Playing with the timeline
by Mirabilis1235
Summary: Harry has been chosen. Given power, pureblood knowledge, his true potential and a greater destiny. Watch how this change can alter the timeline. Will Hogwarts be able to handle the new, improved Harry Potter? Now starting year 2. HP/DG/SB/KB/?
1. Alterations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the concept of Merlin. **

**AN: Got bored and felt like writing up something random and this idea came to me. Now don't make the mistake of skipping the story due to the first few chapters, yes they are cliché. I've had many reviewers stating they were tempted to stop after this chapter, as they foresaw me falling into the traps many hp fanfic authors do, making Harry too powerful, too unrealistic etc. But many of those same reviewers have kept with it and are still following the story 160k+ words on. **

**I'll state it now for any hopeful readers out there. Neither Hermione nor Ginny will be in paired with Harry. The simplest reason is that neither character is compatible with my altered version of Harry. Seriously, this is not canon Harry as you'll see as the story progresses. Changing either of the girls personalities completely to make them compatible with Harry, in my opinion would take away the whole point of using them in the first place. I would rather just use a character that is not seen much in canon, if at all (eg. Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, pretty much any female character in the series really besides Hermione, Ginny & Cho). The other option is to just create an OC, but why do that when you have that already with canon characters. 550k hits, 770+ reviews, 1600 favourites & alerts as of Oct/2012, thanks guys.**

**AN2: Not going to lie, the whole deleting stories for containing detailed sex scenes or graphic violent scenes is just retarded. Because of that, I turned off fanfiction for a while as many of you followers have noticed, but I'm back after getting some motivation back after so many nice reviewers and pm's asking me to make a return. The story has been edited once more since November 2012, hope you enjoy the read.**

"No, please! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt my Harry" A young boy's emerald green eyes snapped open as the echoes of a woman's scream resounded within his mind once again. The same scream that came from the same nightmare, the nightmare that he had frequently dreamt, for as long as he can remember. A woman he felt he should know, screaming out, pleading for her life in exchange for hiw own. Cruel laughter the only response, just as a bright flash of green light fills his vision and he wakes up.

Harry Potter rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed quietly too himself. It still confused him greatly, despite the number of times that same nightmare occurred. What it could mean? He had once tried to talk about it to his relatives. But the reaction was something he would much rather forget than the dream itself, normally his Aunt was at least civil with him, but describing what he heard had her just as angry as his Uncle usually is with him.

Right now found the young, skinny 10 year old, currently laying back in an old bed in his brand new bedroom. Most people would probably find this strange, but Harry found it to be the best thing to happen to him in many years. That was because young Harry old room, was the cupboard under the stairs, so this was a great improvement for him.

Harry thought back on the last couple of weeks and couldn't help but feel confused about what was happening. First off, it started with a trip to the zoo for his Cousin Dudley's birthday. Considering he got lucky enough to go with them at all, was lucky. Considering his caring relatives couldn't trust him alone in their very normal house. They were planning to leave him with the weird old lady Mrs. Figg as usual. He thanked whoever it was that broke the old lady's leg, since he actually got to go do something exciting, rather than chores all day or listen to Mrs Figg talk about her cats.

But getting to attend the trip wasn't what confused Harry. Something much more amazing happened to him during that trip. Harry came to the discovery he had to ability to talk to snakes, something he was certain wasn't normal, which secretly made him happy. While this was amazing by itself, it was what happened after that really surprised him.

He felt a great anger well up inside him, as Dudley knocked him aside during his discussion with the boa restrictor. He wanted nothing more than the glass to vanish and his new friend to attack his cousin. Then, as if by magic, the glass holding back the boa constrictor vanished. In his shock, he turned away to watch the snake head into the crowded area nearby, when he heard his cousin yelping in fright. The glass had reappeared, trapping Dudley inside while his parents and friend banged the glass frantically.

Harry knew at that moment, that somehow he really was different than his relatives, than anyone he knew. Just as they had engrained into him, he was a freak, but inside of upsetting him, he was thrilled. It was just one more thing to add to the list of events that happened in his life that was simply, unexplainable before. Now these events have a explanation, him.

Usually he would just write it off, accept the punishment his Uncle gave him, trying to figure out why he was getting punished for something he didn't do. Now it was like puzzle pieces fitting together, making the picture whole again. As expected, once they got Dudley out and went back home, his Uncle had grilled into him and locked him in the cupboard with no dinner.

That was the beginning for random strangeness though, that following Monday, letters had been arriving addressed to him. One might ask why a letter would be an odd thing to receive, but for Harry it was extremely odd. For Harry lived a simple life, he had no friends thanks to his cousin scaring them away. His bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs at the time. And the letter that arrived was addressed the cupboard under the stairs. Well they were, at least until his Uncle paled reading it, then ordered him to move into Dudley's second bedroom, much to his Cousin's whinging and moaning. From then on, the letters kept arriving, a few more each day, with a new address, the smallest bedroom.

At first Harry thought it was just some sick joke they were all playing against him, to give him some form of hope. But who would waste so much time and money to keep it up? As the days went on, the letters began arriving in much odder and stranger ways, in much greater numbers. Whatever the case, it had freaked out his Uncle Vernon enough to grab his family and Harry, than make his way to an island that could only be reached 30 minutes by boat. The large man's cackling freaked out even his wife and son, thinking the man had lost him mind.

So here in the present, in the little cabin, Harry Potter lay on the floor, covered by a mouldy old blanket, waiting for his fat cousin's watch to flick to 12.00am. Only 10 minutes left to wait until he turned 11. Harry was a witness to his cousin's birthdays so he knew what he should expect to see, but personally he had no real experience. Never had he received as little as a 'Happy Birthday Harry' from his relatives as far back as he could remember, let alone a present or cake of some kind.

To be honest, he didn't even know when his birthday was until one of his school teachers wished him a Happy Birthday when he was 7. Being the attention deprived boy that he was though, despite the misgivings of his life, he couldn't help but hope that this year his relatives might actually remember his birthday.

"Like that would ever happen" He whispered to no one in particular as he quietly listened to the rain tapping against the hut, the sound of the water slapping against the rocks outside and the occasional roar of thunder in the distance.

Sighing knowing that even though they were in a hut in the middle of nowhere, it was highly unlikely his relatives would even hint that it was his birthday. Why would they ever treat him in any way other than a nuisance in their lives? Harry glanced at the wrist watch once more to see he only had 5 minutes to go. He drew a cake into the dusty floor of the cabin in preparation for the moment the watch hit the right time. What he didn't notice was he had stopped tapping his fingers as gazed intently at the watch. So he didn't notice as he began to draw strange symbols into the dirt on the floor, around his dusty birthday creation.

Harry's thoughts began to drift off to what he should wish for. He didn't want to waste it on some long lost relative that would come and take him away, after all, that had been his wish for that for as long as he could remember. Yet he remained with the Dursleys, constantly being abused physically and emotionally, with no one taking notice of him. Not to mention being a witness to his cousin getting the complete opposite treatment. Harry couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve this life, should he blame his parents? Maybe some higher deity that chose to put him with his relatives?

'I wonder what was in those letters? Who would try so hard to get them to me?' Harry mused in thought. Whatever was in them had scared both his Aunt and Uncle immensely, enough to let him have Dudley's second room against the boy's protesting, enough to nail the front door with wooden planks, enough to bring him out to this hut. Noticing that there was only 10 seconds to go so he decided to make a variant to the wishes he used to make, similar but different "I wish for a better life"

Since his eyes were closed he didn't notice the strange symbols he had been drawing begin to glow when the digital watch clicked over to 12.00am. As he blew where he thought the candles were located, something large smashed into the door causing a loud BOOM to resound. Harry's emerald green eyes snapped open wide, fear and confusion consumed him as strange floating symbols of light glowed in front of him. Curiosity taking over his fear, he began looking at them in wonder. With a large gulp, Harry cautiously reached out to touch one, the glow got brighter and brighter, to the point that he had to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was startled to find that he was no longer in the hut. In fact he couldn't work out where he was. There was nothing, literally completely nothing, just white, nothingness, as far as he could see. It was then that he realized there was nothing supporting him. He seemed to be floating, his mind went into panic mode, was that boom he heard an explosion? Meaning that he was dead? If this was the afterlife, he hoped he wouldn't always be this, it would make for a pretty boring eternity.

A low chuckle reached Harry's ears, from behind him. Spinning around somehow, he came face to face with a strange man in white robes. The stranger had a long white beard going to his waist, holding a long black staff. He also had piercing green eyes that Harry couldn't help but think was similar to his own. The old man chuckle grew at Harry's wide eyes, before erupting into loud laughter, that seemed to echo endlessly.

Harry got over the shock of another person quickly, believing that he was indeed dead and this to be some form of the afterlife, stated "U-Uh hello sir. Um, are you an angel?"

The man blinked twice in surprise, chuckled once more before saying "Well I would hope not, since you are not dead yet young man"

Harry's eyes widened and looked around again, confusion and panic once more settling in, he began firing off questions "If I'm not dead then where am I? And who exactly are you? What were those odd symbols I saw?"

Stroking his beard softly, the man lifted his other hand to halt anymore questions. Seeing that it had no effect as Harry seemed to ignore the gesture, he banged his staff, somehow causing a loud boom. Getting the hint Harry stopped talking and looked at him wide eyed. The old man simply responded "A difficult question to answer I'm afraid" At Harry's confused expression the man gave another short chuckle "To where we are of course. Okay young man, if I had to describe this place, I would say it is energy in its purest form. It is everything in existence, yet it is nothing as it has no shape, no form, so the energy merely exists."

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it, frowned and opened it again. The man simply slammed his cane onto something again before he could talk though. Suddenly Harry found himself on a large plain field, another slam of the cane and there were all sorts of animals and creatures, wildlife and fauna. Another slam and the area became nothing once more, Harry was literally gaping, he didn't know what to make of what he just witnessed, luckily it was like the man was ahead of his thought process "It can be anything that is requested of it, as long as you know enough about what you wish to create and have permission to do so. This place lives outside space and time itself, meaning here there are no rules, no regulations, it just simply, is. I suppose in a simple description, it can be called life, everything in the universe that has form, has some form of energy, this energy comes from here, this energy creates, quite literally, all life"

Undeterred by Harry's confused look he continued speaking "Personally I like to think of this place as the source of all magic, since that is what I referred it to in my day and what you will soon learn yourself. Those who can perform magic use the energy from this place to perform whatever they are trying to do, this is the energy they call upon. It is endless and ageless, there is no limit to what can be achieved if you have full control of the magical energy"

With a simple wave of his hand the nothingness started to take shape and Harry suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a field once more. With a blink remembering the man's words, he managed to mutter out a shocked "Magic?"

Another chuckle came the old man "Indeed. As for your next question, who am I? I am merely an extension of this place now, a caretaker or guardian if you will. However you do need something to call me do you, those titles sound so dull"

Then like a switch was turned, the man seemed to sit down even though Harry could see nothing underneath him. After staring intently into Harry's eyes he smiled softly "Yes. If you must give me a name, then take the name I last used while I lived amongst you mortals. Myrrdin Emyrs or you would likely recognize the nickname Merlin"

Harry's eyes bulged and he yelled out "You're the wizard MERLIN?"

The man just smiled before nodding "It is a name I have used before yes. I was the first to connect to this place or so I thought as a young man, to discover the source of my power as it were. I learnt to channel it to do what was considered miracles in my mortal life, or as it is known now spells. Over time I found I was not the first and I would not be the last to reach here"

Waving his hand once more, many different creatures, monsters, human like beings appeared in the field, frozen like statues surrounding Harry and the old man. "Ever since I came here, I discovered just how many different creatures and species are able to connect with this place as you can see. You see the universe is vast Harry, I'm sure you can't even fathom half of these species and creatures. In truth there are an infinite number of universes, always more being created at every second of every day. All of these are those that have natural methods of connecting to this place, the source, although few have had the skill to reach this place"

Harry was still staring at him in awe before he asked "Why was I brought here then? I'm no one special, I'm just Harry"

Merlin laughed at that statement before stating "Well, just Harry, you are quite possibly one of the most important people that will exist on the mortal plane in all the realms. I am unsure as to why, blame destiny or fate, but you have as much potential as I did as a youth, which is why I brought you here. Through this magic of this place, I know your past, present and future deeds, all possible lives you could have. You could be a great hero, an average man, galactic conqueror, anything is possible. But as great as many of them are, I have chosen you for a greater purpose, you will be the saviour of many. You will do more than be the hero of your world, you will become the beacon of all realms."

Tilting his head to the side trying to figure out what exactly Merlin stated, he couldn't help but wonder if he was so great, why was he with the Dursleys. "But why me?"

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment, almost as if he knew Harry's unasked question. The old man bowed his head and let out a sigh "I guess it is because I see myself in you. When I first discovered this place, I did what I am offering you, travelled to many different worlds, learnt how different other humans and creatures learnt how to channel from here. Despite all of that knowledge, all the different men, women, and creatures that I've met, when I found you, saw the great deeds you could accomplish, good or bad. I knew you were the one"

Harry still looked confused and Merlin merely deadpanned "Simple put, I'm bored Harry. Knowing everything that was, is and will be on countless worlds, doesn't exactly make my existence interesting, however, by sending you back with certain skills and potential, it essentially creates a new universe linked to your own. This new world won't affect your original and the version of you there will live his life as it was meant to be. I have placed a block on this new world, I won't know what will happen there if you choose different actions than you would have made. That Harry, that quite simply is amusing for me and also gives you a chance at a better life. Not only that, it keeps you from unwanted viewers"

The last statement was said with a dark tone, making Harry slightly nervous, eyeing the old man curiously Harry asked "So what if I refuse this offer?"

Once more the old man seemed surprised, laughter once more echoed as he replied "Harry I've seen how your life plays out, even though it's sort of a happy ever for you. Your life is hardly simple and pretty, what's the word you youngsters use, ah yes, it was basically dragonshit for all of your 134 years. This way you get a good life and I get entertainment. I can't leave this place, if I did, someone else would take my place and who knows what their intentions might be. But if you still insist on saying no, well I shall just erase the current you, in other words, you will be back in that cabin as if you never came here, with no knowledge of this conversation since the moment I brought you here. As I stated, as soon as you return to the mortal plane, a new parallel universe will be made"

Blinking a few times Harry asked "So if you send me back can you give me my parents?"

Merlin sighed and stroked his beard "This was actually the earliest point in your life that I could pull you here, your magical core was too small when your parents died. Plus there are is a very powerful man that had you shielded, I couldn't risk him discovering anything, it would attract annoyances, it has happened before. Good intentions maybe, but very stupid choices, you would be warped making you useless to my cause"

Merlin waved his hand again and an older version of Harry with brown eyes and a redheaded woman with green eyes appeared, but didn't move. "I can't even bring your parents to this place, but I can show you them. These are your parents Harry"

Shakily Harry walked over to touch them only to find his hand went right through them. He turned back to the old man in shock "This are merely images of what they looked like, as I stated, I cannot actually bring them to you. The rulers of Fate, Destiny and Time would stop me, harshly, I cannot risk interfering in their domain. I deal with creation, not with time and before you ask. No I cannot create copies of your parents in your world, it is against the rules, their fates are sealed. Especially as both versions of your parents were magical, a witch and a wizard, their very life force is linked to this place and you yourself. Bringing them back or any being linked to this place, would bring down the wrath of all of my equals"

Harry looked sad for only a few moments, he looked back to his parents, studying their features in detail. "I wonder if they even loved me?"

Harry felt something thing and hard smack him in the back of the head, causing him to fall flat on his face "Of course they loved you boy. Children these days, so naive"

Nodding happily at the words, he furrowed his brows as he registered what this 'Merlin' stated before. Shocked Harry exclaimed "Wait, does that mean I'm a wizard? That's why strange things keep happening to me?"

Merlin blinked in confusion before he clicked his fingers "Oh right, I pulled you before Hagrid told you all that. Hmm actually that's probably a good thing, the big boy is quite influential. Okay sit tight I'm going to show you the key events in your life in your main reality. After I finish I will remove that knowledge from your mind. Don't give me that face young man, I can't have you having preset opinions on certain people, or events that will come to pass. But to make the decision, I need you to understand what it is you can gain, as well as what you could lose"

Merlin then placed his ringer to Harry's forehead, suddenly images began flying through his mind. The images showed his 6 years at Hogwarts, his hunt for the horcruxes, his career with the auror, his family and his eventual death in his reality if left alone. By the end of it Harry was quite shocked at how much he would have had to go through in his life. While many happy things clearly happened, it hardly seemed to be worth all the bad. What baffled him was even though he knew events happening, he could not remember a single face or name or his loved ones.

Once the explanation had finished Merlin stated quite calmly "Now that is done, I need to know your choice Harry. Will you stay or should I send you back to live that life? If you are confused why you can't remember details, that is on purpose, it makes removing much easier, also technically doesn't break any rules"

Harry closed his eyes and appeared to be deep in thought, he was weighing all the pros and cons in his mind. With his new found knowledge, he agreed this could change many things, save people that had died, he couldn't remember who they were, but he knew their deaths pained him greatly. But what finally made him choose, was the fact that regardless of him staying, there would still be anther him living that life or something. "I'll do it"

Merlin was quite pleased with that outcome "Excellent, as I said, I cannot have you with any of that pesky little details of what could happen" He clicked his fingers, Harry's eyes grew cloudy for a moment, before clearing. "All done, are you ready to begin young man?"

Harry was confused, he knew he agreed to the training, but he couldn't remember why he agreed. Regardless he nodded cautiously. Merlin clapped his hands and held them out, he then began to chant slowly before frowning "Again, how could this have happened, it isn't her, then who could it be. It does not appear to be harmful... unless, no, that's impossible."

Harry looked at the old man mutterings in complete confusion, the old man sighed "No helping it, it will have to stay. Anyway, I cannot just transfer the knowledge of skills to you Harry, in case there is a link. Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way, but I'll still set up your mind for it" Merlin was going to merely transfer the knowledge into Harry's mind at first, then send him back. But to do so he would need to develop his mind greatly to be able to contain it all. Not to mention he was sure another higher being had marked him in some way, too prevent knowledge of his meddling he needed Harry's mind as protected as possible. So Occlumency training began.

After what felt like years to Harry, possibly was, went by in the timeless realm. The young man had changed drastically during his training. He had developed Occlumency shields strong enough to keep any current wizard out of his mind, with minimum effort too. Merlin did some strange magic and Harry had blinked at what he saw, surrounding him and the old man for multiple copies of them. Each Merlin taught Harry separate topics, than when done, they would fade and Harry would somehow know what the copy learnt.

He learnt Pureblood customs in great detail so he could interact with all students, this included laws, speech and proper actions. He learnt how to perform wandless magic, according to Merlin it was simply gaining a greater understanding of accessing the magical energy and controlling it, wands and the like were merely conductors to make it easier. Any spell he learnt in the future at Hogwarts, he would theoretically be able to perform wandlessly as well.

When Harry had asked the ancient wizard why he wasn't giving him knowledge of spells, Merlin had merely laughed and stated "Why would I make it that easy for you Harry? I'm merely giving you the skills to become great, you need to do it yourself though" causing the boy to pout for a few days.

His Magical core was pushed too it's limits and trained relentlessly via various exercises, at the moment it had increased to that of an average Auror, it would continue to grow once his physical body grew in real time when he returned. Anymore than that, Merlin was concerned he might be perceived as a threat by the magical community.

Physically Merlin had given him a few magical creature attributes using some strange rituals with blood and runes, but for the life of him, Harry couldn't remember exactly what Merlin did during the ritual. What Harry did remember was the pain and agony, he felt like every bone in his body break and reshape. His muscles and skin felt like they were on fire and slowly melting. His eyes had a searing pain that blinded him completely that lasted days. The overall pain seemed to last for months, Harry had never felt such suffering before, he was fairly certain that he would never feel such pain again either.

Regardless of what he went through though, he was very impressed by the results. He now had the strength, speed and regeneration like that of a Vampire. Minus the whole weaknesses thing and need to drink blood of course. He had gained enhanced senses similar to that of a werewolf according to Merlin. Then he also gave him some sort of affinity to the fire element, Harry wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but Merlin just winked and stated "You'll find out when the time is right Harry, it will come in handy"

All these traits would continue to improve as he got older, like that of a vampire or werewolf. The regeneration would prevent him from getting older then the age of 21, essentially making him immortal. Merlin also hinted that if he became skilled enough with his fire manipulation he might be able to fire travel like a phoenix, he refused to describe what exactly he meant by that, again only telling him to 'wait and see'.

Because of the magical ritual, Harry was no longer a small scrawny malnourished boy. He now was a foot taller, easily being above average height for an 11 year old. He had gained two animagus forms, although for some reason, Merlin seemed to indicate that it might be possible for him to learn more somehow. After the studying he had done on the topic though, two forms should have been impossible already, so perhaps there was a way but just wasn't known. They were a large black eagle, with grey feathers and a black lion, considering his age, there was only a small tuft of hair on its head, no mane since he was still young.

Merlin had gone into great detail in talking to the opposite sex. In fact, it had opened Harry's eyes to the old man, as he seemed so serious with all other forms of his training. In this though, Merlin seemed almost childlike and giddy, with the thought he would be watching Harry, the young wizard actually shuddered lightly to himself. He kept mentioning a man he once met in his travels that he based his current personality off, a sage or something.

The training itself to Harry, was to be able to see manipulations from a mile away and doing them himself. From the Pureblood training, it was made clear to Harry that many women would do whatever necessary to gain favour with him, especially once he begins to show his power. The old man made it clear that whoever he chose to become his wife and partner, he would be able to give them his creature attributes as well.

He refused to state how that would happen until the time was right, Harry assumed it was so he didn't just pick the first girl he met and turn her. Merlin actually shuddered when Harry had voiced this opinion out loud, whispering about fangirls and muttered random harsh curses about people, Harry could only assume, he would meet at some point in his life. Yet he could never seem to understand or remember the names that Merlin stated, regardless, they were clearly girls Merlin definitely didn't want around Harry or at least Harry to turn.

Merlin had gone as far as to state, when it was time for Harry to move onto other realities and places. He would refuse to take them with Harry, unless he approved of them, whatever that meant, Harry still did not know. He also made it clear that he will likely be attracted to a few girls and not focus on the first girl he is interested in, he would only get one girl he will be able to turn and to do it after his 7th year at the earliest. Harry found this confusing, if he was going to be drawn to multiple people and he would have the ability to turn girls, why would it be limited to one. He kept this thoughts to the back of his mind though, Merlin seemed to be able to read his mind randomly Harry found during the training.

Other general knowledge was drilled into Harry, such as magic being magic, they couldn't be placed into categories of light, grey or dark, they just were, it was the intent of the caster using the spells. A simple levitation and stunning charm on a cliff edge could kill just as easily as a killing curse. Finally after whatever period of time had passed in the odd realm, Merlin deemed him ready to return and start his new life. "I think I have done all I can without invoking the wraith of those higher up. Are you ready for your next great adventure Harry?"

Harry clothes had changed to fit his new form better. He now wore some loose black cargo pants and a dark blue tight fitting shirt with two large red dual lightning bolts on the back, two small ones on his left front side. Harry had one question left though "Hey old man, out of curiosity, am I the first Harry you've sent back?"

Merlin merely chuckled at the question before stating "Maybe you are maybe you aren't, either way it doesn't really affect you, thus it really doesn't matter. Enjoy your new life Harry, we will see each other again"

BOOM!

Harry's eyes snapped open at the sudden noise and he looked around to find himself back in the hut he was in before he met Merlin. 'I wonder how long it has been since I was last here? I didn't need to sleep, eat or rest there' For a short moment, Harry actually thought he had somehow thought it all up somehow. That was until he saw his clothes, the fact he wasn't wearing his glasses and could see perfectly, then the strength he could feel in his body.

Harry couldn't help but let a smirk make its way onto his face. He blinked before the smirk became a grin. 'It was all real. All of it was real, I won't let him down' Harry thought with a determination. He flicked through his memories and his grin got wider as he felt his mental barriers and thoughts flowing much faster thanks to his mental training.

BOOM. Dudley Dursley jumped that time and stated "Where's the cannon?"

Harry looked at his cousin, the grin fading for a moment, only a moment, as it came back full force as the realization hit him. He was stronger than the fat little punk now. The young wizard merely shook his head at how stupid his cousin was from the statement, than his hearing picked up rushed footsteps coming from behind. Turning around, he saw a sight he burned into his memory, literally thanks to his Occlumency. Shaking in fear was his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. The large man aimed a rifle at the door before shouting out. "Who's there? Stay away, I'm armed"

Harry rolled his eyes before another boom and the door came off its hinges and crashed to the floor. Standing there was a giant of a man, that literally took up the entire space of the doorway, he had to bend down just to enter the small hut, doing so, completely ignoring the quivering Dursleys and calm Harry. The last thing Harry expected was for the big man to state "Sorry bout that, dun know meh own strength sometimes" Blinking at the fact the monstrous man apologized politely, he smirked when he saw the look on the Dursleys face as the stranger picked the door up, effortlessly, then reattached it to the frame.

The Dursleys literally looked close to peeing themselves in Harry's opinion. They all stood wide eyed, Harry wasn't sure when Dudley ran over there, in the corner under the staircase. Which Harry actually found quite amusing in a way, as under the staircase was his most hated place. All three were staring at the giant of a man, as said man began to turn back to face them, Vernon seemed to finally notice Harry and his change in appearance. The obese man gasped loudly and apparently completely forgot about a giant man in the hut and hissed out "BOY! What have you done you little freak? I told you Petunia, I told you we couldn't get it out of him, look at him. Tell me boy, why do you look like –"

His rant was stopped however when Hagrid strode over, snatched his gun from his shaking hands and tied it into a knot like it was a piece of rope, stating "Ah, shut up Dursley. Leave im alone, yeh big fat prune"

Harry, seeing this case of superstrength from the giant man, immediately tensed thinking he was some sort of magical creature. But he processed the statement he heard and relaxed himself. Turning to his gaping relatives Harry cheerfully stated "Guess I got a good growth spurt this year for my birthday Uncle, it's almost like MAGIC" Harry's eyebrow raised as his Uncle turned puce faced and his Aunt looked close to fainting on the spot, his cousin continued looking between Harry and the large man in the hut in complete shock, his chubby fingers moving at the same pace his eyes to each of them. Shrugging, Harry turned to Hagrid ignoring the looks on the Dursleys faces.

Hagrid did the same before smiling at Harry and stating "Well look at ow big yeh are 'arry, aven't seen yeh since yeh were a wee baby. Yeh look just like yer dad, ahh but yeh've got yeh mum's eyes, jus like Lily" He stated with a friendly grin and took a few steps towards Harry, dropping his metallic bowtie to the floor, resulting in a loud thump.

"You knew my parents sir? All I get told is that they were no good, lousy drunks, that got themselves blown up in a car crash" Harry put on his best innocent face as Hagrid eyes suddenly got fire in them. Harry could practically see the rage that was clearly building up within the big man's mind as processed his words.

Vernon then realized that this big man was one of the freaks and suddenly he got back some courage "I demand you leave at once sir. I will not have you telling this little freak anything about his freakish parents. He's already shown enough freakishness as it is, look at what -"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say right now, as Hagrid turned abruptly with a glare. Moving faster than they would have expected someone his size to, he got right into Vernon Dursley's face. He looked like he was shaking with suppressed rage and grabbed Vernon by his pyjama top, lifting him completely off the ground "OW DER YEH... OW DER YEH DISRESPECT LILY AN JAMES POTTER LIKE THAT. AN ARRY IS FAMOUS IN OUR WORLD, OW DER YEH SPEAK TO IM LIKE THAT"

Hagrid was breathing heavily before he dropped Vernon unceremoniously to the floor and walked back to Harry, ignoring the Dursleys whimpering. Hagrid began to pace angrily, trying to calm himself down, after seeing Harry standing calmly, he took a deep breath "Anyway 'arry, meh names Rubeus Hagrid an I'm here to take yeh to get yer things for 'ogwarts"

Now Merlin had talked to him in great detail about Hogwarts, but the Dursleys certainly didn't, so he looked at Hagrid and tilted his head "What's Hogwarts sir? Why do you think I'm famous? I'm Harry, just Harry"

Hagrid's eyes narrowed again and he turned to look at the Dursleys who whimpered again. Turning back to Harry he stated "Well where else yeh think yeh'll learn it all like yeh parents? Surely yeh don't think they taught emselves"

Harry blinked and inwardly he was laughing hard at what Hagrid might do next, he put on the most curious look he could muster "Learn what Hagrid? I don't know what a whore or deadbeat is really, but I don't think I want to learn how to be one of them? When I asked my teacher at school he gave me detention for 'talking like that'" He finished with air quotes.

Harry heard his Aunt squeak at the 'innocent' statement, then watched as Hagrid was literally shaking in rage again, muttering things like "Filthy muggles", "e knows nothin" before he roared "DURSLEY"

Harry sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent coming from his relative's direction, he quickly realized that Vernon had just soiled himself, Dudley had a stain on the front of his pants, Petunia just remained pale, they were that scared. Hagrid bellowed "EXPLAIN"

When all he got was more whimpering, Hagrid snorted and turned back to Harry. Softly he explained "They were meant to tell yeh 'arry. Dumbledore, he left a letter for yeh with em, obviously hese filthy muggles ignored is wishes"

Vernon suddenly seemed to have had enough, clearly soiling one's self wasn't the last straw in this case, he squeaked out "Stop, I forbid you to tell the boy anything, if you do -"

Hagrid glared at him and harshly snarled "Yer've done enough Dursley, if tha wizarding world knew what yer've done, yeh'd be in Azkaban within the day, rotting with the worst of our kind, the kind that kill filthy muggles like ya for sport." Petunia burst into sobs, knowing about the wizard prison from Lily when they were younger. This seemed to please Hagrid as he turned back to Harry "'arry yer a wizard just like yeh parents"

This seemed like the perfect time for the new 'Harry' to act, so he stood up to his new full height and glared at his relatives, this was also something he didn't know, this Dumbledore guy was clearly the one that decided his fate was to be with the Dursleys. But these bastards didn't even have the decency to give him the letter that would likely explain why. Merlin never mentioned that.

To think that the whole time his worthless relatives knew full well why strange things happened to him, hit him at once as well. Yet despite that, they still treated him like he had an illness, even though he couldn't help it being the way he was born. Oh the rage began to fill him up, his eyes began to glow and he spat "You knew!"

Harry's eyes glowing and his bigger build was simply too much for Petunia Dursley, her emotions were in much too much turmoil as she fainted on the spot, landing on her Husband who had not lifted himself off the floor yet. Dudley was staring at Harry in shock at this new information, inwardly the boy was quite jealous, knowing that the scrawny little runt was now normal looking and was apparently a wizard like Merlin. Vernon meanwhile was gaping like a fish at Harry, his eyes leaving him for a loop.

Hagrid saw the eyes glow too and he chuckled knowing he would become a powerful wizard before handing Harry a half squashed box with the same letter his Uncle had been keeping from him. "appy birthday 'arry, sorry if it a bit squashed, should taste jus tha same"

Harry eyes returned to normal immediately and he blinked in surprise, he felt tears trying to fight their way to the surface. Thanks to his shields, he was able to dull down the overwhelming feelings slightly, enough to say "Thank you Hagrid" Shakily, the gifted boy opened the box first to see a half squashed cake, but it was clearly homemade and had 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on the icing, wiping the tears that had escaped from his eyes, he opened the letter to try and distract himself, reading

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: __Albus Dumbledore_

_(__Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards __)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry talked to Hagrid for some time and got him to explain how his parents had died plus why he was famous in the wizarding world. Thankfully, Hagrid's own rage at Dursleys and the disgusting story they fed Harry, led him to tell him the whole truth. Hearing that his parents were murdered by this Lord Voldemort and he himself being the one to supposedly vanquish him, led Harry to mentally scoff. It was likely something else happened but the fact Hagrid hinted that the dark lord might still be out there, led Harry to believe this was the 'Destiny in this world' that he was meant to complete. The question was, how long did he have until this dark lord reappears?

Harry also asked information on Hogwarts, the houses specifically, then the subjects, so he wouldn't make any slip ups in his knowledge during the shopping trip. The more information he had from Hagrid about Hogwarts, the less likely he would say something he should have no idea about.

Vernon had tried to argue that he wouldn't pay for the boy to learn magic tricks, but another eye glow from an angry Harry, had him rushing Petunia and Dudley out of the room. Harry didn't have to worry about them interfering with their discussion for the rest of the night. He went to sleep with a smile wondering what was in store for him the following morning.

The next day Hagrid and Harry left the hut, got on the boat the Dursleys brought, making Harry Snigger at how long they would be stuck there before they could get back. Hagrid used some sort of spell with his pink umbrella to speed up the small boat, to reach the shore. From there they headed to London using public transport.

On the way Harry glanced at the booklist, making mental notes of them all, he then asked Hagrid where they were going to get all of it. He just smiled and said that he'd soon see. Harry sighed inwardly when they entered the Leaky Cauldren, everyone wanted to greet him, he noticed the man that Hagrid introduced as Professor Quirrel gave him a calculating gaze instead of awe struck one that everyone else there was giving him. There was something about his stutter that seemed to make him out to be nervous, but his eyes told another story altogether. After learning he would be one of his Professors at Hogwarts Harry made a note to watch him.

He couldn't help but be impressed with the entrance to Diagon alley and all the magical shops in the area. Merlin had hinted that he enjoyed playing Quidditch, since it is a conversation starter with many purebloods, the old deity had explained it in great detail. Harry did indeed find the game fascinating, after discussing the houses the night before, Harry was almost certain he must have played on whatever house he was in, team. So when he passed all the kids talking about the new Nimbus 2000, he hoped he did indeed get on the house team.

Speaking about the discussion about the houses the night before, Harry couldn't help notice how Hagrid had very bias opinions on each of the houses. Merlin, rather, had treated them all as equal when he had explained them. Harry made the decision to use Merlin's opinions, Gryffindor for bravery and honour, Slytherin for cunning and ambition, Hufflepuff for honesty and loyalty, Ravenclaw for creativity and wisdom. Hagrid's was biased to Gryffindor and negative towards Slytherin.

Hagrid led Harry to Gringott's, a very large white building that easily stood out against all the other shops in both size and appearance. Only Harry noticed all the guards at the various entrances glanced at him as he passed by. Merlin told him he would get far in his new life by treating all magical creatures with respect, so he bowed his head slightly to the guards closest to him before entering the bank.

He caught the surprised looks from them, making a note that respect might get him further when dealing with the Goblin nation. From what he understood, Goblins are able to sense the strength of a wizard through some sort of sense, foreign to humans. Harry made the assumption from his Pureblood teachings that most of them, acted as if the Goblins were beneath them to demonstrate their power. Harry had a feeling it was their connection to magic itself, that the Goblins could sense the potential or the power a wizard wields, meaning they might be able to tell about his little upgrades. Well at least the size of his core anyway.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the sheer number of goblins working behind desks as he entered the foyer, shaking off his surprise, he followed Hagrid to the closest open teller. Harry bowed his head once again when they stopped in front of one before seeing the name badge "Good morning, Master Riptook"

The Goblin halted his counted immediately and eyed the young wizard that spoke, his eyes widening in surprise at whatever he saw. Hagrid chuckled, misreading the surprise for shock at seeing Harry's scar before stating "Mornin, we're ere to take some galleons outta Mr arry Potter's vault."

Riptook's eyes once more widened, looking at Harry in more detail, he could practically feel the raw power radiating from the boy, for one obviously so young it peaked the Goblin's curiosity. Only the more powerful members of the wizarding community let off such an aura. Not only power but the wizard showed him respect, something felt amiss. No youngling could possibly wield the raw power of a trained wizard before any training, deciding to act on his hunch he didn't ask for a key as usual protocol dictates, he instead brought out some parchment and a knife. It could very well be that another was merely polyjuiced to look like the boy. Looking at Harry with a feral grin, he stated "Cut your palm and allow a few drops to fall onto this parchment, it will show the vaults and properties that are under your name, as well as any... abilities that you may have. If you are lying about who you are, well, you won't have long to realize the consequences"

Hagrid was surprised since he hadn't heard of Goblin's doing this for free, then again, he was dealing with Harry Potter. It could be a security precaution as the Potter family was well off from what he was led to believe during the war. Saying nothing, he saw Harry nod and follow Riptook's instructions without complaint. Once a few droplets left his hand the small wound healed itself immediately. This surprised Riptook immensely, since it usually doesn't heal until the process is finished, the Goblin however quickly schooled his features and calmed his mind, having a feeling he was in for a shock. The boy didn't even hesitate, there was no current way to completely copy another magical being after all, so he must be who he says he is. The Parchment read

Name: Harry James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans

Current Heir of House: Potter, Black

Potter – When age of majority reached

Black – Only if current head of house dies and Age of majority reached

Future titles: Head of Noble and Ancient house of Potter, Head of Noble and Ancient house of Black, Scion of Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Magical Scion of Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.

Current vaults:

**Potter trust vault Number 793: **

Current contents: 60 000 Galleons

(Yearly renewal to 60 000 Galleons to come from Potter Family Vault 213)

Maximum withdrawal limit of 5000 Galleons a month

**Potter family vault 213: **

Locked until Head of House position taken

Current contents: 643 564 200 Galleons, Family heirlooms, artefacts, books and scrolls

**Gaunt family vault 436:**

By right of conquest. Locked until Head of House Potter position taken

Current contents: 68 Galleons, Family books and Scrolls

**Black family vault 228:**

Inherit through death of Current Head of House Black

Current contents: Locked until death of current Head of House Black

Heir to Current Properties:

Potter Manor – Location unknown

Head of House ring portkey linked to property

Lily's Pad – Location Locked until Head of House Potter position taken

Grimmauld Place – Location unknown

Head of House Black keyed property. Class 7 wards active, must receive permission from current Head of House to enter or inherit Head of House Black position.

Hogwarts – 50% rights to the castle. Only able to inherit, if rightful scions of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sign their rights over.

Current Unique Abilities:

Wandless Magic, Occlumency, Parseltongue, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Senses, Eagle Animagus form, Lion Animagus form, Regeneration, Fire Elemental

Harry blinked a few times as he saw that he was apparently heir to House Black, as well as having access to this Gaunt Family's vault, well when he claimed his titles, which was 14 since he is the last in the Potter line as far as he knew. Not to mention one of the two houses he would inherit were descendants of Gryffindor, making him the heir. When he saw his abilities list, he looked up at Hagrid sharply but saw his eyes showed confusion. Just as he was about to ask Riptook the Goblin beat him by stating "Only you, your Head of House and the Goblin performing the ritual can read the parchment Mr Potter. Or in this case, only you and I"

Nodding his head Harry stated "I'm sure I can trust that the Goblin's won't reveal this information outside Gringotts?"

Riptook nodded to that statement. Thankfully Hagrid seemed to be fiddling with his coat as if trying to find something. Thus wasn't paying attention to what Harry asked before Riptook stated "I would like to pass this on to our leader if you would allow though Mister Potter" Harry considered the implications of it, before nodding once in acceptance. The Goblins that had already seen him would likely notify their superior either way just based on the power they felt "Very good. Do you have your key Mr Potter?"

That snapped Hagrid out of his daydreaming before he chuckled and said "Oh right, got it ere somewhere, 'old on a tick"

He rummaged through his jacket until he found the key and handed it over, Riptook looked it over before nodding and Hagrid then handed over an envelope, clearly the item that he had been rummaging for a moment ago. "It's from Professor Dumbledore, got to do with you know what in vault 713"

Riptook read the letter before nodding "This all seems to be in order, GRIPHOOK" he bellowed and another Goblin came running over to their teller. He handed Griphook the key and a black bag "Take these two to vaults 793 & 713. Answer any of Mr Potter's questions, understood?"

Griphook nodded after looking at Harry with wide eyes for a moment, "Of course sir, follow me" The two followed the goblin to the carts. Harry bowed his head again to Riptook as he passed, he also took note of his scent for future reference. Riptook followed the young wizard with his eyes until he was out of sight, he closed up his workspace and left with the parchment to show his director.

Harry found the cart ride down to his vault to be good fun, if not a little disappointing when he realized it only had one speed. He was shocked at the sheer amount of gold, silver and bronze coin stacks when the vault opened. Hagrid explained the money system used in the wizarding world, 17 sickles in a Galleon and 29 knuts in a sickle. Griphook handed him the black bag making him raise an eyebrow in questioning, the Goblin seemed to predict the unasked question.

"Once you enter the vault, the bag will bind to your family house. Only you or someone you authorise will be able to take the coins out of the bag. The vault is charmed to only withdraw the maximum limit the vault has charmed upon it, and the bag is able to carry up to a combined total of 1 000 000 Galleons at one time, a weightless charm is also on it for convenience. You can upgrade to our premium pouches at a later date if this amount is too low for you. To withdraw funds from the vault to the bag, just state how much you want removed while touching the crest. Only a Potter with a clear mind can do this, if you are forced to do so against your will or by a controlling spell or potion, it will not work. This same process is used to remove whatever amount you wish for transactions in the wizarding world"

Harry nodded and thanked Griphook for the explanation before he entered, noticing an elaborate crest appearing on the bag. Touching it with his finger he whispered "5000 Galleons" He noted a small stack vanished in his peripheral vision, than heard an odd chime, so assumed it had worked. He noted that Hagrid was looking at the bag in surprise, so Harry realized it likely wasn't common procedure to be given them for free. They headed down to vault 713 and Hagrid removed the only thing from there which was a small hand size sack which he pocketed.

The first stop from Gringotts was Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. Hagrid left to recover from the cart rides so Harry entered the shop on his own. As he entered a young blonde haired boy around his age with his nose held high marched on his way out. Harry inclined his head and the boy eyed him for a moment as if sizing him up before inclining his head back and walking out of the shop.

Harry looked towards the counter to see two witches, a short well dressed woman that looked to be around the age of 40 and a younger witch around the age of 18 wearing tight fitting muggle clothes. Inclining his head again they smiled before the older of the two asked "Hello dear, Hogwarts? We just finished doing that young man that left. Head over to the stools at the back and Jean will fit them for you"

Harry took a look around and noticed muggle clothes as well, he walked up to the stool as Jean came up behind and placed a long robe over his head and began to pin it to fit his form. "So are you just after the Hogwarts robes today Mr -?"

Getting a cheeky grin Harry stated "Potter, but since you asked so nicely you can call me Harry" His grin widened when her eyes flicked up to his forehead. Catching his broad grin caused her to flush and mutter apologies. He just waved them off before answering her question.

"No need to apologize, I'm more concerned for the fangirls that are bound to be at Hogwarts. From what I hear, I'm apparently quite popular" She giggled at the response "And to answer the question I'm actually looked for some dress robes as well. Also some everyday robes in a few darker colours. Actually I think I will need some muggle clothing for casual wear, I noticed you stock them and you obviously have good fashion sense in that department."

She smiled brightly at him with a light tinge to her cheeks, Harry let her work in silence from then on. Once she said she was done, he followed her to the counter and whispered something to Madam Malkin, he noted the odd gleam appear in the older woman's eye and the smile that she wore clearly conveyed she was extremely pleased. Jean passed him a catalogue and pointed to various clothing articles that he might like, for each one he agreed too, she would swish her wand and said piece would fly towards the shop owner. Who would start muttering under her breath, he saw the robes and clothing glow lightly each time, changing size clearly. Once they were at the correct size they would fold themselves and join the growing pile of clothing.

As they worked, he asked them a few questions about Hogwarts to make small talk, knowing he was a first year, Jean took over the conversation, seemingly quite eager to discuss her time there. He found out she was in Ravenclaw, than got an internship here when she graduated the year before last. She also described some of the Professors that are still there to give Harry a hint of what to expect once he arrived.

Harry ended up getting four sets of dress robes in black, dark blue, light grey and dark red. A few everyday robes in practically every colour he could think of, plus quite a large assortment of muggle clothing. The great thing about getting the muggle clothes from this store that pleased Harry greatly. Was that they all had charms placed on them, to adjust up to 10 sizes to fit the wearer's growing body, plus it would anger his relatives surely.

From Merlin's teachings, he likely wouldn't be able to use magic once he started school, but he still had his enhanced Strength and speed that was now natural too him. So it wasn't like his Uncle and Cousin could actually do anything to him or take the clothes, if they made a big deal of him owning them.

Harry began flirting lightly with Jean during their conversation, giving her compliments, discussing her looks as if the world was already well aware of the fact she was good looking. It caused the young woman to giggle every time, on occasion flirting right back. She made a point of mentioning that she can now brag to her friends, that the boy who lived flirted with her.

Once he finished getting everything he felt he would need, she winked at Harry before helping her boss with charming what was left. Harry watched them work in fascination, after all, this was in a way, the first true wand magic he had seen before. Merlin's magic was always done by waving his hands randomly, or slamming his staff against something. Once they finished up, Jean tallied the total up, it ended up being 563 Galleons, discounted too because of the bulk that he bought. He paid 600 for the items without complaint causing the two women to beam happily. Jean shrunk the bags down for him so he could pocket them. He made sure to give her a peck on the cheek before he left, took the owner's hand, kissing it lightly as he thanked her too. After promising to return to visit, looking specifically at Jean, he waved and left the store.

As Harry walked out he noticed Hagrid was outside waiting for him. Harry found out he had gotten some ice creams for them both, but because the young wizard was still busy in the shop. Hagrid had ended up eating both, waving off the big man's concerns, they headed off to the book store Flourish and Blotts. Harry got all his school books required for first year, as well as some books designed for muggleborns such as Magical laws, customs and the like. This was purely for Hagrid's benefit, so he could pass the info onto the Professors. That way when he came to Hogwarts, it won't be as strange that he knows so much. He also bought an Occlumency book that Hagrid tried to stop him to buy, stating it was much too advanced for him and could do major damage to his mind. Harry had to put his foot down stating he didn't want people able to poke through his head if he could do something about it. Hagrid let out a loud sigh before nodding his head in understanding.

Once he took them to the counter and paid for them all, had the books shrunk down, placed in weightless and expanded bags, he decided to get a trunk. Entering the store he was greeted by a middle age man that was balding. Harry inclined his head before asking "Hello sir, I'm after a trunk for my first year at Hogwarts. However I wish for one that has better protection then the standard trunk. Being the boy who lived I don't want to risk getting a basic one, price is of no concern."

The owner's eyes widened at the statement, flickering to the wizard's forehead. Then like a damn bursting, a broad grin came upon his face, introducing himself as 'Brady Shurlike', he started showing off a variety of high quality trunks. Harry ended up getting a 3 compartment trunk in the end, two of the compartments were 4x4m rooms. One would be for his clothes, the second would act like a library and study. The final compartment was a single bedroom apartment with a kitchen and bathroom, probably for aurors or hit wizards in Harry's mind. Apparently he wasn't technically legally allowed to sell it to him, but because of who he was, the man was all too eager to please. The trunk unfortunately couldn't be shrunk due to the charms placed on it, but it was made feather light, as well as being password protected, keyed to his voice.

For the third compartment, Harry paid extra to get a blood protection added as well. Hagrid's eyes were wide as saucers at the request, as the owner looked extremely happy as that meant more money for him. Harry also bought furniture from the man that probably cost more than buying elsewhere, but he didn't mind as it saved time as well as likely being all charmed and protected. They ended up staying and watching the man make the necessary adjustments to the trunk. Once done Harry tested it out by storing his things into the trunk, following the man's instructions, he keyed his voice and a few charms later, his password, as well as his blood for the final compartment. Having a random idea, Harry asked "Could another item, say a shrinking trunk, be able to hold this trunk?"

Brady actually looked at Harry with wide eyes, never considering that before, summoning one of his larger, cheaper trunks. He placed Harry's new purchase inside, than activated the shrinking feature. It worked perfectly, becoming roughly 5cm in length, 3cm in width and 4cm in height. The grin on his face and mad cackles had both Hagrid and Harry eyeing each other in confusion. It seemed to last a few minutes before he calmed down enough, he offered a 15% discount on his main trunk and the shrinking trunk for free, for Harry's marketing idea. After paying the 431 Galleons to the man, ignoring Hagrid's spluttering of the price, they left the store, to hear the renewed laughter of Brady.

Hagrid had asked Harry why he got the protections on the trunk, Harry simply stated his cousin would steal all his things at home if he got a normal trunk, as well as people at Hogwarts that might try the same. Thankfully Hagrid believed the excuse. He got his potions ingredients next and Harry purposefully bought a few rarer ingredients just in case he needed them for whatever reason, the shop owner didn't mind once he heard he was selling them to the boy who lived. Hagrid was looking at various things in the shop so didn't notice Harry purchasing more than he needed. The owner actually gave him a stock inventory for the next time he came in, it was apparently self updating.

Harry only needed a wand now but Hagrid wanted to get him an animal as a birthday present. Harry in reality had never received a birthday present before, so didn't refuse. 20 minutes later he left the Owl Emporium with a beautiful snowy white owl, that he thanked Hagrid for profusely. He had bought a bulk of the finest owl treats and a perch for her to use when not travelling.

The last place was Ollivander's, the wand shop, this was what Harry was looking forward to the most. The two entered the store and Hagrid took a seat in the corner. "Good afternoon" A soft voice stated.

Harry looked curiously at the man before stating "Good afternoon sir" The man's eyes focussed on Harry and he stared at him intently. Confusion appeared in his eyes for a few moments, then they widened for a moment, quickly returning to normal. Harry noticed the minor mind probe nudge his shields but outwardly showed no reaction to the invasion of privacy.

"Ah yes, I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you Mr Potter. You have your mother's eyes but they hold much power behind them, much more then I believe I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. I believe she had a ten and a quarter inch willow with unicorn hair. Excellent wand for charms which I hear she exceeded in. Then there was your father who had Mahogany with dragon heartstring, quite strong in transfiguration. But you, I can already see you will be a challenge Mr Potter"

He sent a measuring tape to Harry, the charmed device measured him all over, as the wand keeper turned around and began rummaging through the shelves. Harry was wondering in the take measure was for show, to unnerve the customers. The tape was measuring the most random places that he couldn't fathom could link to what wand would work for him. Ollivander spoke of the uniqueness of each wand he brought to Harry. Each one Harry tried though was yanked away one by one.

Finally he gave Harry a wand that caused a burst of warmth through him and he knew this want was his. He learned from Ollivander that this wand, was Holly with Phoenix tail feather, but what was far more interesting, was that it was the twin of Lord Voldemort's own wand. Oddly enough Ollivander went on to say even though the wand matched, it still didn't seem quite right. After a dozen more wands with so little as a reaction, he reluctantly admitted it was the closest wand Harry will get with the cores and wood he was legally allowed to use.

The way he emphasised on legally made Harry curious, but he paid the 7 galleons for his wand regardless. After looking at other things in the store he also purchased a dragon hide wand hoister for his wrist, Ollivander approved the choice, stating that no one ever bought them anymore for Hogwarts. Especially since the war ended, the children of today took their wands for granted. When they left the shop, Harry gazed at his wand thoughtfully, it did feel like a good match, but as Ollivander said, there was something. Something that he couldn't place that made it seem, like it wasn't perfect, thinking on those lines he turned to Hagrid and asked "Hagrid is Ollivander's the only wand shop?"

Hagrid blinked at the question, putting on a thoughtful expression "Well I ear there's one in Knockturn Alley but yeh don't wan be eading in there arry. Dangerous and shady characters ang round" Harry nodded but made sure to remember to visit there in later years, he saw nothing wrong with having a backup wand that fit him better. He knew he could use wandless attacks but he'd rather have a back up wand then reveal that to someone.

Hagrid travelled back with Harry until the train stopped in Surrey, getting off the big man handed Harry his train ticket for the Hogwarts express. Looking at the ticket and seeing the platform number, he spun around to witness Hagrid tap a cup twice. Then he seemed to literally vanish from sight, cursing under his breath, Harry decided he would worry about it when he got to the station on the day. There were bound to be muggleborn students after all.

Catching a taxi, he made his way back to Number 4, Privet Drive. Upon entering the house his Uncle was waiting for him red faced, seemingly breathing heavily. The heavily obese man tried to intimidate, taking a few steps forward, fists clenched "Boy, you will hand over whatever freaky items that giant gave you, I won't have you having access to them in this house. They will be locked in your room until you leave to that freaky school... Understood?" Harry had a different idea and let loose a feral grin causing his relatives eyes to widen. He turned into his lion Animagus and let out a vicious roar. His Aunt passed out once again, his Uncle pissed himself before he dropped to the floor in pure shock.

Harry transformed back "I think not Uncle, I'll be in my room. I won't be cooking for you, I won't be doing any chores, I won't eat your food, so you don't need to worry about feeding me. You stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours" He would go out to eat so they didn't need to worry about feeding him with their 'hard earned money'. His Uncle nodded his head rapidly, Harry snorted at his Aunt's current position and Dudley's jealous look. Harry ignored him, heading upstairs to begin looking through some of the books he bought.

**The following day**

The next day Harry put on some tight jeans and Harry reset his trunk with new passwords so they wouldn't be able to get into it, just in case. After Harry came downstairs and saw his relatives at the kitchen table. They all had scared expressions on their faces, Harry merely waved cheerfully at them as he left the house, heading to a cafe nearby to eat. Some people had heard of him from his relatives, seeming to give him a wide berth. But when they saw how friendly he was with the waitresses, the friendly smiles he was sending their way. Well, the people of surrey that knew of Harry Potter were very confused, he was hardly the little delinquent they were told of.

Well some fathers were looking at him like everything they heard was true, when Harry began flirting lightly with some of the girls his age. Harry noticed how these girls didn't react at all like he would expect from what he learnt from Merlin, just blushing brightly and not really flirting back at all. Then again it was pureblood customs so maybe muggles acted differently. It wasn't like he had any real experience with muggles normal behaviour after all. If that was the case he probably shouldn't try and use certain 'tactics' on muggleborn students.

**Timeskip**

The month passed quickly, Harry had been reading through most of his school books diligently, he was annoyed that he could only read and not perform any magic apparently. He thought that perhaps he could practice before Hogwarts, but he didn't want to risk it setting off some alarm. He knew that in pureblood households they could, since there is so much sheer magic being used constantly. Shaking off the negative thoughts, he stood up and got out of the study compartment of his trunk. Closed it, then bit his thumb, running it over the third lock.

He had also stocked up on food through a mail service system a wizarding supermarket had set up. So entering the one room apartment compartment, he went into the kitchen and made a quick sandwich. Finally it was August 31th and he was excited to see Hogwarts after all he'd heard about it, after some thought, he decided to try and get a lift with his Uncle. Why spend money if his relatives wanted him gone after all. After finishing his light meal, getting out and heading downstairs, he asked his Uncle for lift, only getting the large man to agree after showing his ticket with the odd platform number.

**AN: There we go, edited Nov 2012. Read and review - Mirabilis**


	2. Explore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

**AN: Alright so when I edited chapter 1, I couldn't believe just how bad the grammar was... I know I was lazy when I started this, but damn. Anyway it's been looked at now so hope you enjoy.**

**Last edited Nov 2012**

**September 1****st****, 1991**

Harry awoke at 7am exactly, just before his alarm started buzzing, excited to finally be going to Hogwarts that he had heard and read about. Being able to actually try out the spells he had been reading about in his first year books. His snowy white owl, he named Hedwig when he came across the name in his night time reading, turning to her he asked "Hey girl. Would you like to come on the train with me, or fly to Hogwarts yourself?"

Hedwig flew from her perch, over to his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately twice. She ruffled her wings and circled his head a few times before returning to her perch. Harry chuckled softly in understanding "Alright, I'll see you at Hogwarts then girl"

Climbing up the stairs of his trunk, he opened his window and watched her fly off into the distance. Walking back to the trunk, he double checked the other two compartments, making sure he had everything, even though he knew only he had access to it. Having something that was his made him slightly overprotective. Contemplating what to do until he had to leave, he gathered the clothes he was going to wear on the train from the first compartment, than re-entered his apartment, cooked up a quick breakfast and got ready for the day.

As odd as it was for him, the bathroom in the third compartment was quite fascinating for him. Instead of a typical shower, the showerhead was attached to a massive glass tank like structure. Symbols much like the ones he saw that day in the hut, were on the floor of the water tank, as well as around the shower head and the floor drain. At closer inspection, the sink and toilet both had the symbols as well.

The first time Harry entered the shower, the symbols all glowed for a moment. When he pushed the large red button, the water coming out of the showerhead was the perfect temperature. He could have sworn he felt that the symbols drew some of his magic out of him as well. So they were obviously powered by his magic. The water was steadily lowering in the tank as he showered. When he finished, pressing the button once more, the runes on the floor drain and tank glowed again, before the water in the tank was full again, once more he noticed the pull on his magic. Harry wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, but he had a feeling the water that reappeared was the dirty water, and the magic somehow cleaned it. The same process seemed to happen with the sink and toilet.

Harry decided with wearing some navy blue jeans, a skin tight dark green short sleeved shirt, with a long sleeved black button up shirt, unbuttoned over it, with sneakers. Looking in the mirror he messed up his black hair some more and smiled at the look, much better than wearing Dudley's hand me downs. He left the trunk in a very chipper mood, he gazed around the second bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive, knowing he wouldn't see it again until June 20th. He didn't shrink his trunk yet, he wanted to scare his relatives a bit, it was the last time he could for many months after all.

Harry placed his 3 compartment trunk into the cheaper shrinking trunk, than lifted it. Walking downstairs, he was met with his relatives already there and apparently waiting on him, they were clearly eager to see him off. The young wizard quickly noticed his Uncle had the strangest look in his features. His body posture and facial expressions showed how nervous, with a tinge of fear he was. However his eyes were full of glee, Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, it was probably because his Uncle thought no nine and three quarters existed. In the fat man's mind he was probably thinking he would be abandoning the freak at the station. Plus Harry had promised he wouldn't return to the house once he got to King's cross station until June 20th.

Shrugging he walked up to his relatives with a broad smile, unnerving them gratefully "Magic is real" Flicking his wrist, his wand appeared in his hand, than he very slowly tapped the trunk. It began shaking dramatically before shrinking down to pocket size. "Thought you ought to know" A handy feature that Harry paid for was when in its shrunken form, it grew a protected necklace. After putting it around his neck, he looked up to see his relative's expressions. It was quite difficult for him not to just burst into laughter, Petunia looked truly scandalized, Vernon was glaring at the miniature trunk around Harry's neck like it would blow up. His cousin was shaking and was glaring at Harry intensely, the same look he got whenever he wanted something, oddly enough the boy didn't say anything.

Facing his Uncle again he snickered at what happened a few weeks earlier, probably why Dudley was able to hold his tongue. He had gone out to eat, Vernon must have grown a backbone again, as he had tried to take control of the situation with Harry. He had gone upstairs to bring down the boy's trunk and lock it up, to get him to begin doing all those chores that hadn't been getting done. Of course poor Vernon Dursley didn't know that the trunk had an added feature, to make it unmovable unless one touches it with the tap of his wand. Said tapping also made the trunk weightless. He could have got more protections, but many of them were quite, violent in their methods, especially to a non magical being.

The trip to the station wasn't very eventful, unless you count his Aunt and Uncle unable to stop their moods from switching randomly, his Uncle from death eyeing Harry through the rear view mirror, to random happy chuckles. His Aunt would do some weird cackle like noise while nervously turning back to look at Harry randomly. The closer they got to the station, the worse they got.

Once they arrived Harry hopped out calmly, shut the door and walked off. Turning around once he entered the station, just to see the expressions on his relative's faces, he could see just how happy they were. "Enjoy your term boy" His Uncle shouted happily as they tore off down the road. Harry barely managed to suppress his snort, at how proud and happy they looked with themselves as they drove off.

Shaking his head at their narrow minds, he walked to the area between platforms nine and ten. He was sure it would be like the Leaky Cauldron, something only magical folk could see. Gazing around the general area of the two platforms, he quickly realized that one, there was nothing obvious in the scenery. Two, that even though it was peak hour traffic at the station, no one walked near one wall between the stations. Assuming it was some sort of muggle repelling barrier he started towards it. As he was about to pass through the barrier, he heard a loud woman behind him say "Packed with muggles, of course. What was the platform number dear?"

Harry stopped and looked at the woman and a large family of redheads. The mother seemed to be looking around the platform intently. A thought raced through his mind, that perhaps she might have been sent to help him out, since Hagrid forgot to tell him how to get on the platform, he shrugged before continuing through the barrier.

Harry arrived on the other side of the barrier to see a large scarlet multi compartment steam engine on a platform with many witches and wizards with their children. At further observation, there were obviously muggles as well, parents to muggleborn students probably, all over the platform. Gazing at the sign near him he read Hogwarts Express, Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Smiling he gazed at the packed platform again, feeling a slight twinge of sadness hit him, seeing students saying goodbye to their families, crying mothers, proud fathers and upset siblings.

Deciding he wanted to be alone in his thoughts and not surrounded by happy families, he entered the train. Harry passed by compartments that already had people in it, frowning when he noticed they all appeared to be older students. Finally, he found one that was empty towards the end of the train. Opening the door, he enlarged the trunk, entered and brought out a few books to read during the journey. Then locked and lifted it onto the racking with ease. He looked back to the crowds as he sat down and let his thoughts start to drift.

Harry momentarily thought of the image of his parents, the features he had burned into his mind. As he gazed at some of the mothers, he saw his own tearing up while saying goodbye to him. The sight of his father overlapped one of the random fathers, with his hand on his son's shoulder. Hagrid had told him that he looked like his father but had his mother's eyes. If he had siblings, would they have had his mother's hair? Maybe they would have looked like his Aunt? He snorted at that and listened intently, accessing his enhanced hearing to hear what some of them were saying. Come to think of it, he didn't even know what his parents sounded like?

Shaking his head he vowed to talk to some of the older Professors, Jean from Madam Malkin's spoke of, that still taught at Hogwarts, about them. Maybe even get some pictures, they moved after all, so he could see them in greater detail. Surely someone has pictures of his family somewhere?

Noticing the crowd starting to disperse, he assumed that it must be close to 11am now, so the train would be leaving shortly. A whistle sounded, the remaining students on the platform began to rush to the train and soon enough it started to move. He watched the remaining families waving goodbye, with a few of the younger children running with the train. A young redheaded girl caught his eye and he smiled softly, perhaps his sister would have looked like her, she seemed to look much like his mother's image, with his father's brown eyes. She was part of the group that were about to pass through the barrier after him, curious.

Once out of sight, Harry picked up a potions book and began to read, he was warned by Jean, that the Professor was very strict. He was known for asking very hard questions and taking points for not knowing answers to his questions. Occlumency did help with remembering things and he had read most of the book already, but Harry needed something to do so he decided to read it again. It was then that he noticed a young redheaded boy stop outside his compartment, looking to be deciding to come in or not. The boy opened the door and asked "Uh, do you mind if I sit here? My brothers kicked me out of their compartment"

Harry couldn't see the harm in it, he was probably from that group of redheads too "Sure I guess, I was just reading this, I heard Professor Snape is hard with all non Slytherin students. I'm Harry by the way" The young wizard purposefully didn't state his last name, to see what this boy was like first. He had already decided he wouldn't go to Slytherin if he could help it. Since the wizarding world seemed very bias, even Jean saw Slytherin as the evil house, the house with children from Voldemort's followers.

Harry could just imagine how the wizarding world would take him being sorted there. The Dark Lord's defeater being sorted into his old house, he would probably be labelled as the next Dark lord within the week. Either way it would make his years at Hogwarts more annoying, especially if they learnt he was a parcelmouth, which the magical world considered to be a dark wizard trait apparently.

The red haired boy had a strange expression on his face, somewhere between impressed that Harry seemed to dislike Slytherin somewhat, and disgusted that he was reading a textbook. So Harry had a feeling this boy would be a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, from the look of him, probably the former. The red head seemed to get over his thoughts though "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, do you know what house you'll be in?"

Of course he would ask that, clearly had a very prejudiced view of the houses like Hagrid. Harry considered the question before he said "No way to know until the sorting. But my parents were both in Gryffindor, but I guess I could just as likely end up a Ravenclaw I think"

Ron seemed pleased with the answer and soon the discussion turned towards Quidditch. Since it was something Harry was eager to get involved in once at Hogwarts, he questioned Ron enthusiastically, quickly discovering the young redhead was a Quidditch fanatic.

Around an hour later a lady with a trolley of sweets came by, asking if they wanted anything. Ron said he was fine, with a very disgruntled look on his face. It was obviously a homemade sandwich, Harry found that reaction quite rude, but then again, that was because he had never had one before. Harry decided to by a far few of his favourite sweets, enough for both of them. The jealous glint was easy to spot in Ron's eyes, as Harry handed the lady one galleon. Harry realized that Ron's family must be poor, so made a note to try to not flaunt his money as much as possible around Ron in the future. Although it may be unavoidable, he needed to prove himself to other powerful members of the pureblood community after all.

Ron began talking animatedly about his large family, when Harry offered him some of the sweets. 5 older brothers and a younger sister, Harry couldn't fathom that sort of life, but it was something he would love to have, a large family. It seemed quite obvious to Harry, that Ron was from a pureblood family, it was likely they had lost any power they held though, from the way he spoke and the clothes he wore. Ron seemed jealous of his sibling's achievements as well, so much envy he put into each description. Harry on the other hand was impressed, the two eldest had taken good positions in the wizarding world, proving that even though their family standing is low, they still fulfilled their goals.

Harry briefly explained his parents died during the last war, and he was sent to live with his Aunt and her family to grow up. He briefly spoke of attending a muggle school but overall his description of his youth was much smaller and simple in comparison to Ron's. The young redhead didn't seem to mind in the least, Harry noted that the guy didn't pick up on any of his hints either.

Harry opened a chocolate frog and it tried to jump away, but he wasn't about to let it get away. With speed he shouldn't have, he snatched it just before it could make it out the window. Ron stared at him in awe at how quick he did it, Harry made another mental note to watch his speed and strength while at Hogwarts. Wouldn't want the world thinking he's a vampire or something. His worry faded when Ron started ranting about how he should try out for seeker on the Gryffindor team the next year.

Reading the card on Dumbledore, he decided to look up Nicholas Flamel in the library later, Dumbledore was very powerful politically, associates of his would be important people to get information on. Harry gazed out of the window at the meadows and fields below, a smile came on his face, as it was very similar to the fields Merlin taught him at. He listened as Ron spoke about his favourite Quidditch team as he thought about all that changed for him.

A few moments later a knock on their door pulled him from sinking into a memory, as a pudgy faced boy poked his head in and asked if they had seen a toad. Harry recommended he ask someone older to summon it for him, since he remembered that from his charms book in reference. The boy thanked Harry and left to do just that.

No one else bothered them for the rest of the trip, he let Ron talk and half listened, chipping in occasionally. His attention was more towards the potions text. Harry noticed the sun starting to go down, he recommended that they should change into their school robes soon. Harry made sure his trunk was locked when the conductor asked them to leave their luggage on the train before it came to a stop. He was tempted to just take it with him, but thought better of it in case someone noticed.

They left the train following the crowd, until they heard a loud booming voice Harry recognized straight away "Firs years, firs years over ere" Heading towards the big man, a smile made its way onto his face "Doin aight there arry? Firs years, firs years to me"

Hagrid did a headcount to make sure everyone enrolled was present, than led the students away from the mass of older students. They followed a long and narrow path. "Watch yer step now" Since a bulk of them were slipping and sliding down the wet path.

They rounded a corner and Hagrid boomed "An there she is, ogwarts, yer ome for yeh next nine months" A loud chorus of ooh's and aah's came from the students. Hagrid chuckled at the reaction, then moved further on, they arrived at a massive lake with boats lined up, turning around he yelled out "No more han four to a boat" He himself got into a bigger boat to compensate for his size in the middle.

Harry got into a boat, with Ron and two pretty girls, a blonde and a brunette. Once the boats set off Harry noticed how they sat gracefully, a strong indication of training in behaviour and appearances. The blonde girl held an expressionless face, her blue eyes not showing her inner thoughts at all, as she gazed at the castle. Harry had a feeling she was from an old pureblood family and possibly an heir to her family. Putting on a light smirk he took the blonde girls hand which startled her and kissed the back lightly "Hi there, I'm Harry. To whom do I owe the pleasure, for having such a beautiful young lady, join me on this cruise to the castle?"

The girl's eyes narrowed before she looked into his eyes, the frown vanished and her cheeks turned a light pink. Her mouth opened in shock slightly, as her deep blue eyes didn't waver from his emerald green. The brunette girl watched the exchange with her hand covering her mouth, Harry thought she was shocked as well. Until he felt her shifting and an odd noise left her, as if struggling to prevent herself from bursting into laughter.

The brunette couldn't stop herself and began giggling, this action snapped the blonde, making her realize how long she had been staring. Pulling back the hand that Harry was still holding, she put back on a mask of indifference, seemed to fight hard to defeat the blush that was trying to spread across her cheeks. She sent the brunette a quick glare, that seemed to have no effect, other than harder giggling. Letting out a light huff, she turned back to Harry "I'm Daphne. It's nice to meet you Harry"

Harry smirked, oh she was definitely from a powerful family, she didn't give her last name either. Getting a full smile he replied "Well now I have a pretty name, to put to your pretty face. It's nice to meet you too Daphne" The girl had to look back towards the castle, but Harry still saw the light blush, mentally laughing at the reaction. Seemed she wasn't expecting such a subtle method from one her own age, her guard was definitely down.

Turning to the other girl and quirked an eyebrow, unlike her friend, she was much bolder, she held out her hand and raised one of her own eyebrows to match. Kissing her hand as well she stated "I'm Tracey. I can't say I've ever seen someone break through Daphne's mask so easily, I like you"

Daphne merely sent a mild glare at letting such information slip to Tracey. Harry's grin widened as he responded to Tracey "A pleasure Tracey, it's not every day I get to see such a wonderful view after all" He didn't even turn to the castle, instead looked at each of them in turn. Tracey laughed again, put her arm around Daphne and began whispering in hushed whispers. Tracey eyed him multiple times, in different places, as if sizing him up, when she got Daphne to giggle on occasion his eyebrows rose or a smirk came upon his face to match. Tracey seemed to notice this too if the large grin on her face, each time he did it was anything to go by. Harry could have listened in with his enhanced hearing, but thought better of it, it was much for fun doing things as they come.

As they landed on the shore Ron hopped out first, Harry figured he had never had lessons on tact at home. Harry got out next, however unlike Ron, he then turned back and offered his hand to Daphne. Helping her out of the boat caused Daphne's eyes to widen again. Tracey couldn't help it, she laughed loudly this time, getting the attention of other first years. Like on the boat, she held her hand out to Harry with a large grin, rolling his eyes at what she was doing. He also helped her out of the boat as well, ignoring the whispers of the other first years. Nodding his head lightly to both girls, he turned and walked off with Ron, who was looking at Harry like he had grown a second head.

Arriving at the doors Hagrid pounded on it a few times, it opened swiftly. Out came an old stern looking witch, in emerald green robes, many of the students gulped and looked at her nervously. Harry however got a grin on his face, the Professor was clearly very traditional in her ways. It would be so much fun, seeing just what would push her to her limits of her patience. She was individually eyeing the students, whether this was to intimidate or she was memorizing the faces, he wasn't sure. But when her eyes landed on him, seeing his grin, he noticed she paled slightly. Her eyes remained on him a moment longer than the others. Once finished, she turned and asked the students to follow her inside.

As they entered the entrance hall Harry ignored the exciting whispering going on around him, choosing instead to look at the room in wonder. Just this room alone could have easily fit the Dursley's whole house with room to spare. As they neared two sets of massive doors, he could hear excited talking coming from the other side. That must be the great hall, the main dining hall he had read about in Hogwarts a History.

Professor McGonagall led them a connecting room nearby, it was rather small, causing them to be huddled together quite closely "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall, I will be your Transfiguration professor during your stay here. The start of term feast will begin shortly, of course, first you need to be sorted into your houses. As well as telling you the school rules"

Harry quirked an eyebrow when she stated school rules, making direct eye contact with him. It would appear he had already made an impression with her, maybe not a good one either "You will be sorted into one of the four school houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Once in your house, they will become like your family here at Hogwarts. That is seven years with the same people, so I implore you all to remember that. Rule breaking –" Again she looked right at him, making him wonder if one of his parents were troublemakers. He had a feeling it was his father personally "- will lose you points. While triumphs, will earn you house points"

She finally took her eyes off him "At the end of the school year, the house with the most points receives the house cup. I hope you will all be a credit, to whatever house you are sorted into"

She then left them to prepare the sorting ceremony. They were told to wait quietly but of course, excited whispering started between the first years as soon as she left. He noticed a bushy haired girl muttering about various spells and incantations, Harry shook his head. Considering the number of muggleborn students Hogwarts apparently gets, they wouldn't issue such a test. Ron told him about having to wrestle a troll, causing Harry to just look at him in a 'are you really that stupid' way.

As he gazed around the room, he noticed most of them looked quite nervous. Some indifferent and others, well, they looked the image of confident. Then a bunch of them screamed, causing his head to snap around quickly. He immediately saw what caused that reaction, transparent people coming through the walls, he realized they must be ghosts, and they were arguing between themselves. One ghost seemed to notice the group of first years and cheerily greeted them.

Professor McGonagall returned a short time later, after a few of the ghosts introduced themselves. She led them into the great hall in a single line formation. He gazed around the massive hall, four tables separated each house. Gazing upwards, he noted the enchanted ceiling he had read about was much greater than the description led him to believe. Once again, Harry noticed the bushy haired girl, explaining to whoever would listen, how she read about it in the same book he had read. She was a Ravenclaw, surely, reciting book quotes.

They were led to the front of the hall, the teachers sat gazing at the first years intently. Professor McGonagall stopped them in front of an old worn out hat on a stool. Harry tilted his head in an innocent way, wondering what its purpose was. His eyes widened slightly, when a rim in the shape of a mouth opened

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid_!

_And don't get in a flap_!

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap_!"

Professor McGonagall explained all they had to do, was when called, sit on the stool and the hat will sort them. Relieved sighs rang out amongst the first year group. Harry rolled his eyes "Abbot, Hannah" A cute girl with blonde hair tied up in two pigtails, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry vaguely paid attention to the sorting, noting Daphne and Tracey went to Slytherin.

Thinking on the words of the hat, during his song, he wondered how it sorted. Did it read their minds? Maybe it read their emotions to get a read on their personality? He was actually nervous the hat would be able to somehow bypass his shields and see the training and changes from Merlin. The last thing he needed was anyone to know about that yet.

Finally he heard "Potter, Harry" Suddenly the hall burst into excited whispering. Harry shook off his concerns, surely Merlin took this into consideration after all. As he walked forward, towards the stool, he heard Ron yell "WHAT, YOU'RE Harry Potter?" Rolling his eyes again, he saw the professor saw him, her lips quirking upwards slightly and sat on the stool. When the hat touched his head it began to speak in his mind.

'Not to worry Mr Potter, your concerns are just. But I am bound to never reveal what I see in a student's mind, especially yours it would seem. Yes, yes, my charms overwrite Occlumency shields. Never mind that, let's take a look here, difficult, very difficult. Oh and such power and potential, there's no doubt you will be great, but where to put you?'

Harry thought out 'I'd prefer not to be put in Slytherin, too much trouble for me and others if I'm placed there'

The hat sighed before stating 'You could be great there, I could see it now. However you are right in the backlash, I see you will be great whatever house you go in. I see you wish to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, however, based on your mission and personality, I think it better be' "GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted out

The Gryffindor table burst into screams and applause. Harry calmly took off the hat, walked over to the table coated in red and gold that were now chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter" Harry sat down between Fay Dunbar and Lavender Brown. His mind was in a whirlwind, the hat knew of his mission yet didn't act surprised. Such an intelligent sentient artefact would surely react to such a thing like meeting Merlin.

Shaking away his concerns, he turned to his knew housemates and became introducing himself to them, all he got from Lavender though, was excited giggling. When he tried again she squealed, then began whispering to an Indian girl he heard was Parvati Patil. So much for those two, they must be fangirls or something. Fay however was more open to him, she seemed slightly nervous around him, but made light conversation during the remainder of the sorting.

He gazed at other students at the Gryffindor table as they talked, taking note of the posture of certain people. When he heard "Weasley, Ronald" He turned back to the sorting, he saw Ron on the stool, starting to turn slightly red and clenching his fists as if he was angry. From what Ron had described to Harry, he figured it might be the hat trying to put him in Slytherin for his ambition to outdo his brothers, clearly he was refusing. The hat did call out "GRYFFINDOR" in the end though and he happily came over and sat down opposite Harry while giving Fay and Lavender mild glares.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you were the Harry Potter" Ron exclaimed once he got there.

Rolling his eyes as Ron had interrupted a talk about Fay's family, Harry looked at him blankly "Why's my surname matter Ron, I'm still just Harry"

Ron ignored his hint and continued "No you're the boy who lived though, you're famous" By this time the sorting had ended and Harry didn't even bother responding to Ron. Sending Fay an apologetic smile, which she returned, they faced the front of the hall.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and addressed the students with a beaming smile and twinkling eyes. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Notices will be given at the end of the feast. So I only have a few words to say before we begin, and those are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Dig in!" As he said that food appeared all over the four tables, if Harry hadn't seen Merlin create a whole landscape with a swipe of his hand, he was sure he might be staring in awe at the sheer amount of food that just magically appeared. Once he noticed the older students getting into the food, he didn't need to be told twice and started dishing himself.

Soon enough the first years started to introduce themselves since they were going to be spending the next 7 years together, Seamus started it off "I'm half n half, me dad's a muggle an me mam's a witch, she didn't tell im til after they married. Nasty shock when he found out, as yeh can probably tell, I'm Irish"

Harry took mental notes of each of their personalities and traits. As well as thinking of which of them might be good to become close too. The earlier friendships and alliances could be made, the easier the future would be.

Dean Thomas - muggleborn who seems very laid back, enjoys drawing and playing soccer, as a first generation wizard in his family he is both excited and nervous at the same time. Could be an okay friend in the future but time will tell. He could make a good ally for his links in the muggle world at the very least.

Hermione Granger - muggleborn who seems to have a very confident, intelligent personality, to the point she almost acts like she is more important or superior to the rest of them. She seems to enjoy reading, studying and learning just from what Harry had observed so far. He was honestly surprised she wasn't put in ravenclaw. Harry had a boy in his class with the same sort of attitude, very smart, knew all the answers. Other kids bullied him for being a teacher's pet and knowing all the answers. It was one of the few people Harry had tried to make friends with, before Dudley ran him away crying. He would wait and see how she adjusts, but for now he would only observe and not get too close. He already learnt not to try his methods on a muggle raised girl his age.

Neville Longbottom – Pureblood who appears very timid and shy. Very much like himself in many ways before Merlin intervened. Knowing what caused him to act like he did, Harry felt it was likely a combination of confidence issues and heavy bullying from others, probably family from how like himself before his training he seems to be. He seems to have a strong interest in plants and gardening. Could be a very good person to befriend being from a old family, lives with his Gran, which meant his parents likely died in the last war. Harry truly felt a kindred spirit with Neville and the fact he wears decent robes, shows he may have power in his family name. A person to discover the major players maybe?

Parvati Patil – Pureblood, seems like the typical 11 year old pureblood raised girl. Reading about gossip, gossiping itself, the fact she's a witch and pureblood, probably discussing boys as well. For now Harry will keep her in the fangirl category until further notice. The type that would latch onto those with power to increase their own family's by any means necessary.

Lavender Brown - Half-Blood who seems to have a very bubbily personality and very self centred. She enjoys dancing and gossiping, also should be placed in the fangirl zone. But Harry would keep an eye out for the future, she could be useful as a bridge between the two worlds for other alliance members.

Kellah Lanza - Muggleborn with a very shy personality, Harry could see a confidence in her eyes as she spoke though. Possibly a mask to hide her intelligence to fit in with the crowd, a good way to fit into a new situation like this, like Dean and Hermione, could be useful for muggle knowledge he might be lacking in.

Fay Dunbar – Pureblood with a very confident personality, she seemed very outspoken but her behaviour and attitude made Harry believe she wasn't a power player in the wizarding world. She was nice enough though with an impressive knowledge of Quidditch. At the very least, she could be a good friend, like Neville, with knowledge of the workings of the wizarding world.

Harry already knew Ron so tuned him out. All in all he didn't see any reason to fake being nice to any of them, they all seemed decent enough. Neville, once he builds up some confidence would likely be one of his main allies. Ron probably a close second due to his brothers, with Fay third being a Pureblood, his thoughts were cut short as they all turned to him "Hmm my turn? Alright, so I'm Harry Potter if you didn't hear the entire hall before. My Mum was a muggleborn and Dad was a Pureblood so I guess that makes me a half-blood. I lived with my Mum's muggle sister and her family when they were murdered when I was 1."

He did a quick mental note of the reactions that they had, to judge their personalities further. Seeing Neville's, Harry defiantly thought he would be a worthy friend. The disbelief on Ron and Seamus's face annoyed him internally. Pausing since he wasn't sure what he liked, he never had any friends thanks to Dudley. He definitely didn't like his cousin's 'Harry hunting' game. Harry hated school, constantly bullied, even by the other students to avoid Dudley's gang. He was always forced to do chores or locked in his cupboard at home. Thinking about it for a few moments more he said "Uh, honestly I don't really have any hobbies. I guess I like making new friends, since I discovered it the magical world a month ago all it has to offer. I'm especially eager to start flying and learning as much magic as I can. I guess I like reading and learning lately too"

Harry caught Hermione looking at him with an odd gleam in her eyes, tilting his head she asked "But what about all those books about you?"

Harry blinked a moment when he heard about books "Uh, what books?"

She looked at him wide eyed "The books about you of course, about your adventures"

Harry blinked a few times again, looking around he saw the half and pure bloods looking at him too, as well as students trying to eavesdrop on him. "Uh guys, I was taken away from the magical world when I was one. I've had no contact with the magical world until a month ago, if there are books about me, well I they are most likely complete crap"

Hermione flinched back as if she had just been slapped "But, it says they have memories of the events happening and –"

Harry now annoyed simply sighed loudly, Hermione stopped to hear him out "You can't believe everything that's written in a book, just because it says something is true doesn't mean it is. Do you believe Spiderman is real because there is comics about him? Or actors in a tv show? I have given no interviews, no one knows about my life, my life has been pretty boring actually, unless you call running away from bullies exciting. Again I have never had contact with the magical world until they contacted me one month ago. So these adventures are likely just made up rubbish using my name, might be something to look into though"

She huffed slightly but his words did seem to go through to her as she did look thoughtful. Unfortunately it made the other first years slightly awkward. Hermione turned to Percy Weasley now that the first years were introduced to each other, to talk about lessons, which the older redhead was more than happy to discuss with her.

Harry ignored her occasional stare in his direction as the meal continued, and began chatting lightly with his fellow first years, never answering in detail about what his home life was really like. He gazed up at the staff table and looked at the teachers, wondering which he should approach to talk about his parents.

His eyes landed on Professor Quirrell talking to another man with greasy black hair and when their eyes met Harry felt something tap into his mental shield. He gently pushed the intrusion aside and noticed the Professor's eyes narrowed. Harry narrowed his eyes back at the Professor for a moment, turned away lest the man try a stronger attack on his shield.

The house ghost Sir Nick introduced himself to the newest members of Gryffindor, than they joined in some conversations with some of the older years. Harry found out the names of all the Professors, who were members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, thanks to Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. He was intrigued at discovering their seeker graduated the year before, so the position was open. Fay appeared to be quite disappointed that there was no way she could play beater, at least not until the Weasley twins graduated or quit. Once dessert came and went Dumbledore stood once more and the hall fell silent.

"Just a few start of term notices. Students should remember that the forbidden forest, is forbidden to all of you for a reason. Also a reminder from our caretaker Mr Filch, asking that no magic should be performed in the halls. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, if you wish to try out, let your Head of House know. Most importantly so everyone pay attention, the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all students, who do not wish to suffer a slow, painful death. Now tomorrow is Sunday so no classes, timetables will be handed out tomorrow during breakfast. New students should familiarise themselves with the school and the locations of their classes. Classes shall commence on Monday. Now then off to bed"

The older students began to file out of the hall, Percy stood up tall and yelled out "Alright first year Gryffindors follow me"

Harry blinked before he said "Ahh Percy, there's only ten of us and we're standing right here so no need to shout"

Percy flushed and briefly turned as red as his hair as students laughed. Harry again noticed Hermione glare at him heatedly, confusing him greatly. All he did was state the truth, Percy quickly regained his composure and said "Right then, follow me"

The first year students followed Percy through the many hidden passages, behind tapestries, alcoves and switching stair cases. Harry ignored the whisperings from his housemates at each new wonder, and the many talking portraits. He was busy committing the path to the common room to memory. However, he couldn't help but wonder if Percy was leading them the longest way possible, since they started off following other Gryffindors and now it was just them.

They were forced to a stop when floating sticks blocked their way forward, when Percy took a step forward a ghost appeared and actually started throwing them at him. Gasps came from most of his yearmates rang out, as Percy explained about Peeves the poltergeist of Hogwarts. So the ghost can actually affect things physically to a certain degree, he might not ever harm students but he is a nuisance apparently.

They reached a portrait with a fat lady and after hearing the password "Caput draconis" they entered the common room for the first time. A large area stood in front of the group, multiple couches, tables, and a fireplace burning brightly. The entire room was decorated in the house colours of scarlet and gold. They were shown directions to their correct dorms, with an odd explanation about going up a level each year. There was also a rule that boys may not enter the girl's dorms, without setting off an alarm alerting the prefects and Professor McGonagall. There were no such restrictions given to the girls having access to the boy's dorms, Harry contemplated how he could use that later on. Bathrooms were in each dorm as well, with 10 showers and a toilet.

After muttering goodnights to the girls on the second level, the boys entered their new dorm. The first thing Harry noticed was that their trunks were already there. Harry picked up his trunk and placed it at the four poster bed closest to the door leading to the common room. Ron rushed to get the bed next to him, then Neville, with the bathroom between him and Dean, then finally Seamus. Harry checked his trunk hadn't been tampered with. Satisfied, he pulled out his main trunk. Shrunk his second trunk, than muttered the password and placed the trunk in his first compartment.

Looking up he saw the gaping faces of his new dormmates "Uh, sorry guys. I'm kind of a bit paranoid, specially knowing that fangirls can get in here anytime they want and go through my things. I got a nice warning from an ex student when I was in Diagon" They all seemed to understand easily enough, but they were all wondering just how much it cost to make that trunk. Entering it, he stripped his robes and clothes.

Climbing the stairs to get back out in nothing but his boxers, he heard Seamus whistle "Merlin mate, I'd be more worried bout what the'll do if they see ya like hat hahaha" Harry blinked before chuckling himself, the others joining in "So what does each of em do?"

Realizing they meant the compartments "First one is like a walk in wardrobe, second is a mini library/study and the third is to store personal items" Harry explained calmly, he caught Ron's furious look, as he must have been tallying roughly the cost of such a trunk.

They talked a little longer, it seemed to be more a discussion to discover who will get along will who the best, to have your 'best friend' through Hogwarts. Seamus and Dean seemed to hit it off completely, being a half-blood, Seamus knew a lot about the muggle world. Harry tried to make conversation with Neville but it was slightly awkward, the boy being so shy. It didn't last long though, as the trip was exhausting for them, after muttering goodnights to each other they got onto their respective beds and went to sleep.

Harry awoke early the next day, finding he didn't need much sleep since Merlin 'altered' him. So he ended up heading down to the common room before his roommates even awoke. He wanted to get a better grasp of the school, looking around to see who was in the room already, he spotted the twins already there, so headed over to them.

"Hey guys, there isn't a map or something of Hogwarts is there?" The twins looked up at him then, at each other, then back to him. To Harry it was like they were having some sort of silent conversation.

Harry blinked innocently at them, causing Fred to narrow his eyes and asked "Why do you ask Harry?"

Tilting his head in confusion Harry responded "Ahh this place is big, surely they would have made a map to help new students find their way around or something."

The twins looked at each other and blinked before they got identical grins "Now that's an idea dear Harrikins" before they huddled and began whispering with renewed vigor, completely ignoring Harry. Before he said something to get their attention again, he heard a scoff from behind him. Turning around he saw Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, chasers from the house Quidditch team that were pointed out to him the night before.

"Ignore them Harry, when they get like this they ignore everything else around. Come with us, we'll show you to the great hall, usually the firsties just follow an older student like a puppy, to work out how to get there." Angelina stated sending the twins a curious look, when she heard something about fast galleons. Harry nodded before he followed the two girls out of the common room.

"How come you're up this early anyway Harry? We did it, since we want to get used to waking up for Quidditch practice sessions, they'll be starting up again in a few weeks. Usually first years stick to each other during the first few weeks too" Alicia asked with a curious glance at the famous first year.

Harry merely shrugged "I'm a light sleeper, always have been. Didn't feel like waking anyone up on the first day" The girls nodded as they walked with him. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes and ignored the whispers, fingers pointing in his direction as they passed students on the way to the hall. Girls were giggling in groups, guys were eyeing him as if sizing him up. Some people even flicked their eyes between him and the third year girls with him, almost like debating whether it is worth spreading around the student body.

Harry paid attention and realized how much faster they ended up in the hall, Angelina answered his unasked question "Let me guess, seemed quicker our way? Well for one Percy has used that same route since he was shown in first year I hear. Anyway, the twins know this castle like the back of their hand, not sure why really, but they know all the shortcuts to get places. We have classes with them, so now we know how to get practically everywhere quickly, if you ever need directions ask us anytime Harry."

Harry made idle chat with the two 3rd years about what the Professors are like. Their conversation was interrupted 30 minutes later, when a disgruntled Hermione plonked herself down next to him, "Alright there Hermione?"

She ignored him for a few minutes and he just shrugged and continued eating. The two third years left to sit with the twins and Lee Jordon once they arrived. Hermione suddenly exclaimed happily out of nowhere "Well at least someone else is excited for classes, since you're hear this early too Harry"

Harry merely chuckled at her assumption "Nah not really, just wanted someone to show me how to get here faster, Alicia and Angelina were kind enough to show me a much faster way to get here then when Percy showed us"

She looked at him with a confused expression before she said "Why isn't anyone excited? We're about to learn how to do magic, isn't that exciting? And what do you mean faster way here? Surely Percy showed us the fastest way last night since he's the prefect?"

Looking at her in amusement he chuckled, noticing she gave him a look that clearly stated 'What?'. He took a moment to think of the best way to word what he was about to say. "First off just because he is a prefect doesn't mean he knows the best way to get around, perhaps he was showing us the longest way so if we ever get lost for example. Or maybe he just has never used the way I was just shown, he might not have explored as much as some other students so might not know the fastest way"

Seeing that his logical answer seemed to please her he continued "As for the girls that I assume didn't want to wake up to come here with you, you have to realize three of them grew up knowing about magic, with the exception of Keelah of course. They always knew they were going to come here to learn it. Also it is the first day here, as well as there being no classes since its Sunday. Also I don't know about Lavender, but Pureblood families tend to home school their children, at least on the theory of what they may learn. Thus they learn at their own pace at their own time, unless they have tutors or strict parents with set times"

Hermione gasped loudly and blurted out "What? Do you mean they learn about magical concepts before Hogwarts? That's so unfair! And why do you know this? You said that you only found out about the magical world last month!"

Harry had to close his eyes and focus his thoughts. This girl would become infuriating if she's like this all the time. Especially because she asks questions in a way that makes it sound more like an order, rather than a simple question. Then again, he was probably the same when he was asking Merlin 100 questions, why that old being didn't just zap him into nothingness was beyond him. Speaking as calmly as he could, to avoid letting out any of the slight irritation into his tone, he replied "Only those that can afford it, or know enough to teach their kids themselves do it. Did your parents ever teach you say, math at home?"

Hermione blinked at the random question, but answered "Of course, my parents taught me all sorts of things before and during school"

Harry nodded, she had just walked into her own trap there. "Well, do you think other students in primary school would think it was unfair that you got taught at home?" The young girl's eyes widened in understanding and she looked sheepish. "Also not too many families force their kids to learn before Hogwarts, teaching kids only how to read and write. No math or any other subject matter. You'll find most of the students who did learn a fair bit are now in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. As for me knowing about it –"

'Well Merlin told me' He thought to himself, but out loud he stated "- I got a few books on Pureblood customs and similar when I bought my school texts" He saw Hermione eyes go big and get an odd glint in them, before she could ask/demand for the books Harry said "I might let you borrow them, but you'll find they also have them in the library too. From what I've been told, Hogwarts has one of the greatest selections of magical texts in the world. I plan to have a good look there myself eventually. If you don't know how to get there, well those girls, Ron's brothers or the Professors can probably tell you, I could go with-" She immediately stood up and practically ran over to the staff table and Harry finished "-you. Or not".

Shrugging at the eagerness the young girl showed, Harry began to dish for himself. The rest of his fellow first years came into the hall a short time later and Ron immediately asked "Harry where'd you go this morning? I woke up and you were gone!"

Harry felt like banging his head against the table, did Ron really just openly state he was worried because he wasn't in the dorm with him. He managed to resist the temptation though and answered the redhead "I woke up early, decided to let you guys sleep since there no classes today. So I got Alicia and Angelina there, to show me a quicker way to get here from the common room"

They all asked him to show the way later and Harry agreed, most of the students were now at the Gryffindor table so Professor McGonagall came over to hand out the timetables. Hermione had returned to the table earlier, so Harry assumed Professor McGonagall had asked her to wait in the hall until the timetables were handed out. Harry gazed down at it and noticed that each class had two periods a week.

Gryffindor First Years

Monday: 9-11am DADA Theory (H)

1-3pm History (R)

4-6pm Transfiguration Theory (S)

Tuesday: 9-11am Charms Theory (R)

1-3pm Astronomy Theory

4-6pm Herbology Theory (H)

Wednesday: 9-11am Transfiguration Practical (S)

1-3pm History (R)

11pm-1am Astronomy Practical

Thursday: 9-11am Charms Practical (R)

1-3pm Herbology Practical (H)

4-6pm DADA Practical (H)

Friday: 9-11am Free Period

1=5pm Potions (S)

Note: (S) – With Slytherin, (H) – With Hufflepuff, (R) - With Ravenclaw

Hermione had set off to the library soon after receiving the timetable, not asking if any of them wished to join her. Harry couldn't help but shake his head at how hard it will be for her to make friends with that attitude. He asked his fellow housemates whether they wanted to come explore the castle with him, all but Lavender and Parvarti joined him.

They asked older students while exploring to make sure they were going the right way, they only managed to get lost a couple of times but Harry quickly found Slytherin students weren't to be trusted. Three times they sent them to random areas that would be easy to get lost in. Either way, they managed to find each of their classrooms by the end of the day. Harry was now confident he would be able to find his way to each class now.


	3. Adjusting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

**AN: So many negative reviews lately, so I thought I'd respond to the similar statements. Now people have been confusing this story's ideas with some sort of time travel story. Harry hasn't gone back in time, he hasn't got knowledge of the future, or advanced spell knowledge from Merlin. The knowledge that Merlin gave him in chapter 1 initially, was only to get him to agree to be trained, then it was removed. I've had quite a few people complaining that he should have outed Quirrel right away, should be doing insane magical spells etc, yeah, no, not gonna happen, yet anyway, read the story description again... he got potential, not skill. Also, to point out now, he doesn't know Legilmency and never will, despite his impressive Occlumency skills, the reason for that is explained later in the story. Merlin merely gave Harry the tools, again, the potential, to grow and become a very powerful wizard, but he has to get there on his own. **

**To answer another review, I didn't want to use the cliché time travel, so Harry didn't act bias to certain people or do annoying things like in other time travel fics. Like for eg, follow events exactly like canon, even when he knows he could alter things to be better. Where the person from the future, befriends or antagonizes people based on future behaviours of that person (coughdracohermioneronginnywe asleysdumbledoresnapeetccoug h), fall in love with the best friend that stuck by you in the last timeline (whether it be Hermione, Luna or some other future timeline friend, lover, girlfriend) etc. Then there is the fact that a Harry that has experienced a full other life, hitting on little girls... yeah, don't need to point out the problem there.**

**To the multiple similar complaints, this story was always meant to go slowly, it is an epic tale. I always intended it to go for at least 100-300k words per Hogwarts year at least. I was looking through many reviews, of people complaining that it's taking too long to go through the first book, or not covering canon events fast enough. Guys, this is going to be a long story, it's going to be very detailed, it's going to have way more events and information than canon for canon events. It is called 'playing with the timeline' for a reason, more events will happen, different people will be involved in events, more people will be involved in Harry's life, meaning more airtime etc. If you're looking for a quick 7 year Hogwarts story done in like 100k words, yeah this isn't for you clearly. Enjoy the edited chapter **

**AN2: Last edited Nov 2012.**

Harry wasn't impressed by the first few classes at all. He might not have outwardly shown it, but he was eager to practice all the spells and theories that he had read during the last month. Unfortunately, all each class wanted to do, was basically a lesson plan for the term. It came as quite the shock, to find they wouldn't even cover everything in the texts assigned. Just the basics to get by year to year, to learn everything, they had to do it in their own time while asking for advice. However, regardless of how few spells they would actually cover in class, the young wizard was determined to learn everything he could from each text.

Suspicions entered his mind in waves during his first class of Defense against the Dark arts. During class, like the opening feast, he again felt something tap against his mental barrier, it was such a light assault though, that it was likely whoever was trying to get into his head, would chalk it up to natural defences. What through him for a loop though, was the fact that it kept happening whenever Professor Quirrell's back was turned from the class, Harry was fully aware that Legilmency required eye to eye contact.

The fact it kept happening only when he made eye contact with the man's turban, caused him to believe that the turban itself was the cause for the mind probes. Was his turban alive? Quirrel's constant stuttering and paranoia from the Professor told one story, while his eyes showed confidence, betraying his little persona. With the excess garlic around the room, plus the random scared reactionary jumping at every sound was odd as well. It seemed more and more like some sort of an act, but Harry couldn't work out why the man would need to act.

Another thing that began to annoy Harry greatly during that same class, was how the segregation between students had already started. DADA was with the Hufflepuffs, yet they all moved to sit together on one side of the room, while all Gryffindors sat down on the other side of the room. Don't get him wrong, he knew the whole competitive nature of being in a house, but considering these are people you would be spending time with for the next 7 years, well it made no sense to not mingle with as many people as you could. At the very least he expected Neville and Fay to be more receptive to trying to form relationships with the puffs, knowing how beneficial it could be.

Once he escaped the stuttering Professor's drawling when he dismissed them for the day, Harry caught up with the Hufflepuff students as they were leaving the room. It was lunch anyway so he decided to try to make conversation with them, do what he thought the other purebloods might want to do. Ron, who had taken a fancy to tagging along with him everywhere, caught up to him quickly too.

"Hey guys. Didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly to you all yet. I'm Harry" The group of Hufflepuff first years all stopped to look at the duo curiously. Scanning them quickly, Harry deduced who might be a problem and who might become possible friends. A habit he had gained from having potential friends scared away from Dudley, a skill to judge people fairly accurately very quickly, Merlin's pureblood training just reinforced that instinct.

One girl, a pretty redhead with uniquely violet coloured eyes, responded on behalf of the group "Harry Potter" Not getting the smug response she was expecting from such a powerful member of the wizarding community, she continued, her surprise and curiosity showing in her expression "Uh, hi, I'm Susan, did you need something?"

Susan talked to him normally, like any other normal guy in the school, something he immediately gave her great credit for. She got a few more bonus points for seeming to test him with saying his name the way she did. For Harry, it meant that she didn't think of him as some powerful legend like most of the wizarding world, although another quick scan of the group, made him believe that some of the others might believe the stories Hermione mentioned to him. Smiling back at the young, confident girl, Harry replied "Nice to mean you too Susan. To answer your question, nah, not really" At the questioning look in her eyes he continued "I just thought I'd introduce myself you know. Get to know some of my fellow first years and all that, after all, we'll be sharing classes for the next seven years"

He noticed Susan seemed to consider him seriously for a moment, before she smiled brightly at him, earning herself even more bonus points. They began to chat and get to know each other a little better on their way to the great hall. The other puffs introduced themselves, but besides Hannah Abbott and Ernie McMillian, they didn't really participate and just listened in. Ron had taken to glaring at Susan like she had done something wrong the rest of the way, making Harry curious. Hannah was shy, to the point that Harry couldn't help but compare her to Neville, thankfully she wasn't acting like a fangirl in any way, shape or form though, so Harry decided he liked her as well.

As the conversation continued, Ernie seemed to lose his suspicious look. In fact, he was shocked that Harry hadn't known about wizarding world until one month ago, shocked even further that the so called hero of the wizarding world had grown up in the muggle world. Like all wizarding children from the last 10 years, he grew up hearing the tales of the great Harry Potter. The young puff obviously realized once he was old enough, some of the farfetched stories couldn't be real, but none of the stories being true at all was a surprise for him.

The vibe he got off Justin and Zacharias, were simply along the lines of, they were better than him. Harry wouldn't be surprised if they, or other muggleborn/half-blood students, somehow knew of him from the muggle world, who knew how far Surrey connections in the gossip ring went after all.

Naturally that annoyed Harry greatly, but the young wizard let it slide, since initial impressions on the first day didn't really affect anything in the long run. When they reached the Great hall, Harry thanked Susan for treating him like anyone else, not as the boy who lived. She seemed surprised at the genuine tone, but got a shock when Harry took her hand, than kissed the back of it. Harry was mentally laughing at causing the confident girl to flush red, enough that it seemed to match her hair.

Once reaching the Gryffindor table, Ron asked Harry a random question relating to his recent endeavours "Why did you talk to the puffs Harry? They aren't in Gryffindor"

Harry looked over at Ron strangely, memories of the redhead's bias descriptions from the day before ran through his mind "Yeah, what's your point Ron? In case you forgot we're going to be spending the next seven years with them in some of our classes, I'd like to get to know them" Ron didn't respond just shrugged and started to pile up his plate with food.

History of magic was literally a waste of time for Harry. Thanks to his Occlumency training he had basically memorized the textbook already. When he realized the ghost Professor Binns was literally reading word for word the text, probably from an attentive student in the past if he had to take a guess, he began scanning the room. Harry took to looking at the other Ravenclaws, when he saw a Ravenclaw girl looking just like Parvarti on the Gryffindor side of the room, he went over and sat next to her.

After preparing himself for potential fangirl tendencies, he got a surprise when he discovered that Padma was nothing like her twin. She even went to sit with her sister Parvarti on the Gryffindor side of the room with Harry following, after realizing he didn't get into trouble for doing the same. Something Harry was impressed by, as well as confirming his suspicions that you don't have to sit with your house during class, he had nagging thought that he might have gotten away with it being who he was. Harry couldn't help but notice, unlike her sister who tended to burst into giggles on a regular occasion when they talked, Padma actually spoke to him normally.

She also seemed to be the only other one that noticed Binn was reading the textbook, at least he believed so, when the young girl pulled her copy out and sighed loudly. Unlike the other Ravenclaws, she didn't bother taking notes. Harry noticed Hermione obviously didn't pick up on the fact, since she was writing furiously one row in front of them. Harry was sure the smart girl had read the book already too, so how she possibly couldn't have missed such an obvious fact baffled him.

Feeling a surge of cheekiness, Harry got a large grin during his conversation with Padma, he took her book from her, winked, then loudly began reading at the same time as Binns. After a few minutes of slight snickers from others in the class, Padma burst into laughter, causing others who had picked up on how Harry did it to follow suit. The ghost had actually stopped and looked on at the class in confusion, taking that as his cue to quite down again, the see through teacher began droning once more. Harry began to quietly continue to read the book though, that was too much for Hermione, as she began turning around, sending them furious glares at them both randomly, however, her glare held confusion since Harry was actually matching the ghost word for word.

In Harry's mind, the ghost was probably there for many decades, so an ex student had likely copied his words and made the assigned text, making him an easy income. Once class was over, Hermione stormed over to the two of them who were discussing what classes they had together in the future "How did you do that Harry, were you using magic to copy Professor Binns?"

The two new friends blinked at the rude interruption, processing her new friend's housemate's words, Padma couldn't help but burst into renewed laughter. Harry noticed Hermione was going red with rage, or embarrassment, maybe she thought Padma was just like Parvarti. Harry had a feeling his Gryffindor yearmate might be a bit of a bully towards the bookworm, since she appeared to be a worse Padma in a way.

Glancing over at said girl, he saw that Parvarti was looking at her sister in genuine surprise. It would seem that Parvarti missed how her sister became friends with him, since most of the students fell asleep during the lesson. Parvarti was surprised to see her sister next to her when she woke up after all, it would be hard being twins and getting separated by houses for 7 years.

"What's so funny?" Hermione hissed, Padma quickly tried to calm down enough, well enough to move somewhat normally. She pulled out her text, opened it on the page covering the topic Binn was discussing and passed it to the girl. The bushy haired girl was confused, as she looked at the open page, as she read, her eyes widened in shock. She began fumbling to pull her notes out, Harry saw her comparing her notes to the text, once realizing they were basically the same she began gaping like a fish.

Harry noticed tears forming in her eyes, looking genuinely distraught over this discovery, something Harry really didn't understand. Why would Hermione care that the ghost didn't teach properly? If what he taught was all in the text, then she could easily study it with ease in her own time. She thrust the book back to Padma and literally ran off. Harry looked at Padma who had stopped laughing completely seeing Hermione's face, thus noticed that she too was also confused. Shaking his head, Harry waved goodbye to Padma to head back to his common room, perhaps to discover what set Hermione off and help her out a bit.

Unfortunately he couldn't find her in the common room and he couldn't go and barge into the girls dorms. Although one benefit of heading to the common room, was Harry had the chance to lose Ron, basically he ran from the common room to the Transfiguration classroom early, knowing full well Ron wouldn't be able to catch him. Although he had an ulterior motive of trying to catch up to Hermione, the girls in the common room said she wasn't in her dorm, so figured there was no more point trying to find her.

Harry arrived near the corridor to the transfiguration classroom 20 minutes early. Ron was a nice kid, but Harry was very quickly getting annoyed by little things he did, how he would glare at everyone he talked to, follow him wherever he went. It was like Ron thought that he was the only person in Hogwarts that Harry should be talking to.

Harry slowed down his run to a slow jog as he neared the classroom, immediately he saw some of the Slytherin first years already there, standing outside the room. His eyebrows shot up and he inwardly smirked, when Tracey saw him approaching, waving with a sly grin. After he waved back, he saw her whisper something in the girl who had to be, Daphne's ear, who had her back turned, not allowing him to see her face. That didn't last long as the blonde girl spun around 180 degrees quickly, eyes wide in surprise, it only lasted a few moments, as they narrowed in suspicion soon after.

Having a feeling Daphne was expecting him to react as the other Gryffindors, ie. The stupid prejudice beliefs that all Slytherin are dark or evil, the common opinion many lions seemed to have. Harry shocked her again though, as he merely waved with a grin on his face. He began heading towards the duo but he was cut off by 3 boys. A blonde boy that he recognized from Madam Malkin's shop, and two larger boys flanking him stood in his path, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"So you're Harry Potter huh. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" The boy named Draco stated, holding out his hand.

Harry was sorely tempted to say 'You don't watch muggle movies do you?' but refrained from doing so, it was clear that purebloods wouldn't take kindly to that. Taking hold of his hand, Harry gave it one firm shake "Nice to meet you Draco, just call me Harry, not a fan of the whole surname greeting thing that I've noticed is popular around here"

Draco actually looked surprised that was Harry's response, looking at the joined hands oddly for a moment, as if believing some sort of trick, hex, or curse would occur shortly. Harry quirked a questioning eyebrow at the two gorillas behind him, who looked confused, then at the surrounding Slytherins, all who had shocked looks upon their faces. Scanning further he wasn't sure to be annoyed or pleased that Hermione or any other Gryffindor was present to witness his little personal Slytherin greeting. Might have made them realize that Slytherins aren't all bad. Draco after almost a full minute, seemed the first to recover, removing his hand "Uh, oh this is Crabbe and Goyle by the way. I gotta say Harry, you really weren't what I was expecting"

"Oh and what were you expecting?" Harry knew what he was thinking though. He had received similar opinions all day. Everyone assumed he would be a cocky and arrogant brat, believing the wizarding world's stories of how great he was, as much of the fangirls and boys. Stories that pretty much, stated that he vanquished the dark lord, so everyone should bow down and treat him like a prince. Or maybe the shock he was seeing was due to the fact that the traditional 'Don't trust Slytherin' mentality of Gryffindor house didn't take with him. Or they thought he was acting more traditionally pureblood then other Gryffindors, forming alliances and the like just like a Slytherin.

"Uh, never mind, how did you end up in Gryffindor?" Draco was openly curious, Harry was acting more Slytherin than a stupid Gryffindor and he couldn't help but wonder why.

And there was the question confirming the latter theory, Harry leant over and whispered "Actually, the hat wanted me in Slytherin, but because of the bias opinions of most of the wizarding world. That wouldn't be very smart of me to join you guys would it? Anyway, we can discuss that another time, excuse me Draco" He left Draco with a genuinely shocked look upon his face, making the rest of the distance to Daphne and Tracey. Both of whom had been watching the exchange between the boys in surprise, clearly like the rest, not expecting that result.

"Miss Greengrass, what a pleasant surprise" Harry stated, as he kissed her hand "Miss Davis" He winked at the second girl who was eyeing him, well amusingly he thought.

"Hey Harry, what no kiss for me? That's twice now, you're going to make me feel all unloved" Rolling his eyes, he made no move to kiss her hand that she had out, mock pouting she stated "Fine, be like that. How's your classes been so far?"

Running a hand through his messy hair, he let out an annoyed sigh "Honestly, utterly unimpressed so far, Quirrel and Binns are both useless from what I've seen" With an inwardly sly grin, he thought of how to answer the girl's first question. Harry put on his best shocked expression while looking over her shoulder. That caused both girls to turn to see what he was looking at, taking the opportunity, he pecked Tracey on the cheek, causing her to turn bright red.

"Oh so I can embarrass you too Tracey, good to know" Grinning victoriously at catching her off guard, he had an eerily cold feeling creep up once he saw the look in her eyes, like he had just started some kind of war with the girl somehow.

Although when Harry heard her mutter "Sneaky prat", he laughed loudly in his mind, shrugging away the odd feeling. He saw Daphne looking at Tracey oddly, as if sensing she now held his attention, she muttered "Something on my face Potter?" Without even making eye contact with him, or giving him a chance to get her, like he got her best friend, she nodded towards the general direction of Malfoy "What was that about?"

Harry got a cheeky grin on his face at the innocent question, deciding not to do the same to Daphne "Well if I go around making enemies in your house, how could I, in good conscience, keep being so friendly with you two?" Tracey giggled, he noted the gleam return to her eyes though. Daphne simply narrowed her eyes, holding up his hands in surrender he stated in a panicky tone "Ok ok, seriously though. It's more beneficial to have Draco on neutral grounds, than as an enemy pissing me off constantly. He's obviously got some sway in things through his family, if he's walking around like that with a couple of gorilla bodyguards. Made more sense to me to make peace before a war broke out, save me time and hassle" The blonde girl nodded in approval.

The Gryffindors and a few Slytherin stragglers began to arrive at that point, so they began filing into the room. Harry decided to follow the example of Padma in his last class, following the Slytherin duo to a table on the left side of the room. Tracey sat first, followed by Daphne, neither girl seemed to realize Harry had followed after them. Harry himself, had paled slightly, realizing that Ron would still be able to sit next to him. It was a four person table and since he hates Slytherins, he wouldn't hear the end of the complaints all lesson if he made a spot available for the redhead.

Coming up with a quick solution he picked up Daphne, earning a squeak of surprise and gaining the attention of the entire room. Harry ignored the glares, curious looks and pure shocked reactions, as he placed Daphne on the outermost seat. He then sat down next to her, smirking at the shocked look on her face, momentarily breaking her expressionless mask. Harry then looked to his left, patted the seat next to him, indicating Tracey to move over. She too had a look of surprise, before getting a sly grin and sliding over to him, very close to him indeed.

Harry nudged her lightly in the side with his elbow and she merely shuffled even closer, rolling his eyes, he gazed around the room. Noticing he had all eyes on him, he said "What?"

Making note of two of the Slytherin gazes that seemed different to the rest, more angry than surprised, he finally noticed the cat on the teacher's desk. Quirking an eyebrow at its piercing gaze in his direction, he merely shrugged and turned back to Daphne, whose face had managed to get control back "Potter, explain why you are here?"

Turning to his other side he saw Tracey smile innocently at him. Smiling back, just as 'innocently' he once more turned to Daphne "Whatever do you mean Miss Greengrass? I'm in this class too" With the most innocent expression on his face he could muster.

She sent him a glare as he didn't elaborate, just kept on staring back at her blankly. Her lips twitched upwards slightly but she fought off the smile trying to escape. Meanwhile her best friend snorted on Harry's other side. Sighing out loud she calmly stated "Let me reiterate then Potter. Why are you sitting here, next to me?"

Harry gave himself a pat on the back, as he kept on looking back at her innocently "Why not? Do you want me to move?" He added a slightly hurt tone into his voice. That was apparently too much for Tracey and she burst into laughter at Daphne's wide eyes. Around the room there were a few quite chuckles and giggles going around as well.

Harry picked up rushed footsteps outside, he put on a bright smile, lent over to her ear and whispered "You're my bodyguard Daphne" She sent him a questioning look just as Ron burst into the room huffing and puffing, with an almost fearful look in his eyes. Turning her attention to newcomer, she missed how Harry immediately ducked his head behind her form, effectively blocking Ron from being able to see him.

Ron stated looking frantically at the Gryffindor side of the room, then at the front desk, his eyes looking at the cat on the desk oddly. "Good she's not here yet, wait a minute, where's Harry?" In a, what most would consider a genuinely worried voice.

The room all looked to where Harry was now hiding from Ron's view, most in the room burst into laughter. Whoever didn't laugh, looked on suspiciously or curiously. Draco Malfoy was the loudest in his laughter though, when Harry snuck a look over at him, he looked close to falling out of his chair, hell he was even struggling to breath, one of his bodyguards tapping his back. All eyes then turned to the front of the room suddenly though, when the tabby cat leaped off the desk and turned into Professor McGonagall, earning shocked sounds and expressions from almost everyone. Harry simply looked on with a curious expression.

"Ok that's enough children, quiet down, Mr Weasley take a seat please" Ron was about to retort before she sent him a glare "Now Mr Weasley, or do I need to take points?" The redhead begrudgingly went and sat down next to Neville.

She went on to explain in great detail the art of transfiguration and how difficult it is. When Harry answered the question on the animagus transformation in great detail, he gained 5 points for Gryffindor. Hearing "Mr Potter" allowed Ron to finally realize where Harry was seated, the boy stared at him in shock, Harry merely waved back cheerfully. Most of the class groaned when McGonagall assigned homework since they didn't expect any on the first week.

After class Harry stuck back behind to talk to the Professor about his parents, he waved to his friends from both houses. When Ron tried to stay behind not wanting to lose Harry again, McGonagall ordered him to leave the room, resulting in rude grumbles under his breath on the way out. Harry had a feeling he would be outside when he left the room though.

"Now what did you wish to talk to me about Mr Potter?" The Professor asked, her tone softer than it was during class.

Harry turned to make sure the door was closed before he asked. "Well, uh, I've heard you've been teaching here a long time, so I was wondering, if you could maybe, tell me a bit about my parents? I don't know if Hagrid spoke to you or not. But I wasn't exactly given the best information about them from my relatives"

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise at the question, as her whole posture seemed to relax, knowing this was personal and not an academic discussion "Of course dear, did your Aunt not tell you of your mother at least"

"No offense Professor. But if I were to say what I was told about my Mum by my Aunt, well, I would probably lose my house a lot of points for the language alone"

Harry literally saw the controlled rage dancing behind the stern woman's eyes, he clearly heard her mutter under her breath "I told him they were no good" So for the next 30minutes she spoke about Lily Evans and James Potter to their son. Harry was very pleased about the session. She made the offer to tell him more any time he wished, since she knew them quite well, even after they had graduated, Harry readily agreed. She also made mention to ask Professor Flitwick and Sprout as they were teachers during their time at Hogwarts as well.

As expected, Ron was indeed waiting outside for him, wanting to know what he was doing talking to a professor outside of class. Harry merely deflected the question, than told him there was no need to wait for him, as they headed to the great hall together. Once Ron had eaten some food, his brain must have rebooted to what he saw in the classroom. He tried to lecture Harry on all Slytherins being evil, but Harry turned it around on him, when he asked what the sorting hat said to him. Ron didn't answer but turned as red as his hair, Harry went on to state the hat wanted him in Slytherin, but he asked to be placed in Gryffindor instead.

Unfortunately that didn't seem to work, as Ron said it was because he wasn't evil like them. So Harry had to go into great detail, trying to get through to him, that Slytherin doesn't mean evil house, it means cunning and ambitious house. After dinner and two hours in the common room with other inputs from his housemates, Ron finally seemed to accept that not all Slytherins are completely evil, but warned Harry to watch his back. It wasn't what Harry wanted, but it would keep the complaining down for a while anyway.

The next few days passed by rather uneventfully. In charms they merely were told how much of the text they would cover. Harry decided he would begin sitting next to other members of other houses in all his classes, so in this one he sat with Padma again, Parvarti and Lavender sat wath him. This allowed him to actually see a different side to Parvarti, as she acted more, normal, around her sister. Lavender too showed she could be more than a giggling mess, she was actually a nice girl once you got past that childish behaviour.

Harry learnt some more about his parents from the excitable, Goblin sized Professor after class. Astronomy was just learning how to fill out star charts, they were told after the first week, the period would be used to correct there charts from practical sessions. Herbology was just a discussion on what plants they would be covering that semester. They were told they would work in groups of 3 and Harry joined Susan and Hannah to form a group.

Harry sat with Daphne and Tracey during the Transfiguration practical on Wednesday morning again. Fay actually went and sat with him, curiosity of the two Slytherin girls catching her attention. Tracey seemed to like this, as she talked in hushed tones with Fay, Harry chose to not listen in. Thankfully Ron didn't make a fuss and he didn't go sit near the Slytherins either, so worked on changing his match to a needle next to Neville. Harry surprised everyone in turning his needle within an hour of the task being set, earning 15 points for Gryffindor and Professor McGonagall stating he had inherited his father's skill in transfiguration.

Sensing someone's glare, he turned to see Hermione on the other side of the room glaring at him, when she noticed his gaze on hers, she flushed and looked away. He cocked his head to the side, wondering what her problem was this time. Harry had tried to track her down to explain what happened earlier, but she was never in the common room, plus always seemed to run out of class quickly. Then he remembered that guy from his school, so figured it was because she wasn't the best in class and she didn't like it one bit, so might be studying somewhere privately to beat him in the future.

Harry began whispering hints and encouragement to Tracey, Fay and Daphne for the remainder of the class. Despite the latter pretending to ignore him, by the end of class she had turned it into a needle giving him a small smile in thanks. Tracey almost did since it was silver and pointy but still had a woody like texture, earning 10 points for Slytherin and earning even harder glares from Hermione and some of his housemates. Fay made her match pointy and had the right texture, but it looked wooden still. Harry saw that Hermione had only made her match silver, but Harry felt she would have done fine if she wasn't getting so frustrated over his own performance.

The reason Harry was able to get the exercise so quickly was because he needed no more than 5 hours sleep. Possibly even less but it would be far too suspicious if he was ever caught not sleeping, they would think it was potions or muggle drugs. He would wake up early in the mornings and practice spells. To make it look like he was making steady progress, Harry actually had to think of the match being silver, then silver and pointy but still with a woody texture, before finally making it a needle. He would then practice trying to do it wandlessly, this usually came to him faster than using a wand surprisingly, but he remembered Ollivander saying his wand wasn't a perfect match.

Harry was actually curious as to whether doing his method of learning was easier or harder, since he was technically doing multiple transfigurations. But he had to do it that way or it would cause suspicions with his yearmates and the professors.

Charms the following day was even more infuriating for one bushy haired Gryffindor, at least in Harry's opinion. They had the class with Ravenclaws, who tend to be just as studious as she is, so when Professor Flitwick showed them the Lumos charm. Well basically Harry and nearly all the Ravenclaws got it to work before Hermione did. Even Lavender pulled it off before her, the poor girl looked like she was going to start hyperventilating by the end of class.

At breakfast on Friday morning when the morning owls flew in delivering mail, Harry was surprised to see Hedwig come down. She had a letter on her surprising him further, thinking she just came to visit him, curiously, he untied it before feeding her some bacon "Hey girl, sorry I haven't come up to see you, you should fly down here in the mornings though with the other owls even if you don't have mail. There's plenty of bacon after all" She hooted happily before helping herself to the rest of his bacon on the plate, rolling his eyes, he stroked her gently as he read the letter. It was Hagrid asking him to come visit him after breakfast, since he had a free period next, he scribbled a reply and sent Hedwig off.

Harry headed down with Ron following breakfast, down to Hagrid's hut. The big man was ecstatic to see Harry again, he even made some muffins and gave him a rough one armed hug. They had a talk about the classes so far, to include Ron the big man asked about Ron's family as well. Harry tried the 'rockcakes' and found them quite tasty, if a little difficult to chew. When he saw Ron struggle to even bite into one, he made a note to not eat them so easily in the future. Around more observant people anyway, clearly they were not meant for normal people, likely some sort of specific recipe given to Hagrid, for whatever species or condition that he has.

During the talking, Harry noticed the article about a break in at Gringotts the day they went there. Not believing it to be a coincidence, he was sure whatever Hagrid got for Dumbledore from Vault 713 was the reason. What was odd was how anyone got in and out undetected, the goblins could literally see magic. So either it was a muggle or someone that was going to another vault and got away from their goblin, or cursed the creature.

Not having much else to talk about after a while, the boys left to go back up to the castle, Harry promised to visit again if he could. It was only 10am but Ron decided to go to the hall for lunch while Harry headed off to the library. He decided to look up some potions from a higher tier, just in case Jean was right about Snape possibly targeting him, based on who he was and what the other teachers might have told him about his advanced knowledge thus far.

Walking into the library he inclined his head to the librarian Madam Pince "Hello Madam. I was wondering where I could find some good potion texts?"

The woman eyed him keenly for quite some time, as if expecting it to be some kind of ruse or trick. After a few minutes she finally sighed "Row 18 Mr Potter. I do hope you are nothing like your father and more like your mother, you do have her eyes, hopefully her good sense too" Blinking in surprise, tucking that extra piece of information away, he smiled kindly at her.

Heading into the aforementioned aisle, Harry pulled out a few books and studied for the next few hours. He noticed Hermione on the other side of the library looking up at him on occasion with curious eyes, turning into glares each time he caught her, he ignored them and her in general to read on. He was tempted to go and talk to her, but something made him believe that would be the worst thing to do at the time.

At 12 he headed down to the hall to have some lunch, meeting up with his yearmates. Harry shook his head noticed that Hermione didn't even bother leaving the library for lunch. He hoped she somehow snuck some food or something, it wasn't healthy to be that obsessed over learning after all.

Harry was disappointed further when he noticed the girls didn't even comment on Hermione's absent status, going to show what impression she had already made on them. Once they finished eating, they all headed to the potions room in the dungeons. When he arrived, he gave friendly greetings to some of the Slytherins he didn't know. The door was already open so unlike his yearmates, he entered, they all followed him in. When he saw his house mates heading to the right side, he went to the left. Ignoring the mutters of the Slytherins, he waited for his two favourite serpents to come to him. He wasn't disappointed. Once they sat either side of him he whispered loudly while looking at Daphne "Is it always like this down here? No wonder you're so cold" She just sent him an icy glare that he grinned cheekily at.

Only a few minutes passed of idle chatter before Professor Snape made a dramatic entrance into the room, from a door Harry guessed was his office. He loudly slammed the door shut, instantly silencing everyone immediately, Harry felt the urge to whistle but held back. The dark haired man didn't even look up as he began to call the class roster, however he paused at Harry's name "Ahh yes, Harry Potter, our new celebrity" His eyes finally lifted and flickered to the Gryffindor side of the room and looked confused when there was no clone of his rival sitting there.

When he heard "Present" his eyes travelled to the noise and widened in shock. The shock quickly vanished, to be replaced with rage, he loudly remarked "10 points from Gryffindor! What are you doing there? Leave my Slytherins alone" Harry narrowed his eyes but said nothing, knowing saying anything would probably lose his house more points. He was clearly much worse than Jean told him. He noticed the shocked look in the Professors eyes return when he gazed as his students, as not one of them chuckled at the Gryffindors loss of points.

Ignoring the silence, Harry kept his eyes on him, the Professors rage filled dark orbs locked onto his green. Suddenly he felt a powerful probe, stronger than the one he used at the opening feast smash against his barrier. The man's eyes widened again, mouth actually opened in pure shock, Harry didn't bother lightly knocking the probe away, he smacked it around like a toy, before knocking it back out with a little more force. The Professor was still gaping like a fish for nearly a full minute, suddenly he said very coldly "Why are you still there Potter, get away from my students and join your Housemates. 5 more points for not listening to instructions"

Looking at Daphne who raised an eyebrow and Tracey who shrugged with a confused expression, he packed his stuff and moved over to sit next to the only space that was left. Next to Hermione, who glared at him since a Professor told him off. Still sneering in Harry's direction, Snape finished the roll call. He then began a dramatic speech about various uses of potion making, with his back to the class, Harry used to the time to lock eyes with Tracey, Daphne and Draco even, to see them looking at him with just as much confusion on their faces for their head of house's behaviour.

At the end his speech, Professor Snape whipped around dramatically, looked straight at Harry and barked "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up next to him immediately, seriously, didn't she hear the man call him out. Or was the girl so used to no one else knowing the answer, that she is the first to get called on next. Ignoring the bushy haired girl he replied "A potion that puts the user into a sleep so strong they appear to be in a death like state. It is most commonly known as the Draught of Living Death sir" Snape's eyes widened in shock once more, Harry was curious why everything he did was so surprising for the man.

Noticing the rage quickly returning, Harry inwardnly rolled his eyes, knowing he was likely going to ask something much harder to embarrass him, when the man's eyes narrowed at him, Harry knew he was right "And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry remained calm, but inwardly he was trying to work out what this Professor's problem was. He was trying to refrain from tying down Hermione's hands to the table, since one of them was flailing around frantically, well like a fool in his mind but he answered the question anyway "In the stomach of a goat sir. It has a few uses in various antidote potions but is primarily used on its own to cure most common poisons" Snape's eyes now began twitching irritably, Harry was curious what he was thinking.

Meanwhile Snape was completely furious, the Potter brat was making him out to be a fool. No Potter should be smart enough for that, even if they had Lily's genes. Especially the spoiled arrogant boy who lived, but not only was he answering the questions he was being respectful. A Potter respectful, Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing of hearing. Not only that but the brat had Occlumency shields, shields strong enough to not only block him but outright repel him. Something was amiss with the boy and he would not be beaten in his mental game. Calming himself down, his eyes gained a gleeful look, he would not let no spawn of Potter beat him. "Impressive, then answer this Potter. What is the difference between Monkswood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione's actually stood up and began to move closer to Harry trying to get the teacher's attention. Harry had to concentrate hard to keep his face impassive from the girl's antics. "There is no difference sir, they are the same plant. Muggles also call it aconite, my relative actually tried to grow some of it a few years ago"

Hermione sat back down and was glaring at Harry just as hard as Snape was right now, it was starting to grate on his nerves a bit. But he wasn't trained to deal with idiots by Merlin, well 'dumbass training' according to the ancient legend, for no reason after all. He noticed the insane gleam starting to appear in his Professor's eye and he let out a loud sigh mentally. What was this guy's problem with him? "And what Mr Potter does Wolfsbane Potion do?" Hermione's hand did not shoot up and she looked distraught that she didn't know the answer.

Harry happened to look at this potion earlier by chance, purely because he has enhanced senses like a werewolf infected person. He was curious of what it did and if it might be used to weaken him or something in the future, it was apparently a rare and not well known potion though, the specifics on how to make it, not in the books. However what it did was in there though "It is a potion that allows a werewolf to regain his sense of self after they transform during a full moon sir. Allowing them to hold onto their humanity while in their beastly form"

Snape's mouth actually opened in shock for the second time in only a few minutes. This time it stayed open for quite some time. He couldn't believe a first year and the spoilt brat of Potter could know such things. He looked at the boy's eyes which were so like Lily's, Lily who would have studied and learnt such things before a class. The guilt began to work its way to the surface, with a mournful look he gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Muttering to himself quietly he whispered "He's more like you than I thought Lily, maybe this will be easier than I first thought" Out loud, missing the shocked look on Harry's face "Very good Potter, take those points back for Gryffindor. Well, what are the rest of you dunderheads doing? Why haven't you copied that all down?"

Harry was quite shocked, he knew no one else likely heard him mutter what he did, but he himself surely did. This Professor Snape did look young enough to know his parents in school, he also seemed to know his mother if that soft way he muttered her name was any indication. He pushed back the urge to speak to him about them though, even if they were close, there was still that rage he saw earlier, he would need all the facts before approaching the man with questions. He listened intently as Snape went on to explain what potions they would be covering that semester for the first half of class.

For the second half of the lesson, he noted how Snape was looking at his Slytherin friends intently when he asked the class to pair up, seeing the man's eyes widen again slightly when both girls looked at Harry before moving closer together. After putting instructions on the board, he got the class to begin making a simple boil cure potion. The class was an odd number, which of course meant Harry ended up working on his own for the task. Hermione was with Dean, while Ron got paired up with Crabbe.

Harry ended up being the 3rd 'group' to finish his potion and no matter how Snape tried to find a fault in it he couldn't, it was a perfectly made potion. Harry could see him grind his teeth in frustration for not being able to find a fault, after all, since the man put him on his own, he couldn't even give all the credit to the partner. Hermione's potion ended up getting graded down slightly due to the colour being a shade off, seeing her waving her arms frantically earlier. Harry made a guess that Snape thought she gave him the answers to the earlier potions, Hermione though looked as if Snape had stabbed her in the heart.

Neville had a close call when he almost added the quills in while it was still on the flame, Harry noticed it and was able to stop him from adding it just in time, saving the potion and a major potential accident. Although their potion still didn't turn out the way it should have anyway, at least it didn't blow up in their faces.

Once class was over Tracey dragged a reluctant Daphne to Harry, when he was casually making his way out of the dungeons "Harry! What was that all about? Why does he hate you?"

Harry turned to the two concerned looking girls, ignoring Ron's sudden dramatic, snake repelling dance he seemed to be doing at the moment he saw them. Shrugging, as he wasn't entirely sure on the reasons himself "Honestly, no idea. Might have something to do with my parents, maybe he worked for Voldemort so hates me. Maybe he wants you two and got jealous that I was so close to you, who knows"

The girls gasped at 'Voldemort' and Tracey smacked his arm "Don't say his name" She hissed while looking around cautiously.

Harry just grinned at her and leant in close "Don't worry girls, I'll protect you if he comes back from the grave" Enjoying seeing the pink tint on each of their cheeks, he loudly continued "Oh please, why fear that name anyway? Seriously don't you two think it is such a retarded name, seriously Voldemort, who comes up with something like that" He noted the muggleborn and some halfblood students laughed at his comment, while the purebloods, and Hermione, looked quite scandalized and shocked.

Well until Tracey giggled randomly "Well Mr Big bad dark wizard slayer, how will you keep me safe?"

Noticing the tension easing at her statement, Harry's grin came back full force "Awww, well for you beautiful. I'll not only take on Lord a-two-year-old-can-think-of-a-better-name, but even his fanboy followers at the same time" Causing her to smile brightly, looking at the twitching lips in the crowd, he continued "Now I'm going back to warmth, dunno how you guys can stand actually living down here. Although it might explain the urge to get warmer when we get old-" Harry looked at Daphne cheekily as she glared at him hotly "Oh, time to run, I'll see you guys tomorrow for the flying lesson" With that Harry took off running down the hall, Ron struggling to follow calling his name loudly.

When Harry got to the common room, the other first years hounded him with questions about Snape's harsh attacks on him, the older years getting involved once they got the gist of it. Shrugging off their concerns like it was nothing important, it seemed too much for Hermione. The young Gryffindor was actually in the common room for once, surprising Harry as he had yet to see her in there since he told her of the library, though his head tilted to the side as he saw her marching over to him with a furious expression on her face.

"How can you make jokes about a Professor's actions? He is a teacher, he wouldn't have acted like that to you for no reason, you did something didn't you? Speaking of, how do you know the answers to every question they ask Harry? I've been in the library every day since we got here, looking up on the different subjects from different sources, yet despite all I do, you are able to answer every question they ask you, do every spell we are taught and all you do is just socialize with everyone, even during classes! You said you grew up with in the muggle world like me, so how are you better than me?" She started off breathing heavily and glaring at the boy that is the source of her strife. But as she continued she seemed to get more and more distraught, by the end she looked close to tears.

Harry ran a head through his messy hair and a quick glance around the room showed no one was planning on jumping in to help him out. Merlin, it looked like Hermione hadn't realized yet that she just broke down in front of all her housemates. Looking at Hermione, who was still glaring despite the tears forming, he calmly responded "From the start, I did nothing to deserve that bias treatment. Unless Snape is a follower of Voldemort and is pissed I supposedly killed his oh so precious dark lord"

The girl reared back as if she had been slapped "W-what do you mean if you-"

"Hermione?" She looked up at him with wide eyes when not only did he cut her off but said what he did, as she turned slightly red, she opened her mouth to retort "You've always been the smart girl in the muggle world right. The person with all the answers, that was able to answer when the other kids had no idea. It made you feel special didn't it, being able to answer when they couldn't. The feeling you have now Hermione. That's the feeling every kid that has no idea has, whenever you answer the question they couldn't answer. They feel stupid, like they don't know enough, that they aren't good enough"

Hermione was literally looking at him with a gaping mouth, eyes seeming to sparkle as if her mind was running a mile a second to find a retort "You felt better than them, so you kept doing it, feeling superior to the others, but they started to push back, to bully, push you away for your know it all attitude. Instead of stepping back and trying to contain yourself, you became bossy, pushy, a teacher's pet. You isolate yourself, study hard, give the teacher the right answers and bask in the temporary happiness it gives you when they praise you. Then here I come, in a place where there are people who have grown up with knowledge you didn't ever know. Yet I know and can do more than you, despite growing up in a similar setting to you, plus I actually make people like me while I do it, students and teachers? You think it isn't fair right?"

Her eyes got wider and she tried desperately to find the words to refute his claims but nothing came to mind so she simply shook her head in denial. "Tell me Hermione, what was did Professor McGonagall tell us about what the houses represent to each of us?"

She looked away not able to meet his eyes, she mumbled out "She said they were like our family"

Harry responded with "Yes, she also said triumphs get the house points. You for some odd reason only saw that as a way to be accepted by your new family. If you got lots of points then they would have to like you. So instead of becoming friends with all of us, you decided to lock yourself in the library, learning as much as possible, to try to win points in each class. If you kept winning points, everyone would love you, right? Because of that you didn't even try to get to know us or become our friends. I'll admit, I thought the same thing at first, but having friends is different from peers"

Looking around she saw everyone watching them, albeit many weren't actually looking at them, she knew that they were listening. Even Percy didn't jump up to defend her, he was looking at Harry wide eyed, almost as if he was talking to him, not Hermione. Hermione's eyes sagged, she looked vulnerable like she wanted to go run off and hide somewhere. Harry wasn't going to let her get away with it, not yet anyway, he needed her to understand. "Hermione, I'm not trying to bully or demean you. But how you're acting isn't going to make your stay here easy. You are in a world where people are going to know more then you, be better then you no matter how hard you try. Many were raised in this world, you don't want to stand alone. You're a first generation witch in a world with old, powerful families going back generations"

Seeing his words seemed to be working he quickly changed tactics. "Look, it's our first week here, we really don't know much about each other yet. I didn't have anyone I considered a friend before I came here to be honest. Now I have many, if I can do it so can you, but you have to put the effort in, don't expect them to seek you out like in the muggle world. No matter how much you know, few people would seek advice or help from you, no offense. I'm not trying to upset you, or make you angry. But I will continue to do better than you, as will others who are naturals, smarter, have more knowledge or simply have more power behind them. I want to be the best wizard I can be, you should aim to be the best witch you can be. So please stop isolating yourself and actually become our friend, you'll quickly find you'll do much better with friends by your side then standing alone"

The bushy haired girl actually tried to make a run for it, but the twins blocked her way giving her big grins and brought her back over to the other first years. "Don't fight" "Us, young miss" Seeing no way out of it, Harry managed to get the others to start talking to her. After talking for a while with them, he was glad that Hermione seemed to have a lot in common with Fay and Kellah. She was actually laughing and joining them in discussions of muggle vs wizarding worlds, albeit it did seem a little forced. The others sat in the common room playing various games chipping in on occasion. Fay actually got her to play a game of Gobstones with her instead of getting her head stuck in another textbook, in a short time she visibly looked happier.

Harry felt himself grabbed and pulled to a corner, he instinctively nearly reacted a little violently but squashed the urge down. "You know that was mean Harry" Blinking, Harry turned to see Alicia and Angelina glaring at him.

Trying his best to look as innocent as possible he muttered "I guess"

Snorting in a very unladylike manner she replied "Well can't argue against results, for whatever reason the girl listened to you. Me I'd have probably punched you before yelling at everyone to mind their own business. We were going to give you such a talking to as well, but she does actually look happier, you probably should have talked to her in private still"

"Uh my precious Alicia, what if that was his reason" A male voice sounded behind. Another identical voice followed "For doing it in front of us all, he influenced more than just little Miss Granger"

Confused when they all looked at the twins, the boys motioned their head towards a few different areas in the common room, where people who would do their own thing were now mingling with others. Angelina gasped "You did it on purpose didn't you Harry" The young wizard blinked, tilted his head slightly, winked before rejoining his friends, where even Neville was animatedly talking to Seamus about something. Something he probably wouldn't have done even an hour before.

**AN: Last edited Nov 2012, read and review. I love the feedback**


	4. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

**AN: Alright I am planning to do this story strictly as Harry's pov for at least the first few years but after last chapter I thought I might show the Dumbledore and the house heads opinions of Harry. I may add random povs into the story, you will quickly notice the difference as you read though. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

**AN2: Last edited Nov 2012**

Dumbledore's Pov

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the young man that is so integral to his future plans, one Harry Potter. He had sent the boy to live with his muggle relatives away from the wizarding world, with the purest of intentions. Not only could he make an illegal blood ward strong enough to prevent anyone from locating him, but it was also so the boy would grow up loved by family. Away from the magical world or a magical family at least, so he wouldn't develop a big head for his so called actions, in the downfall of the dark lord. Something that being raised by a wizarding family would have definitely produced, he had seen it happen to others in the past.

Albus had an old squib acquaintance of his, Mrs Figg, watch over the boy as he grew, so he had a way to not only quickly get to the property through her floo if needed. But to ensure that any potential attack on young Harry would reach him before the ministry. Her reports in, always stated that he was a kind, timid boy. There were minor concerns of his small frame, a possible sign of malnourishment, with old rags for clothes that were many sizes too big. But Albus felt that the squib may have been exaggerating slightly. Albus wasn't sure what to make of this. He just assumed the family were poor, after all he didn't do much research on them before placing Harry in their care.

This thought pattern eased away any potential flaws that had been bubbling beneath the surface of his more negative thoughts though. If the Dursleys couldn't afford many nice things, well, Harry would turn out even better than he truly hoped. So when he finally comes to realize just how much money his family held, he wouldn't needlessly waste it, hopefully much like how many of the Weasley family turned out. Despite how well off young William and Charlie are now, they didn't throw their money around like many in the pureblood community. Besides rich guardians tend to make their young charges minds, think a certain way about how money and the world works. Albus didn't want that for the boy, which is why even though he was Harry's magical guardian, he never sent the family money to help raise him.

When Hagrid spoke of the boy he was quite surprised. Harry obviously didn't get along with his family in the least, Hagrid himself was quite upset with them, it was quite rare to see the kind hearted half giant so upset, to such a degree that he was yelling at the headmaster himself. But regardless of the larger man's personal opinions, he was even more proud of Harry for turning out to be as level headed as his two contacts had told him.

Also Hagrid stated Harry wasn't the small malnourished boy that craved attention, the boy that he consistently told of by Mrs Figg. His belief that the woman was edging towards making up stories to make him happy with the results seemed more and more likely. It seemed for an 11 year old, the boy was very well developed, seeming to radiate confidence and power much like an heir to a pureblood family would. He was quite concerned at why Mrs Figg spoke such different descriptions for so long, but after much thought, he realized it may be fear that drove the woman's actions. If Harry was developing so well, she may have thought Albus would revoke the offer for her paid house and comfortable life.

It was true as well, if Albus had gotten word of Harry getting to confident, he would have taken Harry and placed him with another family, one that would raise him to be just as he needed him to be, kind, timid and easy to please.

The trip to Diagon Alley was as expected from what Albus heard. The boy was in awe at the magical world, easing away any concerns that Harry may have met magicals at some point. Harry didn't seem to reach out or shy away from all attention given to him though, Albus couldn't help but smile thinking that was a very wise course of action. At the very least, Harry wouldn't be easily manipulated by some of the darker family's offers.

It would keep all those who wished to control the boy who lived at a distance, those who would try to manipulate and those who would follow, if Harry was indifferent, all the better. Even showing respect to the Goblins by bowing back was smart of the boy, but then he would have no idea of the wizarding customs with magical creatures either, which clearly helped in his dealings with the greedy creatures.

He also bought a large amount of clothing, quite a fair amount from what he was informed by Malkin herself. This brought back concerns in full force. Was Harry going to take the wrong path and splurge his money because he had it, use it in a way many pureblood children do? His concerns grew, thinking that if Harry was money hungry, he may accept bribes from some of the darker children in the school for services to their goals.

But it was only the start of the semester, perhaps Harry merely got a little excited over actually having money. That logic would make Mrs Figg right about having no clothes to truly call his own after all, buying a high security trunk to protect them from his relatives made sense too, if the boy disliked them as much as he now suspected. Albus only hoped that hate wasn't too great, he had yet to speak to the boy in question himself, he didn't want to make mistakes like he did with Tom in the past.

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts, Albus had to say the boy presented an aura of power and confidence, much like many pureblood children would strive for. Hagrid did state he bought books on pureblood customs, so perhaps he wished to fit in more. For a moment Albus was concerned the boy would end up in Slytherin though, but thankfully he was sorted into Gryffindor as he had hoped. A house full of light members that would surely steer him down the right path, Albus watched him with his housemates and was pleased at how he acted with them, speaking and listening happily like any other student. Yes, this boy was not a cold, calculated boy like Riddle was, his words carried emotion, not intent.

Albus's thoughts were disrupted from further internal discussion, when his Heads of Houses walked into the office. Today was the end of the first week, like every year, they were here to discuss their new charges before their first staff meeting. They spoke about each new student that was sorted into their respective houses, Albus's eyes twinkled when he heard even the children of death eaters, were not showing obvious signs of dark hearts, proving to him that there was hope for them yet. He had expected the young Malfoy heir to be as much of a bully as his father, with his target likely being the boy who lived, but surprisingly he was acting civil according to his staff.

"Yes, I can see young Miss Perks will be an asset to your house Pomoma. Now though, the one I must admit I am most curious about is up. What do you all think of young Mr Harry Potter" Unlike the previous students, everyone was eager to talk at once, not at all surprising the headmaster. Raising one aged eyebrow, all in the room silenced, nodding his head towards his deputy, he stated "Minerva, you are her head of house, you speak first. The rest of you may have your say after, go ahead"

"Albus, I have to admit, he was not what I expected in the least. Just his skills themselves have surprised me greatly" She paused as she let that sink into the others, who were nodding their heads in agreement "The boy seems to have inherited his father's skill in Transfiguration, as well as his charm with the girls, from what I've seen with his interaction with some of the girls in the class. He was one of only two students that managed to turn the match into the needle during the first class, with the second doing so only after he aided her"

Here McGonagall got a slight smirk, pride showing through her eyes "You should have seen it Albus, never in all my years teaching Gryffindor and Slytherin classes has this happened before. He actually managed to release the tension in the room completely. I couldn't see any Slytherins that outwardly showed their dislike for the boy. Well Mr Zabini did seem annoyed at his proximately to Miss Greengrass, if his glares at the boy and subtle looks her way are any indication. Mr Weasley was not to impressed with his choice in seating arrangement, but by the next class he was fine as well"

That got the others to raise their eyebrows in surprise, the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalries had existed possibly since the days of the castle's founding. Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully, but to a keen observer, they would notice that his eyes were not twinkling as usual. The headmaster was inwardly quite suddenly concerned, it sounded almost like the boy was building his forces much like Tom did in his youth, charming and controlling all around him. Making up his mind, he got up and collected his pensive "Deposit the memory in here Minerva, I think we would all like to see how he achieved this"

Noticing the questioning look in his deputy's eyes, he nodded gently and she put her wand to her temple. From it, she pulled a long blue string like substance out, than deposited it within the bowl. Albus tapped the bowl and a transparent image flickered to life above the bowl. The Headmaster and the heads of houses, watched as he moved Miss Greengrass, getting the classes attention. Made an entertaining scene, that loosened the tension in the room as Minerva stated, with another simple action of hiding from Ron Weasley, got the entire class relaxed. They all noticed Severus had a pensive look on his face, when Harry used another Gryffindor to release the tension, clearly that prevented him from stating what he wished. They all knew the large rant they would have had, if Harry had used a Slytherin instead.

Curiosity peaked in the headmaster's mind, wondering what was going through his youngest head of house's mind. Looking over his glasses Albus stated "What bothering you my boy?" Watching the man give off an annoyed sigh, he said nothing, just pulled his wand and like his co-worker, deposited his memory into the pensive. With another tap Albus allowed the memory to shimmer to existence. They all witnessed Severus make the assumption that Harry was abusing his students, removing him to the Gryffindor side of the room. Once more they all appeared surprised, as in their experience, this would have led to name calling and the like amongst the two houses. Instead they were all silent, all looking confused at the Professor's actions.

They then watching as Severus began taunting, bullying and generally trying to goad Harry into losing points. Not only did the young man not fall for his taunts, he remained calm and collected. Answered all questions correctly, as well as doing so respectfully. Their eyes all widened when he returned his points that he deducted, even going as far as giving Harry 10 points for his perfect potion at the end of class. Mind you he did so quietly so the students didn't hear him give them, well they thought so anyway, but Minerva and Albus both saw Harry's mouth twitch as if he reacted to it. It was likely a coincidence though "The boy is not his father, he makes adequate potions" Albus's eyes were twinkling madly, coming from Severus that's the closest thing to 'I like him'.

The shock from his co-workers quickly switched to amusement, as the usually calm and collected Minerva McGonagall loudly exclaimed "Severus you gave a Gryffindor points"

Severus muttered something under his breath while the others laughed. Albus twinkling got stronger "Filius, Pomona have either of you got anything to add?" From what he had seen so far, it wasn't like he was gathering followers, merely trying to make friends with as many people as possible. Mrs. Figg did state he was attention deprived so trying to be popular would make sense, James was much the same in his youth. It was that memory from Severus that made him belief that he shouldn't be worried about Harry at all. He seemed to act like a combination of his parents, nothing at all like the boy who grew up to become one of the worst dark lords in history.

Filius merely stated "Mr Potter also is civil to my house. He gets along well with my student Miss Patil. Also I believe I should state that Ms Granger appears quite frustrated with him" Although Albus would never say it out loud, he had great respect for skilled witches. However, he was quite pleased that Harry was outshining a muggleborn. Unlike most in the wizarding world, he wasn't so naive to believe muggleborn's weren't needed for the magical population to grow and prosper. But that didn't mean he liked the fact that there were muggleborn students, doing much better than half or pureblood students.

Pomona declared "He is also civil to my house members, he willingly went to work with my own Ms Bones and Ms Abbott when the numbers were uneven, a Gryffindor would had have to work with a few of my students. Mr Potter not only appeared to get along well with them, he has appeared to have become quite good friends with them, and in such a short amount of time. If nothing else, the boy is charismatic and defended their honour when Mr Weasley spoke some harsh words of them"

Severus let out a loud snort "If I may Headmaster, Weasley appears to be some sort of Potter fanboy. He appears jealous of Potter talking to anyone other than him, even if they are from their own house. To be honest, Weasley reminds me much of Black in first year" They all knew who the man was speaking off, as quite a few eyes in the room darkened. "Regardless, Potter also seems to be a very accomplished Occlumens, at least he is more than just a natural Occlumens" Albus's eyes twinkled merrily again at this information. It truly pleased him to hear this, it was one of the key concerns he had held since he first saw the scar on the young Harry Potter's forehead. "I tried to scan his surface thoughts, as I was trying to goad him, to see if his calmness was only on the outside. Not only did he detect my attempt, but he pushed my probe back with slightly more force"

Albus could see Minerva looking completely livid at this piece of information, cutting her off before she could have her say, he stated "Hagrid did say he bought an Occlumency book during his trip for his school things. If I had to guess, I'd say he was a natural Occlumens, he has merely reinforced his defences. To think he's already so far, I am curious how he could handle a proper assault, but alas I cannot allow such a test. While scanning surface thoughts isn't illegal Severus, it isn't condoned, I do hope this is not a regular occurrence?"

Albus let out a mental sigh of relief, when he saw Minerva back down, he hoped Severus would see reason. After all, he was fully aware that Severus regularly scanned students minds, he authorized it so he could determine those who may join Tom's army when he returned. Thankfully Severus wasn't a spy for him for nothing, as the man nodded his head in agreement "Very good. Now on to the matter of Ms Granger, I believe she is a high achiever, she would have been much better off in your house Filius. But I do believe, from what I have seen so far, Mr Potter will sort her out himself. Now let us begin the first staff meeting for this year"

Back to Harry

Harry once more awoke early the following morning, so decided to do the homework that was assigned to him on their first week. His housemates were well aware he seemed to wake up early everyday so they shouldn't be too bothered with him being done. Even Hermione should be somewhat calmer, now that he had shattered the walls that were isolating her from the others. Although Harry knew getting her to accept he was simply better than her would take much longer, he could tell she could be a good friend someday. But the way the girl acted, that would be a long time coming. He had an annoying feeling that had Merlin not helped him, they would have been close due her to in the face attitude, or both being on the outside, but Merlin did help him, so those thoughts were useless.

Unfortunately, thanks to his ability to pull up information with his Occlumency mind skills, he finished the few essays he was assigned rather quickly. Harry lay on his bed pondering what to do for the next hour, when curfew ended, so he could head down to the hall for an early breakfast, there was only so much reading he could do that would keep him entertained. He would much rather actually do something, suddenly an idea popped into his head.

Harry hadn't had a chance to test out his fire elemental abilities yet, well to be truthful, he also had no idea on how to bring it out. Merlin didn't exactly leave him a manual for how his many abilities really worked or anything, he would just harp on about greater potential and similar statements. For the next hour, he tried to call it out into the palm of his hand, believing it to be as natural as his wandless ability. But so far, absolutely nothing had appeared, not even a spark or a whisper of flame.

Sighing in frustration, he decided to try out something smaller like a finger, glaring at the finger like it had done something wrong. If anyone had been looking at his eyes at that moment they would have gasped, his Emerald green irises began to glow lightly, as his frustrations grew, his anger being to boil, the eyes brightened more. Harry began to feel something, like a burning deep in his body, he couldn't locate or even compare the feeling to anything. Suddenly he saw his surroundings were lighter than they should have been, his anger fading to surprise. But the glow faded with his rage, with a sigh, he decided to head to the hall for breakfast.

Once he got to the hall he noticed Hermione, Fay, Neville and Keelah so went over to sit with them. Confusion entered his mind since he didn't hear Neville get up and leave the dorm, although he was focussed on figuring out his ability. They were talking about the flying lessons they would be doing at midday. Fay being a Quidditch fanatic was giving them tips on how to make it easier. He was pleased to see that Hermione was now putting in the effort like he asked her to attempt.

Unfortunately once Fay was done Hermione decided to speak "But I read you had to –" Harry let out a loud groan and the bushy haired girl turned to him, surprisingly without a glare "What?"

"Hermione, can you ride a bike?" She looked at him strangely and nodded. "Did you read a book to learn how to ride a bike?" Blinking a few times she shook her head "Learning to ride a broom is like learning to ride a bike. Brooms are the wizarding world's version of a bike you have to actually try to do it through trial and error. Tips might help and they might not, every person is different"

The girl in question merely smiled sheepishly and thanked him before turning back to her new friends. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Obviously his little speech did some good after all. He turned to Neville who was watching the exchange curiously "How about you Neville, you nervous?"

Neville nodded meekly "I've never been on a broom before. Gran never let me near one, she thought if I did I'd lose control and hurt myself or -" Stopping himself before he finished and he looked down at his plate.

Harry was inwardly confused at how Neville got into Gryffindor but obviously he must have potential or the hat wouldn't have put him here. Thinking about what he just said then and in the past he thought his family might be the cause of his lack of self worth. Knowing exactly what that felt like thanks to the Dursley's he decided to help him out.

"Well that just sounds foolish on her part. Just follow the instructions and don't panic, I know you'll do fine Neville." The boy's head snapped up and looked for any deceit in Harry's eyes and features but seeing only honesty and confidence. Smiling at Harry brightly he said "Thanks Harry"

Soon after most of the students began to file into the hall and exciting discussions of flying came from the first years as the older years talked about how the 'firsties' would do. Ron had run in out of breath obviously having run the whole way to the hall, he sat down next to Harry and glared him "How come you didn't wake me up?"

Harry blinked in surprise and looked at him "I came here at 6, since you complain about getting up early for classes I didn't see a point of waking you that early on the weekend"

Ron's mouth opened in shock "Why would you want to wake up early on the weekend, there's no classes, its barmy!"

Harry merely shrugged "I'm a light sleeper, do you want me to wake you up at 6 everyday?"Ron shook his head frantically and paled slightly. Harry shrugged and went back to his conversation with his housemates.

Neville received a glass remembrall when the mail arrived, when it turned Red Neville began to panic. His housemates began listing random things he might have forgotten. It turned out he had forgotten the password to the common room and Harry sighed before whispering it to him and the ball turned clear again.

After lunch the first year Gryffindors headed out the entrance hall towards the Quidditch pitch where the flying lessons would take place. Once they got there they noticed 20 brooms and the Slytherins waiting for them. Tension seemed to rise while they waited and since the lesson wasn't due to start for another few minutes Harry walked over to Daphne and stood a foot away from her and just stared at her.

She stared right back and all students looked at them waiting to see what would happen. "Potter" Daphne greeted with a nod, Harry just kept on staring at her not even acknowledging what she said.

Madam Hooch then arrived and was about to ask what they were doing before Tracey asked "Hey Harry, uh what are you doing?" He ignored her and kept on with his staring competition with Daphne.

A few of the Gryffindor's tried to get a response out of him but he ignored them as well, Draco also tried getting the same treatment. Finally Daphne was starting to get annoyed and stated "What are you staring at Potter?" He didn't even blink as he kept staring. 10 seconds passed and Daphne narrowed her eyes "That's enough Potter, stop now" She demanded but Harry ignored her.

Her right eye twitched after another 10 seconds and hissed "Harry-" Harry interrupted her before she began her tirade with a smile and his eyes closed "Daphne, how are you? You excited?"

Daphne didn't respond she just glared before stating "What the hell was that about?" Everyone was watching the interaction like one of them would explode, even Madam Hooch was silent, curious as to what would happen.

Harry opened his eyes and tilted his head "I was waiting for you to greet me" A few observers laughed loudly for a few moments, they stopped quickly when they realized no one else joined in

Daphne's eye twitched again "I did greet you Potter" Harry's smiled vanished and his face went blank again as he began staring at her once more.

Daphne growled lightly before she stomped her foot "Harry ="

Harry interrupted her again with a smile once more on his face "Yes Daphne?"

The young blonde was looking quite angry at the messy haired wizard at this point, her face was going red and her eyebrow was beginning to twitch irritably "Damnit Potter. Will you stop". Harry's face once more went blank. Draco seemed to recall what Harry had told him '...just call me Harry, not a fan of the whole surname greeting thing...' and began to chuckle to himself. A few others, who also remembered Harry wanting to be called by his first name began to laugh too.

After a minute of Daphne glaring now quite a few people had caught on to what Harry was doing and joined in with those laughing, giggling or chuckling lightly. When Tracey suddenly joined in on the laughing having caught on, Daphne whirled to her best friend "What's funny about Pot –"

Harry rolled his eyes at Daphne still not picking up on what he wanted, deciding to take things to the next level, he quickly reached out and covered her mouth before she said it again "Bad girl"

Daphne removed his hand from her mouth roughly, spun around after seeing Tracey's wide grin and growled out "Harry d-"

Harry kissed her on the cheek making her freeze with a light blush before he said "Good girl" By now everyone minus Ron, Goyle, Crabbe and a few of the other boys had caught on and were laughing, smiling or sending Daphne jealous glares. One Slytherin was glaring so hard at Harry that if looks could kill...

Daphne meanwhile was still confused and stuttered out "W-wha-" Tracey giggled before whispering in her ear and her eyes widened before turning back to Harry and narrowing her eyes once more. "You could have just asked me Harry"

"Where's the fun in that? Plus you wouldn't have gotten that kiss" He stated with a big grin that got wider when she blushed. The group heard a cough and turned to see Madam Hooch with a smirk on her face.

"Alright then, shows over. Everyone go stand by a broom" No one moved right away and she barked "Come on, hurry up, hurry up!" They all scattered and took their places, Harry wasn't sure how it happened but Ron had managed to get the spot to his left with Daphne on his other side and Tracey next to her.

Madam Hooch blinked when she noticed that unlike usual, there wasn't one house on either side, they were mixed. Shrugging after being told of the influence of the famous first year, she barked out "Now stick your arm above your broom and say UP" There was multiple sounds of "UP". Only Harry's, Draco's, Blaise's and surprisingly Neville's came up on the first call. Most others after the next few, Harry sighed when he heard the 'tones' that the remaining people were using to 'command' their broom up.

Sighing loudly he stated "Come on you are meant to be giving it a command not asking it politely. Command it to come up don't ask it too." Noticing that Hermione was one of the few that was struggling the most, plus the fact she was next to Ron, so closest to him, he decided to help her out a bit. "Hermione think of it as an animal, one that you can't reach that you want to come, command it to come to you"

Looking at him in confusion she tried it his way, she said sternly "UP" and the broom shot into her hands. She let loose an excited noise as it worked finally. After that the remaining people's brooms shot up quickly and they all gave Harry grateful grins or nods.

"Thank you Mr Potter, I'll have to use that method in the future for the stragglers. Now all of you mount it like this" She demonstrated the right way, than she began walking to each person, correcting people's grips, when she corrected Draco, Ron laughed loudly. Before Draco could retort, Harry smacked Ron on the back of his head making him groan and curse to himself quietly, Draco looked quite pleased.

They began practicing simple manoeuvres a few feet from the ground and she asked those she knew wouldn't be able to handle real flight to sit it out and gave the option for anyone else that wasn't confident enough. Neville looked over to Harry and he smiled encouragingly that gave Neville the confidence to join those flying properly.

In the end those that chose to go were Harry, Ron, Neville, Tracey, Daphne, Fay, Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott. Hooch took off slowly asking them to follow, she started to pick up the pace steadily and they began ascending.

Hooch had them doing practicing the same manoeuvres they did on the ground and she was impressed with some of the skill some of them possessed. Potter stood out by far though and she called him over to ask him to stay behind to try some harder moves after the lesson.

Just after Harry agreed to stay back they heard a shout "NO my remembrall" Harry turned to Neville and saw a glint falling towards the ground and without another thought he shot towards it. His fingers grazed it but he couldn't get a good enough grip and it fell straight down. Ignoring the others shouts, he did a flip and shot towards it again being completely vertical with the ground. He pushed the broom as fast as it could go and was making it closer to the ball. He didn't pay attention to the ground and focused on the task at hand.

His hand clasped around it 40m from the ground and he tried to pull up sharply but at the speed he was going caused him to continue descending. 20m he felt the speed reducing significantly and cut out the screams he heard nearby. 10m he was worried it wouldn't be enough and it was strange, it felt like his descent was slowing down. 1m his feet inches from the ground he levelled out and came to a complete stop.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned to his left seeing his classmates either staring at him in shock or awe. He heard simultaneous shouts of "MR POTTER". He blinked before he hopped off the broom and turned to the first voice, Professor McGonagall stood stock still, clutching her chest with a look of pure shock embedded on her face.

He then turned around to the second voice, Madam Hooch looked at him in awe and he couldn't help but grin when thinking of the two Professors opposite reactions to his catch. He heard McGonagall mutter "Never in all my years" As his fellow first years landed, he walked over and gave Neville his ball back. Turning back to his head of house, expecting a punishment for 'reckless behaviour', all she said was "Come with me Mr Potter"

Harry looked over and shrugged at the shocked looks of his friends. As he began walking over to McGonagall, suddenly everyone ran up to them, and began trying to appeal to the strict teacher, even Hooch defended him. Sighing McGonagall merely stated "Now Mr Potter, follow me"

They arrived outside an empty classroom and Professor McGonagall left Harry inside. Just as his patience was beginning to thin Harry's eyes widened for a moment when he saw who entered and got a massive grin, he turned to his head of house and asked "Are you putting me on the team Professor?"

Oliver Wood captain of the Quidditch team's eyes widened, he too turned to his head of house in surprise. The Professor too seemed shocked that Harry knew who Wood was already, and correctly deducing what she had planned. With a small smirk in place she stated "That's not up to me Mr Potter, Wood here is the captain of the team"

Turning to Wood she stated "He caught a snitch sized ball during a high speed dive and pulled up inches from the ground. The boy seems to have inherited more from his father then I thought" Noticing Harry's inquisitive look she merely stated "He was good enough to play professionally when he graduated, he instead chose to join the Auror corps and help in the war effort"

Wood however looked extremely happy at this turn in events "This is perfect, the team already knows him, all we needed was a seeker since the team's other spots are already full. Also no one will guess Harry is the seeker, if we keep this low key he can be our secret weapon! He has a good build for a first year, better than most I've seen, Merlin he could probably take on a few of the older years. Ah but he'll need a broom Professor."

"Not to worry wood, I'll speak with the Headmaster about getting such things sorted, I'd suggest getting Potter up to speed with the game rules and the like." McGonagall stated quickly.

When Wood was dismissed when he started to rant about the Quidditch cup, Harry voiced the unasked question "Who's going to pay for it though Professor?"

She blinked before she stated "As you were left with your muggle relatives, Professor Dumbledore became your magical guardian for our world. He can make transactions on your behalf until you reach the reach adulthood"

Harry instantly made a note to inquire to any transactions over his stay with his family from the Goblins at a later date. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man who was deemed the leader of the light, but he still wanted to make sure. "Uh does he have access to only my trust vault or my family vault as well?"

The Transfiguration teacher got a scowl on her face before stating "I'm not sure how you know of your family vault Mr Potter, such things aren't usually told to one in your position until they are the age of majority. However, family vaults require authorisation of the current head of house to enter, a guardian may not, with no current head of house, no one may enter. Why do you ask Mr Potter?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair and gave a sheepish grin before he stated "I kinda withdrew my monthly limit the day I went with Hagrid, to get my school things. The Headmaster would not be able to withdraw anymore. Also the bag that contains the galleons according to the Goblins is designed that only I can use it to make transactions"

Although he knew he could authorize another he wanted to make sure the headmaster had not tapped into his funds. Not that he cared for the money a great deal, but it would show if the old wizard was trustworthy. With a stern look in her eyes, she eyed Harry for some time. With a great sigh she relented "Very well Mr Potter, come with me we'll see the Headmaster now and see about allowing you to go out to get a broom in Diagon Alley"

They arrived at the Headmaster's office and Harry looked around in wonder at all the strange devices, former school leader's portraits and a beautiful red, orange Phoenix that immediately took a liking to him. After a loud trill, it flew to him to sit on his arm once he was seated, rubbing it's head affectionately against him. "His name is Fawkes and it would appear he is quite taken with you Mr Potter" Albus Dumbledore stated eyes twinkling like crazy at the scene, it just proved to him all the more that the young man in front of him was completely in the light.

After Professor McGonagall explained the situation to the old Headmaster, he stroked his beard thoughtfully. Casting the tempus charm, he sat back and eyed Harry, feeling a light probe against his mental barrier, the old man chuckled softly "Well I don't see why not, Harry would you like to go now? There's plenty of time before dinner and I had no other plans for the rest of the day".

Both McGonagall and Harry looked up surprised at the offer to personally take Harry into Diagon Alley. Harry was slightly irked about the probe, but he was the headmaster and Harry was requesting to leave the school grounds on his own. "Yes sir, that sounds fine, I've already completed my set homework so haven't got anything to do today either"

"Very well, come then, we'll floo to the Leaky Cauldron and go from there. Minerva I ask that you not reveal where we go to anyone else, people may see it as me playing favourites." Here Albus cast a stern gaze at his deputy, more for show then anything, as some of the portraits laughed. Minerva merely rolled her eyes before nodding crisply and leaving the room.

"Now Harry have you ever used the floo before?" Harry just raised an eyebrow and the headmaster chuckled "No, of course not. Forgive me, with your attitude, it is like I'm speaking to one versed in our ways. You have my apologies. All you have to do is throw some of this powder-" Opening the container containing the floo powder and showing Harry "-and toss it into the flames like so, they will turn green, you step into it and call out your destination. In this case 'The Leaky Cauldron', I'll go first to demonstrate then you follow after"

Once the headmaster saw the boy understood he vanished into the green flames. Harry copied him and eyes widened and felt dizzy as he was spinning at high speeds before it stopped with him tumbling out of the Leaky Cauldron fireplace. Somehow he managed to stay on his feet and he heard chuckling, turning he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkling "Not my favourite form of travel but it is on of the more convenient methods. Come now Harry, we shouldn't waste to much time dawdling"

Following the headmaster they entered Diagon Alley and multiple people greeted Dumbledore and eyed Harry curiously. Finally they arrived at Quidditch Quality Supplies and entered the store, the man behind the counter saw Harry and stated "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts lad?"

His eyes then travelled to Dumbledore and widened for a moment "It's not a problem, I gave Mr Potter permission to come here to purchase a broom. I'm his escort"

The man eyes widened again before glancing at Harry's forehead where his hair covered the lightning shaped scar. "Of course Headmaster, now what were you looking for Mr Potter"

Thinking it over for a moment he stated "Uh well I've been told the Nimbus 2000 is the best out at the moment, how much is that?"

The owner responded "80 galleons" with a bored look in his eye, as if that is the question he gets asked very often. Harry blinked at the price, everyone spoke of how much brooms cost. Glancing around at various other brooms in the store, he took notes of the price tags and realized just how rich he must be.

Harry contemplated buying new brooms for the whole team, not only would it give his team an advantage but people would assume he had bought his way on the team so would underestimate him. That and the fact he was a first year would add to those thoughts. "Ok I'd like 7 Nimbus 2000s"

The shop owner's eyes bulged out when he heard what the boy who lived wanted "E-excuse me? I think I misheard what you said"

Harry just grinned wider before he repeated "I'd like 7 Nimbus 2000s"

Now the man was sure what he heard was right he got a greedy glint in his eyes before running to the back of the shop. A few minutes later he came back with a bag. "Since you're buying multiple brooms I'm reducing the total cost to 500 galleons, no negotiations. The inside space of this bag has been expanded and all 7 are on a rack inside the bag. Is that all for today sir?"

Harry sighed at the sir comment, thought for a moment before asking "Out of curiosity, when is the next model set to be released?"

The man blinked in surprise, looking thoughtful "Well that would be the 2001, it is going through the official testing right now. If you were looking at getting one, you'd have to wait until March at the earliest"

Nodding his head in understanding, Harry thought for a moment "That's fine, I'll think about that later. What is the next best model out right now after the 2000 model?"

Once more the man looked shocked, but shook his head "That would be the Cleansweep seven broom sir, not as good as the 2000 of course. But it is easily the closest competitively on the market. Also cheaper, being 50 galleons"

Turning to the headmaster, Harry stated "Sir, what is the best broom on any of the House teams at the moment"

Dumbledore was startled at the question, he was wondering what Harry got the Nimbuses for, this explained that question, but to think of the other teams as well. Pondering the boy's question he stated cheerily "I do believe the best is cleansweep fives on a few of the Slytherin & Ravenclaw teams Harry. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think it would really make for an exciting match, if we completely dominate the field with superior brooms sir" Turning back to the shop employee, who had the greediest glint Harry had seen yet he stated "Can I get 21 Cleansweep Sevens. Also 7 broom clean and repair kits, your best brand"

The man looked absolutely ecstatic, taking back the bag he put Harry's nimbuses in, he went to the back of the shop and Harry heard the loud scream of joy, showing the man clearly didn't think of using a silencing charm. Coming back out he gave the bag back to Harry calmly, even if his hands were shaking slightly. "Due to the amount you bought sir, I shall reduce the total to 1450 Galleons total. I also included for free, 7 broom polishing kits" Harry nodded, pulled out the vault bag, said the amount and watched as 1450 galleons appeared on the counter. Thanking the man, he left with the headmaster eyeing him curiously, seeing the bag and knowing that the young man filled the bag with the monthly limit. The shop employer called out an eager "Please come back again".

As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron Dumbledore kept watching Harry intently before he asked "Early Christmas present shopping Harry?"

Harry looked up with a confused expression before his eyes widened. He had never received Christmas or birthdays presents before. The Dursley's always made an extra special effort to give him twice as many chores on those days. It was now that he realized he would have to buy presents for each of his new friends and he might even receive a few. But what was he meant to buy them? Would they even want them?

Meanwhile Dumbledore's eyes had started to twinkle seeing Harry's confused expression that went to shock and then panic. Once they got back to his office he chuckled before saying "Not to worry my boy I won't tell anyone about them" Completely misreading Harry's inner turmoil.

That snapped Harry out of his musings before he said "No Professor, these aren't for my friends. They are for my teammates and opposition. I'm just slightly worried, you just reminded me that I'll have to go Christmas shopping though and I'm not sure what to buy any of them. I've never had a present or bought presents before, so I'm not really sure what to do"

The twinkle that is usually present in Dumbledore's eyes faded out of sight for a moment. Not expecting that answer, but soon enough they returned full force when he realized how different Harry was to Tom just for thinking the way he was "Well that was very generous of you Harry. I'm sure your team mates will be most appreciative of them, but I would recommend that you not reveal you got the brooms for the other teams."

Harry blinked before smiling "Actually sir, I was hoping you could help me out there. I was thinking they could be a donation to the school teams from a generous donator."

Chuckling softly Dumbledore agreed to go along with the plan. Harry took out the brooms for the other teams, for Dumbledore to sort out. "As for Christmas presents my boy, I find the least obvious thing they expect makes the best presents. However, try to make it something they will like" Dumbledore stated in a Grandfatherly fashion.

Harry looked at the bag that contained the Nimbus brooms for his team and asked "Sir is it possible for me to somehow get straight to my dorm room? I want to put these in my trunk but I don't want anyone to see the bag since it has that on it" Pointing to the bright logo saying Quidditch Quality Supplies.

Dumbledore stroked his beard before calling out "Botty" A small humanoid creature with massive eyes and pointy ears popped into the room before bowing. "This is a house-elf Harry, the elves that work here are actually tied to the wards themselves so they are able to use their version of apparation. Botty can you take Harry to the First year Gryffindor dorm rooms. Make sure no one is there first"

The elf popped out and a few moments later popped back "There is being no firsties there sir" He nodded once and the elf took Harry's hand and Harry felt an odd squeezing sensation before he appeared in his room.

Turning to the elf in curiosity he said "Thank you Botty"

The little elves eyes widened before she bowed dramatically "You is kind wizard, you is calling Botty if you needs anything sir. Botty is always ready to help Mr Harry Potter" Then she popped out as she had come before Harry had the chance to ask how she knew he was Harry Potter.

Harry placed the Brooms in his third compartment just in case one of his dorm mates had heard him mutter the password for the first two by chance before he walked out into the common room. The noise instantly went quiet and he blinked once, twice then said "Uh Hi" Immediately questions started to be thrown around.

"Weasley told us you got expelled" "What happened, you've been gone for hours" "Is it true you pulled up from a high speed dive inches from the ground" "Harry that catch was awesome" "How did you come from the dorms, we've been here waiting for you"

They began to come more and more in number and he sighed dramatically, he looks to the twins who got matching grins. One loud bang later and the room went quiet again, Harry had to give the boys credit, they knew how to get the effect they want. Running a hand through his hair he grinned sheepishly "I'm not in any trouble they just wanted to talk and Dumbledore brought me here after our chat"

That caused even more questions since he had to see the Headmaster and he remembered the password to get into his office as he stated "I'm not in any trouble, we got into an argument about what was better, muggle chocolate or wizarding lollies" There was complete silence before they all began yelling out questions even louder while the other half began cheering.

He merely shook his head and began walking to the portrait hole and somehow got out without anyone noticing, as the portrait shut he heard the distinct voice of Ron yelling "Hey where'd Harry go?" Knowing they'd figure it out in a few moments he ran towards the hall. When he was sure he was alone after focusing on scents and noises around him he went as fast as he could go making record time.

Walking into the great hall Draco made his way over to him "What happened Harry? When my father hears of this-" Harry merely chuckled at the boy's odd protective nature "I'm not in any trouble, I was just talking to the headmaster"

Draco nodded and retook his place between Crabbe and Goyle. Daphne and Tracey walked over having overheard what he just said and pulled him out into the entrance hall "What did you have to talk to the headmaster about Harry?" Tracey asked with concern written all over her features.

Daphne eyes had a concerned gaze but her face betrayed no emotion. Harry made a show of thinking of what to say and he deadpanned "It's a secret"

"What do you mean it's a secret Harry?" Daphne demanded, her face now sporting a scowl.

Harry merely gave her a wide grin "You're cute when you make that face Daphne" Causing her scowl to deepen

"Don't change the subject" Tracey stated while rolling her eyes at his flirting.

Harry took a step back in shock "Tracey how could you think I would ever think of changing the subject about a pretty girl. What do you take me for, a normal 11 year old boy?"

Both girls exclaimed "HARRY" Daphne's scowl and Tracey's pout was too much for the young wizard and he let out a barking laugh.

Once he realized they were still looking at him expectantly, he sighed "Fine, fine, damn pretty faces taking advantage of me" He waved them to come closer and they both approached him eyeing him suspiciously as they did so. He whispered "Can the two of you keep a secret?"

They looked at each other then at him before nodding their heads, he took a deep breath and they watched him in anticipation. "I can't decide which of you is prettier"

They both smacked an arm each causing him to laugh loudly, once he stopped he said "If you really want to touch me that badly, all you had to do was ask"

The look in Tracey's eyes unnerved him slightly, but the heated glare in Daphne's made him inwardly laugh again, she kept glaring at him and he sighed before saying "Alright alright, I was made seeker on the Gryffindor team" Causing both girls eyes to widen in surprise "We were discussing how to get me a broom and all that. Oh you two are the only students that know now so try to keep it quiet" He looked at Tracey when he said quiet and she just grinned back at him.

They walked back into the hall and Harry immediately went to Alicia, Angelina and Katie Bell and whispered to them "Did Wood tell you?" The three nodded and he stated "Can you make sure the twins don't go yelling about it or tell Ron, I don't want the whole school to know, best to keep it a surprise for the first game" The girls agreed and he left to go sit by Neville and he gave the same excuse he gave in the common room.

2 weeks later

The last few wks passed by with Harry maintaining his constant top spot in all his classes. The Professors were beginning to call him a Prodigy since he always seemed to grasp new spells within the class that it's set. Unheard of since Dumbledore was in school.

Wood had taken him out to the pitch early one morning to test out his flying. Needless to say his new captain was practically on cloud nine talking about the Quidditch cup being his non-stop.

No matter what he tried he couldn't seem to be able to get any further in his fire element attempts. But not knowing what it was he was actually meant to do didn't help either. A few nights earlier, he had gotten bored with no homework left to do. Not feeling like reading any of the books he had borrowed from the library, he had decided to go for a walk in the middle of the night.

He had to outrun Finch but that was easy with his enhanced speed but he had wound up on the forbidden third floor corridor. Naturally curiosity got the better of him he ventured into it. Confused at why it was forbidden since there was nothing significant around, he eventually ended up at a locked door. Beyond it he could swear he heard heavy breathing.

Opening it he saw a massive three headed dog that he had looked up and discovered was a Cerberus. It had also been standing on a trapdoor, Harry had a feeling that whatever it was guarding, was likely that small package Hagrid took from Gringotts on his birthday.

Today however was his first practice session with his team and he was eager to be back on a broom. It was exhilarating flying through the air, he refrained from using his Nimbus since his session with Wood in an effort to maintain his secret of being a seeker. There was always the chance that someone happened to see him.

Opening his trunk and getting the bag with the brooms from his apartment he locked it up before heading down to the common room. Most of the team was there except Wood. Before he could ask why the Quidditch fanatic captain wasn't there Katie responded "He's apparently got play plans drawn up but he left them in his dorm"

Soon enough Wood came back down with an insane grin on his face and when the four 3rd years groaned Harry realized that the look on his new captain's face must be a warning for a hard training session.

Harry asked Wood to disillusion him so that anyone they might run into won't see him and find out he's the seeker. He eagerly agreed realizing Harry was like a secret weapon for the team and they set off to the pitch. Some people had indeed been waiting near the entrance hall that Harry found stupid considering it was 5am and they were annoyed when they saw only 6 people.

Due to school rules only people the Quidditch captain allowed to watch the games could come to the training sessions. So no one followed the team as they headed out to the pitch.

Once there and making sure no one else was present he took the spell off Harry and looked at him oddly "Where's your broom Harry?" Harry just grinned before he put his hand into the bag and pulled out a Nimbus 2000 and tossing it to him.

"Why you giving it to-" Harry pulled out another one and tossed one to Katie who's eyes had widened, she looked at the broom in her hand to the broom in Oliver's then back to her own. He then pulled out two and tossed them to the twins who didn't say anything just stared at the brooms in shock. Finally he took out the remaining three. Two to the remaining girls who had matching grins and ran up to kiss him on each cheek, Katie got over her shock and did the same.

When Oliver just stared at Harry, the boy's grin widened "What you didn't think I was going to be your only secret surprise for the other teams did you" A smile started to form on the captain's face before he began to chuckle and then laugh loudly before he charged at Harry. The boy's eyes widened when he was suddenly lifted off the ground in a bone crushing hug.

The twins looked at each other before they too got wide grins and tackled the two to the ground all laughing insanely. Meanwhile the girls just watched them and he heard Katie mutter something about boys. When Harry managed to get out of the tangled mess the twins had created he had looked at Katie and her eyes widened at the cheeky grin on the young seeker's face. Not wanting to see what he had planned she got on her broom and shot off.

Harry took off after her while the others all regained their senses before following them to the skies shortly after. The session ended up going well and each of them having gotten adjusted to the new brooms speed and easier manoeuvrability.

**October 31****st**** – Halloween**

The weeks have flown by for most students but for Harry he was starting to find that classes were becoming more of a chore and he made up for it by teasing his friends in each class. Ron still followed him around like a lost puppy but Harry was so used to it by now it no longer bothered him. Classes were his salvation playing mind games with Daphne, Tracey, Susan and Padma.

He had given up on any Fire element training until he could find a book to help him understand what he would need to do. Harry couldn't help but wonder if age or magical power had a factor in it and it might just be too small for him right now to draw it out.

His Quidditch training sessions had become interesting as well. He had started to join in the chaser's plays much to the groups shock, it wasn't technically illegal for the seeker to join in on the others roles after all. When it worked out well and Oliver had begun asking him to look out for openings in plays, so he could use such tactics in real games. Harry really did it since sitting around looking for a snitch was pretty boring, plus annoying the 2nd year Katie had become a new hobby of his during practices. Plus flying around in the mix of things allowed him to see more anyway, he had seen the snitch and caught it much faster this way.

Today was Halloween, Harry had never known his parents, never knew they died on this day until Hagrid walked into the hut he was in 3 months ago. Because of this he found it difficult to mourn for them like any child would on the day of their parent's death. He wasn't sure if this was a bad thing or not, he figured his parents would rather him enjoying himself than sulking over the fact they were no longer there.

To start the day off in a good way, he talked to his teammates and had them agree to his plan, after getting McGonagall to pass a note to Dumbledore the day before, his plan was set to go off during the breakfast of that morning. When the morning post arrived, every member of each house Quidditch team got quite the shock as two owls dropped a long package in front of each player. This included the Gryffindors shock, as they were not aware of the other teams getting brooms too.

Harry saw Wood looking ready to explode, the only thing holding him back was the shock he was likely in. But just before he erupted, his eyes turning slowly in Harry's general vicinity, when their eyes met, Harry shrugged and mouthed 'wasn't me'. At that moment the hall heard Roger Davis from Ravenclaws team shout out "DRAGONS BALLS, IT'S A CLEANSWEEP SEVEN"

That set off all the other teams and players, as they ripped open the packages to see the same, Wood began laughing insanely making many people roll their eyes at his expected behaviour. He grabbed the parcel and ran from the hall, rolling their eyes, the rest of the Gryffindor team, minus Harry followed after. Everyone in the hall was disappointed to still not see who the new seeker was, as no broom had landed in front of any of the Gryffindor students other than the main 6.

Speculation at who would have bought brooms for all the teams circulated the halls the rest of the day, some made some sense, others made no sense at all, from a gift from the ministry of magic, to someone trying to bribe Dumbledore. Katie had pulled him aside later the day and described the sheer excitement emanating from Wood, who apparently was very pleased that the matches would be on a more level playing field, well close too. She made sure to congratulate Harry on making their captain even crazier than before, as well as issuing a warning of more intense training sessions. Not that Harry admitted to being the one behind the extra broom handouts.

As Harry walked into the great hall later that night, he was surprised to find that it was very different to how it normally was. Bats were flying overhead, floating candles left eerie glows in the mist. The ceiling was enchanted with an eerie full moon and dark clouds. Thunder roared every few mins causing at least a few girls to scream each time, a thin mist was around the whole room making other students appear blurry, even if they were more than one metre away from each other.

Harry had become very familiar with certain people's scents, with practice, he had learnt how to single out one scent out of thousands. Deciding he would have a little fun before the actual feast began, he abandoned Ron at the table, ignoring the redheads calls for him and took off to the Hufflepuff table, he went there first since it was on the other side of the hall.

He moved quickly straight towards Susan and snuck up behind her quietly. With a massive smile he got right behind her and screamed loudly in her ear. She let out an ear splitting scream that caused a chain reaction to those around her. Everyone heard laughter coming from the area of the first scream and Susan recognized it immediately, standing up red faced from embarrassment, she muttered "Potter". Getting onto the bench, she tried to locate the annoying Gryffindor, but couldn't see him through the mist. In her anger she roared "You're going to regret that Potter" Before turning back to the table and seating herself.

Harry had discovered that Susan was nothing like the others in her reactions. Daphne tried hard to remain calm and collected even when she's extremely frustrated with him, Tracey just flirts, as if by instinct. Susan however didn't have red hair for nothing. She had a fiery temper that Harry loved to face off against.

"I never knew you could scream that loud" Harry chuckled to her left, she turned immediately in that direction of the voice to find the seat empty.

"I'm not mad anymore Harry, why don't you come over here?" She asked with false sweetness. Harry scoffed inwardly, who was she trying to fool with that false kindness.

"Only if you play nicely" He whispered from behind her, she spun around quickly to see him smiling brightly at her.

Remembering the embarrassment from a moment ago, she glared at him, her violet eyes seemed to sparkle slightly "Don't you ever do that again Harry, or you'll find the consequences, well, they won't be pretty"

Harry gasped with a face of pure shock and horror "You would deny me seeing your pretty face. That is beyond cruel, how could you even suggest such a thing?"

She blushed lightly before scowling "No you prat, I'll hex your bits off"

Harry's grin and expression suddenly put Susan on edge, it was clear from the laughs of some of the other students that she had walked into some sort of trap with her wording. She realized it too late though "Bits? Oh you want to remove my robes and clothes Susan? I'm pretty sure you're insinuating you have easy access to be able to access those bits so easily, to get rid of them and all"

Her blush got brighter and Harry was finding it hard to tell if it was anger or embarrassment at this point "N-no, aarrgghh why don't you just go back to your fanboy Harry. I'm pretty sure I can hear him from here"

Harry pouted childishly when she said that, but lord and behold, the whole hall heard a very girlish scream that was obviously a boy coming from the other side of the hall. Harry just knew it was Ron as well. Sighing Harry looked over to Hannah, walking over he sat himself between the two girls, despite the redhead's protests and looked at the blonde seriously "Trade mine for yours?"

The Blonde Hufflepuff put a thinking pose, she gazed over Harry at Susan who was frantically shaking her head and poking Harry in his side, who was showing no reaction. Tapping her chin she said "I'll think about it" And she burst into giggles that turned into laughter when Susan sent her a glare.

"You can go now Harry" Susan stated with a wave of her hand.

Harry didn't listen however, went right into Susan's face, he moved slightly to make it look like he was looking at her from all angles. "So Hannah, how do you deal with that friend of yours all day? I mean you sleep in the same room, must be rough" Harry was keeping his eyes on Susan as he talked and she knew it. Hannah was giggling at Susan who was currently trying very hard to ignore him, but the threats she was muttering were signs that it wasn't working. She was trying extremely hard, not to whip out her wand and hex him on the spot, her fingers were even twitching.

Harry finally turned away, to face Hannah who giggled again as Susan started making faces at the back of Harry's head. He leant in close to her and whispered loudly so Susan could hear "Is it true she talks about Harry Potter in her sleep? Well from what i hear, it's more like moans, but-" He burst into laughter when he felt her smack the back of his head, she seemed to try to get him into a choke hold but he moved enough so that he locked onto her arms, making it look more like she was hugging him from behind "See, she even holds onto Harry Potter so desperately, it must be true"

Realizing her actions had just fuelled him further, she hissed out quietly "I do not talk in my sleep"

Gaining a coy grin that had Hannah in another fit of giggles "Oh but you don't deny you dream of Harry Potter Susan, or the moaning" He stated loudly so that those nearby heard. She again blushed and sputtered as he burst into laughter again. Hearing a low growl he took that as his cue to leave. Letting go of her arm, hopping up quickly, he turned and speedily kissed Susan's cheek as she was getting her wand out of her robes. He batted the incoming hex out of the way with his own wand effortlessly, bowed, kissed Hannah's cheek as well "A pleasure as always ladies, until next time" Before he ran deeper in the mist laughing loudly.

He got back to Gryffindor table where everyone in the vicinity of Ron was glaring at him "What?" Harry exclaimed and they all just kept glaring, shrugging he said "Uh, who screamed from this end, I caused the one on the other side of the hall but what happened here"

Seamus burst into renewed laughter and Ron was turning red with embarrassment or anger. "Harry you shoulda seen it. A tiny spider crawled in front of Ron and just stopped and seemed to look at him, he was frozen in fear. Then the spider started to move slowly towards him and he screamed like a girl. Hermione had to grab it and take it away before he calmed down"

Harry let out a sigh "Ron why exactly are you scared of a tiny spider? An Acromantula I could understand, they are the size of cows."

Ron looked up in horror "T-there are spiders that big" His eyes glazed over and he shivered while Harry sighed and shook his head. Soon after the mist faded away and the food appeared on the table and Ron completely forgot about spiders with food now in his sights.

Harry was impressed with the creativity of the food since they all had Halloween type themes to many of them. Half way through the meal the great hall doors slammed open catching anyone's attention before Quirrell yelled out "TROLL! Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know" Before he appeared to faint... forward.

Panic suddenly erupted from the students and some started running towards the doors. Harry suddenly realized Quirrell didn't stutter when he announced that. His thoughts were disrupted by Dumbledore standing "SILENCE" The command worked flawlessly as everyone froze and turned to look at him. "Prefects, get the students back to their common rooms. Professors, follow me."

Narrowing his eyes Harry stood onto the table and called out "PROFESSOR" When Dumbledore nodded for him to continue he stated "The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons, where the troll is"

Many of the Slytherin students suddenly paled realizing this fact, many others looking at the Gryffindor in appreciation or confusion. Dumbeldore stroked his beard before he bellowed "Very well, all students remain here, Minerva, Severus, Filius with me. The rest of you watch the students, I'll magically seal the room" Before he marched out and magically sealed the doors.

A minute later Quirrel 'awoke' and glared at the sealed door. Once on his feet, he walked over to the staff table and took a seat away from everyone else, he looked almost like he was pouting. Harry saw him talking to himself and narrowed his eyes. There were far too many voices for him to focus on Quirrel from this distance, so he had no idea what he was saying.

30minutes later the teachers returned without a scratch, Dumbledore announced the troll was now dead and asked the students to return to their dorms. He gave a subtle nod in Harry's direction, for the foresight he had over looked. Harry himself, nodded to his Slytherin friends as they were leaving the hall.

**AN: Last edited Nov 2012**


	5. Quidditch and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of its characters**

**AN: Ok, I'm going to try and limit the Ron bashing in this chapter, specifically when he realizes Harry is the seeker for Gryffindor. Like many "speedsters" in the various media out there, when Harry taps into his enhanced speed, everything else around him appears to move slower, he hasn't really tested this yet though. The only time he's used it so far, is running around the school when no one is around, or to get away from his favourite male Weasley. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**AN2: Last edited Nov 2012**

November finally arrived and with it came the cold weather. It didn't really bother Harry, but it did give him a few ideas to keep warm during the time of the year. The last minute training sessions from Wood, were slightly over the top, leading up to their first game against Slytherin. Even though the team had melded perfectly, learning all of the eccentric captain's insane game plans. The over enthusiastic captain still had the team going through each of them on a daily basis. It probably didn't help matters, that he know knew that the other team will all have decent brooms as well, thus making the match that much more difficult. To his teammates, Oliver Wood seemed to be treating the match like it was a rated official league Quidditch match.

Not only that but he insisted on talking for at least 30 minutes before each session, telling everyone the same things, exactly what he wanted them to do. While Harry didn't mind it for the first 10 times, it quickly became an agonizing experience. Fortunately he had found a form of entertainment through Katie Bell. Simply put, Katie had become Harry's personal heater during these long winded sessions, much to the girl's apparent outward annoyance, but his fellow teammate's amusement. Harry would march over to her wherever she stood or sat during Oliver's rants, wouldn't even bother to say anything. To the repetitive shock of his teammates, he would pick her up, ignoring her demands to put her down and walk back to his seat, placing her on his lap for the rest of the briefing.

The first time this had happened, the twins and Wood were looking at him in awe at the bold move. The other two chasers had the opposite reaction, simply giggling and seemingly teasing Katie relentlessly. When Katie realized the first time he did it, that it wasn't some joke and he wasn't actually going to let her go, she had quietly hissed "What are you doing Potter?" Since her fellow female fliers were clearly getting to her.

Harry was prepared for such a statement however, with his best innocent expression on his face he stated out loud "It's cold out, you're hot, this was the quickest solution" Saying it out loud couldn't prevent the massive grin appearing on his face. The second year brunette merely huffed and turned her head back to Oliver, making no attempt to get off Harry. At the same time, Harry noticed the twins got those identical grins they get every time they had a crazy idea. As soon as they turned to Angelina and Alicia, he couldn't help laugh at the hopeful look in each of their eyes. The girls merely glared at the two with equal looks promising pain if they even tried it on them.

As to classes during this stressful time, both Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had offered him personal lessons. For them, it quickly became obvious Harry was very skilled, seeing his success in every spell they taught him, they each felt they should try teaching him some higher tier spells, not on their planned lesson scheme. Despite it being what many students would love to have, he declined. For one, he didn't want it to be seen as unfair or favouritism by the other students. Secondly he wanted to learn things on his own, he felt like he achieved more that way, at least more than seeing the teachers do the spell beforehand like they did in classes. Achieving the spells on his own, as he had been, simply made him feel like he was achieving his skills himself. Rather than having the skills handed to him on a silver platter, that and Merlin did hound him about learning skills on his own, Harry felt he should take the hint literally.

Even Potions was going alright thankfully, Harry even planned to go to Diagon Alley during the break to get a potion set for his trunk. That way he could practice some potions anytime during his own free time, as they were steadily getting harder and Snape made it a mission to find anything wrong with his potions. He never had too much trouble with them, he even slightly altered what he added on occasion to get a better result on some potions, having memorised some of the higher level ingredients in great detail from library books. But he had an eerie feeling that Snape would assign a higher level potion just to watch him fail at least once, and Harry wanted to be prepared for that.

Professor Snape had also finally given up on removing him from the Slytherin duo's side, as he sat there every class. Daphne and Tracey even started going to the Gryffindor side to sit next to him instead a few times to get the point across. Seeing as how they would just end up following Harry to his bench, Snape accepted that Daphne and Tracey actually wanted to be in the company of the Potter brat, allowing it to happen with great reluctance. Harry was always one of the first finished with his potion, despite the fact he continued to work alone. The fact it was almost always perfect, if not close gave Snape no reason to penalize him. That didn't stop him from watching Harry like a hawk during classes though, with narrowed eyes begging for some sort of mistake.

Finally it was the day for the Gryffindor and Slytherin match and Harry was excited. Wood had given him his team Jersey the day before, so when he woke up at his usual time, he mentally began going over all the plays once more. Even though he knew them all off by heart, he still took up quite a bit of time. No one knew that the team had Nimbus 2000s and not Cleansweep Sevens like the Slytherin team, since Harry kept them in his second trunk. Before and after each practice, the team carried around their old brooms, confusing the other students, who knew they also received the same packages as the other teams.

Harry was getting almost giddy thinking about the reactions of everyone, not only for seeing him as seeker, but the looks on the Slytherin team seeing they all had Nimbus 2000s. He quickly went and had a shower, throwing on his Quidditch robes and leaving the dorm with his trunk around his neck, he had taken a habit to taking the shrinking trunk with him everywhere, storing his secure trunk in the dorm. When first year ended, he had every intention of finding a better storage method, but for now it worked well.

The team minus the twins were already in the common room as he walked down, as well as a few other Gryffindors. When they saw Harry in his Quidditch robes, gasps and cheers were resounded throughout the room. Giving a quick pose and a wink towards a group of girls in the corner, the reaction was immediate. Many of them immediately took off, out the portrait hole to spread the word, or heading up to the dorms to notify their lazier friends. Oliver had started to chuckle evilly while eyeing his old broom, the team all looked at him like he lost it as he was gazing at the fire at the time.

Worried that Oliver might be thinking of burning his broom in his delirious state, Harry took it from him and threw it across the room. Ignoring the betrayed look he got from his captain, Harry made his way to Katie "So where are the twins at?" He asked, pulling Katie to his lap as he sat down, ignoring her protests and slightly red cheeks. One of these days she'll learn not to protest, Harry was sure she did it just to make it seem like she didn't secretly want it each morning.

Although the youngest seeker was confused as to why, for the first time, Katie actually looked embarrassed by the action, gazing around the room quickly, he noticed all the wide eyes of those still in the common room. With a groan he saw another group take off out the portrait hole, while another lot went to the dorms. When he saw the twins come down for a moment, then take off back upstairs with identical grins, he looked at Angelina with a panicked look, Angelina laughed at what he just did and saw "I think they are giving Lee ideas on what to say during the game"

Alicia then whispered loudly "I don't think that it is cold in here Harry, it's actually kind of hot"

Harry looked at her and blinked in confusion, he doubted the twins would do anything to harsh, shifted himself and Katie slightly "Yeah she is" Earning a snort from Katie and laughter from the rest of the team. Harry, enlarged the trunk, and began pulling out their brooms just as the twins walked back in, eerily large smiles on their faces.

The smiles if possible, widened when they saw Katie's current position close up. Harry got a matching grin knowing they told Lee something involving Katie from the reaction alone. Once they all had their brooms Harry looked at the trunk, he stuck his hand in it for a moment. He pulled out the permanent enlarged bag the shop owner had given him when he bought the brooms, before he looked at them all "Any of you want this? Might be useful for something"

Fred nodded before he raced with it too his dorm, Harry was slightly curious as to what the pranksters would need the bag for, but put it to the back of his mind for the moment. He tossed all their old brooms in the trunk, than took it to his dorm. He didn't want to risk damaging the trunk during the game after all. Plus, the team had decided and all agreed to donate their old brooms to the school, as some of them were really old and dodgy.

Once he came back down a minute later, the team began to walk out of the common room, followed by a cheering group of followers through the halls, their Nimbus 2000s proudly clasped in their hands, leaning on their shoulders. Whisperings came from everyone they passed once they saw the brooms, or Harry on the team. The team had purposefully decided to come down to breakfast early, just to make the Slytherin team nervous, strutting around with the Nimbus 2000s in tow.

Katie leant over and whispered "Looks like you're going to be the talk for the next month Harry"

Laughing loudly, he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, noticing the glare she sent him after, gave him a wide grin "Me? I think it'll be you Katie, look at all the fangirls glaring, they know they got no chance with someone as beautiful as you around me now" Causing her to roll her eyes and get a small smirk but not respond to him causing him to pout for a few moments. He decided to keep his arm around her, much to their teammates amusement, well except Wood, he looked to be on cloud nine and ignored the usual banter of his youngest charges.

The team walked into the hall and talk seemed to cease for a few moments, eyes all over observed them. Then it was like a dam broke as an older female Hufflepuff student spotted Harry, squealing loudly before racing out of the room. Suddenly excited murmuring broke out and a few more students left to obviously wake up their friends. Either those that left the common room were too slow, or the general populace didn't believe them.

After 20minutes students began to roll in large groups, all shooting the Gryffindor team surprised, jealous or outright angry looks in the case of other teams players and the hardcore fans. Harry suddenly got a sixth sense, feeling that someone wanted his death at that exact moment, he looked around suspiciously before his eyes met his Potions Professor. The man was staring at Harry with a livid look of pure hatred on his face, standing in front of the staff entrance to the hall, seemingly trying to bore a hole through his head.

Harry noticed Professor McGonagall saying something to him from behind, but the man didn't even seem to register her presence, let alone move out of her way. Receiving no response from her colleague, she followed his eyes and saw her team with Nimbus 2000s. Her eyes too widened in surprise a moment. Then suddenly she started giggling and clapping her hands in an almost excited manner, her eyes gaining an odd twinkle. She got a sly smile when her eyes met his, knowing he was the one behind her teams brooms, as well as the rest of the school. She said something again to Snape which caused him to turn his glare to her instead, finally entering the hall fully and taking his seat at the table.

Harry was confused however when that odd feeling didn't leave him. Looking around again his eyes met a whole lot of pissed off Slytherins that had just arrived, led by Marcus Flint, the captain of their Quidditch team. "Well guess they didn't plan for this then" Harry stated cheerfully, turning his attention to the assortment of food in front of him.

His fellow first years came in a short time later, they were all demanding to know when it happened, his joining the team that is, Ron was the most vocal about it "When McGonagall took me after flying lessons, she convinced Wood here to put me on the team" He replied calmly and all of their eyes bugged out. Said Captain once more began to laugh loudly at seamlessly nothing, muttering random things occasionally.

Hermione was the first to point out his cover story of course. "But I thought you were arguing with Dumbledore about sweets"

Harry looked at her in shock, mainly for the fact that she of all people, didn't see that being a likely scenario "I made something up on the spot, we were really discussing getting me a broom since I'm a first year and it is technically not allowed. You all didn't really believe that did you?"

He asked to the first years as a whole. Seamus chuckled "Me Mam says he always had an obsession with sweets, it didn't seem so farfetched to me" The other half-bloods and purebloods nodded and Harry burst out into laughter. He honestly didn't think that story would stick.

Ron then chose that moment to speak up "Why didn't you tell me though Harry and why do you all have those?" He pointed to the brooms in a tone that spoke of how jealous he was.

With a sigh Harry stated "Because I wanted to keep this as low key as possible or the Slytherins would have found out. As for the brooms, well I guess someone didn't want to get their favourite chaser a broom without getting brooms for the rest of the school's players?" He finished smiling brightly at Katie who rolled her eyes once more.

"So you don't know who bought them! Who was it? I thought it might of been that prick Malfoy, but he wouldn't get us better brooms then his own team. Argh why did you all get them anyway? It's so unfair, must have cost a fortune" Ron blurted out loudly, Harry couldn't believe Ron didn't pick up that he had bought them, he had basically stated that he did. Merlin, from the looks of disbelief around him, it was easy to tell that most had figured out that he had bought all of the mysterious brooms.

Taking a deep breath he replied "Well I think it's brilliant, they stand no chance against us now" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as they started stomping their feet and banging their goblets, shouting out his name repeatedly.

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times, seeming to be having an internal battle with himself. He seemed to have the urge to cheer along with everyone else, or shout out because of his jealousy of so many people getting new, fancy brooms. The jealousy won the internal debate as he turned bright red "Why do they get a new broom and I don't, I'm your friend, I should have got one too" He pointed to his twin brothers who by now had narrowed their eyes at their brother. And it would appear Ron wasn't as simple minded as Harry actually thought.

Harry took a look at them to see if they were going to respond when he saw they weren't he responded "They are both on the Quidditch team Ron, just like every other Quidditch team here got new brooms. You might be a friend Ron but you are only one friend-"

"What I'm your best friend" Ron stated

Harry paused and looked at him incredulously, as did everyone else within earshot of the conversation. Harry let out a long slow sigh and shook his head "I have many friends at Hogwarts Ron, you are only one of them. Why should you deserve a broom any more than any one of these guys? Or my friends in the other houses? Besides, like I said, only those on a Quidditch team got a broom, end of story"

He could technically buy one for everyone, but Ron or anyone else didn't need to know that. Many might not have gotten the hint that he bought all the brooms for the other teams anyway. Ron's whole posture showed how angry he was, he began stabbing his food roughly and began mumbling under his breath. Harry knew he could have listened to what the redhead was saying, but he was pretty pissed off at Ron at the moment, hearing what he was saying would likely make him more so.

The team left at 10 do some warm up exercises before the game. At 10.30 Harry looked out to the stands to see it filling up quickly, his anticipation was rising by the second. Oliver was about to give another pep talk when twins launched themselves at him. After a frantic struggle, they managed to tie and gag him. The twins then sat on his disabled form and let out long, dramatic sighs, much to the teams amusement.

After 20 minutes of the team minus Oliver talking excitedly, the twins decided to untie their captain, who clearly didn't look pleased at all. He stood up glaring at them all in turn, for not trying to untie him earlier, but his anger faded instantly when he heard the crowd outside getting excited.

Wood opened his mouth to give a motivational speech but Harry quickly interjected "Yes we know already. We are awesome. We are the best team Gryffindor house has ever seen and we are going to win. Now let's go out there and humiliate them."

The team cheered as they began marching out onto the field, immediately seeing the Slytherin team there already glaring daggers at them all. They headed towards the green clad team with matching glares as Lee Jordon's voice came into focus "And here comes the Gryffindor team led by Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood. Beaters Fred and George Weasley, not sure which one is which from here. Chasers Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and their newest chaser, Katie Potter" The crowd roared, much louder than anything so far. The team only barely heard McGonagall's warning shout of "JORDAN" "I mean Bell, honest mistake Professor, really, their newest chaser, Katie-"

Harry burst out into laughter while a red faced Katie suddenly charged at the twins and kicked them both in the shins. They both started hopping on one leg each, laughing manically. "-and the one we've all been wondering about for some time, the member who got the seeker position for the Gryffindor team, is the one, the only, HARRY POTTER"

The crowd erupted into roars and cheers much louder than before at the announcement of his name. As the team approached Madam Hooch in the middle of the field she called out her warning "Now I want a nice fair game between all of you" Harry noticed the entire Slytherin team were eyeing him with sinister smirks. Harry tilted his head at them all, than he gave his own sinister smile back at them, a few of them suddenly looked nervous.

Flint and Wood shook hands or tried to break the other's hands in Harry's opinion. "Okay mount your brooms" Hooch commanded and they all got on their respective brooms before she blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle into the air.

"And the Quaffle is away, it is immediately taken by Katie Bell, she's obviously had plenty of practice riding the broom that ironically appeared after Harry Potter joined her –"

"JORDAN" Katie and the other 2 chasers were thankfully able to ignore the commentary, being used to Harry and the twins constant flirting and insinuations. Although Katie did have a slight red tinge to her cheeks as she focussed on the game.

"Sorry Professor, it was an innocent observation I swear. Anyway folks, she passes to Angelina Johnson who narrowly misses a bludger to the head. She sends a pass to-" Harry saw what was about to happen and left his spot near the Slytherin seeker and took off towards the chasers, Higgs followed his path, but looked on confused by where Harry was headed, when he still couldn't spot the snitch, he stopped to watch what his fellow seeker was up to.

"-oh no it's been intercepted by Slytherin captain Marcus flint. He takes off tow-" Flint was too busy sneering victoriously at Angelina to notice Harry come zooming in and punch the Quaffle out of his hold, shocking the burly teen captain and sending the Quaffle where it was meant to go, Alicia.

"=Do my eyes deceive me? Harry Potter has left his search for the snitch and knocked the Quaffle out of Flint's grasp, straight to his beautiful teammate Alicia who heads to the goals, she throws...and SCORES, 10 points to Gryffindor"

It seemed like the whole crowd erupted into cheers but Harry also picked up on some boos from the Slytherins. "Bleatchy takes the Quaffle and passes it to Pucey who tears through the crowd that tried to block him. He passes to his captain, back to Pucey, ooo such a shame. A near miss there folks, pucey just dodged a Bludger sent by...uh, well, a Weasley. Pucey makes it to the goals, he throws and oh tough luck Pucey, blocked by Wood-"

The game continued with Katie scoring twice, Angelina three times and Alicia once more. The score now sat at 70-10, Slytherin only scoring when Wood was trying to send a signal to the twins.

"-Bell has the Quaffle, the Slytherin chasers can't keep up, she is tearing down the field heading for the goals. Ooh nearly gets hit by a passing bludger, she passes to Alicia-" Flint having had enough, flew to Lucian Bole took his beaters bat and slammed a bludger straight at Katie hitting her square in the back.

"-OW that had to have hurt, surely it's a foul. Yes it is, since Flint hit the bludger after she lost possession of the quaffle, penalty to Gryffindor. Is Katie alright, she looks to be in pain but she takes the shot herself. She shoots...and SCORES 80-10 to Gryffindor"

Harry flew over after the penalty shot "Alright Katie?" She nodded and winced, he saw the tears in the corners of her eyes. Snarling, his eyes darted to Flint darkly before shooting off towards his goals, they would try to score soon enough. Taking note that the Slytherin chasers were flying around 10ft from the ground, he let loose a smirk as that was perfect to get some payback.

"=Pucey in possession of the Quaffle, he passes to Flint-" Harry was royally pissed off after seeing Katie with tears threatening to fall. Katie was the type that wouldn't show weakness so easily. She reminded him of himself when he was younger trying his hardest to contain the pain and tears. For someone to do that in a game like this made his blood boil. When they were close enough to his goal side, he took off, charging straight at Flint who held the Quaffle. Said Captain just smirked at the boy coming at him. He didn't seem worried and headed straight towards Harry, thinking the boy who lived was signing his own death warrant. He intentionally positioned himself so they would collide.

"What's this, it would appear that Potter is once more going for some real action. He is heading straight towards Slytherin captain Marcus Flint. Neither are showing any sign of pulling away, what is Potter thinking right –"

Flint's eyes widened as they were within 10Ft of each other and he saw Harry had a dark look in his eyes, he could have sworn they were actually glowing as well, making that sinister smile on his face much more impressive. It was too late to change course now however, everyone watching winced as one as Lee exclaimed "MERLIN'S BALLS" McGonagall didn't even reprimand him as she was thinking along similar lines.

"Harry Potter has just done the unbelievable, he has somehow knocked the Quaffle right out of Flint's hands during that high speed collision, straight towards his teammate Angelina Johnson. Amazing, incredible, clearly the skills of Harry Potter aren't just rumors, you've seen it right here folks. All while colliding with the burly sixth year, who appeared to have every intention to collide with our newest player... you would think the young seeker would be knocked off his broom from the collision but no. Harry Potter has somehow kept himself on his broom, not only that, but he seems to have knocked the captain of Slytherin off HIS broom. I repeat, this first year flier has knocked Marcus Flint off his broom. From the looks of it he's not going to be getting up again anytime soon. Payback's a bitch huh Flint"

Time out was called and the two teams descended. Harry was inwardly quite pleased with himself. Not completely sure why, but it almost seemed like Flint moved slightly slower as they were close to colliding, he was so focused carefully on dodging whatever Flint was going to do during the collision. Harry had hit the Quaffle out before quickly bringing his arm back and slamming his elbow into Flint's forehead. Than taking a strong hold on his broom in case the recoil from his slam knocked him off too. The fact it all happened within a few moments, hopefully meant to all witnesses, that it looked like they just slammed into each other with no control.

The Professors came down as well as Madam Pomfrey to check on Flint's status. "What the hell were you thinking Mr Potter, do you know how dangerous that was?" Professor McGonagall reprimanded him.

Harry inwardly smirked and put on an innocent look on his face "I was just going for the Quaffle Professor. I didn't think he would intentionally lean into me like that, it's his own fault"

They heard Flint groan over to the side and shakily get to his feet "Arrgh what happened?"

Snape, appearing dramatically as always, walked to his team's captain and stated "You collided with Potter and were knocked off your broom, do you remember what happened?" While looking into his eyes, Snape's saw the memory of Harry coming at him looking furious with some sort of odd glow emitting from his eyes, then hitting the Quaffle out. That was it, it ended with nothing to indicate there had been foul play.

"I just remember about to collide with him sir, losing the Quaffle, then nothing" The Slytherin captain stated sourly, he looked over at Harry and sized him up with his eyes. With a growl he nodded his head in his direction, an indication he didn't blame him for what just occurred.

Snape nodded as well for show before asking "Is he able to continue playing?"

The question was directed towards the school nurse who was waving her wand over the boy already, she quickly nodded "He was lucky he was so close to the ground, the Quidditch gear took a lot of the damage, had he been any higher..." The woman shook her head as she left her statement hanging "He has a few fractures but no broken bones or internal injuries. He will need to get those checked after the game but this should help him for now" Madam Pomfrey explained while handing Flint a pain relief potion.

She then looked over Harry "And now for you Mr Potter"

Harry eyes widened and threw his hands up "I'm fine, Ma'am, just a bruise honest. Check Katie if you're that eager to help someone, she got hurt by that bludger" Really he didn't know just how skilled the woman was, the last thing he needed was her to suddenly discover he had the ability to heal quickly.

The Matron eyed him dangerously "You just collided with a boy twice your size Mr Potter, I highly doubt you got out unscathed" When she saw Katie wince and glare at Harry holding her ribs, she clucked her tongue when she did a diagnostic charm "Such a brutal sport. Why they still have it in this day and age I will never understand, here dear, this is light and easily fixed, but I can't fix it until after the match, so here" She made the girl down a pain potion as well, Harry smiled when he saw Katie let out a breath of relief.

Madam Pomfrey then turned back to the famous wizard, eyeing him intently, trying to find any source of discomfort, Harry sighed before he began to stretch and hop on his feet lightly. Just for show he even got down and did a few push ups, then he took it a step further and walked on his hands for a few moments. The healer snorted but didn't push the issue further, the crowd was already getting annoyed at the interruption. The game resumed shortly after.

"Well it seems Flint is fine after all, what a shame-" "JORDAN" "What I mean is the payback that Harry got for that cheap shot against his girlfr-" "LEE JORDAN"

Harry broom suddenly began to vibrate oddly and then started to try and buck him off. He knew from all the books he had read that brooms never acted like this, even if they are ancient and this broom was brand new. Realizing someone was cursing it he started to look around trying to work out who it might be.

The twins flew over "What's wrong with your broom Harry?" They began circling him as the bucking got much worse, just in case he was flung off.

Harry kept gazing around the stands, but shouted out to his friends "Someone's cursing it. I have no control" With a sudden idea, he looked out to the staff area of the stands and sure enough he noticed Quirrel was staring at him muttering to himself.

Harry was not in a good mood at that moment, first Ron is an ass in the morning. Flint attacks Katie, he might have just revealed one of his abilities if anyone took the time to look carefully and now Quirrel was messing with his broom. He felt a burning rage trying to let loose, flashbacks of his youth with the Dursleys flickered past him and his rage grew greater then he'd ever felt before. Glaring at Quirrel as his broom continued to buck his eyes began to glow brightly. Everything seemed to vanish from his vision but Quirrel, the man's form frozen, his mouth open like he had just hit the pause button on a remote control. Darkness surrounded everything around the man. He could have sworn he could hear whispers in the background, dark mutters, growls, ignoring them in his anger, he felt an instinctual urge to channel all the rage and anger at the man. He didn't know what would happen, so he focussed on that stupid Turban on the man's head, the turban that caused his scar to burn each time he looked upon it.

Suddenly Quirrel's turban burst into flame and the broom finally stopped bucking, Quirrel was frantically trying to douse the fire without actually removing it. The others nearby him were trying to pull it off but he wasn't letting them anywhere near it.

Harry meanwhile blinked, everything going back to normal speed, did he just do that to Quirrel? Shrugging he called out to the twins "The brooms fine now, you can go back to the game guys"

A few minutes later Harry saw the snitch and went into a dive after it, Higgs right behind him but he couldn't keep up with the Nimbus so had no chance to close the gap. Harry's hand closed around the snitch and he held up his arm. Hooch's whistle blew in acknowledgement and the crowd burst into cheers.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Gryffindor win the match 230-10, a complete humiliation to those slimy, cheating-" "JORDAN" "-what it's true Professor"

Harry landed and the team all came down soon after, instinct once more kicking in, he spun around and saw Wood running his way with tears in his eyes, panicking Harry looked around for a quick escape knowing he was about to get a bone crushing hug.

Wood was closing in and his fear began to grow. He couldn't see any escape routes nearby having completely forgotten he had a broom in his hand. Harry was saved by the chasers who ran up hugging and kissing him or so he thought. Katie had a broad grin on her face when she suddenly let him go at the same time as the other two girls. He had lowered his guard allowing Wood to move in and crush him shouting praises as loud as he could.

Fred and George dismissed themselves and ran up to the castle to do something though Harry wasn't completely sure what it was. Harry stuck around as the healer fixed Katie up quickly, after eyeing him again she went to fix up Flint. Katie pulled him aside and looked at him seriously "Did you go after Flint for the Quaffle or to hurt him for hurting me?"

Harry gave her a massive grin "To hurt him, can't let these Quidditch players think they can attack my favourite chaser and get away unscathed now can I?"

Katie smiled before she pecked him on the cheek "Well thanks Harry"

Then she glared and smacked him on the back of the head "Don't do it again, you really could have died from that little manoeuvre"

Harry rubbed the spot she hit and pouted "I knew what I was doing." She didn't respond just ran off to catch up with her fellow chasers.

Harry did the same, last thing he wanted was to stick around to answer any questions, he saw Snape and Dumbledore heading in the direction of Flint. He quickly caught up to the girls "Hey Katie, want me to keep your broom in my trunk?" Looking at him oddly she responded "Why?"

He got a massive grin "Well I can't get into your dorm but this will give you the excuse to go into mine"

She snorted and gave him a slight grin "In your dreams Harry"

Harry's suddenly turned serious "How'd you know? You've been in them since I joined the team" He really tried to keep his face straight, but from the look she had he burst into laughter, the other two chasers joining in.

As they neared the entrance hall he noticed Hermione and Ron heading to Hagrid's hut arguing. He couldn't work out how in Merlin's name the two of them ended up hanging out, his curiosity got the better of him. Giving Katie a hug from behind lifting her from the ground ignoring her protests, he said goodbye to the three chasers and took off for the hut.

"Hey guys what you doing?" They looked startled at seeing Harry there and Hermione looked nervous about something. Getting a sly grin he said "You two on a date or something?"

They both turned beet red and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione got her breathing under control since it was getting rapid, she scowled at the seeker "No we were going to find out why Snape was trying to kill you in that game"

Harry actually looked surprised. How the hell did she possibly come to that conclusion? He saw Quirrel muttering unblinkingly while staring at him. "Oh what makes you say that Hermione?"

Ron threw his hands up in the air for dramatic effect "What do you mean Harry? The man's the head of Slytherin, the most evil of them all. I still don't understand why you bother with any of them mate" Harry ignored Ron while he kept looking at Hermione seriously.

She looked like she just got caught cheating on a test from the way she was wringing her hands, while looking around nervously. Harry kept eyeing her seriously, she took a deep breath and turned back to him "We saw him during the game when you lost control of your broom, muttering constantly and not blinking while staring at you. That's signs of a powerful curse Harry, I've read all about them"

Harry thought about it, the broom was bucking but didn't seem to be actively trying to throw him to his death. That clearly meant one was cursing and the other was counter cursing the broom. The question was which one was helping him and which one wasn't. The fact he had just knocked his team's captain off his broom must have angered Snape and he did have some sort of hatred for him. But Quirrel, his instincts were telling him there was something wrong with him, especially after the Halloween incident being so suspicious. Harry decided he wouldn't tell anyone until he figured it out.

Hermione continued with her explanation "I was about to go over and set his robes on fire when Quirrel's turban did. It was really weird?" Harry was mentally congratulating himself when he heard that.

Shrugging he shook off those thoughts before he turned back to the duo "Well thanks for the concern but I'm not that worried about it" Hermione wides widened comically before he ran off waving a hand behind him he shouted out "Sorry I interrupted your date"

Arriving at Gryffindor tower Harry walked in to see everyone start cheering when they saw him, many holding bottles of something called butterbeer. He sheepishly ran his hand through his messy black hair, stating he was going to go get changed out of his Quidditch uniform.

When he came back down he was tossed a butterbeer by Fred and when he tasted it his eyes widened at how good it was "Nice isn't it Harry, we snuck out to get a few crates"

Harry quirked an eyebrow but didn't question where they got them, he vowed to buy some in bulk for the summer with the Dursleys. He would also have to see if the Headmaster will let him leave the castle to go shopping when the other students leave Hogwarts for the Christmas break.

**One month later**

December had arrived and many of the students were getting excited about going home to see their families. Harry naturally was not one of these people, but he made sure to have a smile on his face whenever his housemates or other first years spoke of what they would be doing over the Christmas break.

He had indeed talked to the Headmaster but he wasn't allowed to leave the grounds without an escort. That killed his ideas about going into Knockturn alley to get that second wand. However it would allow him to top up on his Galleons, as well as buy the presents for his friends.

When McGonagall had come to him, asking if he would be staying for the holidays, he noticed that the Weasleys and Susan would be staying as well. With a smile knowing he had the twins and Susan as company he had happily signed his name on the list.

The last class on the last day before the students would catch the train home was Potions. During the class Daphne had been shooting Harry nervous glances, it actually baffled him as the girl hardly ever showed that much emotion, Tracey meanwhile kept looking between them, giggling each time she did so, a few times Daphne had to nudge her to quiet down.

During the lesson while they were resting their potions for 30 minutes, Draco had walked over "Hey Harry, father asked me to give you this" Harry took the envelope and opened it up reading:

_To Mr Harry James Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are hereby invited to the annual Ministry Christmas ball, beginning at 6pm Saturday the 25th December. The event shall take place at Blackcourts Ballroom. Formal dress is required and wands must be handed in to security at arrival as a precaution. Food and refreshments will be provided. You are entitled to invite one other to join you on the night. No notice is needed if you wish to attend, you merely need to arrive on the night, your name is on the list._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Helene Bulstrode_

_Public Affairs Office, Ministry of Magic_

Harry blinked in surprise, honestly not expecting anything like this "Your father set this up Draco?"

The young scion shook his head "He did ask for it yes, but apparently there have been multiple families including the Minister himself requesting your presence. Father didn't believe that you had received any of the invites over the last week for some reason, they were sent by owl and he believes were intercepted, so he sent one to me to give to you personally"

Nodding his head in understanding he thanked Draco before turning to the girls. One glance at Daphne who now had a panicked look on her face he had to ask "You alright Daphne?" She looked at him with wide eyes and Tracey began cackling in an evil like manner. Harry tilted his head in questioning, girls were strange sometimes.

Thankfully Tracey took pity on her best friend as she explained "Daphne's just realized that you're going to be there" She indicated the letter "Millicent said her mother mentioned sending you an invite a few days ago, Daphne here has been this nervous since"

Harry raised an eyebrow "Why would that worry her though?" He asked it while looking at Daphne who was currently poking her best friend in the side to keep her quiet.

Tracey began cackling madly while fending off her attacks "Because her parents are going to be there and see how you interact with her. It's going to be hilarious"

Harry got a cheeky grin and Daphne stated worriedly "You won't do anything like you normally do will you Harry?"

Fighting down his grin he stated seriously "Of course not Daphne, I wouldn't do that to you" The girl let out a breath of relief, Harry winked at Tracey and showed her that his fingers were crossed, that had the girl trying extremely hard to keep from giggling.

Daphne went back to her normal expressionless self after that, while Harry was busy plotting a way to humiliate her in such a way she would never expect at the ball. Harry was also curious if Susan would be attending the ball, her Aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry so it would be likely. But then why was she staying at Hogwarts during the break?

If that was the case then none of the professors would technically be able to prevent Susan and him from leaving the castle because of her Aunt. Thinking of what Draco said earlier, it suddenly occurred to Harry that he never receives any mail. Even though he's the boy who lived, recently returned to the magical world, he hasn't received one single letter from anyone yet. Who was blocking them all from reaching him?

He pondered this as he walked after class with Tracey and Daphne, the latter who visibly looked much more relaxed, to the hall. "What's eating you Harry?" Tracey asked seeing the look of concentration on the normally playful boy.

Harry was busy considering who it could be, worst case scenario Voldemort or his followers. Possible scenario, some sort of fangirl surveillance system. Likely scenario, the Headmaster, since he said he was his magical guardian "Hmm oh just wondering why I never receive any mail. I'm the boy who lived who's returned to the wizarding world. You'd think I'd be getting mail daily don't you?"

Both girls stopped to look at him "Wait you mean that you have never received mail from our world?" Daphne asked incredulously. Harry nodded and they both looked at each other seriously "Sounds to me that you've either or a charm on you preventing mail from reaching you or someone is having it redirected and only sending you what they want you to have"

Harry nodded "The only one that makes sense is my magical guardian. The question is why he's still doing it now I'm back in the wizarding world. I might go ask him now actually. I'll see you guys later"

Before he kissed each on a cheek and ran off in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Leaving them confused as to who the magical guardian could be. Once he got there he tried the password he used the month before but the statue didn't move. Thinking about it for a moment he tried another tactic, looking around to make sure he was alone and focussing on his senses.

Satisfied he stated "As the Heir to a founder of this school, I command you to step aside" Nothing happened for a moment, then suddenly there was a surge of energy from the statue, passing through him, the statues eyes glowed, then it slid to the side allowing him entry. He blinked surprised that it actually worked, as he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

There was a startled noise on the other side before a "Come in" Harry stepped inside and the Headmaster's eyebrows shot up "Harry my boy, how did you get in here?"

Tilting his head to the side he smiled inwardly before stating "I asked the statue to move and it did. I assume you commanded it to move after sensing me of something" Enhancing his senses when he saw the Headmaster muttering he heard "-be Gryffindor's heir, ironic considering Tom is Slytherin's"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together before stating "Now my boy what can I do for you today?"

Fawkes flew over and sat on Harry's shoulder before he responded "I was wondering why my mail is still being redirected now I'm at Hogwarts sir. I fully understand when I was with my relatives it was necessary to a certain extent. Just the sheer number of mail I must get because of who I am but surely there is a screening process to get rid of the junk, but what about the mail I would be interested in?"

Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling once more "Ahh I understand perfectly my boy. However I have yet to receive anything of importance besides Gringotts statements, that as you know I monitor until you take your position as Head of House, after you Graduate from Hogwarts of course"

Harry kept his face neutral but inwardly he was shocked, Dumbledore was trying to lead him into thinking he couldn't take his titles until he finished Hogwarts and not when he turned 14. Calming his emotions and letting none of them show on his face, he stated "I have no problem with the Gringott's statements sir, I was wondering if you explain why this was blocked though?"

Handing over the letter Dumbledore opened it curiously before his eyebrows rose in shock for a moment "I see. Who gave you this Harry?"

Harry shrugged as if he had no idea "It was passed to me during class today. They wanted to insure that I got it apparently. I'm going with Susan as my date. I assume we will be able to leave from here on the night sir?"

Dumbledore was inwardly getting worried. Many at the Ministry were corrupt individuals that he didn't want Harry interacting with. He may be intelligent but he had no idea of political repercussions that could occur, with a simple slip of the tongue at such an event. However if he denied the boy that, would also mean denying Miss Bones as well, then he would have Amelia on his case before the end of the night.

With a deep sigh he said "I apologize Harry, I didn't believe you understood and were properly prepared to deal with the political side of attending such an event. So I felt it prudent to keep such knowledge from you, after all, you could be taken advantage of."

Harry actually raised an eyebrow at the honest answer. That actually made sense, if he wasn't given knowledge of such political manoeuvres that Merlin gave him, he would indeed be in trouble if he attended the ball. Looking at the headmaster he responded "Thank you for the concern Headmaster but I assure you I have in depth knowledge of such subjects. I've been studying it in great detail since I heard I will one day need to take my place as Head of House Potter. I see this event as an opportunity to test the waters so to speak, meet the people I will be dealing with one day"

Dumbledore let out a sad sigh the twinkle in his eyes gone, inwardly he was slightly panicked as well. Harry had been looking into pureblood politics. What if he discovered he could take his head of house position at the age of 14? "Harry, I just wanted you to have a normal childhood unlike many Pureblood children do, they are raised to take over the family from a young age and never really have a chance to enjoy their youth"

Harry decided Dumbledore needed a wakeup call in regards to him so he asked "Sir do you have something that can show memories or project them?" Harry had read all about a pensive, surely a wizard as old and powerful as Dumbledore would have one handy. Sighing inwardly as the old man nodded curiously, Harry prepared himself menatally "Can you allow me to show you a few memories? I think you'll be enlightened"

Curiosity getting the better of the aged wizard, he nodded before standing and collecting his pensive and placing it on the desk between the both of them. "To extract a memory Harry focus on one with as much detail as you can. The more you can remember the clearer the memory will be. Place your wand at your temple and pull the memory out. Now make sure you make a copy of them within your mind if you do not wish to lose them permanently. Since you have impressive Occlumency shields I assume you know how to do this?"

Harry nodded before closing his eyes and copying the memories he wished to show. Opening them again he lifted his wand to his temple and removed them one by one. They looked like a long pale blue stringy like substance "Okay now deposit it into the bowl" When he did Dumbledore tapped the side of the bowl and a memory projected itself above.

_Memory_

_A loud bang jerked a tiny boy awake. He looked around in panic "Boy, up now. Today you'll start earning your keep around here" The boy pulled on a string and a bulb lit up, the boy couldn't have been more than 5 and he was inside of a cupboard. He wore what could only be called rags. Stepping out of the cupboard he had a shirt that went down to his feet. Glasses that were cracked and stained shorts that looked like they had been soiled in._

_He walked into the kitchen area that was sparkly clean and a well dressed horse necked lady stood and sneered down at the boy. "Alright boy from now on you will be cooking breakfast for us every morning. You better watch carefully and learn it for I'm only going to show it once. If you so much as burn anything you'll be in your room for a day with no food, understand." At the boy's meek nod she sneered, getting to work showing him with the first few slices. She then handed him the utensils and put a chair in front of the stove so he could reach_

_An extremely obese father and son then ran into the room "Morning Petunia dear. What's the freak doing outside the cupboard?" The boy trembled in fear as the large man glared at him hatefully._

_She sneered once more "Earning his keep, I won't have him living here doing nothing Vernon. He will cook breakfast and do chores from now on" The fat man nodded in approval. After another glare at the boy cooking at the stove, he sat down at the table._

_The fat boy then went up to the boy at the stove and punched him hard in the leg making him scream out in pain. The fat father chuckled and ruffled the son's head affectionately "Good boy Dudley, you will be as big and strong as your father when you're older"_

_The memory blurred and a new one took its place. The boy looked slightly older but wearing the same rags of clothing, this time he was in a classroom. "Harry Potter" The teacher called, no one put up there hand "HARRY POTTER" Again no one answered but the teacher was looking at that same timid boy "Think you're funny lad, not responding to your name" _

_The now named Harry looked up in shock "What? Is my name Harry?"_

_The teacher looked at him in concern now, seeing the genuine shock in the small child's eyes "Well what did you think your name was?" _

_The boy scrunched up his face in thought "Well I've always been called boy or freak so I thought that was my name" The whole class burst into laughter and Harry looked down at his lap while the teacher looked shocked and appalled._

_The memory shifted and they were back in the house where the fat man was red in the face glaring down a now identified, frightened Harry Potter. "You little freak, the school just called asking us questions all about our treatment of you. Who do you think you are you little freak, we could have gotten into trouble all because of you" _

_The man then backhanded the boy and he fell to the floor in tears and his lip was bleeding "Don't you stain the floor with your freakish blood. You don't get the right to cry, that's only for normal, upstanding citizens, not little freaks like your kind. Just for that you're going to your cupboard with no food for the next day" Before he grabbed the boy by the arm and threw him into the cupboard hard. There was a sickening crunch of a bone snapping and a scream of pain "SHUT UP FREAK" before the man slammed the door shut and locked it._

_The memory shifted and the boy looked older again, around 7 years old. He was again in front of the red faced obese man "You think you can score better then my boy on a test do you freak. I won't have it, do you hear me. No freak is smarter than my boy" He roared as he hit the boy twice hard, and put him in the cupboard again._

_The memory shifted once more and the boy was now around 9 years old "Aunt Petunia what happened to my parents?" _

_The horse faced woman gasped at the question and she snarled angrily at him "Why would I tell you about that whore of a sister and that drunken jobless father. You really want to know boy, they were killed in a car crash from drinking too much, a pathetic end to pathetic people, never ask that again boy"_

The pensive went blank and an ashen faced headmaster sat looking at the bowl horrified by what he had just witnessed "As you can see sir, I never had a childhood, let alone a normal one. I don't know whose idea it was to put me with those evil people, but they didn't give me a childhood in any sense of the word. They took it away, so the politicians don't have anything to take away. Those were merely memories that stood out but they were by no means the only times such things happened"

The headmaster had tears coming down his eyes and he gasped out "Oh Merlin, Harry I'm sorry"

Harry kept a neutral look on his face "I don't want pity headmaster and I don't need it. I have turned my life around, now that I'm in the wizarding world I've actually found a form of happiness. My relatives now leave me alone, I leave them alone so it works out fine. But I do not wish to be treated like some helpless child, because I am not and refuse to be that child in those memories ever again"

Dumbledore then looked up and into the boy's eyes "How, how did you turn out like you are now?"

Harry smiled, it was a fair question and the answer was just as simple "Simple, I refused to become anything like my relatives. If I became bitter, cruel and sadistic, it would just be like admitting I gave up and became like them. I refuse to let that happen, I will be the opposite to them in every way I can."

"I will give anyone the chance at friendship if they show they deserve it. I will show people the kindness and love that I've never received. By doing that it's like I've beaten them. I stopped them from shaping my fate, I'll make my own. I like to think that it's the way my parents would have wanted me to turn out. I expect you to send through any important mail in the future Headmaster"

The old wizard gazed at the boy sadly at the question. He couldn't help but think how much he had failed the boy. If he had personally checked up on the boy once in a while, he might have been able to prevent all that from happening. How could he face James and Lily in the afterlife after making such a complete and utter failure of a decision in regards to their only son? At that moment he felt his full age weighing down on him "Of course my boy, shall we head down to the feast? It looks like it's started already" Harry nodded and they walked out of the office.

**AN: Last edited Nov 2012. If you notice anything that I've messed up during editing, whether it be typos or leaving something in the story that I had accidently removed, let me know in a pm or review.**


	6. Holidays part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. **

**AN: Last edited Nov 2012**

When Harry arrived in the hall through the staff entrance, with the Headmaster in tow, everyone stopped whatever they were doing, watching the two famous wizards curiously. Whispers broke out when Harry didn't go to the Gryffindor table as usual, but to the Hufflepuff table instead. He made a beeline for Susan and whispered in her ear "So I here you'll be heading out on Christmas night Miss Bones?"

The young Hufflepuff eyed him suspiciously for a moment "Oh and what makes you say that Harry?"

Gaining a large grin, he was about to publically ask her to the ball, but thought against it. Especially after he took note of the sheer amount of eyes and ears locked firmly on the conversation "It's a secret, can we talk after dinner?" After he received a nod, he pecked her on the cheek and began laughing as he walked off, the other Hufflepuff students teasing her.

Dinner was similar to the welcoming feast, like it was a celebration of sorts, Harry assumed it was a compensation for the fact the students wouldn't be at Hogwarts for Christmas. That or the house elves were showing their food is much more impressive than anything they will see during break.

Harry always ate with grace and he like any who noticed it felt sick when watching Ron eat. The young wizard couldn't fathom how anyone could eat like that. It couldn't even be blamed on the Weasley family since his three brothers didn't eat like that, ever. Harry had it drilled into him by Merlin, that a true pureblood must act his station at all times. Now Harry might not have taken all of that to heart, but eating was one big one he felt was necessary, even his relatives taught him that at least, so if it ever happened, he 'wouldn't eat like a freak' in public.

He never got much food with the Dursleys growing up granted, but what little food he did get, he didn't act like a crazed animal that had been denied food, he would eat it slow to savour it. Harry almost felt pity for the clueless male redhead, when he saw girls watching him from all over the hall in pure disgust.

The boy let out a resigned sigh even though he had put up with it for a few months now, it was way worse than any time he could recall at that moment, so he knew something had to be done now, calmly he asked "Ron, Merlin what is wrong with you? The food is practically endless, yet you act like an animal that hasn't eaten in weeks"

Ron, typically, began talking with his mouth full. Everyone nearby were now openly looking at him in disgust, as spittle and chunks of food scattered onto the dishes still on the table, that he still somehow seemed oblivious to the looks was impressive in itself. After struggling to swallow what he had in his full mouth he repeated "What you mean Harry? The food doesn't last forever, got to get as much as I can while it lasts" Harry merely shook his head before turning to Neville who was next to him. Basically he was doing the opposite to Harry, having so many siblings, probably meant a limited amount of food, now he had a chance to eat whatever, he ate as much as humanely possible.

Once dinner ended Dumbledore stood to give a speech to the students. It was a little drawn out, but basically bade them a safe trip home, enjoy their break and time with their families, at this point he looked sadly right at Harry, not going unnoticed by many in the hall. Regardless, it resulted in cheers from the students. When they left for the dormitories Harry waited outside for Susan and told his friends to return to the tower without him. A few seemed reluctant to leave though, wanting to see what Harry wanted Susan for. It seemed like Ron was another, but after a few words, Harry realized the boy just didn't want to leave Harry alone once again. Thankfully the twins came and dragged their younger brother away forcefully.

Susan walked over once she stepped into the entrance hall quite cautiously, narrowing her eyes, she made her way over to him. Hannah stood nearby, not close enough to eavesdrop unless they talked loudly though, but close enough to be able to step in and help her friend, if need be. The fact Harry didn't discuss it in front of the masses in the great hall, likely meant that he did not want everyone to know about whatever he wished to discuss with her friend.

"So Harry... What's so important you wanted to get me alone? Or did you just want to get me somewhere alone?" Her eyes further narrowed when he got a wide grin at the comment.

Rubbing the back of his head he stated "The Headmaster wasn't going to allow me to go to the Christmas Ministry Ball. I kind of said we would go together to it, so he couldn't stop me... so want to be my date Susan?"

Susan's face flushed and she looked at the boy in front of her in shock, many thoughts racing through her head at what she had just heard. Reigning in the more ludicrous thoughts she scowled angrily at him "Why wouldn't the Headmaster want you to go? So you're just using me to attend the ball?"

Harry actually looking genuinely shocked at the suggestion before refuting her claims "Of course not Susan. If I didn't want to genuinely want to go with you I wouldn't have said anything and snuck out of the castle another way. I wasn't intending on taking anyone to be honest, but when the Headmaster hinted he didn't want me to go... well, this just seemed like the most appropriate..."

He left the statement hanging before he stated "I do want to go with you though. One I get to see you in a dress. Two I get one of the best looking girls from Hogwarts on my arm that night. Three I get to dance with said girl, and four having the niece of the current head of the DMLE department near me all night, will hopefully reduce the number of bigots, idiots or scum from trying to bribe or take advantage of me. Sounds to me like I win on all scenarios"

Her face softened considerably at his statements and she got a light blush before she stated, apart from the last one, she was quite pleased by his answers "Fine I'll go with you Harry. However, you better be well dressed on the night. Oh and you will give me the first and last dance, not even Merlin himself will save you once I'm done, if you decide not too"

Harry visibly gulped and nodded his head rapidly, while inwardly laughing since it was Merlin who had saved him on his 11th birthday. Saluting he stated "Yes ma'am I'll make sure I do all those things Ma'am"

Giggling, she blushed once more, quickly pecked him on the cheek catching him off guard. Smiling brightly when she realized that she had actually succeeded in bringing out a light blush on the boy who lived, proving that he did genuinely like her, she exclaimed "Oh I got you to blush! I guess I am the best looking girl to you huh Harry" Not even waiting for an answer, she ran off to Hannah who immediately began asking questions excitedly.

Harry watched them until they were out of sight. It took him a few moments to compose himself, but he let out a smirk, turned and headed back to his own common room. Many questions began to be called out to him as soon as he entered the common room. Naturally, the girls he had slowly realized were his top fangirls, were the most persistent in their questioning. As usual he chose to ignore their presence, as well as their questions much too all their annoyance.

When he got to his dorm room Seamus cat called him, Dean made a show of making out with his pillow, Neville looked sheepish with a slight grin and blush upon his face, and Ron, well, he looked like he was still processing what the former two guys were trying to imply. Harry sent a glare to both aforementioned "So Harry, what did you want to talk to Susan about? Assuming you were talking that is" Dean asked slyly, stroking his pillow in a disturbing manner.

Harry blushed momentarily at the insinuation, causing the boys to all focus on him intently, not actually expecting a reaction "Heard she was staying for the break. I just wanted to know why and see if she wanted to do something during break"

Susan had already told Harry the answer to the question but they didn't know that. Her Aunt was going to have a busy few weeks. Since it was only the two of them for Christmas usually, it would have been very lonely for the girl. Her Aunt suggested she stay at Hogwarts, so she's around other people on such an important day. If he was right in his assumptions, Hannah had offered her to spend it with her family, but apparently Susan declined, rather preferring to remain at Hogwarts.

The simple statement caused both Seamus and Dean to pout initially, since they were hoping it was something gossip worthy. Good enough that it could actually be used to make a conversation with Lavender and Parvarti. From the pout to broad grins, Harry made the assumption, that the latter statement was just what they were hoping for. He knew that rumours of them dating will be over the train back, by the time they returned, the rumours would likely have escalated drastically. "See I told you. Harry's not like that. He wouldn't ditch us for some girl"

Harry as well as the three other boys in the room looked at him strangely, snapping all out of their trains of thought. Neville quietly stated, but loud enough for them all to hear "Uh Ron you seem to forget Harry ditches us in every class to sit next to a girl"

Ron's eyes suddenly shot wide open, like he had never realized this fact before and shouted out "What? Oh Merlin. Harry, why do you want to be around girls so much?" Again all eyes looked straight at him with incredulous stares. Neville actually looked quite shocked at the statement and Harry realized why. Pureblood's were taught before Hogwarts about boys/girls and sex, how to tell when a boy/girl is playing games to get to your name, wealth or political power etc.

Harry knew that the Weasleys were purebloods, but didn't have the power and money to back up the name and status. That meant Ron either didn't listen or simply wasn't taught, likely having no need to be taught the rules since he had so many older brothers, brothers who would take the mantle of head of house before him. Letting out a sigh, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how Ron turned out the way he did, regardless if he was right in his assumptions, considering his brothers actions and knowledge. Harry merely gave a shrug before stating "Hmm I wonder, maybe you'll figure it out by the time you are 17 Ron"

Seamus burst into laughter while the other two snickered at the comment. Ron seemed clueless to what was funny about the comment. After a minute of trying to figure it out, he seemed to shrug it off and joined the group in laughing, naturally that simply made the others laugh harder.

Harry awoke the following morning, knowing that the students would be leaving Hogwarts to return home. The young wizard got a slight snigger at what he had planned for certain chaser today before she left Hogwarts. Since the first game ended, they hadn't had another practice session and he missed his Katie time. It was 6am, the train from Hogsmeade wouldn't leave until 11am, meaning plenty of time to work with.

Getting up and ready for the day, he headed down to the common room, taking note that quite a few more Gryffindors were up than usual. Harry let out a long, dramatic sad sigh, not seeing his target present, greeted the few Gryffindors that were there that he felt like talking too. He made light conversation with some older year girls that didn't giggle at his presence, well unless he told a joke anyway. He figured they could very well be fangirls too, but just had better control over themselves, as he chatted with them, he kept stealing glances at the staircase, fighting off the smile that was threatening to escape.

Finally after an agonizing 15 minutes of waiting, Katie came down with the two other chasers. Harry just realized that he never saw Katie talking to her dorm mates at all. Whenever she was anywhere it was always with Angelina, Alicia, Lee Jordan and the twins. He did notice her talking to girls from other houses too, but never the other second year Gryffindors.

Harry ran over immediately and pulled her into a bear hug, once more succeeding in surprising the girl. Just before he got to saying something loudly to embarrass Katie, Alicia yelled out "HAH. You owe me a galleon Johnson. I told you he would do something today"

Angelina huffed before handing over a galleon, Katie glared at Harry since he had yet to put her back down "Harry, put me down" Realizing that the girls had betted on him reacting this way, Harry internally frowned. Feeling his inner child starting to take hold, Harry's response was merely to shake his head "Now"

A quick change in plans was in order, but easily implemented. With a childish whine, much like some certain first years he didn't feel the need to waste thinking time on, he replied "No. I won't let you leave me"

Many in the room started to laugh at the scene, of course a large number of his fangirls began glaring at the poor girl in their dream boy's arms. Katie let out an annoyed sigh "You can't hold me forever Harry"

Harry meanwhile was thinking of the best way to embarrass the girl further, and possibly the two other chasers at the same time. He said nothing for a few moments in thought "Yes I can"

A minute passed with no one saying anything waiting for the inevitable to happen and the first year to get tired. Harry however had yet to show even the slightest sign of discomfort, causing impressed mutterings and bets to start going around the room. Harry was laughing inwardly. Katie decided a different approach and stated "Harry if you put me down I'll sit with you in the hall"

There was silence in the common room as they waited for the boy's response to her statement. As the crowd realized Harry wasn't going to give up that easily, those that bet him to hold on longer, were whispering encouragement to keep him going. Harry however was ignoring them, he was thinking if he should do something more embarrassing in the hall, it would be far more public after all. After a few more minutes with the whisperings getting louder and higher in number, he finally stated "Okay" And put her down before taking her hand and dragging her out of the room. Loud groans and many cheers followed them out.

"So Harry why are you acting all upset about Katie leaving? It looked like a redhead had your attention this morning, rumor has it she's planning on staying here with you during the break as well" Alicia stated with a sly smile on her face.

Harry looked over at Alicia, tilted his head, those twins were going to be a pain in later years, as they were likely the only ones that had seen the list of students staying, and spread the word. "Simple Miss Spinnet. I just realized that I haven't been getting my Katie time, we haven't had practices since that game." Waving his hands in the air dramatically, which had the side effect of Katie's right hand to come up with his left he continued.

"Now I realize I have to put up without having it for another two weeks! It's not right! It's not fair! Don't leave me Katie!" He had stopped walking and once again pulled her into a tight hug lifting the girl from the ground and causing her to roll her eyes at the dramatic boy holding her.

Meanwhile because they were near the entrance hall, a few students had heard the statement from Harry and they had all but bolted off in multiple directions to go tell other people. Harry was honestly wondering if they would do this every time he did anything with a girl. Angelina had seen the students run off and began giggling. This caught the attention of her three companions "A few students just heard what you said Harry. Think about it. No one outside the team knows about your 'Katie time' so to them it'll sound like you spend time alone with Katie. Then again, I get this feeling that was your intention the entire time"

Harry put on a serious thinking face but didn't put Katie down yet "But Miss Johnson, why would someone as innocent as me, ever think of insinuating such a thing"

Silence was his only answer, just before she and Alicia burst out laughing. Katie snorted "Harry you can put me down now" Blinking he did as she asked, running his hand through his hair, he chuckled lightly with a sheepish grin.

As the four teammates ate breakfast together, Harry noticed more and more people arriving and looking over at Harry and Katie curiously or in anger. Something about a group of girls glaring at Katie, suddenly got him thinking again, of the fact she doesn't hang out with her dorm mates. "Hey Katie"

Said girl turned to him, acknowledging him "How come you don't hang out with your dorm mates? I notice you're always with these two, Lee Jordan and the twins, occasionally other second years in the other houses" He nodded in the direction of the girls and awaited Katie's response.

She let out a sigh and said simply "Fangirls" Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, what would fangirls have to do with...

As if a switch had flicked on in his mind, he nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. So they don't like you now, since you get to spend time with me at practices? I talk to you, whereas I ignore groups of blushing giggling girls if I can help it. Come to think of it, they are your dormmates right" He indicated 4 girls glaring at them further down the table. She nodded as an affirmative before turning back to her conversation.

Harry's own fellow first years began coming into the hall in groups. When he saw Ron enter and sit down nearby with his dorm mates, he got a smirk. Walking over he stated loud enough so only the guys could hear, although the way Lavender's ears actually seemed to twitch, he had a feeling she heard too "Ron here's a hint to why I hang around girls so much, pay attention now"

Harry then walked back over to his teammates and lifted Katie up and plonked her on his lap. Katie being used to Harry doing this by now, simply looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment. After Harry gave her an innocent look, she turned back to the girls and began talking like nothing had happened. Dean and Seamus looked at Harry in awe. Neville in shock at how easily it was done, his Gran had gone into great detail about why you shouldn't do something as bold as what Harry just did. Ron however still looked confused as to the point of it, the confusion soon turned into a glare though... almost reminiscent of a fangirl?

Harry couldn't help but shudder at that thought, that caught the girl in his lap's attention "You alright Harry" She asked, her curiosity peaking further with the look in the wizard's eyes.

Harry looked at her eyes with a panicked expression, looking around conspiratorially. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered "Oh Merlin, I think that Ron might be a real fanboy Katie. Look how he's glaring at you for being in my lap"

Ignoring the nice feeling of his breath against her ear, she looked over curiously at the first year redhead and saw the glare. She tried her best, but couldn't help it, she burst out laughing causing everyone nearby to now notice exactly where the girl was. Even the professors were now looking intrigued, well all except Snape who had a fierce scowl present. McGonagall looked on with thin lips, while seeming to fight hard to prevent the slight twitch in her lips at the display. A memory arose that suddenly made Harry remind her of another Potter and a certain Black. The frown on the headmaster's face though, caught Harry's attention, he made a note of it.

Katie took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then patted his head "Aww everyone wants a piece of you don't they Harry" Harry's eyes were now taking on a scared and fearful look, the implications of having Ron in the same room as him, started to dawn upon his mind. Katie's cheeky giggling snapped those thoughts away though, her next words demolished them permanently "Don't worry Harry. That's a jealous look, not a fangirl or fanboy in this case look. I don't think he wants you in his lap... well I don't think so anyway. It's more like he's realized I'm, quite literally, closer to you than he is"

Harry seemed to relax a bit, he looked up with a cheeky grin of his own "I hope you're right Katie, I'm in a dorm...alone with him for the next two weeks!" She laughed again and Harry looked over to the Hufflepuff table, his eyes met his future protection from Ron, for whatever reason Ron didn't like girls right now, hell he almost acted like those muggle girls at his primary school, cooties and all. That meant Susan would be his perfect bodyguard during the break.

Breakfast went by quickly after that. Harry had returned to the other first years, seeing as besides Ron, they were all going to be leaving, so he should say his goodbyes and all. Although it was starting to grate on him, that ignoring his dorm mates questions seemed to be getting harder by the minute. Well more like Dean and Seamus asking for tips on how he managed to get a second year, the first years voted hottest second year, in other words, Dean and Seamus's opinion, to sit in his lap. Harry noticed Seamus looked over at Lavender while Dean was looking at Parvarti and he chuckled, ideas already forming in his mind.

Harry already assumed Seamus might have been taught before school, about the art of young pureblood politics/antics, but Dean showing interest was a surprise for him. However he didn't answer any of the questions much to three of his dorm mates obvious disappointment. Neville seemed to be intrigued on his methods too. Soon enough an announcement was made by Dumbledore, making sure leaving students had their belongings packed within 15 mins, as they would be transported to the train shortly thereafter.

Harry didn't feel like going all the way to Hogsmeade just too see everyone off, so he waited at the entrance hall and said goodbye to all of his friends and acquaintances as they left to catch the carriages. That truly was still a shock to him, realizing that less than a few months ago, real time anyway, he had no friends, now he had many. His instincts kicked in, noticing something trying to sneak by cautiously around his position, after taking a sniff he recognized a scent and smirked to himself.

Sneaking up behind the girls he stated "What's this, leaving me without saying goodbye. I'm hurt" The girls spun around and both their eyes widened at getting caught, they were purposefully trying to avoid a public display after all, when Harry grabbed both of them into one arm hugs on each side. "Why are all my girls leaving me" He shouted out dramatically, making loud sobbing sounds, attracting the attention of many around them.

Tracey was the first to recover, as she noticed the crowd, she began to laugh "Harry it's only two weeks and you're seeing us in a few nights anyway" Harry pretended to ignore her, letting out a loud wail, gaining the trio more attention.

Daphne, who had begun to blush, cursed inwardly at not being able to avoid this. She told Tracey they should have left early, to avoid Harry altogether, as she knew he would try something like this. It was just so, embarrassing and she was sure Tracey delayed packing before breakfast so this would happen. Needing to salvage the situation, or at least get him to stop being so dramatic, she whispered loud enough for her two friends to hear "And we'll be in dresses"

Harry instantly stopped what he was doing, muttering "Dresses? Both of you?"

The big, hopeful eyes was apparently too much for Tracey, as she started giggling again, deciding then and there, that if Harry wasn't going to embarrass her friend further, then she would do it herself. To that end, she whispered loudly "Yes Harry. I'm sure you'll really like Daphne's. It's black"

Harry blinked, finally let them out of his hold, but Tracey had hold of Daphne to stop her from leaving, Daphne glaring at Tracey with a look of betrayal "You're going to be in a dress?"

Her gaze shifted to Harry dangerously in warning of what he might say next, could end up with the result of her harming him. Harry's got a massive grin on his face "But Daphne, you're already beautiful in school robes. If you're in a dress, how will I be able to look at other girls at all on the night? I won't want to dance with anyone else"

She blushed and he began to laugh along with Tracey, said girl commented "Well I better get a dance too Mr Potter or do you want to be unable to walk properly the rest of the night" He merely sent her a wide grin, as he took in her annoyed stance, hand on her hip and shaking her finger at him.

Harry let out a sigh and thought to himself 'What is with the threats and dancing combinations lately?' Out loud he responded "How could you suggest such a thing Miss Davis? Just because I might not want to dance with anyone else doesn't mean I won't. Why would I restrict myself to one beautiful young lady when I can dance with a few? With you being on top of that list?"

She smiled brightly at him before she stated "Well we'll see you in a few nights Harry. I expect some nice dress robes and you to show respect to our families" Then she winked at him at the families bit and he merely smiled brightly back at her. Daphne merely nodded seriously next to her after the statement was made. Harry gave each girl a kiss before they got on a carriage.

Returning to the hall he saw Susan giving a tearful goodbye to Hannah so he went to join in "Hannah why do you have to leave me with her? For two whole weeks"

Harry cried out after clutching the girls in a tight hug three way hug. Susan growled out "Careful Harry, I might just change my mind on something"

That sobered Harry up completely and he stated "Right then, have a nice trip Hannah"

Both girls giggled at his 180 personality change, he gave each girl a kiss and moved on to the next lot of friends. He shook hands with Draco with a promise to see him on Christmas night, the young boy gave him a grateful smile, having been witness to his rather eccentric goodbyes, was glad to not be on that list. Harry also bid farewell to the other first years that he saw on his way to find his last target. He ended up chasing after Katie who wasn't about to let the boy catch her in another endless bear hug. He caught her just as she got on a carriage, pulled her back out and got her in that all too familiar bear hug. Pouting in annoyance, she put up with him as he cried out in apparent pure suffering, the unfairness of taking away 'his Katie'. Needless to say, Harry was sure many of the students didn't know how to take him.

Once she left, Harry didn't have anyone else that he really wanted to say goodbye too so he decided to go hang out with Susan. Harry discovered her Aunt had gone into great detail on who to avoid at the upcoming party, but the way her Aunt was telling her, Susan hinted it might be more for who Harry should avoid since he was her date. Harry was very grateful that she shared the knowledge with him. Keeping those people on neutral grounds would be the smartest decision he could make, for when he takes his seats, as they would likely back him up increasing his political power more.

At Dinner the duo arrived to see the Great Hall, only to find that the four house tables were removed and it was only one table, the head table was also gone, the Professors that had stayed and the Headmaster sitting at the end at the end of the table. Dumbledore waved Harry over and he shrugged not seeing the harm in sitting near the Headmaster. It also gave him the excuse to not sit next to Ron, who seemed to want to sit as far away from the professors as physically possible.

Susan was the only first year Hufflepuff student staying for the break, when Harry noticed this he grabbed her hand making her blush. He then pulled her along to sit to his right, while on his left sat his Head of house, he noticed was watching the joined hands with narrowed eyes.

"Good Evening Professors" He stated with a tilt of his head, he was curious that the only Professors that seemed to have stayed were the heads of houses, an odd looking woman with crazy bushy hair and a vacant look in her eyes, as well as Hagrid.

"Ahh Harry how are you my boy? Miss Bones I hope you are well" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling merrily

"Yes sir" Susan responded to the Headmaster, surprised he was talking to her directly. Few people that were not in trouble could say they did the same in their first year. She also took note of how he spoke to Harry with his first name as if they were close.

Harry looked up, with the major players of Hogwarts around him, it might be the perfect time to organise leaving the castle, with that in mind he stated "Sir is it possible for me and Susan to have an escort to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I've got some last minute shopping to do"

The aged Headmaster stroked his beard for a moment, peering over his glasses at Harry curiously, after a moment, he nodded to himself "Well it is the Holidays, so I don't see the harm. So Miss Bones will be accompanying you?"

Harry blinked not expecting the question, then realized he didn't even ask if Susan wanted to come with him, he turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow. She merely blinked innocently and smiled lightly, nodding her head slightly, shrugging at assuming that was a confirmation he turned back to the headmaster "Yes sir" Causing her to smile brightly.

The Headmaster nodded with his eyes twinkling full blast before he stated "Very well. Are there any volunteers to take them out of the castle tomorrow?"

Harry peered at the teachers and he noticed that Quirrel seemed to be deep in thought, just as he appeared to be about to speak Professor McGonagall stated "I'll take them Albus. I need to make sure my young Gryffindor is well behaved and do nothing to discredit our my house"

Harry blinked and got a big grin, oblivious to his head of house's hidden hint and turned to Susan who was blushing beet red. When the twins called out to him with that annoying grin of theirs, he decided he would leave the Professors to their own discussions, that they couldn't speak of in front of him and moved to the rest of the students.

Harry first stop when they got to Diagon Alley the following day was Gringotts. He was shocked when the teller he walked up to, gasped when his eyes saw Harry, he immediately put up a closed sign and asked the young wizard to follow him. His Professor and friend went to follow, the Goblin 'requested' that the two witches stay behind.

Once he relented, he was led down a detailed passageway with majestic runes and designs adorning the walls. What confused him though, was that even with his Occlumency skills and perfect memory, he literally couldn't remember the route they had taken. The Goblin who introduced himself as Raznard commented "There are powerful wards preventing any wizard to be able to navigate through Gringotts. Our wards are much more effective than anything you wizards come up with, it is why we are commissioned to ward important magical areas. Any skilled human warders are employed by Gringotts, lest they figure out too much for their own agendas. If they could navigate these walls, then what is to stop your nation from taking over and annihilating our Goblin nation?"

Harry nodded in understanding, playing it smart and not commenting on the way this Goblin seemed to dislike the wizarding society. Eventually they wound up in front of an impressive Golden door decorated with various jewels. Raznard placed his hand on the door and muttered quietly in what seemed to be an unknown language, the door glowed for a moment before opening. The wizard and Goblin entered the room and an aged Goblin looked up from his mountain of paperwork.

"Raznard I take it this is Mr Potter" The aged, scared Goblin warrior stated, eying the young wizard intently.

Raznard nodded and bowed low "Yes my lord. I will wait outside until you are finished"

Once the doors closed and magically sealed the aged Goblin spoke once more "Mr Potter, I am Director Ragnok"

Such a simple statement but the effect was immediate, Harry's eyes opened wide in shock for a moment and he bowed respectfully to the leader of the British Goblin nation "It's an honour to be asked here by you Director, but I have to ask. Why did you ask for me? From what I understand you don't meet with any wizard or witch, unless it demands your personal interference, in which case, well, they aren't long for this world"

Ragnok laughed and bared his teeth before stating "So what I heard from Riptook and Griphook is true. You are powerful and respectful to our kind. Not even the so called leader of the light Albus Dumbledore shows us true respect. Even he sees himself above showing us the respect we deserve. Even the Dark Lord would rather we were eradicated than asking for our services in his last campaign. Not that we would have accepted of course, as we are honourable warriors. The fact he was so quick to decide our fate though..."

The Goblin shook his head to clear it of his thoughts before stating "I asked you here merely on a whim actually. When I saw the results from your first visit I had to admit that I was shocked, it has been many generations since one such as you has walked the halls of Gringotts. I wished to meet you and see you for myself. Such power in such a young wizard! When you mature you could become a major threat to not only our nation, but all life if you chose a path of a dark lord."

Harry's eyes widened at the Goblin's statement but before he could state anything he continued "However, you not only show respect to our race, from what I understand you hold no prejudices against anyone, we have heard the whispers amongst the elves as well, regardless of species or heritage you treat all beings as equal. Such a thing is very rare in this day and age. Those like you eventually are only spoken of as legends. The main one being Myrrdin Emrys or as you would know him Merlin"

Harry fought off the smirk from coming on his face at the comparison to the man or being that saved him months before. "Hmmm yes I do believe you have a great destiny in your future Mr Potter. I will say this. If you ever require the aid of the Goblin nation that could break our treaty with wizard kind I shall arrange you a meeting with our King. Perhaps you are the prophesized one, like Merlin, I believe your destiny is far greater than running the noble and ancient house of Potter and Black. Now if you don't mind this paperwork won't help itself. If you have any queries in the future feel free to contact me directly"

Harry was stunned to silence at what was stated to him by such an important Goblin. He even stated he would organise a meeting with the King. No wizard as far as he was aware had ever met with the king. The Goblin that spoke on behalf of all of Goblin kind. Even the treaties were done up by lesser roles on the Goblin Hierarchy, the highest known, being the directors of each nation. The Goblins must be able to tell the future is shifting and he was at its centre. Harry bowed again and a stray thought passed by and he decided to ask it "Director, I have recently discovered who my magical guardian is and that said guardian has had access to my trust vault. I was wondering whether said person has been taking funds from my account at all the last 10 years"

Ragnok nodded in approval at the question before he replied "Not to worry Mr Potter, the account was left alone almost completely. Much to our surprise, as soon as we discussed you with our leaders, we came to the agreement to check your vaults in great detail. There were a few withdrawals after the fall of the Dark Lord by your Government, but that was used to cover the funeral costs and making the property at Godric's Hollow a monument. We were contracted to ward it using Potter funds."

Harry felt slightly outraged that the Ministry had dared charge his recently deceased families funds to pay for such things. His eyes glowed slightly in his rage, Ragnok's dark chuckle snapping him back to attention. "Not to worry my young lord. As we were the ones to ward it, only you or a wizard or witch you wish to enter the property may pass by the wards. It is quite literally as it was 10 years ago. If you wish we can organise a portkey to the property but I would recommend you wait until the summer. Your parents final resting place are also at the graveyard near the property"

Harry nodded shocked to find the place of his parents murder was kept as it was when it happened. But then again the Ministry would see it as a perfect representation of the boy who lived birth and the Dark Lord's defeat. Not the site of Lily and James Potter's murder. Pleased with the answer he bowed once more before leaving the room. After he withdrew another 5000 galleons from his vault, thanking Raznard, who seemed surprised Harry was able to recognize him, he returned to met up with Susan and Professor McGonagall back in the bank lobby.

Susan marched up to him and spoke in a hard tone "What took you so long Harry? We were getting worried, thinking they were going to kill you or something"

Harry cocked his head to the side as if in thought "Well I actually finished with the business they wanted me for some time ago. Sooo, I took longer to see if you would miss me Susan" She merely sent him a glare and he held up his hands thinking of what he should say to appease the girl. When he saw the Professor eyeing him curiously he knew what he should state.

"I wanted to make sure no Galleons had been removed from my vaults over the last 10 years, while I've been out of the wizarding world. Turns out it was left untouched except for my parent's funeral and the monument of the house they were murdered in" Both pairs of eyes widened before each began taking a sad look. Susan expression started to turn quite distraught at asking her question so bluntly and harshly, Harry's hand taking her own snapped her from delving into her own thoughts though, showing he didn't mind at all.

"So now I've stocked up on Galleons how about we buy some presents huh" Susan sent him a small smile and nodded.

Harry ended up getting wizarding sweets for most of his friends/acquaintances. For certain members of his house, and a few key people he bought them more personal gifts. He got Dean a magic sketch pad that stores thousands of pages but looks like a muggle 20 page book. The fact that the pages were charmed to animate the drawings would no doubt please the skilled artist immensely.

Neville, he chose a detailed herbology book and a few rare magical plant seeds to start him off. The owner was very reluctant to sell such a rare seed to a boy, but once discovering who he was, was more than happy to sell and with 15% off the price. The shy boy had a greenhouse at his home so it would be put to good use.

Seamus was a more difficult choice, but he found an animated magical creature set, that actually did battle with each other. It was very expensive but the boy would hopefully look over that fact and enjoy watching the creatures destroy each other, repair, and repeat the process. It even had a feature to pick sides and Harry was considering buying the boy the enchanted battle maps pack for the following Christmas to complement it.

For Hermione, Keelah, Hannah, Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Katie and Padma he got a few beginner books on Occlumency with a note explaining how it helps to retain information. After some thought, he also got them an astronomy orb, as well as for Parvarti and Lavender, with a tap of the wand in a dark room, it shows an animated starry sky. With a mere incantation and name of the star formation they wish to see, it would highlight the area in which it's found.

Oliver, Fay, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Ron he decided to get Quidditch related items. Harry knew for sure that Ron would be expecting a broom but he wasn't about to just give the boy one. Especially considering how he acts most the time. So instead he bought three cleverly charmed Quidditch models for Oliver, Fay and Ron, that have moving players flying around the field. Like wizard chess, the players listened to your commands and he knew the three Quidditch fanatics would like it.

Katie, Angelina and Alicia he bought new protective Quidditch gear, plus a voucher to pick out any other Quidditch related product the store sells.

The twins and Lee Jordan he just got them gift vouchers to Zonko's with a decent amount so they could stock up on prank items. For the twins he also got them some unique potions texts that could have provide the boys with some interesting results in their pranks. He also went out and bought them brand new beaters bats.

He decided get a collection of gift vouchers to a shop that sells a variety of items that directly dealt with appearance. Clothes, jewellery, hair products etc, it seemed fitting for the rest of his female friends and so they didn't feel others got more than the rest. The guys could use it themselves or use it in the future for family, friends or girlfriends.

Harry chuckled to himself when he was considering whether or not one proud Slytherin boy would be happy or angered by the chosen gift voucher. But he didn't want to just leave Draco with just that, so he also made an effort to get him some rare potions books and ingredients to try his hand at. The boy was clearly tutored and was quite skilled in the art from what Harry had seen. He actually ended up buying each present he got for himself as well, wouldn't hurt to have the same knowledge after all.

Susan and Professor McGonagall were shocked at the amount he was buying and the sheer cost of the items in question, but surprisingly none brought it up with him. He randomly burst into laughter when he thought of an interesting additional gift for Katie, Susan and Daphne. He went to Madam Malkin's and began a flirtatious conversation with Jean, who was very happy to see the first year again. She even flirted back to him surprising Susan and Professor McGonagall immensely, the latter who remembered such a shy girl at Hogwarts. Jean was teasing him about Susan in hushed tones once she noticed the glare the redhead was directing at her, the young Hufflepuff thought she couldn't see apparently.

They then began talking in hushed tones with the young woman giggling like a schoolgirl throughout the conversation. Harry picked out three different sets of underwear from the catalogue for each of the girls, a dark red for Susan, black for Daphne and dark blue for Katie. He then organized Jean to charm them to have an image of Harry smiling broadly and skipping merrily around on the material constantly. He had a few other ideas that Jean could help him with, so he got her roster for the next few months, which thankfully was the same, as well as her contact information.

Soon after that Harry treated the Professor and Susan to ice cream before they headed back to Hogwarts. Susan was disappointed that she couldn't get any hints out of Harry of what he had got her for Christmas. She saw him buying quite a few of multiple items but he was sneaky with how he was paying and getting the owners to put the items straight into his trunk, that the boy conveniently had wrapped around his neck.

**AN: Last edited Nov 2012**


	7. Presents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

**AN: Chapter edited 20****th**** May**

**Bell residence**

Katie Bell had gone through all her presents leaving Harry's second present until last since she knew it was likely something that would try to embarrass or annoy her. It had a note stating it was something she would always keep close to her that would remind her of him. Knowing Harry she was certain it would be something like a signed poster to go on her wall. Perhaps some kind of permanent howler declaring how much he misses his 'Katie time'. As such she just sat looking at the present at every angle trying to locate some hint to what was wrong with it.

Katie felt that giving her a generous gift voucher was to distract her so she would never expect what was in the box in front of her. Her paranoia was so high she even asked her father Tobias Bell to check for any spells that might give her a clue. The man after doing a quick diagnostic charm only picked up on the standard spell used to animate pictures and didn't tell his daughter thinking the present was a picture or poster.

"It's clean dear, why are you being so paranoid about the present. From what you've told us about your friend Harry I don't see what would be so bad about the present" Katie didn't say anything in response just narrowed her eyes further at the box. Her mother Meredith was eyeing her daughter with a curious gaze, like her husband she was fascinated by her daughter's behaviour.

With a resigned sigh Katie decided to just get it over with and opened the box. As the lid came off what she saw made her turn bright red and open her mouth in shock. When her parents saw her reaction they moved to better look but it proved pointless as Katie put the lid back on quickly. Meredith's curiosity got the better of her and she summoned the box to her ignoring her daughters shout of "No don't open it" She did indeed open the box and both eyebrows rose at the dark blue underwear with a young man smiling broadly and skipping along each piece.

She turned back to her daughter and saw her bright red face and she quickly moved her hand to her mouth trying extremely hard to stifle her giggles. Meredith quickly realized the boy must be someone her daughter was quite fond of since she wasn't getting angry. Tobias took in his daughter's and wife's expressions before taking the box and looking in himself. His expression was confusion for a moment but when he saw the animated boy smiling broadly and skipping around on the underwear his expression turned to one of shock as he turned pale.

Katie saw this before something clicked and she shouted out "Merlin no Dad, this is just Harry's idea of claiming me publically... not that he didn't basically do it already" She added as an afterthought but what she said processed after a few seconds. Looking back at her father she saw he looked even paler she panicked trying to think of what to say. Before she could continue her mother couldn't hold back anymore and burst into laughter.

Tobias turned to his wife and hissed out "How is this funny? Your 12 year old daughter-" Katie shouted out "DAD! Mum, stop laughing"

Meredith calmed down enough to say as calmly as he could "So dear who is this handsome young boy who looks quite pleased with himself" While gesturing to the box, Katie turned red again when she caught the happy look on Harry's face. What people would say if she wore them in public? Eventually after her Father promising endless pain to messy haired green eyed boys she stated "Harry Potter"

They both stilled when they heard what she said and they both stated at the same time "What?" Katie pointed to the smiling boy on the underwear "That boy is my good friend Harry Potter" Meredith recovered first and she slyly stated "Oh just a friend sweetie?"

Tobias's head whipped up from the box to face his daughter and caught her mumble out "Pfft he wishes" But louder she stated while narrowing her eyes "Yes Mother just friends" But when she looked at the box again and caught the smiling face she blushed again as anther thought briefly passed by her mind. Meredith mother sent her a knowing gaze and got a cheeky glint in her eyes.

A short time later Katie went upstairs to take a shower and she put her new 'present' on her bed. When she came back she got a massive shock however. All her underwear was now mysteriously missing from her room. Panicking she began cursing loudly catching her parents attention.

When Meredith arrived at the room she played her part and she and Tobias entered wands drawn looking for the danger in the room. Meredith then looked at her daughter wrapped only in a towel and tried desperately to hide any amusement for her features from showing through "Katie what's wrong? Why are you screaming profanities?"

Katie was too distraught to notice the slight amused tone in her mother's voice "All my underwear is gone. What am I going to do now? The ball is tonight and nowhere is open today" Meredith purposefully looked at the new present on the bed and Katie followed her gaze only for the girl's eyes to widen and to blush as realization hit her. She eyes narrowed and she sent a hard glare at the dark blue pieces.

**Greengrass residence**

Daphne was far more graceful in opening her presents with her family. Unlike her little sister who was smiling eagerly and ripping off the paper to every one of her presents like they had offended her by being on them. Daphne neatly undid the wrapping paper on each of hers before folding up the paper and placing it to the side in a neat pile.

Damien Greengrass was where Daphne got her personality from. Since the man didn't produce any son's to take the family name he had taught Daphne from young to be the perfect heir. To one day find a suitable partner when she was old enough and their first born son would be the heir to the Greengrass family. Her cold indifference was a perfect way to intimidate those unworthy of her time and presence and very few people ever saw past that mask.

Even his daughters only saw glimpses of his own and the only time it ever fell off completely was when he was with his good friend Calec Zabini or his own wife Rosaline. Rosaline when they first met just treated him like any other boy regardless of how cold he acted towards her. She would tease him constantly to the point that he began bickering after it finally got to him. Daphne had a close friend like Calec in Tracey Davis and like his own beliefs they held onto a neutral standing during the last wizarding war that ended 10 years before.

As for a future husband he hoped that he wouldn't have to worry about that for his daughter for many years to come. Secretly he had been hoping that Daphne would fall for Calec's son Blaise but so far Daphne hasn't seemed to show any interest in the dark skinned boy, much to his disappointment. The fact that they were both in Slytherin with no other boys in her year level in the house that she would even consider gave him hope for the future though. Since the other boys being children of death eater's raised his hopes that over time the two would grow closer.

Damien let out a soft sigh when his daughter didn't even widen her eyes when she saw the expensive looking necklace from the boy. Merlin Daphne didn't even seem to acknowledge it. He noticed that his eldest had yet to open her last present and was watching her curiously as she seemed deep in thought after reading the card that came with the gift.

Daphne meanwhile was indeed deep in thought. She had no doubt that the present was from Harry because of the way it was worded. No one she knew would have the guts besides Tracey to speak so confidently to her even in a note. That and she had memorised the boys writing style, not that anyone knew that of course. Her best friend was well aware of her hate for riddles and even she wouldn't dare state something in such a way.

Daphne had a strong urge not to open the present in front of her parents. Knowing Harry it might be a howler that will pop out declaring how much he missed her and that was the last thing she wished her father to know. Blaise Zabini had been trying for years to catch her eye no doubt in some attempt to unite the families of his father and his best friend. She chose to not even acknowledge the necklace the boy got her. He had gotten worse since they started Hogwarts but Daphne never showed even the slightest of interest in him.

Then Harry comes along and manages to break her mask on multiple occasions much to her annoyance. Yet she found herself wanting to be around him more and more as time went on. She wasn't sure what she felt for the boy who lived. She couldn't help but embrace the feelings he brought out in her. Even so she wasn't naive to think this special gift from her friend was anything but embarrassing so she instead told her parents "I'm going to go up and take a shower"

Rosaline raised an eyebrow and she sent a glare at her husband who seemed very eager to see who the present was from if his daughter wished to open it in private. Damien let out another sigh not wanting to provoke his wife so early in the morning before nodding to his daughter to let her go up. His youngest was eyeing the box with a hungry eye and she quietly followed after her sister.

When Daphne got to her room she closed her door and sat on her bed eyeing the box wearily. If it was a howler she swore to herself that she would not talk to Harry that night since she had yet to learn any silencing charms. She would ignore him no matter what he said or did and would refuse to dance with him. The last thing she needed was her father or worse her mother and sister finding out about Harry and how she acted with him. She would never hear the end of it and they would probably start planning a wedding just to annoy her.

With a resigned sigh she opened the box and let out a gasp while blushing. Inside was a very nice pair of black underwear that was soft to the touch, she had no doubt it was expensive. Then she narrowed her eyes when she saw the picture on them. Her eyebrow twitched when the picture gave her a broad grin and began skipping merrily across the fabric.

"Oh he is so dead when I see him tonight" She stated coldly before heading for the door and walking towards the bathroom. Daphne was so deep in thought about how she should get back at her closest male friend she failed to notice her little sister Astoria standing nearby, hiding behind a pillar. Once in the bathroom Astoria snuck into her big sister's room.

"He? As in a boy then? Oh now I have to know" She stated to herself before seeing the open box immediately on the bed. She walked over to it and she blushed bright red when she saw what was in it. "Oh my gawd" She stated in shock for a moment before she got a massive grin and ran from the room. She began looking frantically around in her own room and beamed when she found what she was looking for. She returned to Daphne's room with the 'endless' bag her mother had gotten her for her 9th birthday to store things in.

She began to quickly go through her sister's draws and removed all of her sister's underwear while chuckling evilly at how angry her sister will be. Not only is all the underwear going to be gone but when she finds she can only wear the underwear from this mystery boy she will be furious. Making sure she did indeed have them all she chuckled darkly as she made sure the hallway was clear and bolted back to her room. She deposited the bag away in a hidden compartment on her bed that she believed only she knew of and then ran back to await her sister's return and reaction.

Around 10 minutes later Daphne returned to her room and went to open a draw and she froze in place when it was completely empty. It took her a moment to regain her composure and she calmly went to her trunk to find that there was no underwear there either. Trying very hard not to panic, she had a sudden thought and then turned slowly to the box on her bed. Seeing it still there she growled out "Oh I have no idea how you did it Potter but you will pay dearly for this. I go to all the trouble for your present and you do this"

Daphne just stood there glaring at the present until she begrudgingly put them on surprised when they resized to fit her form perfectly. She fought hard not to acknowledge how comfortable they actually were while at the same time trying to ignore the beaming Harry on them as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Meanwhile outside Astoria's eyes were bulging. Potter as in Harry Potter the boy who lived? The famous boy knew his sister and sent her a present and a very personal one at that as well. Now the 9 year old wasn't a fangirl by any means but still it was the Harry Potter. How on earth did her expressionless sister catch his eye to the point he would send such a gift out? Sure she was pretty but she was cold and intimidating.

**Hogwarts Christmas morning**

Harry awoke early. He had not been able to sleep much as he kept picturing how the girls were going to react to his second gifts and trying hard not to burst into laughter. Would they open it in front of other people? Susan he would be getting first hand response since he planned to go and open presents with her. Daphne would have been too suspicious of it so would likely open it on her own but Katie would be bolder, she was a Gryffindor after all.

He looked around the empty dorm and let out an annoyed sigh when his eyes landed on the bed next to his. Ron had been quite upset when he returned to the castle with Susan and Professor McGonagall late the afternoon before. The redhead had complained half the afternoon and night that he couldn't find him anywhere in the castle. The twins couldn't even find him apparently and they seemed to have been quite worried until they saw him themselves. They spent the remainder of the night looking at him curiously much to Harry's confusion.

It was quite odd, the more Harry thought about it. It was almost like Ron had ingrained into his mind that he was Harry's best friend, like he was raised that way. Nothing made sense as too why that would be, was the boy just trying to latch onto his fame and power? If he was he failed miserably at the attempts as they lacked any sort of subtle approach whatsoever. It was as if the boy thought he had the rights to what Harry had. Well either way Ron would fail, for one thing he wasn't female and Merlin had ingrained into him that behind every great man is a greater woman. He had no intention of sharing any of his power with another male.

Harry had taken those lessons to heart which is why he was truly close to only girls. Sure he had male friends but not close enough to send any personal gifts or anything of that nature. Awesome gifts like that Quidditch model yes but not personal.

His eyes widened when small pops were heard in the room and he went on guard but stated confidently "Botty that you?" Small squeaks were heard from all over the darkened room.

"Yous should be sleeping Harry Potter sir. There be magic that is being on students sir, why is you not sleeping?" Harry blinked in confusion. Someone was forcing the students to sleep? Did they really think that students would wait up for Santa Clause?

With a chuckle realization dawned on him, it was so the elves could place the presents at the foot of all students beds and not be seen. It did make sense to him that they should be kept secret, but why did Dumbledore reveal them to him. Was he trying to win brownie points? Turning to the elves he stated "Sorry guess I'm a light sleeper even with magic helping it along. Thank you for bringing the presents here guys"

The elves eyes all widened more and they all began murmuring excitedly and the boy blinked in confusion. Harry remembered that Botty had a similar reaction when he was kind to her. He had looked up House elves and knew that they had to serve magic users as slaves in a sense. What people had forgotten or refused to acknowledge was serving was their way of life. If they weren't bound to serve a magical user or a highly concentrated magical area they grow weak and eventually die.

Something occurred to Harry at that moment and he stated "Out of curiosity Botty. Are you elves bound to the castle or a specific person like the Headmaster?"

The elf's ears flapped and she began fiddling with her hands nervously "It be a secret sir. If I say I'll be freed sir" She was getting Hysterical towards the end.

Harry blinked in surprise. They were given specific orders by someone not to reveal it or be freed. Freedom to a house elf is the biggest dishonour for them. It is a greater disgrace for them than a pureblood being disowned from an Ancient and pure family. If they are freed as a full grown elf, finding another family to serve is difficult. Hogwarts would likely be the first place an elf would go just because it is such a large magical castle and binding themselves to it is easier than finding a new family.

"I'm sorry, don't reveal it then Botty. Now can you at least tell me if all the elves in the castle are bound to the same thing or person?" She looked nervous again but nodded her head slightly as she wasn't given orders not to "I am Harry Potter the heir to the Gryffindor line as well as the heir through defeat to the last of Slytherin's line. Does that count at all?"

All the elves eyes bulged out and one spoke out "You is being truthful. We is feeling connection to you. We is not having an heir reveal themselves to us in many lifetimes. We is knowing of a few for commanding sections of castle but they never revealed the knowledge to us. We is being able to serve an heir since we is bound to castle. But we is only able you when you is revealing your own knowledge of it to us. Most is not knowing until they head of house and they cannot return to castle often. We is bound directly to the castle. Since you heir your power over us is being greater than headmasters"

Harry was shocked to discover this "I see, thank you for the information uh" The elf that spoke looked older than the rest and he stated "I is being Blinky sir. You is calling Blinky or any of us in future sir" Harry nodded "Thank you Blinky"

The aged elf had tears in his eyes at the sincerity in the boy's words "Well I wish you all to do as you have done before I revealed that I'm heir. I ask that you not reveal my knowledge of being heir to the headmaster. He suspects I am Gryffindor's heir but doesn't believe that I know. Since you said that my power of you all is greater that shouldn't be a problem. Oh if you could tell him if he asks anyone here that I was asleep like everyone else."

The elves all nodded seriously and he smiled "Also where can I find you if I need to?" Botty spoke up "Some of us is always being in Kitchens sir. But call me anytime if you is needing anything. Just call out my name sir and I'll come. As will any Hogwarts bound elf"

Harry nodded once more and got a cheeky grin before he once more thanked the elves. "Uh are there any elves not bound to the castle working here?" Blinky being the oldest shook his head "No sir only Hogwarts elves here right now sir" Harry nodded and then began whispering to Botty who looked extremely nervous as he kept talking to her. Once he was done she nodded before popping out. The other elves following suit after bowing to Harry.

A few hours later Ron awoke actually early before his eyes took a greedy glint once he caught sight of his presents and called out "Merry Christmas Harry" Once he saw the boy was awake.

Ron was frowning at his presents and when Harry focused he heard the boy say to himself quietly "-broom shape. But why? I said that's what I wanted" Harry simply shook his head at him when Ron looked like he wanted to say something to Harry. The boy's mouth shut when he caught sight of the larger number of presents on the famous wizard's bed and looked on with a jealous look.

"Yeah Merry Chtristmas Ron" Harry then began putting the presents into a small backpack that he bought for himself and Susan the day before. It would allow them to meet up to open presents together since she didn't have any other first years to open them with.

Ron exclaimed "Harry what you doing. Aren't you going to open them?" Harry tilted his head to the side considering if he should state the truth.

After a few moments he said "I'm going to meet Susan at the hall and we're going to find an unused classroom to open up our presents. She doesn't have anyone she knows well in Hufflepuff since they all left for the break"

Ron looked at his self proclaimed 'best friend' before exclaiming "But why would you do that and not open them here with me?" Harry looked at him and let out a long sigh.

"Ron you have your brothers upstairs. Susan has no one here to do this with" Harry saw this as a win-win situation. He got to see Susan's reaction to his present and he didn't have to witness the endless jealous looks from the youngest Weasley would get from every present that he opened. Especially those from his pureblood friends who actually had money to spend on him that they likely did.

Before Ron could say he would tag along as well or ask to put his presents in the bag. Harry finishing putting the last of his presents in the bag before zipping it up and running out of the room. Harry didn't chance it and stormed across the common room waving absently at whoever was calling to him from the couches and took off towards the great hall.

It was only as he arrived and the cold breeze from the entrance hall hit him that he suddenly realized something. All he was wearing was black boxer shorts. He froze in place and he heard something hit the floor nearby. Turning slowly in the direction he let out a breath of relief when he saw it was only Susan. He chuckled at the now beet red girl staring at him with wide eyes and mouth open and realized the thump was her dropping the bag with her presents.

Harry looked at what she was wearing and he realized she obviously had woken up and come straight down since as her hair had loose strands sticking out. She was wearing a light blue bath robe and his mind briefly wondered what might have been under it before he remembered his own situation when another gust came through the door.

"Damn, forgot to put on something" He muttered to himself before he stood up and scratched his messy hair and stated cheerfully "Hi Susan, Merry Christmas"

Susan was still staring at him with mouth open. Harry let out a sigh, for an 11 year old he looked like he had a body of a teen athlete who worked out practically daily. Thanks to his little gifts from Merlin he would never have to work out and he would continue to get stronger, faster and his body would develop to accommodate those traits. By no means would he get a body like a body builder but he would get a professional athletic like build that worked out on a daily basis.

Knowing how suspicious that would be he vowed that from then on he would go for a run once the snow cleared and do exercises to make it appear that he actually developed his physique and endurance "Uh Susan I think you're drooling" He whispered out loudly and that seemed to snap her head back on as she jumped in surprise before turning around quickly.

She took a few calming breaths that he heard and he picked up her muttering "-better then the dream" She then turned back around and focussed on his face before she screamed "Why exactly are you practically naked Harry?"

Harry thought stating he was running away from a fanboy wouldn't be a good enough excuse so he stated with a smirk "Well I thought you would like a surprise present that's all"

The glare turned to shock again with a bright red blush and when Harry walked right up to her and stated "Susan you're still red. Are you feeling alright? Come on let's get out of the cold shall we"

Harry then picked her up bridal style after putting her bag on his other arm earning a squeal of surprise from the once more blushing girl. He began walking off to find a classroom not to close to the hall as he didn't want to have to deal with people gawking at a half naked boy who lived.

Harry ignored all off Susan's protests as they walked to put her down and they actually ended up on the third floor corridor. Harry doubted anyone would head up there since it was forbidden so would be perfect to us. Entering a classroom he noticed that there was no dust and couldn't help but wonder if the elves were moving ahead of him now they knew who he was.

With a shrug he put down the still blushing redhead "This will do I think. Here you go Miss Bones" He stated with a bright smile and placed her bag of presents in front of her. "Oh open mine last. I think you'll love it, something that will always keep me close"

Susan raised an eyebrow and went into thought of what it could be. She couldn't think of anything that could be more embarrassing then walking through the school in a boy's arms that was wearing nothing but boxer shorts so shrugged and put the box Harry pointed out aside before opening her presents.

They ended up taking turns at opening the presents. Harry got chocolates and sweets from most of his friends/acquaintances. Hermione got him a gift voucher for Flourish and Blotts for a generous amount in his opinion with an added note from her parents thanking him for helping her to fit in. Padma, Lavender and Parvati got him a joint present that caused his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance when he read the title "The Adventures of Harry Potter"

Susan began laughing hysterically when she saw them but it was reversed when she opened Hannah's first present to her, a few of the very same books. The twins got him a few prank items. Oliver Wood got him 'Greatest Seeker Plays of All Time' book.

Draco got him a book on duelling that actually made him feel slightly bad for getting him just a gift voucher for around two whole seconds. Katie, Angelina and Alicia got him a snitch that hovers for a few feet in the air when released.

"Wow you have been friendly to everyone haven't you Harry" Susan stated as she now only had his second present let to open but he asked her to wait until he was done. He just sent her a bright grin that made her blush again.

Hagrid got him a small flute that was handmade. Daphne and Tracey got him a detailed book on dancing that he rolled his eyes at considering they were meeting that night so it would be pointless to give now. They also got him a gift voucher to the same shop he got for them that made him curious at the hint they were trying to make. They also gave a note saying to enjoy their final gift that he couldn't see that confused him.

Neville sent him a gift voucher to the Potions store with a note thanking him for his help in the classes. He too gave another note saying hoping he liked his additional present that again baffled him. Harry got a present from the Weasley Matriarch that confused him greatly, a handmade emerald jumper and a box of homemade fudge. "Wonder why she sent me a present" Harry mused out loud and Susan looked over read the card that read 'Merry Christmas dear. Molly Weasley'

"Guess your biggest fanboy must talk about you a lot to his mother Harry" The boy rolled his eyes at the jab but looked curiously to the next present. It wasn't signed with a name but the way it was worded was very cryptic and the note burnt to ash once he finished reading it. Opening it cautiously a thin silvery cloak came out of the package. When Harry grabbed it the cloak vanished with the hand that was underneath it.

Susan gasped and she stated "That's an invisibility cloak Harry. They are extremely rare since they are hard to make and don't last for long. I think they usually only lasting for roughly 10 years. Who sent it to you?" Harry's eyes widened when he heard what she said. The note said it belonged to his father. But that would mean it was at the very least 11 years old but if what Susan said was true it would have started to become ineffective.

Was this cloak different somehow or just a brand new cloak someone sent. Shrugging his shoulders he tested it out and wrapped it around his body turning it invisible. All that was visible was his head that he left uncovered. "No idea who sent it, was unsigned. But it's going to be handy avoiding fangirls in the future"

Taking it off and placing it to the side he noticed it returned to the silvery see through colour once more "Guess it needs direct contact with magic to work properly" Susan stated while getting into a cute thinking pose that Harry smirked at.

Harry then turned to the last present and opened it to see it was from Susan as she was watching him intently. Opening it he saw a photo album, confusion was written all over his face but Susan just kept gazing at him intently. He opened it and saw a slightly shorter version of someone that looked a lot like him but with brown eyes and glasses waving at him happily in Gryffindor robes.

"It's your Dad Harry. Your mum is in it too. It wasn't just my present either I came up with it but it was made possible through the collective efforts of quite a few of us. Hannah, Neville, Daphne and Tracey and I were the main ones but not the only ones involved. We asked the Professors to contact old students. Auntie asked some of the older Auror's that served with your Dad to give pensive memories or pictures that were modified and placed into here. The memories aren't as good as a photo but it has been stilled so you can at least get to know them better"

A tear fell that Harry didn't even notice as he began turning the pages, the smiling younger versions of his parents waving in different photographs. The memories showing embarrassing moments or happy occasions throughout the school years and even once they left Hogwarts. A picture of his mother with him and another woman with a baby caught his interest. Reading the inscription he realized it was Neville. Harry honestly never imagined getting such a gift like this and his respect for the girl next to him and those that helped her grew too far greater levels.

Harry knew he would have to thank Neville and the others that night at some point. He mentioned that he was going to be at the party that evening. Harry felt a hand wipe away the stray tear that had fallen and he followed the hand to Susan and he smiled brightly at her causing her to blush "You have no idea how much this means to me Susan, thank you" He actually stood and bowed low to her before grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug.

Susan got over her shock quickly before she smiled gently "I have an idea actually Harry. If I didn't have the memories and stories of my parents from Auntie and Neville from his Gran of his parents we would likely be wishing we had something like this too. So you're welcome Harry"

Susan beamed once she was released and he planted a kiss to her forehead before he handed her his second present for her with a massive grin. She blushed before she smiled shyly and took the present and opened it.

What she saw made the smile fade to have a shocked expression take its place and her blush to become more pronounced. Her eyes jumped to meet his and she glared "What in Merlin's name is this?"

Harry smiled brightly "Why I believe they are a very nice set of underwear with something a little extra so you know it's from me Susan. Why don't you like it?" He added with a sad hurt look that he was struggling to keep on.

Susan couldn't believe the nerve of the boy to get such an item for her and in red of all colours. She couldn't help but feel the material and she felt how soft it was and the design was easy to tell that it was an expensive piece that likely had resizing charms to last years. With a growl she stated "I'm not wearing them Harry"

Harry smiled brightly again "Don't you mean 'I'm not wearing them in public Harry'" Susan blushed brightly again because she couldn't deny that thought did pass by her mind and Harry grinned victoriously.

"I-I argh I'm going to go get changed. I'll meet you back in the hall in an hour" Susan declared and she started to put the presents back into the bag while Harry's grin didn't leave his face "I'm going to go try them on but I don't want you to know" He responded to her and she froze before sending him a strong glare.

Harry just started laughing before he too started to pack away his presents. Once done he put on his new invisibility cloak and followed Susan discretely to make sure she made it back to her common room safely before he turned and sprinted back to his own.

Walking into his dorm he made sure Ron wasn't around before he took off the cloak and put it into his apartment compartment with his presents before heading to take a shower. He then proceeded to walk into the common room once dressed to see Ron turn in surprise "Harry where'd you come from? Was that you that came through the portrait before?"

The messy haired youth just pointed in the direction of the dorm and noticing Ron playing with his Quidditch model already he said "Like your presents boys? Oh and thank your mum for me for the sweater" Once he noticed the twins nearby who both grinned up at him when they heard the question and statement. Ron looked torn between shouting out 'Merlin its awesome Harry' and 'But where's the Nimbus Harry?' in the end he said "Yeah thanks Harry. Mum sent you a sweater?"

Harry was actually surprised that the four Weasley's didn't seem to know about the sweater and he narrowed his eyes wondering if random families were sending gifts to him why was only hers let through. It was highly unlikely that she was the only one. None the less he started a game with the youngest redhead and was surprised to see Ron was quite the strategist and actually wasn't limited to just chess. Although he seemed lost every time Harry commanded his players to do something spontaneous which showed Ron just memorized plays but could be a useful trait in the future.

After that game he left to go get food and naturally at the mention of food Ron was keen to leave as well. The twins grabbed their older brother and dragged him out the room to join them in the hall. They talked on the way there, more like the twins interrogating Harry on going to see Susan that morning in only his boxer shorts. Harry groaned realizing it was them that had seen him earlier that morning running for the entrance. What confused him greatly was Ron stated he didn't mention where he was or who he was with so how did the twins know? Percy was sending Harry a disapproving glare that got stronger when the first year didn't refute the twin's claims.

Once at the entrance hall they saw another redhead glaring at the only brown haired boy in the group and the three older Weasley's having a danger feeling grabbed their reluctant brother and entered the great hall.

Harry had a similar feeling but he ignored it and got a bright grin before he stated "So I take it you like them?" Susan turned bright red at the blunt question and she lost track of the lecture she was about to give when he stated with a raised eyebrow "Oh? Are you wearing them now Susan?"

When her blush intensified he burst into laughter that caused her to march up to him and grab his ear and begin dragging him into a nearby room "You have explaining to do Mr Potter. I don't know how you got past the wards but removing my underwear except for your present was not funny"

Harry put on a innocent expression "As much as I would like to take credit for that as I would want to see it I didn't do it Susan. I've been with the Weasley's the last 40 minutes. Plus you actually think I can get into your common room without knowing the password. Yes I know I could get in using one of my presents if I followed someone or waited to hear the password. Then get into your dorm which is warded against boys. Remove all your underwear without anyone noticing and make it out of there again without anyone noticing? Even for me that's impossible"

Susan faltered when she couldn't see any deceit in the boy's face and she stuttered out. "B-but then w-who?" Harry simply shrugged and began pulling her out of the room "I wouldn't worry about it too much Susan. If they don't turn up tomorrow I'll track them down. Besides are they really that bad?"

With a blush matching her hair she stuttered out "N-no. Wait that's beside's the point. Did you know this would happen?"

Harry glanced at her then released her before he stated "Of course, I needed to get you to wear them didn't I" Before he bolted to the great hall and the Professor's and students. Just as he ran in the shrill scream of "YOU'RE DEAD POTTER" was heard by them all and all turned inquisitive eyes towards him and he put on his best innocent face.

All of the older Professor's and a certain greasy haired Professor saw an image of another Potter standing where Harry was. A few moments later a furious red faced Susan entered and began glaring at him with fire in her eyes as she began to march towards him slowly. Suddenly another image of another certain redheaded female replaced Susan to those same people. Harry simply smiled brightly at her that only seemed to anger her further.

Harry walked over and kissed her on the cheek and she snarled "Oh you'll have to do better than that to fix this Potter" Everyone there was wondering what exactly the boy who lived did to the angry first year. The older Professors were cheering at the bold move made by the boy. He was surpassing his father in more ways than they thought.

Tilting his head to the side Harry stated simply "I don't know about that Susan we are a little young don't you think?" Her eyes widened at the insinuation and realisation that she was in the middle of the great hall. She suddenly looked on in pure shock and blushed intensely under the numerous gazes directed at the two of them. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the table while laughing loudly. He began starting putting her favourite foods onto the plate that she began to eat mechanically.


	8. Christmas Ball part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

**AN: This will be a lengthy AN but want to point some things out, skip past the writing in bold for new chapter. I realize that Harry isn't exactly acting like an 11 year old in my story. But the way I see it he's how I'd expect a pureblood to act. They make alliances and connections as soon as possible while searching out potential future partners and just to point out. The only adolescent purebloods we really see in the books in any real detail are the Weasley's, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, James Potter in flashbacks, not exactly the best examples. Also Harry is actively only putting effort to go after Pureblood girl's since they know to expect it as I stated in an earlier chapter. **

**Like just imagine if he did it to a muggleborn girl, what would the reactions be for all he's done up to this point to his three favourites? That could be a major reason why Lily hated James right up until 6****th**** year if the boy was outrageously flirting with her from day one. By 6****th**** year she understood pureblood customs better or maybe he toned down the more outrageous attempts and did something simple like ask her on a date. Lily realized what he was doing the whole time and not 'purely' trying to get between her legs. **

**As for Harry's training, I think I'll get him to learn some form of fighting since he has speed and strength he could take out death eaters later on the muggle way which would be entertaining. I might also have him learn sword fighting too once he obtains Gryffindor's sword, thanks for the suggestion Z-Breezy. Anyway for those who don't like my flirting I apologize, it's just fun to write. Oh and just in case I forgot to mention it, Harry doesn't wear glasses anymore.**

**AN2: Chapter edited 20****th**** May.**

Soon after breakfast ended they headed out with the Weasleys onto the snowy grounds. Harry refused to state what he did to anger the redhead so much to everyone's annoyance and her relief. The twins were almost completely certain it was a prank of some sort and had attempted to hound both the famous wizard and the redheaded witch.

When they didn't get the answers they wanted they started a snowball fight. Harry's hysterical cries and enthusiastic dives to save Susan from the Snowballs had everyone at the very least chuckling. He was acting as if they were the killing curse. It seemed Harry's antics had also quelled Susan's rage quite a bit as she kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for saving her from the killer snow balls. Once the game ended he blushed lightly that deepened when the twins started teasing him once they noticed it.

Lunch was a massive feast much more than anyone in the hall were expecting. Harry mentally chuckled thinking it was the elves knowing he wouldn't be there at Dinner that night. He wasn't the only one to go along this thought pattern as Dumbledore looked over at him curiously. Harry put on a shocked expression like the rest asking why it was so big just for lunch and the old man's eyes began twinkling merrily soon after.

Harry and Susan spoke with the headmaster to explain they would come to his office before 6 to leave for the ball once they had their fill. Dumbledore reluctantly gave them the password after being asked for it. The old wizard almost didn't as he wanted to know if Harry was indeed aware of his likely heritage. At the same time he didn't want to give it away if he didn't know so gave the password to them.

Susan said she was going to get ready and Harry looked at her like she was crazy since it was only 1.30 and they weren't leaving for another 4 hours. But he wisely didn't state his thoughts and merely nodded before going with the Weasley's back to Gryffindor tower.

Three hours passed and after a few games of Wizard chess and Quidditch model tournaments between each of the 5 people playing Harry finally decided he should go get ready. He shivered thinking of what reaction he would get if he was late to meet the fiery redhead. He told the Weasleys he was just having a quick shower and the twins gave him lecherous grins that he was confused at. He narrowed his eyes and left the room pondering whether the twins know far more than they let on to everyone.

Once he had the shower he decided to just wear the black dress robes he bought at the start of the year. It wasn't adventurous and it would compliment whatever colour dress Susan decided upon wearing. Knowing what was to come as soon as he went downstairs he briefly considered taking out his invisibility cloak and sneaking out of the common room but decided against it.

With a loud groan he put on an expressionless face and walked out into the room where those present all looked at him in surprise. Well the twins had mischievous eyes that worried him. "What's with the fancy robes Harry?" Fred asked curiously.

Harry shrugged "Going to the Ministry ball, thought it would make a good impression" He was expecting Ron to look angry or jealous by the fact he was attending the ball. However he noticed Percy seemed to be quite irritated and that made him curious to know why that was the case. George then chimed in "Oh and who might your date be Harrikens?"

After a light blush made its way onto his face he cursed his inability to control it before Fred stated "Well I think we just got our-" "-answer brother of mine" George finished before they both got massive grins and finished together "Susan Bones"

Ron seemed to now be trying to process what was being said around him and Harry decided it was time to leave. He quickly walked out of the portrait hole catching the "WHAT" from the youngest redhead just as it shut. Knowing there was a chance he might follow Harry took off towards the Hufflepuff common room. He actually froze once again as he got to the entrance.

Susan was already waiting for him and when she saw him, like that morning her face was as bright as her hair which was now wavy and hanging over her left shoulder. Harry couldn't help but eye her form and he inwardly smirked at the fact she was wearing a darker shade of red like her present. It was a tight strapless dress that curved slightly in the right places. This showed him that she had already begun developing at only 11, the dress ended just above her knees.

Harry began mentally cursing the wizarding world's fashion sense since robes hide their figures so well. Then again he came to the realisation that the wizarding world was a patriarchal society. If women were allowed to dress to show off their... assets then men could potentially fall for them much easier.

Although he would have to be lying to himself if he said he wasn't aware of his friends being well... equipped. Harry knew full well they were there from the tight hugs he gives his favourite girls. Eyes going back up he took note of a necklace with a lightning bolt that made him hold back a snigger remembering Hannah got her that as her second present. Walking over to her he stated "Wow, you look even more beautiful than I imagined Susan. I see I got the colour right didn't I?"

The young witch looked away trying hard to fight off the blush that wasn't leaving as she watched her date look her up and down and the first comment. She got her wish when she heard his second comment. The young witch turned back to him and sent a heated glare before she muttered "Well at least you won't be an embarrassment tonight. You look presentable"

Getting a big smile he taunted "HAH take that fangirls. Potter's mine tonight and he looks good" She smacked his arm and turned her back to him but couldn't keep the smile from making its way to her face as she had been thinking something along those lines if slightly more possessive then her date's comment.

Harry simply walked in front of her and bowed while maintaining an eye lock his green to her hazel and offered her his right hand "Shall we head out Milady" It was more of a command than a question, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle before taking his offered hand with her right. He then placed it on the inside of his left arm before they began making their way to the headmaster's office to floo out.

Reaching the Gargoyle he was very tempted to command it to move instead of saying the password. One look at Susan showed she wasn't about to say it. He restrained himself before stating clearly "Wand Suckers" Why exactly the headmaster chose that particular treat as a password for that day baffled him. When he asked Susan what they were when they were told the password earlier she had merely blushed and refused to answer before she dismissed herself to get changed.

Harry then asked the twins what they were earlier they began laughing hysterically. After a few more attempts they stated they were plastic wands that had a powdery treat inside that you had to suck out of the end. Due to the implication it usually gave the majority of teenager's living at a boarding school for nine months a year, only incredibly dim witted people or extremely bold people ever had the treats in public.

Knocking and entering the office they saw a surprised but eye twinkling headmaster awaiting them. Fawkes flew over and trilled a brilliant tune as he landed on the young wizard's shoulder. Harry was curious as to why the bird liked him so much. Every visit had the happy phoenix coming to greet him personally. Susan was fascinated by the office and was looking around in wonder, her eyes landing on the bird now resting on her date's shoulder. Dumbledore looked at what the two were wearing before he stated with a semi stern look over his glasses "Ah Harry, Miss Bones welcome. I hope you enjoy your night. Now I still require you to be back by 9 as per school rules"

Harry blinked at the time the headmaster stated. Was he trying to show some level of control over him or something? He tilted his head to the side and stated "Why's that sir? Since we are attending a Ministry function that has full security, has important members including the Minister and the board of governors there shouldn't be a problem lifting the curfew for the night right? Also as we will not be present in the school at the time I don't see how the curfew applies to us anyway. Oh by the why aren't you intending the ball sir?"

Susan squeezed his arm and sent him a glare for talking back but he didn't react to her attempt. He simply kept his eyes locked with the headmaster calmly waiting for a response. Dumbledore let out a slow sigh hoping that Harry would have just gone with it. The old wizard simply did not want harry to spend too much time with the fools at the Ministry that could reveal too much.

What is some fool reveals the existence of his ability to claim his title's at 14 or the prophecy? Then his plans to show Harry the right path could fail completely. However Dumbledore wasn't known as the wisest wizard of the known age for no reason. He knew full well he had lost this battle with the boy. He would simply just have to go to the ball later in the night and do damage control.

"Quite right my boy my apologies. I am merely trying to look out for my students but I see you are well versed in the laws so I cannot force you to return here. I shall have one of the elves present to get you both back to your dorms once you return. As to your last question I find I should at the very least spend Christmas dinner with the students before attending the ball. I hope you would consider staying for at least that Harry"

The boy shook his head and now Susan was watching the exchange much more seriously. It was obvious that the headmaster was trying to prevent Harry from leaving or staying away from the castle for long. She thought that Harry was just using that as an excuse to ask her to the ball but it was clear that he was being completely serious at the time. "Very well Harry I as well as a few of the staff will be attending after curfew sets in at 9pm. So I suppose I shall see you both there later"

Harry found what he heard interesting. The man was obviously trying to control him and keep him from the Ministry officials and fair enough on the corrupt people but why people who could potentially aid him. Did he wish to be seen as the only powerful person that can help him in the young wizard's eyes? The fact that he now wished to go to the ball when he stated his dislike for the corrupt officials pretty bluntly added to the point. Or for the Hogwarts to be the only place in the wizarding world Harry should wish to be?

Shrugging off those thoughts he tilted his head "Very well sir, we shall see you tonight. We will head off now" He offered Floo Powder to Susan first that she smirked at and say "What don't know how to floo Harry?"

Harry got a big grin on his face before he responded "Well I need something soft to land on the other side. Personally I'd much rather it be you than the floor" She got a blush and huffed before stepping into the flames and stating clearly "Blackcourts ballroom" and vanished in a green burst of flame. After telling Fawkes he would see him later the bird flew back to his perch after letting out a reluctant trill. Inclining his head to the headmaster once more Harry followed after his date.

Harry decided to try something this time and focused on boosting his speed. He remembered what happened during the Quidditch game and things seemed to slow down. Doing so he noticed it wasn't a pure light blur that he couldn't make anything out. Now he could see various coloured blurs. He wondered if in a few years he might actually be able to make out details behind each fireplace.

Harry reached his destination and since he didn't switch off the change in speed he was able to prevent himself from bumping into Susan. He noticed how close she was to the fireplace and he quirked an eyebrow before stating "Oh were you hoping I would land on top of you Susan?"

She sent him a glare with a light blush before huffing and turning away. Harry looked around curiously as he took her arm once more. The room was massive, looking to be at least three times the size of the great hall. Like Hogwarts it had a very old design but Harry had come to realize the wizarding world in general seemed to be stuck back in time. He briefly wondered what Purebloods would think if they were introduced to nuclear weapons or the advancements in technology that muggles had produced.

The entire place was decorated in Christmas themes, bringing an interesting life to the plain dark colours that seemed to primarily scattered around the hall. Many people were already there and looking at the newcomers curiously when they saw how young they were, without an escort. Round tables were scattered around a rather large what Harry assumed was the dance floor. There seemed to be an outside area that Harry thought would be a good place to take a look at later.

A burly man in dark red robes came up to Harry when no one followed them through after a minute and stated "Your wands please. It will be used to identify you and I will hold onto it for the night. I hope you were notified" With a nod he flicked his wrist letting his wand come out before handing it over to the guard. He couldn't help but think how stupid the method was though. What if someone stole another's wand? Would that mean that said thief could enter the ball too?

Susan pulled hers from Harry wasn't sure where as he wasn't paying attention and did the same. The man nodded back before doing a charm that told him who it belonged to. He simply nodded when he saw Susan Bones and sent her a respectful nod that she returned before he did Harry's.

As everyone else he just met the guard's eyes flicked to his forehead when he realized whose wand it was. Harry held back a sigh before he lifted his bangs to show the man his scar. Regaining his composure the guard stated "Ah welcome Mr Potter, Miss Bones"

He looked at some sort of list "Hmm let's see here. You appear to be at table 7 this evening but feel free to explore until dinner is served at 7. Refreshments can be found at the bar at no charge. Please enjoy your evening. I will be stationed over there when you wish to leave to collect your wands"

After dismissing themselves Harry led them to the bar indicated and got two butterbeers. After greeting a few people Susan saw her Aunt looking in their direction from the other side of the hall. She began to lead them over to her and they continued meeting and greeting people along the way. Harry was inwardly laughing at how so many of them had wide eyes and trying hard to maintain a neutral expression and calm voices when they introduced themselves.

Halfway there they were stopped by Draco who appeared out of nowhere "Harry glad you could make it. Bones" He inclined his to the redhead before smiling at Harry "Thanks for the present too Harry. I've been trying to get Mother and Father to take me to that shop there for some time. They keep making excuses for some reason. Now they have no excuse. Come I'll take you too them, they both want to meet you"

Susan sent Harry a pleading look but he just sent her a smile, kissed her on the cheek before whispering "Knew this would happen. Don't worry we'll see your Aunt soon enough. It's part of being my date I'm afraid. Everyone wants me" She simply rolled her eyes before walking with him after the quick Draco Malfoy.

As they approached the beautiful woman Harry assumed was Draco's mother, she whispered to an older looking Draco with hair reaching halfway down his back. The man cut the conversation he was having before turning to his son and his escorts. "Father, Mother this is Harry Potter and his date Susan Bones. Harry this is my Father Lucius and Mother Narcissa"

Harry took the offered hand "It's an honour Lord Malfoy. Thank you for passing the invitation through Draco. I likely would not have known about it otherwise" The man's eyes widened slightly at the boy's method of greeting. He had of course heard from his son that Potter wasn't what he expected especially considering he was raised by muggles. Then the young man just proved his theory that that meddling old fool was blocking the famous boy's mail. Voicing his thoughts he stated.

"The honour is mine Mr Potter. Please Lucius is quite fine. After all it isn't everyday that I meet the boy who defeated one of the greatest wizards of the time in his early years." Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement but he was irritated the man brought up his parents murderer. His eyes began to glow slightly as he saw the scowl dawning the older man's face when he mentioned defeated. "Very well Lucius but I insist you call me Harry."

Lucius eyes were wide at the obvious display of hidden power within the boy. He nodded "I see my suspicions were correct and your mail is being blocked." Harry merely scoffed before stating "Not blocked Lucius, filtered. I still receive some rare mail on occasion. I've already had a talk with my magical guardian and found only mail deemed important enough comes through to me. Apparently this event was not one of them. If it wasn't for my beautiful date here I might not have even been allowed to attend this event at all"

Lucius quickly recovered after seeing the obvious hidden power the boy held before processing the hidden meaning behind the boy's words. He came as the younger Bones date so Dumbledore wouldn't be able to prevent him from attending. Lucius couldn't prevent the smile from coming onto his face at the very Slytherin like tactic the young Potter heir showed. The boy truly was nothing like he had expected to see. Turning to Susan he kissed her the back of her hand "Then I feel I must thank you Miss Bones. I believe Mr Potter was quite correct you look lovely this evening"

Susan sent a small smile before stating "Thank you Lord Malfoy" Harry took that cue to turn to Narcissa. He couldn't help but feel some sense of familiarity towards her. Unsure of what he was feeling he kissed the back of her hand "Lady Malfoy or can I call you Narcissa or Cissy? I'm not sure why but I have a feeling we know each other somehow"

The woman's eyebrows shot up at the nickname she held during her youth. A flashback of her cousin came to her mind and suddenly it made sense why Draco wasn't stated as the Black family heir when they tested him before Hogwarts. Dorea Black was her great Aunt before she married Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather. That meant Harry must have Black blood within his veins. Her Uncle Orion must have named Harry the new heir for whatever reason before he died. She smiled down at him "Cissy is fine Harry or perhaps cousin is more appropriate"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise but before he could ask the question that was now running through his mind Draco exclaimed "We're related to Harry Mother?" Narcissa didn't take her eyes off Harry now realizing the power he wielded. Three ancient and noble houses under one name. She was certain the Potters also had another ancient house integrated into theirs since they held two votes during Wizengamot sessions in the past. Possibly one of the Hogwart's founders since there is no public listing of what family it is, such political power in one so young. There was that display of power he showed briefly during her husband's exclamation. Narcissa had no doubt he would make him a very powerful ally in the future if they played their cards right.

"Yes dear. My great aunt is Harry's grandmother, he has Black blood in his veins" Harry suddenly realized what he felt before. As the heir to house Black he was feeling a member of the house he would one day claim if the current head died sometime after he reached the age of 14. He didn't notice anything with Draco because said boy was the heir to Malfoy not Black. Narcissa however if she were to ever leave Lucius would become a Black again so the magic informed him she was part of said family.

Lucius also quickly made the same deduction through his wife's statement and suddenly pieces began to fall together. This young wizard would indeed become a valuable ally to his son in the future and if what he had seen before was any indication not just politically. The young wizard also seemed very Slytherin which meant manipulating him would be no easy task. Realizing he would have to pass the word around to his 'friends' before they gave Harry a reason to be suspicious.

"Well now Harry I don't want to keep you here any longer. After all I'm sure there are many other people you would wish to speak too. Again it was an honour to meet you. You were not as I was expecting" Harry understood the dismissal perfectly and guided Susan away from the Malfoys.

Once out of earshot she exclaimed "Oh my gawd, Harry do you realize the hint Lady Malfoy just gave you? The only way you would be able to tell she was a former Black is if you were the Black heir. That mea-"

Harry cut her off by stating "It means that I am the heir to at least two ancient and noble houses making me a very strong political ally for the people here. Add to that the fact I'm the boy who lived that I'm sure carries weight" Susan nodded another mystery of her secret crush coming to light before she took charge and started to steer him towards her Aunt once more.

"I don't recall you saying you would be arriving with a date Susan" The stern voice snapped Harry out of his musing. He looked up in the direction of the voice to see a stern looking witch with grey hair showing her age and experience with a monocle over her left eye.

"That might be because you would have said no Auntie" The woman scoffed "And for good reason, you are only-" Harry interrupted by stating "Hi you must be Susan's Aunt. I'm Harry Potter" Harry was well aware that this woman appeared strict. Greeting her as he would normally greet a woman might not be the smartest idea in this case so merely inclined his head when her eyes snapped to his in surprise.

Susan looked over at him in complete shock for having the gall to interrupt her Aunt in the middle of a lecture. The woman's mouth twitched and she stated "Yes I can see the resemblance clearly. You also appear to have inherited James's personality too. I do hope you liked your gift I helped my niece make"

Harry ran his head through his hair and grinned brightly before he stated "It is the best gift I've ever received thank you for your help. Susan, do you want to talk to your Aunt for a while or tag along with me? I want to meet up with a few people to see how they reacted to my 'gifts'"

Susan flushed red remembering her own gift and sent Harry a pleading look to take her with him. Amelia watched them with narrowed eyes before stating "I think I need to speak to my niece for a little while Mr Potter" Harry looked at each in turn before shrugging and kissing Susan on the cheek and walking off.

Looking around he saw a few older students from Hogwarts that he greeted in passing but he couldn't see either Katie or Daphne anywhere so far. He let out a sigh just before he saw Daphne and a boy from her house. He racked his brain and eventually recalled the name, it was Blaise Zabini. They appeared to be talking, well more accurately he was talking but Daphne seemed bored and uninterested. Looking near them he saw Tracey with who he assumed to be her parents. Blaise's either brother or father and Daphne's parents watching the two talking as well.

Tracey and Daphne's sister were giggling and curiosity getting the better of him he walked behind them being as silent as he could and stated "So what's so funny Tracey?" Both girls squealed in surprise before they spun around.

Before she said a word Astoria shouted out "It's you!" Which of course meant everyone suddenly focus on them. The result was the 9 year old to flush red and hide behind Tracey. Said girl sent Harry a questioning glance that he simply shrugged his shoulders surprised by the reaction of the mini Daphne with black hair as well.

Harry snuck a glance around the adults who were looking at him with various expressions to see Daphne glaring at him with hidden passion behind her mask. He could tell she looked completely furious. She was wearing a simple black dress that fit her form perfectly. He simply gave her a bright smile while he waved, her scowl deepened at his carefree attitude.

Damien Greengrass saw this and narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. Thinking Harry had done something to his daughter to invoke that reaction he walked over before stating "And who might you be young man?"

Astoria having recovered enough exclaimed "He's Harry Potter. Daphne's boyfriend" Everyone's mouths actually dropped open in shock either from hearing the boy was the famous wizard or from the simple statement from the 9 year old. Tracey saw the look on Harry's face and looking over at Daphne she burst into laughter.

The adults all turned to her and she gasped trying to breathe before she got out "O-oh Merlin. Harry using Astoria was gold. How did you do it? Send her a note this morning?" Harry was in complete shock this 9 year old had just come up with something to not only embarrass Daphne but himself in the process.

Turning to Tracey he stated simply "I didn't even know Daphne had a sister I swear. I don't know how she rec-" Suddenly he realized that Astoria must have seen his present. He quickly looked at her to see the cheeky grin adorning her face. He felt a sense of danger and turned to see Daphne's father looking at him with an even more menacing scowl. Unfortunately before the man could utter a word Daphne appeared in front of him to block his view of her father.

"Harry James Potter. You are so dead" The statement was filled with so much raw emotion that Damien stared at the back of his daughter in shock. "Now Daphne, I didn't have anything to do with what your sister said"

Daphne stormed right up to Harry's face and he instinctively backed up a few steps when she hissed "Oh and just how exactly would such an idea pop into my little sister's head huh? If I had my wand on me you would be crying at my feet right now you prat"

Tracey had begun laughing once more and Astoria soon followed. Rosaline actually blinked a few times. This boy had not only made her daughter show raw emotion but had actually completely broken down her mask. "Wow you really are looking beautiful tonight Daphne" Harry tried to soften the glare he was receiving.

"Oh don't you even try that with me right now Harry. You won't get a dance even if you grovel at-" Harry simply moved in and gave her a kiss on each cheek freezing her in place this time in embarrassment.

Damien was about to yell out at the boy for daring to do such a thing to his daughter but his wife squealed "Oh Merlin they are so cute together. He is definitely the one that sent her that gift she didn't want to open with us. It must have been personal, oh we have to start plan-"

Daphne now spun around to look at her mother in shock before she could finish the statement "MOTHER" Astoria was struggling to breath and she managed to get out "H-Harry, she's wearing them now"

Harry blinked at the younger Greengrass. Daphne then turned to her sister "You saw them!" She exclaimed with wide eyes and Astoria ran to hide behind her mother this time "She likes them too Harry" Astoria stated loudly.

"ASTORIA" Everyone present was staring at Daphne in shock. She didn't just disregard her mask momentarily she had completely thrown it away for the last few minutes and few in the group had seen the very controlled girl like this. They were thankful they were in one of the corners so not too many people were paying attention to the group.

Harry walked up and put his arm around her shoulders before whispering "I swear I didn't tell her about them or to do anything tonight Daphne. Although I'm glad you like them, do I get a dance now?" Daphne just sent him a glare but didn't shy away from his hold and didn't say anything. Harry noticed the women, Tracey and Astoria were smiling brightly at him. Tracey's father didn't seem to care too much. Blaise, his father and Daphne's father were all glaring at him like he did something.

"Uh why is Blaise, his Father and yours glaring at me?" She shrugged before muttering so quietly that without his little extra features he was sure he wouldn't have heard "Father and Lord Zabini want me to one day marry Blaise. You obviously being able to break my mask so easily shows that you're a threat to that plan"

Harry let out a soft sigh before letting her go and stating "Well now that the drama is over for the moment let me introduce myself properly. I'm Harry Potter. A friend of Tracey and Daphne's from Hogwarts. It's nice to meet you all" After introductions were given out. Reluctant ones from Daphne and Blaise's father's Harry left to continue on to other people. It seemed that the event planner had put all the Hogwarts students together so he would be seeing them during dinner either way.

After a few minutes a man with a green bowler hat and a rather large woman making him think of his Aunt Marge wearing all pink approached Harry "Hello Mr Potter. I'm the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge" Harry waited for anything more for a moment before inwardly rolling his eyes "Good evening Minister. I hear you were one of the people wishing me to be here. Thank you for the invite sir"

The man beamed before waving his hand in dismissal to the woman by him. The woman seemed quite upset by the action but took the command and left without comment. She did send Harry quite the glare and Harry remembered all the times that his Aunt gave him the same glare and his anger spiked causing his eyes to glow for a moment. The minister gasped snapping Harry out of his memories and he stated "Everything alright Minister?"

"Yes, yes sorry about that. I'm surprised Albus let you come without him. He's been denying the Ministries requests for your presence at the ball for years. Why he even didn't confirm you were even alive until 5 years ago" Harry was surprised to learn this but wasn't really surprised. After all it was clear Dumbledore wanted Harry to know nothing of the wizarding world until the last possible moment.

Harry looked up "I actually got the invite from another student Minister. I don't think the headmaster wished me to be here even now. He seems to think I might develop a big head from all the attention"

Fudge chuckled "Yes but if anyone deserves it is you Mr Potter. After all you ridded the world of a very evil man. Yes you of all people-" He began rambling and Harry tuned it out when he noticed Katie nearby wearing a dark blue dress. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that he had picked out the three presents so well since he assumed that they would have decided on their dresses some time ago. Harry noticed the Minister stopped and was awaiting an answer.

Harry thought of the best way to approach the situation "Sorry Minister. I just noticed a teammate from the house Quidditch team and she looks stunning tonight. I got distracted by her. Can you repeat what you just asked?"

The man turned in the direction Harry was looking and chuckled "Ahh yes I'm sure a dress is quite a difference from a Quidditch uniform. I simply asked whether you would like to do a press conference so the public can get to know you"

Harry stroked his chin thoughtfully but dismissed the idea immediately in reality since he read some of the fabricated lies the Harry Potter book series produced before his arrival. They were far too impossible even for a fully trained wizard. So as it stood right now he didn't trust the Ministry until he could work out who specifically were behind the books. Getting an idea that might reveal the truth he stated.

"I'll consider it Minister but I won't make any commitments this early on. I think it would be best to wait until I'm better trained. After all those books about me paint a very different picture of who I am and what I can do. If I did a press conference now the public might start to distrust the Ministry for making such claims about me in the first place"

Cornelius Fudge's eyes bugged out and he spluttered before taking a few deep breaths "My word Mr Potter you are completely right. How silly of me to suggest such a thing, thank you for pointing that out. I think I should have a talk with some of my advisors. Well I best not keep you all to myself. I'll let you move on" Harry simply smiled at the man before bowing and leaving the Minister to his thoughts.

He made his way over towards Katie who by now noticed him and her eyes widened before narrowing and turning away. Harry got a massive grin at the reaction but before he got there a man blocked his path "Tobias Bell, how nice to finally meet the boy our daughter spoke of"

Before Harry could respond his wife appeared and smacked her husband lightly "Please be a dear and shut up sweetie. How will he get the courage to date our daughter if you are acting like that?" Turning to Harry she got a big grin ignoring his shocked face. He couldn't help but think it was what he looked like when he was about to do something and she stated "Meredith Bell dear. A pleasure to meet the boy who sent such a personal gift to our daughter"

Harry's eyes widened realizing they were fully aware of his present to their daughter. Shrugging he stated "The pleasure is all mine Lady Bell. I can see quite clearly where Katie got her looks from" He winked before kissing the back of her hand causing her to start giggling excitedly.

"Meredith Merlin, must you act like that?" Tobias pleaded but she ignored him completely. She then went to Harry and whispered "She's wearing your present" Before she grabbed her husband and walked a short distance away and began watching with a massive smile adorning her face.

Harry didn't even bother with a subtle approach to the likely angry girl and marched right up behind her and brought her into a hug "Why are you turning away from me Katie? Surely you haven't forgotten about me already". Completely ignoring her mutterings and attempts to get out of the hold, Harry clearly could hear her mother giggling and her father muttering about missing wands and a dead boy who lived.

After a minute Katie gave up remembering the past situations and stated "How did you get all my underwear out of my home Harry?"

Harry blinked before he stated "Uh I didn't. Although your mother might have done something, she is giggling like a schoolgirl right now after all. Hmm I think I understand why you hate fangirls, your mother acts like one"

Harry moved around so she could see her mother and she let out a groan "Great my own mother is a Potter fangirl, yay"

Harry didn't say anything just chuckled "I like the dress, matches my present well" She growled for a moment "Are you going to put me down Harry or do I need to make a scene?"

Harry laughed before stating "You really want everyone here to see you in the boy who lived arms Katie? I think you're enter every fangirls hit list"

Katie knew that would happen and began wondering what she could say to get him to put her down, she smirked slightly "Harry, can you let go of my breast" It was instantaneous he let her go with a bright blush and she began laughing "Don't worry you weren't. Trust me you would have known"

He scowled at her but it turned to shock when he was embraced from behind "Awww Katie you have done well darling" Meredith exclaimed while Tobias was eyeing off the boy suspiciously. After a fes moments she let him go.

A sickly sweet voice loudly exclaimed "Hem-hem, attention, attention. Dinner will be served shortly. If all guests can make their way to their tables" Susan came out of the crowd nearby and Harry smiled over at her, she looked at Katie and her eyes narrowed for a moment.

Looping her arm through Harry's she exclaimed "Here you are Harry. I've been looking for you, come on let's go to our table" Harry shrugged but before they left Katie looped her arm through his right arm and stated "Yes let's Harry" He looked between them both as they sent mild glares at each other before shrugging and walking off.


	9. Christmas Ball part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**AN: In this story the Peverell line was lost over time, unlike most pureblood families in my opinion they did not allow their title or influence to pass to the following generations in case someone came after their famous artefacts. The families they joined was Gryffindor (the youngest thus the cloak of invisibility ending up with the Potters) and whoever held the stone eventually joined with the Gaunt family (the resurrection stone). As the legend goes the elder wand has passed person to person through death duels and Antioch Peverell didn't have any children.**

**Yes Gryffindor title might be cliché but Ignotus Peverell was buried in Godric's Hollow so it seems somewhat fitting. Harry pulled the sword from the hat (Yes Neville might be a descendent too since he did the same in book 7 as well as being a possible Prophecy candidate) and he is in the prophecy that pins him as a rival and only one capable of stopping the true heir to Slytherin. Enjoy new chapter.**

**AN2: Chapter edited 21****st**** May**

Harry was curious to Katie's sudden interest in attaching herself to his arm. It was always him that instigated his 'Katie moments'. The way the two girls were looking at each other made him feel nervous for some reason which is why he chose to say nothing at all. So with a girl on each arm he gazed around curiously to see the general reaction and you could see the curious looks on everyone's faces.

After some time Susan spoke in a much too sweet voice "So you were with Katie all this time Harry?" Blinking he looked at the redhead and raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, was only with the Bell family for around 5 minutes before you showed up. I was with the Zabini, Davis and Greengrass family for while, had run in with the Minister and met many more gawking fans." Harry finished off with a bright grin.

Katie decided to join in "You know I won't hear the end of that from Mother right Harry?" Susan ignored Katie but her eyes went wide "Oh that's what Auntie warned me about. The Minister wants you to do an interview or something to show you favour his current rule of the Ministry. She also seemed to think that if I was with you the Minister would think you favour Auntie. Please tell me you didn't agree to give one"

Harry scoffed at the suggestion, turned to Katie and stated "Awww just means you'll hear about me all the time even at home Katie, my plan is already underway" Causing the brunette to scoff and turn away. Then turning to face Susan that forced her to remove her eyes from Katie he continued "As for the Minister I did discover that the Ministry was behind all those fabricated Harry Potter books out in the public from some nice wordplay. That useful little fact got me out of any interviews or the like. Not to worry Susan I won't be cornered that easily"

Susan shook he head "I swear after using me to get you here. How you handled the headmaster. The Malfoys and the Minister I'm beginning to think you are far more Slytherin then Gryffindor" Harry just sent her a wide grin.

"True I'm probably more Slytherin but what would people think if the defeater of the dark lord ended up in the dark wizard house? Besides I think my actions around you two and my presents show just how Gryffindor I am"

That got him two smacks and the girls to look at each other wide eyed "You got her the same present didn't you Harry" He chuckled and tried to look ahead but after she smacked him again he muttered "Yes. Similar but not exactly the same" Susan stated with narrowed eyes. "Who else?" "Just you two and Daphne Greengrass"

They reached table number 7 and noticed all fellow Hogwarts students were there. Strangely enough, the students that came were mainly from Slytherin. Turning back to Katie he stated "So I assume you were here last year Katie. What's with sticking all Hogwarts students together at one table?" Susan's eyes widened now realizing why Katie came with them. Her minor jealous deduction when she saw Katie with her date made her forget all Hogwarts students sit together at these functions.

Katie let out a sigh "I think you already know or at least have a theory. You always seem to Harry" He just beamed before stating "Of course beautiful. It's a way to keep all purebloods together in their younger years most likely. It also makes it easier to forge alliances and scope out potential future partners without that pesky house rivalry that Hogwarts causes. Also it's much simpler to pass certain information to allies without others being suspicious. It also lets families discover certain things from other families as things always slip in these kind of settings"

Katie nodded and gave Harry a calculating look "Are you sure you were muggle raised?" Harry puffed out his chest "Pfft that means nothing. I'm just awesome. I mean look at me. I've got two hot witches here on my arms. I don't know about you but that says it all"

The girls sent him glares but after a few moments giggled lightly. Harry decided to take seats near the youngest looking people. Katie decided to remain by Harry's side. It would keep fourth year boys and above from bothering her like they did the year before. Harry didn't comment on it but looked around at who was actually there.

Harry noted nearly all at the table were looking at him while talking to people near them. Focusing his hearing he picked up many conversations that seemed to be about how powerful he might be. Harry quickly realized either someone overheard his conversation with the Malfoys or they had been warned by someone not to underestimate the boy who lived and approach him carelessly.

"Harry?" Turning his attention back to Susan who was next to him he nodded to her to continue. "Why did you choose to buy the same personal... present for 3 girls?" Harry turned to his right to see Katie wasn't looking at him but was obviously listening carefully. A certain Blonde haired blue eyed girl in a black dress froze right behind the trio as she was about to walk past and he smirked when he caught her scent.

Letting out a sigh he stated "Well originally I was just going to simply send out a howler or something to simply embarrass you. But unfortunately I don't know how to do that. However I was curious to how each of you would react to something much more personal and embarrassing. I sent that same gift voucher I sent a majority of people so you got something worthwhile as a present. But by sending you something as personal as that present with my picture doing what it did was to gauge how you each saw me."

Katie showed she was listening "What do you mean?" Harry merely shrugged "Am I the boy who lived to you so you probably would have squealed and shown everyone the present like a fangirl. Am I just some unimportant boy to you so you likely would have gotten furious, given a slap or cut of ties with me for sending something like that? Would you accept the gift calmly without much irritation indicating you might be after my political power, fame or money? However all three of you had different reactions but we're fine now even after much more embarrassing situations then I expected. That fact is reinforced since you have them with you right now and you're talking to me or trying to listen in discreetly right Daphne"

The two girls on either side of him turned around to see a beet red Daphne with her mouth wide open. She recovered after a few moments, moved closer and hissed out quietly "You were testing for what exactly then Harry? Do we like you?"

Harry stroked his chin thoughtfully "Well who doesn't like me? But that is a bonus if it's true. I wanted to know a few things actually. Do you see me as Harry or the boy who lived? Are you after something from me like my wealth and political power? Well I'm not going to lie I did want to see how strongly each of you would react to it. You all know how I like to tease and flirt right? This was just upping the dose a bit. I'm still shocked all three of you came with them on though. But if you want to know more I expect a dance from each of you"

Harry seemed smug about that last fact and Daphne narrowed her eyes at him before she huffed and marched off to where Tracey was around 5 seats up. Catching Tracey's eye Harry saw her mouth 'What was that about?' He simply pointed at her then himself and did a dancing gesture that she beamed at before nodding. Looking to where Daphne sat Harry saw Blaise next to her glaring at him again. Obviously Tracey and Daphne were talking about him and he let out a sigh before turning to the menu in front of him.

"So... how does this work?" Draco came by and took the seat on Susan's left before answering "Pretty simple actually. Just state your name and what item you want from the menu and it will appear after around a minute. I really think Hogwarts should use a system like this. Much more simple then all that food going to waste every meal"

Harry grimaced causing questioning eyes to go around "Sorry was just picturing if certain people had this way. Just picture how much more food would be wasted" He looked in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle that were a few seats along with plates full of enough food for at least 5 people in front of each of them. Normally people would ignore this as they are big boys but for the fact they were still looking at the menu. Everyone who heard Harry nodded at the statement.

He began listening in to certain people's conversations during the meal as his curiosity was getting the better of him. Harry quickly deduced that he really did pick well in associating with the people he chose too. Most of these purebloods and Halfbloods were the biggest backstabbers he could imagine. They literally sat there discussing using someone else who's sitting a few seats down. Talk about the girls at the table like they were some kind of trophy or object to be used, than bragged about to the world.

His name had popped up quite a few times and he noticed Marcus Flint was actually backing him up surprisingly. Who would've thought knocking the thick Slytherin captain out would earn his respect. Many of the other boys around the table spoke jealously of the fact he had two beautiful girls willingly sitting with him. Some of them even thinking of coming over to try and "charm" them away from the boy who lived.

That brought a snort and smirk to his face that caught Katie's attention "What's brought that smile on Harry? It's not like I'm in your lap today" Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek causing her to raise an eyebrow before he turned back to the older guys on the other side.

Susan sent the girl a light glare but kept her silence wanting to hear her date's answer. "Just can't help noticing all the jealous glares I'm getting from the two of you being next to me. Take a look at the older guys on the other side of the table."

They both did so and rolled their eyes at what they saw, they all seemed to be trying to get their attention. Katie let out a groan "Ugh that's the same lot that were bugging me last year"

An Asian girl next to her stated "I know what you mean, that lot think they are Merlin's gift to the world. It's why I came all the way over here"

Harry looked the girl up and down causing her eyes to narrow before he smiled and held out his hand "Sorry don't think I've introduced myself but what can I say when I've got these two here to distract me. I'm Harry Potter"

She rolled her eyes at him before shaking his hand "Cho Chang, impressive flying in that Quidditch match, both of you. I have to ask since everyone's been wondering it. Did you knock off Marcus Flint on purpose?" Cho nodded to Katie who smiled back.

Harry ran his hand through his hair before looking around and noticing many people had stopped talking to look at him awaiting his answer. "Course not Cho. I would never retaliate when someone hits my favourite chaser with an illegal move" He said it with such sarcasm and winked at Cho who giggled at that.

Draco took that moment to jump in "Even though it was against my house that flying was impressive Harry. The way you knocked the Quaffle out of other player's hands isn't seen often since the chance for collisions is high"

Harry merely waved off the praise. Cho spoke again causing his attention to snap back to her. "I'm actually the seeker for Ravenclaw this year Harry. Think you can take me"

"Oh I've got plenty of moves that can take you. I think you'll enjoy many of them. Some of them might take some practice but I'm sure a few specific positions you'll enjoy" A smack on his left arm caused him to blink "I'm talking about Quidditch Susan" The redhead just huffed "Yeah well you can stop talking Quidditch now"

Cho giggled "So you two a couple or what? It's hard to tell with Harry here, he seems to be friendly with many girls for a first year. Plus the scene he made with you Katie and the rumours flying around" Susan choked on the food she was currently swallowing but quickly recovered.

"Nah, she's just my favourite puff. Katie's my favourite Lion and that Blonde beauty with the black dress that is glaring at me right now is my favourite Snake. Hmmm Padma Patil is probably my favourite claw right now but she's not on the same level as these two or Daphne" Harry explained.

Cho put on a thinking face before she stated "They are all girls Harry, any reason why?" He tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean Cho? They are my protection against fangirls" Cho burst out laughing at the simple statement.

That got many students attention wondering what set the girl off. "Harry you are not at all like many of us expected. The first years pointed us to Padma but she refuses to tell us about you. As such there are crazy rumours going around about you and your dubbed favourite girls"

Harry smile grew before he frowned "Wait, what kind of rumours" She started giggling again "Oh you know. Like what happens in the locker room stays in the locker room for example"

"Who's been talking about my Katie time" That statement caused Katie to choke this time and turn red while Susan stared at him in shock and the mouth opened. Cho's eyes widened while Draco spluttered words to himself. Quickly the story got to Daphne and she looked even angrier than before. Blaise looked happy which caught Harry's attention.

"You mean it's true" Cho exclaimed in an incredulous tone. Harry tilted his head slightly "I just started using her to warm me up before our practices that's all"

Cho's eyes bugged out more and looked at Katie in shock who finally snapped "Oh Merlin, I sit in your lap that's all Harry. Stop making it out to be me doing something else"

Harry smiled innocently "What do you mean Katie? All I said was you warm me up. If they take it the wrong way it's their business"

Everyone's eyes suddenly showed comprehension and understanding and word was quickly passed around again. Many of the students on the other side were either giving Harry impressed, surprised or angry looks instead of the shocked looks he had got a few minutes before.

"Hem-hem" Harry looked up to the middle of the dance floor and sighed. Something about the large woman annoyed him greatly. It was like a sixth sense telling him to dislike her. He wondered if it was something in his other life that Merlin left with him. "Attention you may continue to eat if you wish but the dance floor is now open." She waved her wand and music began to play. "Please enjoy the rest of the night on the Ministries behalf."

No one seemed to want to be the first onto the floor until Lucius and Narcissa began to move out. Harry turned to Susan "May I have this dance Miss Bones" She got a huge grin on her face and sent Katie some sort of victory look before accepting his hand and walking with him to the dance floor.

Placing his left hand on her waist, her right hand on his shoulder they clasped hands and began to move. Harry let her lead and was easily able to react in perfect harmony with her and they flowed through the moves like they had been partnered for years.

Susan quickly noticed this and stated "You're too good at this, what is your secret Harry Potter?" He tilted his head to the side as if in deep thought "I don't know really but a beautiful girl like you is pretty good motivation not to mess up Susan"

She smiled brightly at him but eyed him curiously. Hints of his past had come up on occasion during her time knowing him so she knew full well his upbringing wasn't the greatest. But the way he carried himself, the knowledge she had seen from him and now his ability to dance. Dancing good enough to compare to herself and she had been dancing since she was 5.

It baffled her and yet intrigued her greatly. She would never go as far as to say that he was like that Harry Potter in the books. But he is far better than any of the other boys she had seen at Hogwarts so far, even the older ones. Handsome, smart, rich, powerful politically and magically, Merlin if that Quidditch match and the body she saw that morning physically as well.

The song died down and Harry got a tap on the shoulder, turning he saw Daphne's little sister beaming at him. He turned back to Susan and kissed her on the cheek before whispering "Sorry as much as I'm sure you want to be my only dance partner there are a few people I promised to dance with" He didn't have to worry as Ernie Macmillan came over to ask for Susan's hand for a dance which she accepted.

Turning back around he began to dance with the younger Greengrass. He felt eyes on the back of his head and once they changed positions he glanced over and saw Blaise talking to Daphne. Daphne seemed to be ignoring Blaise completely and watching the two of them like a hawk. Next to her Tracey gave him the thumbs up "So Astoria, what made you do that before in front of your family?"

She smiled brightly and he couldn't help but notice it reminded him quite a bit of Tracey. That could be why Daphne is so close to her at Hogwarts. "Cause you seem to bring down that annoying mask Daphne wears all the time. Plus it's fun to annoy her. She's always trying to be so calm and collected all the time. So it's become a game to try and bring it down. You seem to be the perfect topic to be able to do that. I'm going to have so much fun these holidays. So Harry, am I going to get presents like that now you know about me?"

Harry laughed at the question "No, think that's just going to be your sister Astoria" She pouted for a bit before perking up immediately "I knew it, you're her boyfriend aren't you" He laughed again "No afraid not. Maybe in a few years if she's a good girl" He sent her a wink and she giggled.

"Out of curiosity does she even like that Blaise kid?" Astoria's eyes widened at the question and she got a cheeky grin "No she's always complaining about him when she thinks no one is listening. Father seems to want them to marry and unite the families. Blaise actually sent her a fancy necklace that must have cost a fortune but she looked at it like it was a broken quill. But when eyed your present she showed more emotion than she had with all the others. She snuck off to her room to open it, she was annoyed and happy at the same time. She must really like you but my guess is she doesn't know why"

The song ended and he ruffled her hair causing her to pout again before she looked behind him, beamed and ran off to where her parents were seated. "So what did the brat want?"

Harry knew who it was and laughed "To tell me how in love you are with me" When he turned around to see her she looked horrified with a massive blush on her face. "Tell me she didn't"

Harry gave her a peck on the cheek before stating quietly "No course she didn't Daphne. She simply wanted to dance with her sister's 'boyfriend'" Daphne began to walk towards where her sister went before he grabbed her waist and spun her around "Oh don't think I'll let you get away without a dance Daphne"

She scowled at him as the song started but it slowly began to fade as the song went on "Katie time huh?" He chuckled before stating "I could always make a Daphne time too if you want" Causing her blush to return with a stronger scowl.

They were silent for a few moments just enjoying the dance before Harry stated "Blaise huh?" Their eyes locked and just like the moment when they first met on the boat he was drawn into those blue eyes.

Daphne found herself lost in those intense green eyes before she forced herself to look away "He's been raised to think I'm perfect an-" Harry kissed her forehead "Guess he got something right" She frowned again before looking back up into his eyes and continuing

"And no matter what he says or does I can't help but feel nothing towards him, not even a brotherly feeling. Father is always hinting to get closer to him. Probably wants us to marry and unite the families. I feel the same with most boys I meet. Already I get approached in the common room or around the school asking for a date or to hang out together. Father raised me to be cold, ruthless, intimidating, see through people's games, stay cold and indifferent."

The song had ended during her speech but Harry glared at the boy coming towards them and he scurried away as Daphne kept going. "People gawk at me, call me beautiful, and call me cold. Merlin I even heard they have started calling me the Ice Queen of Slytherin and I've only been there a few months. Yet you come along, what makes you so different? Why can you bring down my mask? Why can't I stay mad at you? Why can't I be the cold indifferent person around you?" The entire time Harry didn't stop moving as if there was a song still going and Daphne was so distracted that she didn't notice. A slower song started and Harry quirked at it and wondered if someone was behind it. Pulling her into a closer embrace that she tensed at Harry responded.

"Does it bother you that much Daphne? But if you really need to know only you can have the answer. I'm me simple as that, I don't know why you act the way you do. Maybe it's because I have an actual interest in you and not your looks. Or it could be because I'm the most wanted man in Hogwarts. Maybe you see me as the only one worthy to see the real you" She scoffed and relaxed into his embrace as they moved along the dance floor he vaguely heard her mother going "Aww that's my future son in law" Making him falter for a moment and her to pull back and look up into his eyes.

Harry looked around as if about to tell a massive secret "Uh is you're Mum always like that?" Daphne frowned for a moment before looking in the direction her sister went before to see her mother pointing at them and making wild gestures. She bluntly replied "Yeah, sometimes I don't know what Father saw in her and unfortunately Astoria takes after her as well"

The song ended and Daphne ignored Blaise when she left Harry and headed to where her parents were. Harry danced with a few random girls and he sighed when they were squealing and trying to feel him up not even trying to be subtle. Harry felt danger coming once another song ended and in the corner of his eye he saw something pink. He kept his face neutral but was panicking but was thankfully saved when Tracey practically tackled him and loudly exclaimed "Harry hope you didn't forgot your promise"

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek "How could I forget to dance with you beautiful. What do you take me for? A normal 11 year old" She laughed and he took that time to turn to his left and yes there was that large pink dressed high pitched woman looking at him with a frown. Ignoring her he saw that behind her was the Headmaster talking with the Minister. Beyond them were Snape and McGonagall.

"Hmm teachers have arrived" He muttered and Tracey looked in that direction "Wonder why they're here? I heard Dumbledore hates these events" Harry just shrugged before pulling her close earning a squeak of surprise as they started to dance.

"So Harry, what was this present Daphne refuses to mention to me?" Harry's grin got wide before he began whispering in her ear. Once he explained it she pulled back with pure shock on her face "You didn't" Harry just kept a bright smile and she brought her hand to her mouth "That's why Astoria said all that" She then burst into laughter realizing Daphne was actually wearing them.

Tracey then stomped on his foot and gave him a mock scowl "And why didn't I get a pair Mr Potter?" He looked at her and tilted his head "Now can't have my favourite snakes getting into jealous fights now can I" The song ended and Tracey got a sultry smile before she kissed his cheek and said "If you did get me a pair I would have modelled them for you"

Before she ran off laughing when she saw his face go red and a dopey smile start to form as the picture made its way to his head. "Hem-hem" Harry warning signs started to go off but once more he saw Katie nearby surrounded by the guys glaring at him earlier. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek before stating "Come on Katie, I think I owe you a dance."

"Hey back off Potter, we were getting a dance first" He looked at them and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Katie "So you want to dance with them Katie?" She shook her head before he grinned and took her hand ignoring their annoyed cries. "Thanks Harry. They were bugging me and Cho but some guy helped her out by asking her to dance"

Harry glanced at her before stating "If they harass you at Hogwarts give me a yell, I'll sort them out" She looked at him oddly as they began to dance "Harry most of them are fourth years what can you do?" He just sent her a wink "Please I knocked out a 6th year I can take out them" She snorted at the confidence he was emitting but couldn't help but smile at the fact he wanted to keep her safe. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward for the offer at the very least causing him to grin broadly.

The dance soon ended and Tobias came over looking at Harry with narrowed eyes "Right we're leaving Katie. Mr Potter, until we meet again" Harry held out his hand surprising the man who reluctantly shook it. Meredith came over and hugged him surprising the boy for the second time that night "You are welcome over anytime Harry dear" Harry ran a hand through his hair "Uh thanks Lady Bell" She shook her head "Meredith for you dear, come along Katie"

Katie let out a sigh at her mother before she gave Harry a hug and left with her parents. "Hem-hem" Harry was getting annoyed that the woman wouldn't leave him alone but was saved once more by Susan returning "Harry, how long do you want to stay?"

He looked around and indeed quite a few people were starting to leave before he ran a head through his hair "Up to you Susan. I'll leave when you want to" She beamed before stating "Alright then, one more dance then we'll go okay"

"Hem-hem" Harry once again ignored her and he noticed that Susan got a slight smirk when she heard it as well before they started to dance. The woman seemed to be getting annoyed but the fact she didn't have a dance partner for so many songs began to annoy those on the dance floor. She removed herself while scowling at the pair one last time.

"Uh so who is that woman and why do I get bad vibes from her?" Susan giggled "Auntie said she was the undersecretary to the Minister. She's 'A power hungry bitch so stay away from her and warn Harry too'" Harry laughed at the description. Once the song ended Harry led them to the Greengrass, Zabini and Davis families. He said goodbye to them all. Gave Daphne, Tracey and to her delight Astoria kisses on their cheeks. He ignored Blaise completely that caused Daphne to get a slight smirk and the older men and the boy in question to get scowls.

Madam Bones had already left and Harry inclined his head to the headmaster and the two teachers as he walked with Susan to collect their wands. He received surprised looks from all three since Dumbledore only came since he thought they were going to stay much later then 9.30pm. They also couldn't leave immediately after the two students as it would look suspicious since they had only been there a short time.

Dumbledore broke the conversation he was having with whoever the man was and called out "Harry my boy, leaving already?" Harry stopped and looked back while running his hand through his hair. "Yeah we're pretty tired from all the dancing plus quite a few people have already left"

Stroking his beard he nodded his head. Even though he was annoyed he would have to stay, this would stop anyone else from talking to his charge. Wanting to get any sort of information he asked "So Harry did you find out anything interesting tonight?"

He tilted his head to the side as if in thought "Well I found out that those fake books about me were done by the Ministry. Uh and students mothers and Aunts seem to love me. Other than that not really" Susan giggled at the Aunt addition as her Auntie did seem to like Harry even from their brief encounter.

Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling madly as Harry pretty much stated he doesn't trust the Ministry. There wasn't any hesitation in his voice so it was unlikely that the boy had lied to him, over his long life he had become quite skilled at detecting it. "Very well my boy, I'm glad to hear it. We shall see you in the morning I guess"

Harry inclined his head before heading towards the guard who smiled at them both "Ahh just a moment. I'll need you to sign this form to prove we gave you back our wand. You'll be surprised how many people try to claim we stole them and ask for galleons later. Repetitive offenders are banned from the events as are their children." Harry shrugged before scanning the paper quickly and signing, Susan following his lead.

"Not a problem, here you are" Harry saw the pink dressed woman approaching again and he began towards the fireplace. He let Susan go first again and once she vanished in green flames he followed after just picking up a sweet voice exclaiming "Mr Potter a word please" as he vanished in the flames.

Landing on the other side all the portraits turned to him. Harry blinked and turned to Susan "Hmm didn't the Headmaster say a house-elf would greet us?" She nodded her head before Fawkes flew over to him and trilled happily. "Hey Fawkes how was your night?"

He trilled again as if answering but it was less enthusiastic and Harry chuckled "That boring huh, say Fawkes you feel like fire travelling Susan and I to our common rooms?" The majestic bird trilled happily again.

Harry grabbed Susan around the waist causing her to squeak in surprise. He wasn't sure how much contact Fawkes needed to transport more than one person. "Okay Fawkes we're ready, to the Hufflepuff entrance" The bird trilled once more before they vanished in a burst of flame. One of the former Headmasters stated "Well I don't know about any of you but I've never seen that bird as happy when he's around that boy" Murmurs of agreement came from the others.

They appeared in a burst of flame outside the Hufflepuff dorms "Wow that was different. I thought it would be like floo travel but it's like travelling along a wave of warm water or something. Thanks for a wonderful night Harry" She kissed him on the cheek and he grinned before Fawkes trilled again and burst into flame once more taking Harry with him.

This time he appeared within the Gryffindor common room and the twins and Ron were still awake. They all jumped up when Harry appeared with Fawkes on his shoulder. "Is that the Headmaster's phoenix?" Fred stated in awe.

Harry grinned "Yeah this is Fawkes. Say hi Fawkes" The bird flew around trilling happily. "Why do you have him with you Harry?" George asked while staring at the bird in awe as much as his brother.

"Well the headmaster was supposed to leave a house-elf when we returned. But there wasn't one so I asked Fawkes here to bring Susan and I back to our respective rooms. You don't mind do you Fawkes"

The bird flew back down to his shoulder and nuzzled his hair affectionately. Ron was glaring at him angrily before he snapped "So did you have fun at the fancy ball?"

Harry tilted his head slightly "Yeah actually was pretty fun. Found out it was the ministry who made up those books about me. Seems they wanted to make me some sort of Merlin figure out of me so defeating that bastard made sense. Who would believe an infant defeated a dark lord their entire forces couldn't after all"

Fred and George got identical grins and stated "Oh I'm sure having Susan-" "Wait George maybe it's the Ice Queen-" "No Fred it has to be our Katie" Harry laughed causing them to raise their eyebrows "Yeah they'll all good dancers"

Ron sneered "Yeah I bet you hated everyone making a big deal about you right?" Harry shrugged "Don't really care to be honest. If people want to gawk and whisper then let them go right ahead. I'm not going to go flaunting it or tell them off for it though."

It looked like the annoyed redhead was going to keep going but Harry let out a fake yawn "Alright I'm going to bed, I'll tell you guys about it in the morning. You should probably go back to the headmaster's office Fawkes." The bird let out a slow trill to show his disappointment than flapping a few times and vanishing in a burst of flame. "That is-" "=cool" Harry didn't know who was who since he wasn't looking at them before shaking his head in amusement. "Right night guys"


	10. Holidays part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

**AN: Chapter edited 21****st**** May**

Harry couldn't get to sleep once he headed up to his room. He was actually going over his memories of the night. Something that aided him in picking out details he may have missed at the time. It was nothing like a pensive but it did help quite a bit.

He wasn't sure what to make of the elder Malfoys. They didn't give the vibe of being necessarily untrustworthy. There was something that made Harry believe he should keep them at a distance. Like Draco or even Ron he felt that given the opportunity they would turn their backs and backstab him if a chance presented itself later on down the road. However there was something dark about them that could come in handy sometime in the future. How better to fight dark then to know it after all. Harry had to let out a sigh thinking of the Minister. The man didn't seem like a leader at all, just a power hungry politician.

Harry thanked the world of magic for fangirls and his female friends for keeping that Dursley like witch away from him. He chuckled thinking he should introduce her to his family. Maybe Vernon would appreciate magic after meeting his sister's clone. He also found it interesting that he seemed to only be capable of getting close to girls. Guys were weary of him, jealous or angry since girls liked him so much.

He briefly considered once more whether what he learnt of his original life from Merlin left residual feelings towards certain people. Was that why the Malfoys didn't bother him? Why Ron's jealousy angered him? Why he couldn't stand Hermione's love of books and authority? Why he wasn't angry at Snape or Dumbledore despite how they are treating him? Why he felt Quirrell was as untrustworthy and fake as they come?

The only male he could see as a potential friend was Neville which added to that theory. When he met Cho he instantly felt she couldn't be a potential future partner. It was thinking along these lines that Harry realized he hadn't seen Neville at all that night. Taking a closer look at his memory of dinner he couldn't see Neville anywhere. Harry made a note to talk to him once he got back. Neville had looked forward to going before the break started now he had friends to talk to.

Ron came storming into the room grumbling loudly and making quite a bit of noise. Harry was watching him shaking his head as the boy grunted and muttered under his breath. Listening in he was picking up "-so many presents, didn't even get me a broom either. Could have taken me to the ball, but no it had to be another girl getting in my way. Why does she have to get in my way all the time? It's not fair I'm his best friend and now he even has Dumbledore's phoenix following him ar-" Shaking his head Harry returned to his memories.

He made note of each of those pureblood guys faces that were harassing Katie, the way they were leering at her angered him. Harry knew full well that she would be hated by his fangirls for being so close to him but since Katie hated them back he didn't see a problem at the time. However guys could be a problem in the future and he made a note to keep an eye out. He now more than ever wanted to learn some muggle self defence fighting styles. If nothing else in case he felt like beating back fools like that night without showing his skill in magic.

Then there was the issue of Blaise Zabini. Daphne told him she has no interest in the slightest with the dark skinned boy. However if he was truly raised believing that Daphne would be his by his father it could become a problem as well. It wouldn't likely become an issue for a few more years with any luck though as even though he might believe he has a right to her. The boy is only 11 now and wouldn't start thinking along those lines for a while yet.

Harry was bored now. The snoring echoing in the dorm indicated his redheaded dorm mate was sleeping. Thinking of red made him think of Susan, she was the only one aware of his invisibility cloak so why not put it to good use. He wasn't tired in the least and wanted something to do. Only around 30 minutes had passed since he arrived back at the castle and he felt like doing some exploring. Maybe even take a look at the restricted section of the library.

Getting out of bed he went to his trunk after placing his hand on the third lock and feeling the familiar prick he opened it and climbed in. Once he got his cloak he came out and locked it up. Making sure Ron was indeed asleep he tossed it over himself and walked out of the room.

The common room was empty and after taking a sniff he confirmed it and he snuck out of the portrait hole. "Who's there? It's after curfew" The fat lady asked sternly. Harry ignored her but vaguely wondered whether she would listen to his orders since the portraits were supposed to be part of the castle itself.

He decided to check that information later before walking for a while and then entering a classroom. "Botty" The elf popped into the room "Botty is sorry for not coming to meets you and young miss sir. Headmaster not wanting us to so you is needing to walk back" Harry blinked in confusion "Do you know why Botty?"

She nodded her head furiously "He is placing magic to lead you to a room with a mirror sir" Tilting his head to the side in confusion he said "He wants me to look at myself in a mirror?" Shaking her head furiously "No it be special mirror"

Stroking his chin thoughtfully he asked "Could you go wake up Susan and ask her if she wants to come with me to see this Mirror. If I don't go the headmaster might get suspicious. Wait is he back from the ball yet?"

She shook her head "No sir, he is still being gone." Harry stroked his chin for a moment "Hmm I'll just say Fawkes brought us to the mirror if he asks I guess. That'll stop him from getting mad at Fawkes and probably spoil him for helping in his plan. Where is the mirror exactly Botty?"

The elf's ears flapped in excitement and her face scrunched up in thought "I is thinking it on fourth floor sir in an unused classroom. Not too far from library sir" Harry nodded that was easy enough to find "Alright could you go check on Susan for me please" The elf nodding happily before popping away.

Susan wasn't sleeping she was in a nightgown staring at the Harry picture on her new gift wondering just what she felt for the boy. He angered and frustrated her to no end yet she found herself wanting him to do it each time she ran into him. As angry and disgusted as she should be of this gift she was instead happy and found herself feeling upset and jealous when she found out two other girls got them as well. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Botty pop into the room.

"Scuse me Miss, Harry is asking if you wish to go somewhere in castle with him" She squeaked in surprise before she looked over at the house elf and tilted her head to the side "Are you a Potter house elf?" She shook her head "I is being a Hogwarts elf Miss"

Susan narrowed her eyes. Another mystery to Harry Potter she mused, able to order around Hogwarts house elves. Shrugging her shoulders she stated "Sure uh" The elf smiled brightly "I is being Botty Miss" Susan smiled back at the elf "Sure Botty let's go now then"

The elf hopped happily that the young mistress had agreed and took her hand before popping back to Harry."I is getting your miss sir. Do you need anything else?" He looked at Susan who was looking at him with narrowed eyes and a blush since he only had black pyjama pants on before he shrugged "Uh just don't tell the headmaster I called you or that I asked you to get Susan"

The elf bopped her head happily before vanishing in a pop. Turning back to Susan she stated "How are you ordering Hogwarts house elves around Harry?" He shrugged and gave the best innocent expression he could "Botty took me back to my room when I had the first meeting with the headmaster during the first week with the flying lessons. She said I could call her whenever I needed something"

It wasn't a lie so he wasn't concerned about it being seen as one and Susan actually seemed satisfied about the answer. "Alright so why did you call for me?" Harry got a cheeky grin "Wanted to see what colour your nightwear is. Silver suits you Susan. I'll keep that for future reference"

The young girl blushed again before glaring "Well at least you are covering up some more this time" Causing Harry to chuckle "What disappointed Susan? I can always take the pants off for you if want" Her blush deepened before he turned serious "Alright, Botty said she didn't meet us earlier in the headmaster's office because she was ordered not to" Susan's eyebrows raised in surprise "That was my reaction too. She said he placed a charm outside his office door that would make us want to go to a certain room with a mirror"

She looked at him oddly "Uh why would he try to make us find a mirror?" Harry waved his arms around excitedly "Exactly, that's what I thought too. Botty said it's special but since you were meant to be with me I wanted to you to come with me now as well." Harry then picked up the cloak that was by his feet and walked up to her making her blush bright before he tossed it over the both of them.

"Let us go Miss Bones. Adventure and the unknown await us" He also wrapped his arm around her waist and she did the same but with a massive blush. They made their way through the halls unnoticed which made the boy curious. "Dumbledore must have cancelled patrols in this part of the castle or something. We haven't even heard anyone let alone see anyone yet"

Once they got to the library they heard quiet mutterings, listening carefully Harry recognized it as Finch the caretaker "- of time, perhaps we should patrol the area the headmaster told us not to princess. No student is stupid enough these days to go into the library this late" A meow was heard from in the library and Harry directed them to a nearby corridor. Glancing at all the doors seeing if any were unlocked. There was light coming from a room further down and upon reaching it the light faded.

"Wow that really wasn't suspicious" Harry muttered and Susan giggled at the statement. Walking in he looked around to find nothing but a long mirror standing in one corner. Curiosity getting the better of him he took of the cloak and walked towards it leaving Susan behind with the cloak. He read the inscription out loud "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" Harry tilted his head to the side "Strange language, wait a minute. I show not your face but your heart's desire. Hmm wonder what my desire is"

He stepped closer and looked at the mirror and his eyes widened in surprise. He saw his parents standing either side of him smiling proudly at him but what nearly made him laugh were Susan, Daphne and Katie standing behind his mirror self. Now Harry sort of expected this but what he didn't expect was what they were doing behind him. They were firing spells and fighting back a hoard of fans, men, women, boys and girls. Nothing was getting past them. What did get a chuckle was the headmaster was among the group as well trying desperately to reach him.

The image faded when Susan stepped in front of him and she gasped in shock. Harry saw the look of shock and awe in her face. When a tear fell from her eye he placed his hand on her shoulder and she spun around in surprise "Harry, it's my family. All those I see in the pictures Auntie shows me. Is that what you see Harry, your family?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair "Uh well my parents are in the picture yes, as are you" Susan blushed but looked back to the mirror and Harry noted that her face now held a longing expression and he put his arm around her shoulder causing her to tense "Susan, this isn't real. You have pictures to see them. This is no different"

"Yes it is" She snapped and Harry raised an eyebrow at the angry tone hidden in her voice. Susan let out a sigh "I'm sorry Harry but Pictures show emotions at the time. But that's all it is the past. No picture has what I'm seeing now. They are looking right at me, they are looking proud of me. No picture shows that, they don't show anything to do with me. No picture will show you-" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence and turned back to the mirror with a smile.

Harry let her talk uninterrupted and he suddenly realized the danger of the mirror. People would become so drawn to what they see something they can't ever have that they wouldn't be able to look away. To test his theory he gently tried to turn her away from the mirror but she fought against him. "Susan you can't stay here" She turned to him with fire in her eyes "Why?"

It was then Harry caught a familiar scent enter the room. The headmaster must have finally returned. He also heard a sigh of relief that caused him to mentally laugh "Your parents, your family are proud of you. You don't have to look at their faces in this mirror to know that Susan." She shook her head with a few tears coming down her face as if trying to deny it.

He placed his hand on her cheek and like she did that morning wiped away the tear track making her look him in the eyes. "If you didn't give me that album this morning Susan I would be fighting with you right now over who gets to look at this mirror. But you did give me the album. You let me get to know what they were like, you let me see them. You let me see the stories of their life that they will never get to tell me. But do you know the most important thing that album showed me"

She shook her head but kept her eyes locked onto his "You showed me that I can have a family one day, that I can make true friends who aren't after my fame or fortune. For what you and the others did showed me that I can be loved. I'm sure you've picked up that my childhood wasn't pleasant but thanks to all of you I know I can make my parents proud. I will make them proud, well if those pictures are any indication I did make Dad proud with your present." Susan giggled as she had seen the pictures of his father being a troublemaker.

"Each friend I make, each time I laugh with someone. Each time I smile and show my happiness I know I'm making them proud. Because wherever they are I know they would want me to smile and be happy without them here with me. My relatives tried to prevent that from happening and I nearly let them"

He then kissed her on the cheek and then her forehead before he silently added but in the quiet room all present heard it "It's thanks to people like you that I can smile. I don't need to dream of what could have been when I have someone like you here Susan. Do you know what I see when I look in the mirror?"

Susan tilted her head since she thought he saw his family like her. "I see my parents smiling proudly at me yes but what is behind me is what makes me smile. You and my other friends protecting me, keeping away those who would use me for their own ends like my fame, money or power. You are those that would keep me happy. Those that would keep me safe not the memory of what can never be"

She started to sob but she looked at the mirror again but this time she did see her family but she also saw her friends by her side smiling, Harry being next to her like he was right now. Susan turned back to Harry a true smile and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Harry"

"Very well said indeed Harry" Susan jumped and scooted away from Harry while said boy feigned surprise at seeing the headmaster appear out of thin air. "Headmaster, I'm sorry for not going straight to our dorms. I don't know why but Fawkes brought us here. After we saw what was in the mirror we asked him to take us to our dorms but I wanted to come back here. I didn't know Susan would be here too. Please don't punish us for staying out past curfew"

The old man's eyes widened in surprise before his eyes began twinkling full force. He was so focussed on Harry he missed the redheads surprised gaze at the altered story. "No harm done my boy, I see you have found the weakness to the mirror and beaten it. As well as helped Miss Bones do the same. Punishment I think not, take 5 points for Gryffindor for helping out a fellow student in her time of need"

"Thank you sir" Harry nodded slightly at the man and he beamed quite pleased. Curiosity getting the better of him "Sir, what do you see when you look in the mirror" The man eyes looked sad but a moment but he decided not to say the first silly thing that came to mind which was socks. Looking Harry in the eye twinkle gone he stated "I see forgiveness from those I have failed over my long years my boy"

Harry was actually surprised he got an honest answer. He was expecting something stupid like a mountain of muggle candy. Nodding his head in understanding Harry stated "Thank you for being honest with me sir. How will we get back to our dorms, I think we got lucky not running into anyone to get here?"

The aged wizard chuckled merrily twinkle back in action. "My boy just who do you think would have kept a family heirloom from you until you returned to our world. I think you can get Miss Bones and yourself back just fine. I shall move the mirror so don't come looking for it again. Although I doubt it will be necessary now you've beaten its hold. Now off you go"

Harry eyes widened at the admittance but shrugged and stood up, lifting Susan up a moment later. Throwing the Invisibility cloak over them both he guided them out of the room. Dumbledore moved closer to the mirror and sighed when he saw the faces of many people he had failed smile in understanding back to him. "I'm sorry but it was necessary" He stated sincerely looking at James and Lily Potter. His eyes guided to his sister for but a moment before he tore his eyes away and walked out of the room.

Once back in his room Harry couldn't figure out what the deal was with Dumbledore. Did he have a purpose for the mirror that would involve Harry somehow? The fact he stated he was moving it was very similar to how he stated not to go to the third floor at the start of term. That meant it was likely that Dumbledore wanted him to overcome the mirror so he wouldn't fall prey to it later on. That meant Dumbledore was expecting him to go to the third floor corridor at some point in time.

The question plaguing Harry's mind now was why? Sure he had an interest in knowing what exactly was hidden there. It was obviously placed in the castle for safe guarding for a reason. Why would be willingly go in search of it? Something wasn't right about the situation and for some reason he felt it had something to do with Snape and Quirrel. He let out a sigh before he did a quick wandless Lumos charm and started flicking through the album Susan had made. He wasn't lying earlier when he told her he probably would have been in a similar state of mind to her if he didn't get this that morning.

**Time skip – Term Renews**

10 days past with Harry deciding to do as he promised himself and began heading down to the great lake and began doing laps daily. He only ran at a speed that would be fast for someone his age. He did make an effort to keep the speed within reason though, just in case people watched him. Which knowing his number of fans it could be highly likely there is someone watching him from somewhere.

Since he was going at such a speed it did take him quite some time to get tired. For the first few days he ran around 3-6km depending on how early he headed out. He would then proceed to do push ups, sit ups and squats in alteration. He found this extremely boring by the second day but remembering his cousin talking about boxing he also thought about getting some various muggle books on different fighting styles. At least then he would feel like he was accomplishing something.

So that day he headed inside to go and talk to the headmaster again. He reluctantly agreed to let Harry go and have a look at some stores. When Harry asked to head into muggle London as well he needed to pick someone who would fit in with muggles that could escort him. With a sigh he summoned the boy's head of house since she could easily transfigure her clothes into muggle clothing before they headed to muggle London. Neither he nor Hagrid would look right there and muggle repelling charms wouldn't be beneficial.

While in Diagon Harry withdrew more money from Gringotts. He wasn't sure why he bothered but he figured just in case he needed it before he claimed his head of house position the more he had available the better. He had taken his trunk with him shrunken in his pocket and he managed to lose the Professor in the bookstore. Harry stocked up on a bulk of Potions ingredients of all types pleasing the owner greatly before putting them all in his trunk. He also bought each type of cauldron and vials and stored them too. Once happy with what he had he snuck back into the library somehow managing to not raise any suspicions with his head of house.

Harry had to prevent himself from not laughing after he saw what the Professor had transfigured her clothes into. He gently explained that it wasn't the 1900s and she should change it to something modern. After standing outside the Leaky Cauldron but still within the muggle repelling charm Harry pointed out an older woman. McGonagall didn't look pleased but after altering the Dress she looked much more modern.

Harry ended up getting as many martial arts and self defense books as he could. This ended up surprising both his professor and the owner when he saw the selections but didn't comment. He payed Jean a visit and bought a more appropriate range of outfits for exercising as well as telling her the reactions from the girls. Needless to say she was laughing hysterically by the end of the tale.

Over the next 8 days Harry did the same workout and actually found it to be somewhat relaxing. Susan had begun coming out after the fourth day just to watch him. Usually making an appearance once he started his exercises after the run. She found him learning various muggle fighting styles fascinating and started acting like a personal cheer squad making him laugh. Harry could already picture the fangirls that would start coming to watch him each morning.

At night he would go into his trunk and practice some harder potions, he had a nagging feeling Snape would choose a harder one to try and catch him out for once. He also took note of what ingredients he had bought could be used in and was pleased to note were in quite difficult potions for a first year. In other words Harry would be keen to try them during the summer. It would give him something to do since he couldn't use magic. He planned to visit his girls and at their houses he could practice magic.

Finally the day came that the students would be returning to Hogwarts. Harry arrived in the great hall that evening and pouted at what he saw. That caused Susan to laugh and give him a hug. The reason Harry was upset was because the house tables had returned. He had gotten quite used to Susan and the Professors being the protection against his greatest fanboy so far. Looking over at the Gryffindor table and seeing the extremely pleased look on said fanboy's face almost caused Harry to let out a whimper.

"Oh Merlin you knew this was going to happen Harry. What will you be like at the end of the year?" Harry looked at her in shock as realization struck him, he would be back at the Dursley's. Well Harry realized that technically he could just get a taxi to the Leaky cauldron and visit his friends from there. So in reality he wasn't to bothered, turning to the girl he stated "I think I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron and floo to your place daily"

She rolled her eyes at him before pushing him in the direction of the red and gold table. Halfway there he stopped and slowly turned around like a small child about to do something naughty. His eyes widened when he saw Susan standing up with her wand pointed at him pointing at the table with her other hand. He hung his head before turning back around and walking the rest of the distance ignoring the snickers and laughter from the students and Professors alike.

A short time after he seated himself near the Weasleys but facing in the direction of Susan, Ron decided to get up and around the table to sit next to him. The sound of exciting chattering could be heard incoming from the entrance hall and flocks of students started coming in waves. Harry caught sight of Daphne and Tracey first. They smiled and sent waves his way that he responded too. His fellow first years came to sit near him but since Fred was on his left Katie came and plonked herself in the middle of the two. The other two chasers sitting opposite them and sent Harry smiles.

Harry's hand twitched and Katie sent him a warning glare, his arm then twitched and she sent out a low growl catching the attention of a few students around them. Harry then turned to Neville suddenly "Thanks for your help with that present Nev, I really do appreciate it. Say how come I didn't see you at the ball?" Katie looked at him in confusion for not making a scene like he usually did. Before Neville could answer Harry turned quickly and latched onto Katie lifting her and putting her in his lap causing her to sigh before he turned his head back to Neville awaiting his answer.

Everyone blinked in confusion at the two in confusion but shrugged and went back to their conversations. "Uh Gran decided it would be best not to attend. Thinks I'm not ready for any political manoeuvres yet" Looking at him he couldn't help but agree but he didn't voice his opinion. Neville would be stepped upon and tossed aside by the younger and older purebloods alike with his timid nature. Harry sent him a reassuring smile that he understood Neville's reasoning and the boy smiled back.

He then got into conversations with the rest of his dorm mates. He had to explain what ball he was referring too. They all looked at Ron curiously since he boldly stated his status at the start of the year yet obviously wasn't invited to the ball but no one asked why. They all thanked him for his gifts and Ron looked furious when Fay thanked him for the miniature Quidditch model game. He looked like Harry had just made the biggest betrayal.

Once the food appeared Harry reluctantly let Katie off his lap and pouted. She sighed before giving him a kiss on the cheeks making him brighten and start dishing food. Many at the table like the fangirls, the fellow first years, the chaser girls and the twins all looked at Harry curiously when he didn't react as if it happens all the time.

12 days passed and as predicted Harry had gained a crowd for his morning exercises. It bothered him slightly the way many of them were leering at him in a way that sent shivers up his spine. But he continued as if there wasn't a bunch of squealing, giggling girls watching his every move and after a few days he got used to it. When the cameras started appearing he felt like walking into the lake and not coming back out again.

Classes returned and he felt like an idiot for not using the time to practice the spells in Draco's duelling book. But he figured it was something to do before his run in the mornings perhaps. Improve his magical combat ability as well as his physical. He took the time in each class chatting to his friends while helping them out as usual. Blaise had taken to try and practically block him from sitting with Daphne in classes but Tracey always saw ahead and would sit in the middle then move over to let Harry sit in-between them.

His potion's practice had indeed paid off and when he was the only one who got a flawless potion Snape was forced to give him a nice reward in points. He had also smiled when he first saw it until his eyes locked onto Harry's and began to try and reverse the smile into a sneer. It was obviously difficult for the man though.

The Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff game was in mid January and Harry had to admit in his opinion the skill levels were not very impressive considering they were all older players. It was close but Cho caught the snitch winning the game for her team 200-60. He saw Cho had quite a bit of skill on a broom and knew when he played against her it would be fun. He let out a groan when Oliver that night in the common room stated training sessions would begin that weekend, all for the upcoming game against Hufflepuff. The exuberant captain even pulled out the Quidditch model and started explaining plays and Ron stood up and angrily marched up to his room.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry made sure he was gone before he stated "I got him that for Christmas too. I think he's not happy I got it for other people as well" She sighed before going back to her essay then stopped "Harry why aren't you ever doing the essays and other homework down here in the common room?"

The boy blinked before he stated "I don't sleep much. I do it when I go to bed or early in the mornings before my run out by the lake" When he mentioned the lake giggling came from all over the room.

Hermione looked around curiously "What's with the giggling?" Harry laughed "I run around with no shirt on. Do a bunch of exercises and than learn some various fighting styles. Apparently it's become popular with certain people in the castle."

Hermione looked him up and down with a blush before meeting his curious emerald eyes and going redder. She turned away quickly and stuck her head behind the book she was reading. Harry blinked before shrugging and went back to his captain's talk. The next morning he noticed a beet red Hermione watching him too in the masses of squealing females.

The following weeks flew by rather quickly from Harry's point of view. The snow had faded to be replaced with pouring rain which Harry had great fun teasing his crowd since he continued to train each morning regardless. He witnessed the dedicated fangirls that stayed there despite the rain. Harry had to laugh when he saw many were purposefully wearing white robes or muggle clothes in an attempt to catch his eye. Much to their disappointment he never paid much attention to them though but it did cause some guys to come watch him train too. Well watch the girls watch him train anyway.

Quidditch practice was getting ridiculous a week before the game in their intensity. Harry was slightly concerned Oliver had a workaholic condition considering after Slytherin and Ravenclaw's match that ended up being 190-50. That meant Gryffindor were only 20 points behind Ravenclaw. Slytherin were 40 behind them and they had already played two matches each while their team had only played once.

A few days before the match Oliver revealed why he was working them so hard, apparently Snape was going to referring the match. Harry sighed wondering if this was somehow Dumbledore's doing too. It was like he was throwing clues all over hoping Harry would notice them, that or he was just over thinking the situation again.

When the team got to the common room he saw Hermione and Ron together...again. "Hey guys is it me or is it these two been spending a lot of time together?" The team looked over and Ron's brothers got big grins on their faces "Looks like ickle Ronnie has grown up"

Harry began to walk over and he saw Hermione trying to shut Ron up but he still managed to hear "use Hermione, Flamel isn't anywhere. What's this got to do with that three headed dog anyway?"

Pretending he didn't hear what he did Harry stated "Oh you two seem to be getting close, maybe there's hope for you after all Ron. Hanging around a girl this much that is"

Ron jumped up and turned bright red "What, no we were just, arrgh don't worry. How was practice?" Harry shrugged with a grin "Oh you know how it is, tires us out especially the girls. But considering how wet they get out there guess it can't be helped."

When he got a smack to the back of the head and looking at the two confused looks on Ron and Hermione's faces he muttered "I meant the rain Katie jeez, it's not like these two get it anyway" She huffed at him "Yes but how will that promote your little Katie time conversations if it gets around. I swear you're doing it on purpose" Harry turned back to her with a grin "All part of the plan Katie, all part of the plan" All that did was earn him another smack before she headed up to get changed.

Turning back to the duo he saw Hermione's worried expression. "You right there Hermione, you look like some big secret just got revealed. I talk like that around Katie all the time so you should be used to it" She gave him a searching look before she smiled "Uh never mind Harry"

He shrugged before heading upstairs to get changed himself. But meanwhile he pulled the information up from his mind. Flamel was famous for making the Philosopher's stone. That what is on the third floor corridor then? But why would Dumbledore think he would go in search for it? He had more gold than he would ever need. Dumbledore didn't know but he was also immortal so the elixir was pointless. Unless someone was trying to steal it and the old man thought he had some sort of Hero complex and would try to save it.

Harry scoffed at the very idea, it probably wasn't even the real one hidden on the third floor. Why would he say something that pretty much says 'Hello greedy bastards! The tool to your success is hidden exactly where I tell you. The third floor corridor.' It was more likely the headmaster had it heavily warded somewhere only he can access in the castle. He then likely planned on using the fake stone as bait for someone. The question running through Harry's mind was who it was, Snape or Quirrell?


	11. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. **

**AN: Ok just to point out again Ginny or Hermione will NOT be paired with Harry at any point of time in this story. The way that I've set up and will continue to develop our famous boy who lived makes him incompatible with our biggest fangirl and know it all. Also I don't think I'm necessarily bashing Ron in this fic, I'm just showing his jealous side much earlier due to the actions Harry has taken thus far. Also just in case people have forgotten there is a poll on my profile that will influence what girls Harry will focus on in the story. So vote if you want to see a particular pairing at some point. Higher the number the more likely I'll use 'her' in more than just flirting in later years. Also sent me a pm or review on how you think the story is shaping up so far. I'm interested to hear what you like and hate in this fic. Hope you enjoy chapter 11 of playing with the timeline.**

**AN2: Chapter edited 21****st**** May**

Game day arrived and Harry woke to start his morning ritual figuring there would be no harm since they wouldn't head down to the game until 10 and it was only 6. He got into his track pants and sneakers before heading downstairs to the common room. The team was already there as expected, after looking out the window and seeing the pouring rain he turned back to his team. They all looked at him curiously wondering what he was up to.

"Going for my morning run and exercises, game isn't til 11 after all guys. Got a few hours to kill and we've gone over the plays like a hundred times. Care to join me Katie? I always enjoy it when you stay wet the whole session and I think there's a perfect opportunity to make that happen this morning"

Oliver looked about to protest to the first comment and his mouth closed again when he heard the second comment and turned to Katie as did the rest of the team. She simply shook her head and turned back to the Quidditch model before exclaiming

"What? He's talking about the rain for Merlin's sake" They all just kept eying her. Harry smirked for her not doing anything to him before shrugging and walking out of the portrait hole.

At around 8 he walked back into the common room his pants obviously damp from his time outside. Oliver looked at him oddly for a minute and asked before Harry went upstairs "Why do you go out in this weather Harry, surely it makes it harder to do your routine?"

Harry stopped on the first step and looked back "Why do you make us train in this kind of weather? Simple, there might be a situation someday where you need to be used to such weather. Figure it be good to get used to such conditions. Plus the girls seem to like it right Katie"

Said girl didn't even break the conversation she was having, just turned towards him and rolled her eyes. Harry let out a loud sigh before walking up to shower and get changed. He came back down 15 minutes later in his Quidditch gear with his broom and began to head towards where Katie was. She saw him and stood before heading to the portrait hole. Harry stopped and just watched her with raised eyebrows before following with the rest of the team.

Harry caught up with her quickly and put his arm around her shoulders forcing her to switch the hand holding her broom. "Aww I didn't get any Katie time yet. Why'd you leave so quickly?" She sent an innocent look his way "I don't know what you're talking about Harry"

Harry clicked his fingers like he figured out a detailed puzzle "You would rather I did Katie time in front of everyone in the hall don't you" She didn't answer him just huffed. He got a broad grin and leaned in to whisper "Are you trying to anger all those fangirls that come see me every time I train Miss Bell?"

Again he got no answer but a slight twitch in her lips gave him the answer he was looking for and he burst into laughter. When they arrived in the hall he noticed some tension between those already at the Gryffindor table and everyone else. Harry assumed it was because they had such a good lead on the scoreboard after only one match. If Hufflepuff failed to win this match or at least get a high score it would make them having any chance to win the cup unlikely. The winner is determined by the team with the most points after all the matches have been played after all.

He also noticed that Susan and Hannah were surrounded by the Hufflepuff team. When the redhead looked up and caught sight of him she rolled her eyes. The team must be asking them about him to try and find something to intimidate or annoy him. It was kind of stupid on their behalf though considering he knocked off a burly sixth year Slytherin in his first game when the teen did something to anger him. So why they were looking to annoy him through him for a loop, the fact they think they can intimidate him after that match made him laugh inwardly.

The game itself wasn't nearly as exciting as the first. Since Oliver finally realized the lead they held he asked Harry to catch the snitch as quickly as possible to prevent Snape giving away too many penalties. It made sense to Harry so he did just that once the balls were released.

Focusing on the speed of everything around him the movements seemed to slow down a bit. The snitch was moving just as fast as normal making Harry realize it must be bewitched to release faster than its normal movement so seekers couldn't attempt what he now was. Regardless thanks to the snitch only moving within his eyesight and at that speed he was able to keep it in his sights. As soon as the whistle was blown Harry shot off along the field. A short chase later he held up his hand and everyone in the stadium stared at him, no cheers no boos just stared.

"Uh the Quaffle has been taken by Angelina Johnson but she hasn't moved. Neither have the other chasers. Why is, wait where are they all lo-. Blimey has Potter already got the snitch. That has to be a record surely. Gryffindor win 150-0 less than a minute into the game" Lee Jordan announced. Everyone's mouths were open even Snape's, he didn't even get to penalize the Gryffindor's once. Merlin he didn't even get to blow the whistle again. Harry descended with the rest of the players and he looked at his teammates faces. "What you said to catch it fast Wood so I did"

The shock finally wore off and excited murmuring and cheers erupted in the crowds. Oliver still in shock didn't even give his customary hug just started walking off towards the locker room in a daze. Harry saw yellow approaching from the corner of his eye and saw the Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory. The boy held out his hand and Harry shook it "That was insane. You got lucky seeing it so quickly into the game. Our game plan was to try and make you make mistakes so Snape penalizes you. But you ended it way too quickly, I look forward to playing against you in the future... hopefully actually play against you in the future"

Harry ran his hand through his hair and laughed with the older student. He turned and saw Snape and Dumbledore in a hushed discussion but they stopped as soon as they saw him looking their direction. Dumbledore walked over eyes twinkling "Harry my boy. I'm glad I decided to come to this match. That has to be the fastest catch I've ever seen in my long years. I feel like sending the memory to the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Harry tilted his head "I'd prefer you didn't sir, I don't need any more attention sent my way after all" The headmaster looked very pleased with the answer before he nodded to the young wizard again and walked off with Snape. Said man sent Harry one more scathing glare as they walked before turning back to talk to Dumbledore.

Gryffindors were coming down the stairs of the stands and running towards the team. Alarmed Harry got on his broom and flew towards the locker room. His teammates seeing him did the same, however his escape from his house mates did him no good. When he turned to look back at the incoming crowd he was brought into a bone crushing hug and screaming praise from his captain. When released he was dragged back outside and lifted up by his housemates and Harry let out a loud sigh as they cheered all around him.

After some time he managed to get back into the locker room to find Katie was the only one that stayed back. "Oh here I was thinking you didn't like people knowing about Katie time. What will they think after us leaving here together so long after the game alone?"

As he took off his Quidditch armour she snorted and sent him a cheeky smile "I don't but it has stopped my dorm mates from talking to me. Before recently it was always accusations every day of every week, now they just glare at me with jealous looks. I have to keep the rumours flowing or they might start talking about you in detail again"

Harry tilted his head to the side as he closed the locker and let it magically seal itself. "Why don't you join in though? You know me better than anyone in Gryffindor probably." She sent him a deadpan look "I'm not talking about what they want to talk about"

Harry got a broad grin before he opened his arms wide. "You have full access though Katie, all you have to do is ask and I'll tell or show you whatever you want"

Her eyes widened and she got a light blush making Harry inwardly begin cackling, Daphne and Susan were easy to embarrass. Katie though took a bit of effort to get going. When she turned away with a huff he sighed before closing the distance and taking her hand "Come on then, knowing the twins they've probably got some butterbeer and snacks from the kitchen in the common room by now"

As they exited the locker room Harry noticed that she didn't have her broom on her "Where's your broom Katie?" She looked at him curiously "Gave it to the girls, they have access to my trunk since I trust them"

"What about your special underwear Miss Bell?" She looked away with a blush "They already know. Mother bragged about them when the girls came over to visit me a few days before new years and they wouldn't shut up until they saw them"

Harry got a thoughtful face wondering why they hadn't said anything about them to him before shrugging and continuing on their way. He saw a figure leaving he castle that he quickly recognized as Snape if that prowl was anything to go by. "Wonder why Snape is heading to the forest?" Harry muttered and Katie followed his gaze to the figure walking at a fast pace towards the forest. "How do you know it's Snape Harry?"

Harry simply raised an eyebrow "You really think that walk can be done by just anyone, oh no that's Snape's specialty. Come let us take to the skies and figure out the mystery" She gave him a curious gaze "Uh only one broom remember"

He didn't even bother to answer her just hopped onto his broom and tapped behind him indicating her to get on behind. She narrowed her eyes slightly causing the young wizard to chuckle, Katie made no move to get on and he deadpanned "It's that or go in front and feel me push against you. Something tells me you'd prefer to be behind" That made her blush and she quickly got on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist causing him to laugh.

He pushed off the ground and flew in the direction Snape went. Focusing he picked up Quirrell's whimpering and Snape talking about the stone. After a brief interrogation Snape tried to see if Quirrell knew how to get past the three headed dog. "I can't see or hear anything this high up Harry" Harry chuckled "Who said I wanted to listen in. I just wanted an excuse to get you to ride my broom Katie"

The statement caused her to growl and he laughed quietly. He saw Snape making his way out of the clearing but he didn't take off to the castle yet. Listening in he heard a raspy whisper he couldn't make out as it was too quiet before Quirrell stated "Yes Severus is foolish, no matter" Then oddly enough Quirrell seemed to move further into the forest making Harry raise both eyebrows. He flew towards the entrance of the castle and landed deep in thought. Katie hopped off and turned to him with narrowed eyes but she looked surprised at the boy's serious expression.

"Uh Harry you alright?" Harry was deep in thought. Again Quirrell didn't stutter when he thought he was alone which proved the stutter was fake. But what was the purpose of the stutter, to underestimate him, hide his true intentions or was he really scared of crowds. That didn't make sense though as he didn't stutter during Halloween when you'd think he would be even more scared. Then there was Snape seeming to be looking for clues on the stone's defences. Was he really the one after the stone or was he trying to protect it from Quirrell?. Harry let out a loud sigh before turning to the concerned gaze of his favourite Gryffindor.

"Hmmm oh just thinking on why Snape would go to the forest and leave after a minute looking as suspicious as he did" Katie nodded before walking over and tapping her finger into his chest with each point she made "Well if you actually flew LOWER we might have SEEN or HEARD what he was doing and you wouldn't have to think at all would you"

Harry began grumbling "It was for a good cause, what would happen if Snape caught you riding my broom" That got him a glare that he smiled brightly at before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her up to the common room. People did take notice of the fact they were still in their Quidditch uniforms heading back to the common room and people began running in multiple directions. Harry had to shake his head at how people react to such little things in this place.

Entering the common room he was again pulled away into the crowd but since his arm was still around Katie she got pulled along too must to her annoyance. Harry saw some of the older students drinking something other than butterbeer and they were slurring their words as the night wore on. He was curious of what it was. But he fought off the urge to ask for some and turned back to his current conversations that were excitedly talking about the game to him.

Time continued to go by and Harry had mastered all the first year spells and the spells in the Duelling book Draco got him. He was curious when he got to the end and it stated many were taught third year and up. Apparently they weren't taught in first or second year since many didn't have the magical power to make the spells effective. Harry didn't have that problem thanks to his enhanced magical core.

After much nagging he finally managed to get Daphne to come in the morning to one of his training sessions. He quickly noticed that she spent more time glaring at his cheer squads than watching him much to his amusement. Harry couldn't help but wonder if maybe his desire might become a reality as Daphne's hand kept twitching for where he knew she kept her wand holstered. Tracey being the bold young girl she was decided to check something and actually walked up and felt his toned body making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Daphne they are real" She called out but the words caused everyone in the crowd to turn red and the older girls to get glazed eyes freaking Harry out immensely. Due to being so far ahead in classes as well Harry began helping out Susan, Hannah, Daphne and Tracey in whatever topic they were struggling with. A few times Ron had asked him to practically do his essays for him but Harry refused. The redhead would then go to Hermione who would happily help making him shake his head at how some habits couldn't be broken out of the girl.

The bushy haired witch also began pestering the other first years about the upcoming exams and Harry once more had to get her to stop. She reluctantly did so after he managed to get promises out of all the first years to come to her for help IF they needed it. Classes began reviewing the year's topics as well causing Harry to groan each time he heard the word. The Professors instead of getting angry would chuckle lightly when they saw him do it knowing he knew it all.

Everyone students and professors alike were shocked at how Harry was able to keep up with the workload without complaint. The fact he had Quidditch practices and trained each morning made everyone impressed. With all that he was also the top student of the year. When he saw how many people were trying to figure out how he was doing it he decided to play the role of a studious first year a little more. So he actually started doing his homework in the library with various groups instead of on his own at night. Well he usually finished it fairly quickly but used the time to look up more spells from the many books he had access too.

From then on at night when his dorm mates slept he would enter his third compartment of his trunk and began trying to create fire again. After reviewing the memory when he first did it he realized anger was the key. He supposed it made sense since Veela created fire when they transformed and according to what he read that was caused by distress and rage. Focusing on his childhood, the many beatings from his Uncle, Harry hunts from his cousin and the cold shoulder from his Aunt gave him all the fuel he needed.

After feeling the rage fill him his eyes glowed and a ball of flame appeared in his hand. Harry got a broad grin and kept practicing over the weeks following that moment but it always took quite some time to form the ball of flame. Just like his spells he figured after practicing enough it would become like second nature to him and was just a matter of time.

One day while studying he saw Hagrid in the library and Harry suddenly realized that he hadn't gone by to see the big man since that first week. Thankfully having Daphne and Tracey with him when he studied in the library kept Ron away. The redhead would go and study with Hermione, unfortunately for the girl her friends Fay and Keelah would leave as soon as Ron would arrive. He saw Ron making a big deal about Hagrid being there and after seeing Hermione getting interested too it became obvious that Hagrid was the source of their information. After tuning in to the hushed conversation between the two first years and Hagrid he confirmed it.

Shaking his head he turned back to the table catching the curious glance of Daphne. "Hmm don't you find it strange how those two keep ending up together and why Hagrid is in the library?" Daphne turned to look at them before returning her gaze to Harry "Well from what I've seen Weasley needs all the help he can get and since you refuse to help him not really. As for the half giant I'm curious too, are you planning to find out?"

Harry nodded "He's got a name Daphne and yeah I'll head down later tonight I think. Care to join me?" She nodded once before turning back to her essay. Tracey looked at the two curiously "So first date is it guys?" Daphne's head snapped up and she glared at her best friend who had a innocent look on her face and Harry tilted his head watching the two curiously. Tracey merely shrugged and went back to her own work. She hid the smile that formed knowing her best friend was probably jumping up and down giddily in her mind that she gets one on one time with Harry though.

Around 90 minutes later had Harry and Daphne leaving the library. Tracey chose to go back to the common room. Once they saw the hut Harry quirked an eyebrow when he saw all the windows had curtains closed. Turning to Daphne who was looking around curiously since she had yet to come out to this part of the school he stated "So Daphne, did you come with me to discover the mystery or spend some time with your favourite Gryffiindor?"

She eyed him coolly for a moment "Both" Harry got a broad grin and threw his arm over her shoulders "Oh, admitting your sister was right Miss Greengrass" She sent him a cold glare "No"

He laughed at the response baffling the young Slytherin before he proudly stated "So I mean even more to you do I. Aww thanks Daphne" She turned her head away not even bothering to acknowledge him since she knew full well he would keep going if she said anything. Harry pouted since she didn't respond but they were near the door so he didn't bother trying to rile her up more.

Harry heard heated voices coming from inside already that he recognized immediately. He motioned Daphne to stop as he listened in. What he didn't consider was the fact that Daphne could hear as well since they were talking so loud. Ron was pretty much accusing Snape of trying to get the stone which was expected. What made him curious was what Hermione was after. She was trying to fish for what is protecting the stone. "They can't actually be thinking of taking it themselves surely, it's likely a death trap. No first year should be able to reach it."

Daphne was eyeing him suspiciously when she heard that but wisely chose to say nothing. Then they heard Ron making a big deal about something before Hermione exclaimed something about the law. After a few minutes it was revealed to be a Dragon egg. Harry let out a loud sigh before he banged on the door. He could hear fang barking excitedly "Who's there?" Hagrid's booming voice called out.

Harry simply shouted back "It's Harry. Sorry I haven't been down to visit you lately. Can I come in?" They heard shuffling and Harry picked up Hermione whispering loudly "Don't let him in, he can't learn about the stone" He was sure even Daphne heard it. It was then he remembered the beautiful blonde tucked under his arm and he chuckled softly "Uh I'll tell you later just don't mention it okay" The girl looked at him with narrowed eyes before muttering "You better or I might try out some of the new spells I've learnt on a certain part of your body"

Harry gulped loudly just as the door opened to show a beaming Hagrid. The big man's eyes shifted to Daphne and gained a nervous look. "It's alright Hagrid, I trust her more than anyone else at Hogwarts. There's no need to be concerned of her revealing anything, she already has a few of my secrets." It was true too, he wasn't sure why but he felt the need to reveal what had happened over the break with the young Slytherin. From Dumbledore's attempts to stop him attending the ball to the mirror and his greatest desire, if there was anyone to trust it was her.

Hagrid eyed her a few moments longer but he sighed when he saw Harry's serious expression. He stepped aside and let them inside the hut. Ron of course stood up once he spotted Daphne "What's a snake doing here? Hagrid she can't see it" Daphne rolled her eyes and didn't even bother acknowledging the boy and instead chose to gaze around the hut curiously. Harry guided her towards the fire and looked at the egg closely "Hagrid what's with the dragon egg?"

Daphne's eyes shifted to the fireplace as well as the big man starting laughing nervously. She turned to him eyeing him curiously before stating "You do realize Dragon's grow extremely fast don't you Hagrid? It will be the size of a half this hut within a month of its birth. Another few weeks and it will be the size of this hut. If you were hoping to keep it hidden it won't work for long. Even if you kept it in the forest it would grow fast and terrorize the local creatures"

Ron looked like he was about to defend Hagrid but Hermione stomped on his foot causing him to curse to himself. Hagrid lowered his eyes "I idn't realize they grew that fast. Was oping could keep it for least a few years" Harry patted Daphne's head causing her to scowl at him. He then kissed her on the cheek and her scowl deepened. All that did was cause him to grin broadly.

He turned towards Ron and tilted his head to the side "Hey Ron why don't you contact your brother Charlie? I'll talk to the headmaster and we'll organise getting the dragon to him somehow once it's born. That way Hagrid can still spend a few weeks with it before it gets too big to transport easily."

Before Ron could reply Hermione blurted out "What do you mean you'll talk to the headmaster? What makes you think he'll talk to you Harry?" The boy blinked surprised at the question "Uh I've probably had more contact with the headmaster than any other student in the school and I'm only a first year" She stared at him in shock and some traces of envy before he shrugged and turned back to Ron.

The redhead was still sending Daphne a glare since Harry's arm was still around her shoulders but when the famous wizard coughed he turned eyes to his 'best mate'. "Uh yeah I'll send him a letter when we head back up to the castle. Why don't you come with me Harry?" Harry shook his head "I'll head to the headmaster's office to sort this out as fast as possible"

Ron eyes turned back to Daphne "Is she going with you?" Harry shrugged not really caring either way "If she wants, I need to have a chat to her anyway. Are you happy with the arrangement Hagrid? I won't do it if you're not"

The big man sobbed a few times eyeing the egg before he choked out "Ay, organise it arry, I'll least get ta spend a couple weeks with im" Harry blinked in confusion "How do you know it's a he?" Hagrid didn't answer him just eyed the egg lovingly.

Harry decided it was time to leave and said "Alright I'll talk to the headmaster now, bye guys" He then made his way out of the hut and towards the castle. Making sure they were alone he muttered "I suppose you want an explanation huh"

Daphne crossed her arms and Harry let out a long sigh before leading her to the lake. He then began to tell her about his suspicions with Snape and Quirrell. The stone and his theory on why its location was revealed at the start of the year, the hint the headmaster provided about the mirror. The fact the headmaster seemed to wish him to either go after the stone or try and protect it aimlessly like the other two Gryffindor's are trying to do. Harry swore the girl to secrecy even from Tracey and she agreed after seeing how serious Harry was being about the situation.

"What are you going to do Harry?" He blinked in confusion at the question before he stated "Uh wasn't planning on doing anything. I'm not some pawn on a chessboard. I'd rather not play at all if people insist on trying to manipulate me. Then again I have a plan in case dumb and dumber there decide to do something stupid"

She gave him a look demanding he continue and he let out a loud sigh. "I swear you. Susan and Katie are the only ones able to make me talk. It's not fair" He pouted for a moment "Fine, I won't tell you my plan but Botty" The house elf popped next to Harry "Yes sir, what is Botty doing for you?"

Daphne eyed the elf curiously and looked at Harry "Hogwarts elf, I want you to know Daphne Botty. At some point in the future I'm going to ask you to bring her to me. She's a Slytherin first year. I assume you can track her somehow if she's not in her room?"

The little elf bounced on her feet happily "Yes sir, I know her magic now sir. I is finding her anywhere in the castle. If you is wishing it she can call me like you" Harry nodded happy with the answer. "Thank you Botty, I'll call you the next time I need you"

The female elf bowed before popping away, Daphne narrowed her eyes at him again "You're an heir to a founder aren't you. It's the only way you could order a Hogwarts house elf around like that" Harry grumbled as he was planning on telling her the same half truth he told Susan. With a sigh he said "Yeah Gryffindor heir, that information can't be revealed to anyone though"

She rolled her eyes at the boy's statement knowing full well why such information can't be revealed to the public. The young witch got a grin deciding to tease him a bit "Hmm what will you do to keep me silent Mr Potter?" He put on a thinking face before clicking his fingers "I'll declare my love for you in the middle of the great hall. No fangirl will try and take out the Ice Queen of Slytherin and you get me to yourself"

Daphne got a blush and she smacked him on the arm "Prat" He then stood up and pulled her up too. They headed to the headmaster's office and since she was already aware of one of his biggest secrets he checked to make sure no one was near. "I command you to move aside"

The gargoyle moved and Daphne looked at him with wide eyes before they climbed the stairs and knocked. "Come in Harry" Harry blinked when he entered and stated "How did you know it was me sir?" The old man chuckled lightly and eyed Daphne curiously. Fawkes let out a happy trill and flew over to Daphne and landed on her shoulder not Harry's surprising all three in the room.

Dumbledore responded to the boy's question "Only you seem to be able to reach my door without my wards notifying me of it. I wonder why that is?" Harry scratched his chin in a show to make it seem like he was thinking of an answer. "No idea sir, maybe that gargoyle guard likes me or something. I tried a few random candies and when it didn't move I just asked it too and it did. Do you know why sir?"

Daphne picked up that Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know that he knows he's the heir so played along. "So even Hogwarts recognizes the famous boy who lived, how does it not go to your head Harry?" He shrugged before looking at her with a bright smile "If anything is going to get me a big head it's having you walk around by my side Daphne. Not some stupid title the Ministry gave me. I mean seriously making me out to be the next Merlin. What were those idiots thinking at the time?" Fawkes trilled as if agreeing to the point Harry made.

Dumbledore actually started laughing startling the two first years having never heard the man laugh like that before. He usually just chuckled in a grandfatherly way "Quite right my boy. But I'm glad to see you haven't let the fame go to your head. Now what can I do for you?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair "Well Hagrid's gone and got himself a dragon egg" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise and the previous headmaster's began muttering quietly. "Anyway I suggested Ron contact his brother Charlie and try to organise coming to collect it. I promised Hagrid a week at least with the dragon since we don't want it too big or transporting it would become difficult. But we wanted your permission to do it so we don't have to worry about sneaking around or anything"

Albus Dumbledore if possible looked like Christmas had struck again. The fact that his charge was trusting him this much instead of just trying to help Hagrid on his own pleased him immensely. If he was honest with himself he was also worried about Harry spending so much time with Slytherins. The fact Fawkes had taken such a liking to the Greengrass girl showed she had a pure heart despite her outward personality. With the best grandfatherly smile he could muster he stated "Of course Harry, I'll even write Mr Weasley a message myself to explain the situation in more detail. Would you like to be there when we see the dragon off?"

Harry looked at Daphne who shrugged and he nodded to the headmaster. "Very well then I'll see to it immediately. Is that all you require today Harry, Miss Greengrass?" Daphne blinked having heard how he was talking to Harry that she would get spoken to the same way. She was obviously wrong but she stated "No sir" Harry tilted his head in thought before shaking his head and standing.

Fawkes didn't seem to want to leave Daphne's shoulder and Harry said "Fawkes why don't you join us for dinner, you can see us then alright. But Daphne and I need to go now" The mystical bird trilled and Harry was sure it was the equivalent to a grumble but he did fly back to his perch giving them a longing look. Harry sighed before taking Daphne's hand ignoring the girl's surprised look and walking out of the office.

Once they were gone Albus looked at Fawkes oddly for a moment. "You really seem to like them don't you Fawkes" The bird began trilling a long line of notes that obviously was some sort of explanation and he chuckled lightly. "Yes Harry is a likeable boy. It's hard not to considering everything he's been through. Well I guess I better write that letter now"


	12. Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**AN: Chapter edited 21****st**** May**

Hagrid was a mess after Charlie's friends had taken Norbert away from him. Harry couldn't fathom what exactly goes through the big man's mind when talking about the dragon. It nearly burnt down his hut before they collected it but Hagrid told the story as if it was a puppy licking their owner's face.

He, Daphne, Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron had all been there to see the dragon off. The scaly metre long creature had taken a strong liking to Harry surprising everyone. Harry had been pondering the fact ever since and the only thing that made some sense was it was because he was a fire elemental. A dragon being a magical creature of fire made sense. It might also explain why Fawkes became so close to him as well.

Since Harry made the suggestion to join them for dinner the phoenix would flame down to the hall for every meal from that moment on surprising everyone. Especially when he took time to visit Harry, Susan and Daphne at each table, Harry had to laugh when he saw Fawkes have a staring contest with his favourite Slytherin the first time. The mystical bird didn't stop until she scratched him and she fed him some food making him trill happily. Needless to say Fawkes caused quite the number of rumours considering it ignored everyone but those three people. Not even Dumbledore could catch his familiar's attention when he was focusing on one of the first years.

Slytherin played Hufflepuff and Oliver was running around as if Gryffindor had already won the cup when Cedric Diggory caught the snitch winning their team the match. This meant even if they got slaughtered by Ravenclaw which was unlikely they would still win the cup. As such there was a party on the Friday of every week from then on in the common room. Even Percy who was a stuck up that followed the rules actually didn't make a big deal of it after the second week.

He had begun to notice Hermione watching him with suspicious eyes all the time as well but when he confronted her about it she denied ever doing it. That only resulted in him eyeing her for some time each time she would do it and she was growing just as frustrated as he was after a few days. When she had a confronted him he simply stated "It's annoying isn't it, you stop it and I will too. I'm not trying to figure out why you are Ron's new best friend so don't staring at me like some puzzle" She had huffed but had indeed stopped staring since she didn't realize her being around Ron was so obvious to others.

Ron kept warning him about Daphne and Tracey being spies for the evil Snake leader Snape but Hermione would stop him from saying anything about the stone. He really didn't understand Hermione's logic in the whole situation. What exactly could they do to stop a fully trained wizard and the Headmaster's traps and protections around the stone as first year students? She might have book smarts behind her but she seemed to hold as much knowledge about the real world as Ron.

Harry shuddered as he suddenly came to the realization that the way Ron had constantly pushed that best friend status around. That maybe in the original timeline Merlin spoke of Harry might have been a part of the situation the redhead and bushy haired girl were in. Perhaps he was the third member that was also retarded when it came to the real world. Harry couldn't deny that before Merlin's knowledge he knew basically nothing about the wizarding world or general social behaviours thanks to the Dursleys. He would have been a scared frightened boy who would have latched onto Ron as much as the boy seemed to latch onto him and hidden away from all the attention focused on him.

Harry felt like screaming and rocking back and forth in the corner of the common room as he realized he was once as dim witted as the redhead. Katie who was nearby saw his horror stricken expression and shook her head before walking over. "Okay what have you thought of now Harry?" He turned fearful eyes to her and whispered "I just imagined myself being as naive and stupid as those two over there. Merlin what if I had taken Ron's hand in friendship and become the third member. A member of a trio of idiots who know nothing of the world, what would have happened to me Katie?"

She sent him a incredulous stare wondering why on Earth he was thinking of being in such a situation. The young brunette couldn't actually picture any way that Harry would have ever ended up a member of said trio. "It would never have happened Harry so don't stress about it alright." He still had wide eyes but let her drag him over to his fellow teammates and away from the duo that were causing him grief. Sitting down she hopped onto his lap while explaining to the others his 'concerns' leaving them all giggling or laughing hysterically.

Harry however ignored them completely as he suddenly remembered how the twins looked out for him. How the only fan like present he got was the sweater from Mrs Weasley during Christmas. Ron and Hermione being the only ones that noticed 'Snape' during his first Quidditch match. Adding all these factors together confirmed he was likely would have viewed them as his best friends in the original timeline.

Harry had to shake those thoughts away, that wasn't relevant in the here and now. This world was not the old Harry so whatever relationships he had there did not impact in this world. After he seemed to finally reign in the last of the horrid thoughts he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the girl on his lap. But then he heard their teasing about the 'golden trio' and he shuddered again and shot all three girls glares causing them to laugh harder.

Time passed and being the geniuses they were Ron and Hermione had taken to practically stalking Snape to try and catch him out. They had winded up getting themselves detention for their efforts. Hermione was practically in tears when she revealed she had detention. Ron seemed quite proud of his efforts until they found they would be heading into the forest and Harry pointed out Acromantulas were known to be found in there. The proud boy turned pale and looked at Harry like he had just signed his death certificate.

Harry wanting to know why they would serve a detention in one of the places all students were supposed to be forbidden to enter. He decided to follow them to it under his cloak when they were going to do it. Since Daphne knew about the stone he had talked to her about it. It was nice to be able to discuss things with someone and not just think about scenarios to himself late at night. She had agreed it was odd and had demanded to come with him. He reluctantly agreed after she threatened to sit away from him in classes.

Harry had been expecting Tracey to come along when he met up with the girls outside the Slytherin common room. To his surprise however she had simply beamed and stated "Have fun, I'll keep Zabini busy" He merely rolled his eyes while her best friend was sending an ice cold glare and a small smile.

He felt bad about not telling Susan more but he felt she would tell Hannah whereas Daphne kept the secret knowing how important it was. The less people that knew about the stone the better otherwise the professors would begin to get suspicious.

The duo followed Filch, Ron and Hermione down to Hagrid's hut. The big man was sniffling and Harry let out a sigh knowing he was still caught up about Norbert. "Merlin I'm sorry Harry but that is ridiculous. Crying that much over a dragon he knew for two weeks" Harry chuckled and put his arm around her waist "Aww that's going to be me at the end of term though Daphne" She scoffed and didn't acknowledge his arm's position or the statement.

They heard about something wounding the unicorns. Harry remembered reading about Unicorn blood healing fatal wounds but at a price as well as Quirrell walking into the forest. Was the fake man responsible for the attacks? Or perhaps it was Snape going after a rare potions ingredient. He sniffed the air around the wound after Hagrid led the two first years away. He quickly picked up the Unicorn's scent coming from another direction and began to walk in that direction. A pair of arms around him caused him to stop and turn with an eyebrow raised.

"You can't honestly think of going in there Harry? There are all sorts of dangerous creatures in the forest. We might be invisible but we still have a scent, they can see track us" Harry looked at the blonde's blue eyes and noted that she had no fear just curiosity. He simply smiled at her and picked up an odd scent nearby "Don't worry Daphne. I won't let anything happen to you, besides we are children in the eyes of many in the forest. They will leave us be as long as we don't disturb or enter their dwellings"

She gazed him oddly for a moment "How do you know this?" He didn't answer at first just wrapped his arm around her again and began to walk for a few minutes and noticed they were being tracked. "Probably because something is watching us right now but hasn't made itself known yet" She looked at him sharply and hissed "What?"

Suddenly hooves could be heard as a centaur came into the clearing "Interesting, few wizards are able to sense us when we do not wish to be found. Tell me who are you and why are you in our forest? Are you the one that will defy the star's foretelling? Are you the warrior of fate?" Daphne raised both eyebrows at the odd questions made by the centaur in front of her.

Harry laughed at that title before taking off the cloak surprising the girl next to him "Warrior of fate? Wow that sounds way better then the boy who lived. Greetings centaur, I am Harry Potter and I'm looking to discover who is hurting the unicorns in your forest"

"Who? You have your suspicions of who it might be? Unicorn blood grants a cursed life... but you do not seem surprised by this. The war of the past was halted but not stopped and shall begin anew. Interesting, perhaps you are the one to keep it at bay and bring about a new age. I shall leave you for now, we shall protect you from the shadows until you leave once more warrior. It is the role of the old to protect the young after all"

The centaur backed into the shadows and curious of his statement Harry listened carefully and could hear multiple hooves surrounding them but keeping their distance. Strangely none of them held any scent even the one that just spoke to him confusing him greatly.

Assuming they were using some form of magic Harry shrugged and threw the cloak back over them before following the scent once more. After a few minutes of walking with Daphne glaring at him she finally hissed "You think you know who it might be? Who is it? And what was that about a cursed life?"

Harry put a finger to her lips and whispering in her ear "Shh something's over in that next clearing. I do have my suspicions beautiful but you'll have to wait until I'm sure before I tell you. You can't use your good looks to get that much out of me. As for cursed life a unicorn is a purest form of innocence and their blood has special healing properties. For someone to wilfully kill one and drink its blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But all things have a balance in the world. You are left with a time expiry for your life in exchange for escaping death. However there is something in the castle that could fix that little problem which might be why he is here killing them"

Daphne's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. The stone was in the castle, through that the elixir of life that would remove the curse from drinking unicorn blood. What she couldn't figure out was who might be so close to death that they would... Daphne suddenly gasped and looked at Harry's scar "The war will begin anew, oh Merlin he never even died did he Harry?" Making the boy roll his eyes and muttered out

"Uh didn't think you'd be that quick but I didn't become friends with you just for your looks. Yes I think it might be Voldemort somehow. I mean seriously what are the chances that an infant could kill him or that such a powerful wizard didn't have some sort of backup plan in case he was defeated by someone. My guess is that he was severely weakened. From what I've read all they found was a giant hole in the house and his robes. Where was the body or his wand? Now this isn't really the place to talk about this come on"

Daphne held him tight and tried to stop him from going forward "If you're right Harry than that means _he_ is in that clearing. You can't honestly think you can take him on" He rolled his eyes again and kissed her on the cheek "I'm not stupid Daphne but neither is he. But I would like to see him for myself, the bastard that killed my family. I highly doubt he'll try and take me out and the centaurs are watching us anyway so you don't have anything to worry about"

His eyes began to glow as his rage started to rise but he took a few calming breaths and said softly "We'll be fine I promise. I'd never let anyone hurt you Daphne" She looked at him wide eyed when his eyes began to glow and blushed lightly before nodding her head. He beamed before slowly pulling her along with him heading to get a closer look at the clearing.

They saw a hooded figure drinking from the wound on the fallen Unicorn and Harry felt his anger beginning to rise "That bastard" His rage was getting greater and like he had been practising he focused all that anger to appear on the creature in front of him. He felt the familiar feeling come from within and he pushed it out towards the cloaked figure.

Daphne gasped as she saw Harry's eyes take on a eerie glow and his face contorted into one of pure loathing as he gazed at the figure. She tore her eyes away from the angry boy to the figure who suddenly burst into flame and began to scream and slid. Not run slid towards the shadows of the forest. The scream sent chills up her spine. It wasn't just a man's scream she heard. It sounded more like a combination of two people. One a normal scream but the other was a raspy hiss like sound.

She turned back to Harry and saw a look of surprise on his face. The young Slytherin couldn't help but wonder if somehow her best male friend had somehow caused that through accidental magic since his emotions were so high. It wasn't unheard of but to conjure flames in such a way accidentally didn't seem likely. Was the boy a fire elemental?

Harry broke Daphne's musings by catching her eyes, he smiled at her gently before pulling her up "Come on Daphne, we better get back to the castle before people notice we're missing" They began to walk away just as Hagrid, Ron and Hermione burst into the clearing. Another centaur came into the clearing and had a brief conversation with Hagrid. Harry noticed the darker shade centaur was looking right at him when he said the creature was driven off by a more powerful foe.

Harry and Daphne walked in silence with the latter gazing at him with a curious expression. Once near to the school grounds he let out a sigh "Yes I set him on fire Daphne" She stopped and put a hand to his cheek making sure she had his full attention "You are full of surprises Mr Potter, powerful physically, magically and politically. Even a fire elemental and I don't think there's been one of those since Nicolas Flamel and he's like 600 or something. Keep this up and maybe I'll consider you a potential future husband" She then kissed him on the cheek before pulling the dazed boy with her with a smile adorning her face.

Over the next few weeks everyone seriously began studying. The atmosphere around the castle changed as everyone began last minute cramming and trying to learn everything they could in the shortest amount of time. Harry took the time to help out each of his friends. He had been keeping a closer eye on Daphne lately and this had caught Tracey's attention. She had begun nagging him wanting to know what exactly had happened on their 'date' since Daphne had come back very pleased about something.

Harry never let anything out causing the girl to pout. She had tried everything from asking politely to sitting on his lap in the middle of the great hall and flirting. She even began promising to invite him to swim at her house during the summer so he could see her in a bikini. Merlin she even wore a tight shirt and shorts and run with him one morning but she quickly found she couldn't keep up with him. He ended up carrying her in his arms for another few laps and the girls in the crowd gave her scathing glares from then on. Unfortunately Harry held strong and the girl eventually let the subject drop... for now.

Hermione and Ron seemed to have finally given up their crusade to corner Snape when they realized how close exams were. Hermione especially looked like she would have panic attacks everyday and Harry once more came to the rescue to calm the girl down. Ron too after waking up from nightmares about acromantula's every night started to panic since he suddenly came to the realization that Hermione wouldn't be sitting the test for him. He would actually need to learn all the essays and assignments that she had 'helped' him with all year.

The exams finally ended and he was currently relaxing in the common room. The final Quidditch game between Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw was happening that coming Saturday. Even Oliver didn't bother with rigorous training and it seemed neither did Ravenclaw's team knowing it was unlikely they would actually win the cup. But now that the final exams were done Harry had to once more listen to Oliver's long winded speeches about how proud he was etc.

One by one people began to head up to bed and Harry noticed that the twins were watching an old piece of parchment with a large amount of interest. Finally Oliver dismissed them and headed up to bed everyone but Harry and the twins leaving. Lee had also headed up early in the night. Katie got off his lap and turned back to look at him oddly and he waved her off "I'll head up in a bit, unless you want to join me in my dorm Katie"

The girl scoffed before heading up and he got comfortable sitting on the couch and he turned to the twins who were looking impatient. "What's wrong guys? You look like you're up to something." They looked at each other and after a silent conversation they nodded than turned back to him before Fred stated with a smirk "We were going to see why someone" George added. "Went to the third floor corridor when Dumbledore was out of the castle"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the statement "How do you know this?" They smirked before looking back at him "Trade secret" Honestly he wasn't too fussed on the how just on who they discovered was on the third floor. He didn't want to reveal who he believed it might be so he stated "Alright mind if I tag along. I'm curious to what's under the three headed dog too"

The twins eyes widened in surprise before they got identical grins on their faces. "Well well brother of mine" George began "It seems we might have competition in the future" "Alright Harriken's we will take you with us" "But we want a promise" "That you will not reveal our secrets to anyone" "We think you won't mind" "Since we have stuff on you too" "Oh and we want to know how you get around undetected"

Harry looked at both with narrowed eyes "Alright so first off, who is it that's gone there and how do you know this information?" The twins got matching grins before they said "This is our greatest discovery" "The reason we know the castle so well" "The Mauraders map"

"Map? Like a map of the castle?" The twins gave him the parchment and George stated "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" The blank parchment suddenly began to show a detailed map of the castle, floor by floor but what really impressed Harry was something else. Every person on the grounds was on the map making Harry suddenly realize another important fact.

The twins likely knew each time he would sneak off and that he always tended to have a girl with him during his little trips. The map obviously had some sort of magical signature like charm on it similar to what Botty explained to him with Daphne. Did that mean his father was one of the creator's of the map? If he asked one of the elves they would have responded even if he didn't reveal himself as heir. They might have even put their elf magic into the parchment since he wasn't sure if such a charm existed beyond wand detection.

He went to the third floor and narrowed his eyes, his suspicions were correct after all. On that corridor was written Quirinus Quirrell and Tom Riddle written in close proximity. The twins than looked confused "What we can't figure out" "Is why Professor Quirrell" "Has had two names" "instead of one"

Harry blinked, he thought that person in the forest was Voldemort. It turned out it was Voldemort possessing Quirrell. His knowledge on possession was limited but it made sense why Quirrell began hunting down Unicorns. With two souls in one body it has likely begun to shut down so he was looking for a way to extend his life until he could get the stone. "Possession, Quirrell is likely being possessed by this Tom Riddle"

The twins eyes widened in surprise and they both exclaimed "Of course, but what is in the corridor" Harry blinked thinking they would have figured it out if their younger brother had. "Uh I take it you two haven't bothered to wonder why your brother and Hermione spend so much time together. They discovered what was hidden on the third floor"

Both twins blinked in surprise at the comment before they did begin to wonder now and it made sense. No offense to their younger brother but they didn't see any girl taking an interest in him pureblood or not at this age. "So what is it Harry?" George asked curiously.

Harry looked them both in the eye as if searching for any kind of ulterior motive before he stated "The philosopher's stone" Both twin's eyes widened in surprise at this knowledge. "We better leave now or we won't catch him before he gets it, hold on I'll be right back"

He ran upstairs to get his cloak from his trunk and groaned when he saw his dorm mates awake. "So Harry what were you doing down there?" Dean asked with a chuckle and the boy laughed "Trying to get Katie to join me in here tonight" This of course resulted in all eyes to bug out in shock. Ron didn't seem to get it as he blurted out "What why would you want a girl in here Harry?"

Getting a cheeky grin he stated "Maybe you should try and get Hermione in here Ron. You hang out with her quite a bit" He looked at Harry with wide eyes and a blush causing his friends to chuckle. Harry headed to his trunk and entered his third compartment shocking his housemates. When he came back out with his cloak in his pocket he locked it back up and said "What? We are in a magical world guys. Apartment inside of a trunk, seriously come on guys it's only a 2 bedroom apartment"

Neville was the fastest to recover since the Longbottoms did have quite a bit of money and he lived in a mansion. He had also seen magical tents that can be up to 10 times the width of one so sticking a apartment inside a trunk made sense. The other three though all looked at the trunk in shock and he sighed before stating "I'll be back in a minute I want to try something"

Seamus chuckled "Trying to sneak into girls dorms eh Harry?" He winked before walking out and went downstairs back to the twins. "Hey guys lets go" As he threw the cloak over himself causing them to gasp in surprise. "An invisibility cloak" They both stated in awe.

Harry chuckled at their reaction before walking out of the portrait hole. It turned out the twins had mastered the disillusionment charm in their second year to help in their pranks. Harry was impressed as it was a very difficult spell to master from what he had read and he had yet to learn it. Mainly because the cloak let him have close proximity to his female friends and he liked it that way.

Once out of the common room he realized that with the twins present he couldn't summon Botty or they might figure out his heritage like Daphne had. That was too important to let go so stroking his chin thoughtfully he remembered a certain flaming phoenix that might like to get the girl for him. "Hold up guys I promised to let someone come with me if I went for the stone. Fawkes"

The twins gasped when the Phoenix burst into flame in front of them and he stated "Hey Fawkes, can you do me a favour and take this to Daphne please. You can come with us if you want too. An adventure awaits us my friend" Fawkes trilled a happy tune as Harry tied a letter to the bird's leg and he flapped twice before flashing in a burst of flame.

"Harry you can order around the headmaster's familiar?" Harry looked over curiously before stating "Actually I'm beginning to think it's not his familiar. I say this since he's a phoenix. There are no records of a phoenix being born. They've just always been there. Fawkes could just follow various wizards and witches he meets over the centuries but I have no way to confirm it of course. He seems to like me so I guess he's happy to do as I ask" The twins could see the logic behind the young wizards words and they agreed with them... for now.

Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames during Tracey hounding her best friend for answers and she squealed in surprise from the sudden appearance of the phoenix. Fawkes landed and held his leg out while trilling as if it was a way of explanation. Daphne smiled before taking the note and reading it. Her eyes narrowed at what she read but she did want to make sure he didn't do anything Gryffindor like. She turned to her best friend and stated "Fine I'll tell you what happened alright Tracey for Merlin's sake. I kissed him on the cheek and he made a big deal of it. Now he wants to meet me for some reason and asked Fawkes to bring me the letter since he can bypass the wards"

Tracey looked from Daphne to the bird and back again before narrowing her eyes "I know you Daphne Greengrass and that's not the whole story" But then she smiled "But you better go and not keep your boyfriend waiting" Daphne's eyes widened in shock but she didn't get to respond as Fawkes had flown over and she vanished in a burst of flames.

Now since Daphne didn't get to change into anything more presentable she was only wearing an old white t-shirt with a picture of a lightning bolt her little sister had bought her a few years before. It was a little tight but since she never wore it outside her dorms that only girls could enter. For this reason she was never bothered by it revealing her figure too much. She was wearing green pyjama pants that one would normally just associate with Slytherin. However since the shirt had a lightning bolt and her closeness with a certain green eyed wizard anyone would tease her of it which is precisely what her dorm mates would do all the time.

This of course had her even more in shock than her best friends comment when she saw Harry drop his cloak in shock and look at her wide eyed. Then she turned to the twins who had equal grins that made her nervous for some reason. Finally her eyes turned to the happily trilling bird above her flying around that she suddenly calmed down enough to say "Not. One. Word. Potter"

He held up his hand in a gesture of peace before helping the girl to her feet. "I like what you're wearing Daphne" She didn't say anything just sent him a glare and then one to the twins who looked like they were about to say something. They recognized the glare and wisely backed off. He threw the cloak over her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to her chest but her growl snapped him back to reality and mutter apologies to her.

Fawkes had trilled something and then vanished confusing all present before Harry stated "He would draw attention flying around. He likely has gone ahead or gone to the office until I call him again. No doubt he'll want to see Daphne clos- I mean join us in our adventure" The glare promised him pain and he wisely chose not to complete the sentence. He found it quite difficult to keep his eyes locked to hers and not lower, he cursed Merlin and the time spent in that realm. It likely made him mentally older so such things were on his mind but he did notice her mouth twitch at his look of concentration.

Halfway to the third floor corridor they ran into Peeves who seemed to sense the twins. "Oh no no no can't have other troublemakers running about. I'll have to tell someone" Before anyone said anything Harry spoke in a voice similar to that of the bloody baron "You will leave here at once Peeves. Keep that troublesome caretaker away too, I cannot be disturbed tonight. Understand?"

Now two things happened and only Daphne and Harry understood it. As a resident ghost Peeves had to follow the orders of an heir. But since Harry put on a voice like the baron the twins wouldn't be suspicious. "Y-yes sir. I will keep the squib away. Please don't send me away sir" The twins looked shocked at the poltergeists words. "You need not worry Peeves, do as I say and you will not face my wrath"

The ghost flew down the corridor to do as the heir commanded him to do while the twins looked over in shock. "Harry that voice was spot on, we have tried to be the baron but for some reason Peeves always knows it's us. It's a good thing you're here" Harry laughed lightly in response but he filed the information that Filch was a squib away.

They arrived at the third floor corridor and Harry let out a sigh, after making sure the twins were out of hearing distance he squeezed her waist. Daphne turned to him with a curious gaze and he muttered "I was originally expecting Ron and Hermione to come after the stone. I would stun them both then Quirrell when he came out with it. Unfortunately the twins might not fall for it. That and I don't honestly know just how skilled they are. They seem more advanced then they show to the world. We'll have to try and bypass the traps within and stop the bastard at the other side"

Daphne looked at him worried and muttered just as silently "Harry these traps were likely set up for Voldemort, are you sure?" Harry kissed her on the cheek making her smile "Good girl you said his name. Yes I'm sure, Voldemort is possessing Quirrell. I think Dumbledore knows this and this was more of a test for me than Quirrell"

She gasped in realization "That bastard was planning on you going to protect the stone. So the protections shouldn't be impossible for a skilled first year student like you. If you failed he would sweep in and stop him himself" Harry nodded grimly and she growled at someone treating Harry as a pawn in some game.

Harry simply gave her waist a slight squeeze before Fred unlocked the door and undoing his disillusion. His brother doing the same just before Harry took the cloak off himself and Daphne. They noticed on the side of the room was a harp and the dog was growling at the new intruders. Harry looked at the twins and stated "Know a charm to get that going?" They both shook their heads keeping their eyes on the giant dog before Harry called out "Fawkes" The bird appeared and looked at the Cerberus curiously as Harry said "Sing a song for it Fawkes. I think that's its weakness"

The bird seemed to give him an incredulous look before he took off and started to trill a happy tune. Surprisingly the giant three headed dog began yawning and soon all three heads began to drop. A short time later it was sleeping peacefully. "Keep it going until we go down okay Fawkes, then flame down to us" The bird didn't acknowledge him but Harry knew he would do as asked before walking over and levitated the paw off the trapdoor.

He turned back to the twins and stated "You want to go first or second? I'm not letting Daphne go in there alone" She rolled her eyes at his 'heroic' statement but they held up 2 fingers each so he shrugged and picked Daphne up bridal style and jumped in ignoring her squeal of surprise.


	13. Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**AN: Okay I've gone back over the old chapters and fixed them up. Hopefully it's easier to read with less obvious mistakes now. There are a few alterations and additions to many of the chapters but it is basically still the same. I changed the confrontation in this chapter again. If any are still mistakes around let me know via a review or pm and I'll fix it up. The next chapter should be out by the 22****nd**** May hopefully. **

"Give me a warning next time you prat" Daphne muttered when they landed, Harry quickly noticed something was wrong and jumped to the side causing the girl in his arms to squeak. Something was moving underneath him trying to wrap around his legs like a pit of snakes but he kept shaking it off. "What is under us? I haven't been bitten so it can't be snakes."

He was so focused on what was beneath him and with a hunch on what it might be he muttered an incantation. Blue flames were wandlessly conjured up and he looked around ignoring Daphne's gasp since she noticed where the light was coming from. Harry let out a grown and nearly dropped her when he realized he had just revealed another secret unintentionally. He hoped she just thought of it as his elemental ability and not wandless magic. Harry was far too comfortable around the girl and seemed to be doing these things a lot around her. He quickly put the fire out and flung his wrist before lighting up the area again but this time a blue ball of flame from his wand.

The narrowed blue eyes went from him to the tendrils backing off from the light but still trying to get around Harry's legs and she cocked her head "Well I guess you were right, Devil's snare. All you need is fire to get it to back off. Any first year should be able to figure that out" He blinked at the girls comment before looking down and sighing. It was solid underneath and looking around he couldn't see a door anywhere.

"Hey Harry is it right to come down or what?" Harry looked up at the two dark shapes in the light above them before shouting back "Yeah just devil's snare down here. Just get your wands ready and cast something like a flame when you land"

His own flame got bigger and brighter as he channelled more magic in it and soon the entire room was just barely visible. The plants moved away enough that he could put Daphne down and she cast her own ball of flame death eyeing Harry's before they made their way over to the twins. Fred whistled when he saw the size of Harry's burning blue ball of flame as his yellow flame wasn't even half the size. Fawkes flamed down and landed on Daphne's shoulder. He trilled in disapproval at the plant.

Harry chuckled and took another look around. There seemed to be a large concentration of Devil's snare in one corner of the room. "That way, the thicker it is the more likely it will be the way forward" He got grunts of approval and he kept Daphne close as they manoeuvred their way through the mass of tendrils in their way.

Fawkes squawked angrily before flaming away but they could see the bird reappear on the other side of an archway covered by vines. As they got nearer Harry stopped them suddenly "Look there, those tendrils are actually moving towards us. Hmm they are also getting excited and growing in number. Clever hiding a heat absorbing plant amongst Devil's snare, most people would use a flame since it actually makes the vines move away while light just freezes it. Aguamenti"

He said straight after letting his flame die out. With a smirk he stated "Okay as I thought, can the three of you switch to Lumos charms. I'll fire off a strong Aguamenti and we'll charge through. Alright we'll have to be quick here. Try not to get caught by the vines when we do it. Alright NOW" All three looked at him in surprise but followed his direction. The black tendrils moved away as quickly as the green tendrils did against the fire.

They ran through the darkened archway and Fawkes trilled happily before landing back on Daphne who voiced their collective unspoken question "How fast would they have grown if we kept the flames going Harry?" He gave her a blank look and shrugged not actually knowing for sure. He wasn't aware of a plant so similar in appearance to Devil's snare. She turned to glare at the plants behind. "Well guess it's a good thing you were here then Harrikens" "You seem to be a natural leader" George added after Fred causing him to grin happily.

Light was seen ahead and they moved cautiously forward curious as to what will be next. Harry and Daphne remembered what they overheard so they quickly realized that the plants must have been Sprout's trap. If each first year teacher had a trap that left one based on charms, one on transfiguration, potions and DADA. The mirror Harry encountered was likely the final trap but Harry had no idea how it could be used to house the stone.

As they neared the room the lights went out and they began to hear fluttering that resulted in them looking at each other curiously. "Lumos" Harry muttered and they entered the room and the flapping became much more frantic. Looking up he saw small birds flying above. No small keys with wings flapping around frantically. The speed they were moving rivalled that of a snitch making looking for any distinct features difficult. Maybe he shouldn't have caught the snitch in under a minute during his last game after all.

Harry let out a snort, many first years wouldn't have the magic to do what he was about to do and hold it. It was obviously set up to see how magically strong he was but still he put his wand out and stated "Lumos Maxima" A ball of light shot out of his wand and hovered illuminating the room. The twins looked at him with incredulous stares "You really are magically strong aren't you Harrikens" George stated "Keep this up and you'll give the headmaster a run for his money by the time you graduate"

Harry didn't respond but was laughing mentally since he would be stronger magically then Dumbledore by the time he was 13 according to Merlin. He just looked around the room curiously. He took note of the old shape lock on the door to continue. A broom on the side and the speed the keys were moving at. The broom looked old and was probably charmed to move slower as well to make it harder to catch.

They had never gone over the charm to slow objects down but it was in the first year textbook. Obviously they wanted to know just how far he had read ahead. With a shrug he pointed his wand at the keys "Immobulus" They all froze in place before he got onto the broom and checked each one. He heard one of the twins go up to Daphne and state "Okay freezing that many so easily, casting that lumos charm that's still going strong. The power he put behind that flame and Aguamenti back there. So tell me Miss Greengrass were maybe those books we read growing up right after all?"

Daphne scoffed and said nothing to give the boy a bigger head as Harry flew down a moment later with an old key. Fawkes however began trilling a long line of notes making the twins look at the bird in confusion as it was almost like he was trying to answer their question. Harry walked over to the door and turned it before gesturing them through. As they entered he cancelled the spells and followed them through. Harry looked around curiously and noted a line of roughly 50 suits of armour. At closer look they had wands instead of swords. As the four students walked up four of the suits walked out to meet them.

"Uh I think we have to duel them to continue. Wonder what the rules are?" One of the suits stepped forward and spoke in a deep voice none recognized but Harry picked up the slight Scottish accent and nearly laughed if not for the serious situation they were in. "A free for all battle, no unforgivable curses permitted or we all attack. Defeat us to continue forward, step back and we shall allow you to leave unharmed. Do you accept?"

Harry turned to look at Daphne but she sent a glare and stepped forward to the line "I accept" Fawkes flamed to the far side and landed on a certain suit of armour that caught Harry's attention. The twins followed her and did the same. Harry let out a sigh before doing the same. "Very well, begin" The suits all fired at George at once, the boy was hit by a stunner and was tied up almost immediately. Fred got distracted by George going down and that was his mistake as a moment later they got him too.

"Idiots did they think it was a game. Ok they did say free for all after all. Well then since they aren't organic stunners will be pointless. Expellimarus" Daphne muttered after dodging two spells. The spell hit and as the wand flew towards her it turned to ash and the suit fell into pieces. Daphne got distracted by the sudden dismantlement of her opponent that Harry had to tackle her to the ground when a spell was heading for her.

She looked up in shock at the rage she could see in Harry's eyes as he stood back up. "Bad move tinman" He muttered lowly before he charged at one of them. Ducked under the first incoming spell, side stepped the second and rolled under the third. He brought his arm back after standing from the roll and smashed his fist into the closest suit's chest leaving a large indent and sending it back a few feet. "Depulso" The suit was flung back with force and a loud smash could be heard as it hit the wall on the far side. Not hesitating Harry rolled out of the way of a curse that harmlessly hit the ground near him. He quickly noted that they weren't sending dangerous curses. Just curses to immobilise him.

Harry also took the time to think of whether or not there was some form of recording built into their design. He looked again to where Fawkes was watching intently and realized if that was the case he couldn't use anything too fancy. "Expelliarmus" His eyes widened when a shield erected to block the curse. He wondered why Daphne's was able to get through but his wasn't. Shrugging he growled as one sent a stunner to him as the second aimed to his right as he began to dodge. Seeing this he decided to take things up a notch and time slowed down slightly. He watched the incoming spell and realized he might hit it but he managed to just barely avoid the second spell by a few inches.

He narrowed his eyes at the one that shielded his last spell and charged more magic into his wand. "Incendio" The spell hit the shield again but he kept the spell going and this time shattered through it and collided with the suit. The suit's wand burst into flame and turned to ash before the suit fell apart like the first did. Harry again avoided an incoming volley of spells from the last standing suit and he cursed not wanting to reveal anymore of his skill. The suit seemed to see him as a greater threat now so was firing faster and smarter "Carpe Retractum" A rope came out of his wand and he directed it towards the suits arm that was casting the spells.

Latching on Harry yanked it pulling the suit towards him. He cancelled the spell and smirked as he grabbed the suit's arm when it was within reach and pulled out its wand causing it to fall apart. Harry stood up calmly and dusted off his robes before turning to Daphne and helping her up. "So what you think of that, awesome skills huh"

She scoffed but couldn't help look at him curiously. She was watching the fight intently and had the feeling that if Harry wanted to he could have taken them out easily. But the boy was holding back for some reason and she felt it wasn't to hide his skill from her. The twins were unconscious. Then it hit her suddenly as she looked over at Fawkes who was on a certain different coloured suit. Harry was avoiding revealing anything in case one of the suits is recording the battle.

Harry began to walk towards the twins when all the suits began to move towards them. Looking at them curiously he stopped and asked "I'm guessing we're not allowed to wake them up since they lost then" One of the suit's simply shook it's head and pointed behind him to the door that now opened up. With a shrug he took Daphne's hand and began to walk towards it but stopped before walking through. "What will you do with them though?"

One of the suits spoke "When they awaken they can leave or take the challenge again" Harry shrugged again before walking through with Daphne. This actually was a good thing in his mind. It meant he wouldn't have to worry about them seeing anything. He was likely going to have to at least try and distract Quirrell/Voldemort long enough for Dumbledore to sweep in and save the day. Maybe he would take him out himself, especially because he wouldn't stun the girl next to him and the bastard would probably try and hurt her. Thankfully he still had his cloak so they might not even have to confront him and just observe the bastard.

Harry smelt a horrid smell long before they even reached the room and his face contorted in disgust. Daphne noticed this and said "What is that fa- oh Merlin what the hell is that stench?" They walked into the room to find two massive trolls lying on opposite ends of the hall. Various destruction could be seen all over, cracks in the ground. Troll blood scattered around and damaged pillars. Looking closer at the trolls wounds Harry started laughing.

"I don't believe it. They must have beaten each other to death Daphne. Look at the wounds and that's why the smell is so bad. Is Quirrell a retard or what? Putting two trolls in one place together, they would have fought out of boredom or to protect their territory." Harry tried clearing the air out with a few mutters and waves of his wand but nothing was working. He picked Daphne out bridal style and charged through the stench with a scream as if it was poison in the air making the girl let out a stream of laughter.

Reaching the other side he walked through with her to see a room with 5 tables set up with ingredients on them. He blinked in confusion as they walked up towards the closest table and a purple fire sprang up on the door they came through while black flames sprung up on the door to go forward. He walked up and read the riddle before letting out a humourless laugh as he walked to each table. It stated three of the sets of ingredients would make a deadly poison once brewed. One would take them forward while one would take them back. As well as brief notes on how they are brewed. Without in depth knowledge of ingredients or potions it would be difficult to solve.

"Daphne your head of house is a bastard. I swear he did this just to frustrate me. Luckily I have read some advanced potions books just in case he would try something annoying in class. Out of curiosity I read what fires can be protected against by potions in case I ever wanted to... uh never mind." She sent him a mock glare at the insinuation but the twitch in her lips gave away what she was really thinking. She pointed at one and said "I'm guessing that one since there's some residue on it?"

He chuckled "No that's just to trick idiots actually beautiful. Think about it, these tests are designed for me probably. So..." She laughed lightly "Ahh so he wants to see if you actually have any skill and if you picked the obvious one you die so just a bonus huh"

He just sent her a grin before beginning the potion. It was actually very smart of Snape in reality. One you need knowledge of such potions somewhat as well as skill in making them. He plants a fake obvious one to trick any who come for the stone with residue on one of the poison cauldrons. Plus they all can be made within 20 minutes if you do know what you're doing.

Black flames take quite some time to prepare and can't just be frozen, moved or vanished as normal flames can. They also have an odd function that they only burn what they are made for. Harry guessed this was humans and after throwing one of the ingredients at it as expected didn't burn. The flames are rumoured to be able to burn through anything even other flames if designed to do so. To use them as a ward is ingenious.

Snape might be an arsehole but the man was very smart if he came up with this on his own. Once the potion was made Harry tried it first and when his arm didn't catch on fire he smirked happily and got Daphne to drink some. "Fawkes you better flame back to the twins. Make sure they are okay. We will be fine I promise" The bird looked at each of them for a long moment before rubbing his head against each of them and flapping twice vanishing in a burst of flame.

"I wonder if I can learn that somehow" Harry muttered and Daphne looked at him surprised wondering the same now. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and passed it to her "Daphne put this on. I don't want you in unnecessary danger alright" She looked about to defy him before he stated "Please Daphne, this is the famous dark lord remember. Plus you can watch my back better if you're invisible and I might get distracted by you during the inevitable duel. Maybe that's why they banned beautiful cheerleaders from cheering during duels I guess"

She smacked his arm "Like I'd ever cheer for you. Fine I'll wear it Harry but if you get hurt you're going to see something far worse than any dark lord once this is over" Harry got a broad grin on his face before making sure she was covered and walking through the door.

He felt Daphne latch onto his arm and he could just picture her panicked face now it was hidden from view causing him to snicker. Finally the flames ended and they entered a large chamber surrounded by fire. In the centre was Quirrell screaming at the mirror in frustration, it took all his effort to not burst out into laughter hearing the rant. "You blasted mirror. Give me the stone. I said give it to me. When I ask you to give it you give it, do not argue with me you stupid contraption. I swear I'll-"

"Uh why are you arguing with yourself?" Quirrell froze for two reasons. One he had someone else in the room with him hearing him argue... with a mirror. Two he recognized the voice and couldn't believe whose voice it was. He turned and looked at the boy who lived in surprise for making it this far through the traps. Harry squeezed what he assumed was Daphne's leg and she took the hint and moved away.

"Mr Potter. This is a surprise. How did you make it so far on your own? Interesting it appears I may have underestimated you a bit. I would have gotten here before this blasted mirror hid the stone if you didn't cause me to get trapped with the rest of you during Halloween. Because of that Snape started watching my every move. Then your Quidditch match I tried to kill you and again it was thwarted when someone set my turban on fire" Quirrell drawled without one stutter and was nearly yelling at the end of it.

Harry ran a hand through his hair "Uh my bad?" Quirrell narrowed his eyes and clicked his fingers. Harry saw the ropes coming up to bind him and he avoided it. Quirrell tried a few more times and actually brought his wand out and kept started throwing spells at him going before hissing "Arrggghhh just stand still and get tied up you infuriating brat"

Harry blinked and shouted back "Uh no thanks, I'm stuck in a room with a freaky guy in a turban. I don't think I want to be alone with him tied up. I was wondering whether it was you or Snape that wanted the stone though" Quirrell roared in outrage and began firing faster. Harry was rolling, jumping, side stepping with great ease all of the man's spells.

"What in Merlin's name? Your reflexes are impressive Potter. Yes I can see why you thought Severus was behind it. Even the unicorn blood could be used in some rare potions. But I grow tired of this little game AVA-" Harry was about to whip out his own wand and start his own flurry of attacks when a raspy hiss roared "NO, I shall speak to him" Quirrell got a look of complete fear on his face and actually stuttered truly this time "B-but m-master. Y-you are not s-s-strong enough"

There was an eerie silence for a few moments and Harry watched the conversation intrigued "I have strength enough for this. Do not question your lord" Quirrell began to unravel his turban before his eyes glazed over and he turned around. Harry raised an eyebrow at the disfigured face of Voldemort "Harry Potter" It hissed as Quirrell began walking backwards towards him. Humouring him Harry walked towards him as well.

"Tom Riddle I presume" Harry calmly said back and the head roared in outrage "Do not speak that name in my presence. How do you know it?" He felt a force slam into his Occlumency shields but he batted it away like it was nothing. Voldemort's outrage quickly turned to one of shock. "Such powerful occlumency shields, how can this be? I was told you were raised by muggles. Earlier I thought it was merely natural defences but to have such walls protecting your mind at your age..."

"I did live with my muggle relatives growing up. I learnt Occlumency quickly since I don't want anyone poking around in my head. Plus I don't trust Snape or Dumbledore enough to stay out of my head which doubled my efforts. Why don't you use your real name though? Or at the very least change your name through a magical oath to Voldemort. But seriously Voldemort you couldn't choose anything else?"

Voldemort again hissed out in outrage "You watch your tongue boy or you'll end up just like your parents. Join me and I shall give you more power then you can imagine. You are not Dumbledore's pet like I expected. Hmm in fact you remind me quite a bit of myself in my youth. You obviously despise your muggle relatives. You are magically powerful to have made it this far. You could go far walking by my side Potter. What do you say? Join me and together we will conquer the wizarding world. No one would be able to stand against us"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously at that statement and his eyes began to glow. "Do not speak of my parents Voldemort. I might have never known them but it is because of you that I ended up with those muggles. I might not be a blind follower of Dumbledore but I won't become a follower of your single minded views. You don't have enough power to make me serve you" Voldemort's slit red eyes widened in surprise before he yelled "It's a shame Potter. You could have served me well. Very well KILL HIM. He has too much potential to challenge me to let live"

Quirrell spun around and went to grab him but Harry saw it coming and ducked before slamming his fist into the man's gut. Quirrell coughed from the force but Harry didn't let up he swept his leg causing the 'professor' to fall on his back. In his panic Quirrell fired off an arc like spell that hit Harry in his chest causing him to scream out in pain and move back a few steps. The wound was magical so was healing very slowly but the fact it was healing at all caused Quirrell to look up in complete shock. "HARRY" Daphne screamed.

Harry turned to the sound of the voice and Quirrell shot off a spell in that direction. An explosion and a scream made his heart stop for a moment "NO" He shouted out thinking Daphne had gotten hit. He turned back to see an evil glint in Quirrell's eye and the man's wand pointed at his chest. Before he could mutter a word or fire a spell Harry bellowed "Confringo" While pointing his wand at Quirrell's wand arm. The amount of magic Harry put in it caused the spell completely destroy the man's limb and left flame covered pieces scattered around the area.

He briefly wondered whether his rage caused the spell to be much stronger than normal for but a moment since it used heat. Quirrell let out a scream in pain and held his burnt stub with his other hand. Harry picked up Quirrell's wand and snapped it in two. "KILL HIM. KILL HIM YOU FOOL" Quirrell tried to launch himself at the boy but Harry levelled his wand at the man's head. "I'm okay Harry" He heard from behind and his eyes widened. He lowered his wand but slammed his foot into the man's face and then stomped on it a few times. He could hear Voldemort painful grunt from having his face being forced into the ground a few times.

Then suddenly Quirrell's body burst into flame and turned into ash. "Wasn't me I swear" Harry muttered when he heard Daphne gasp in surprise. A shade came out of his body and roared in rage "This isn't over Potter. I will not underestimate you when we next meet. You will pay for defying the Lord Voldemort. You will join your parents I will make sure of that boy" Harry fired off a few spells at the shade but Voldemort laughed at the attempt before flying through the ceiling above. Daphne pulled off his cloak and turned him around. He looked at her like he was seeing a ghost and brought her into a tight hug.

"Harry are you alright my boy? What happened?" Harry looked up in shock at seeing Dumbledore standing there at the entrance with wide eyes. He looked down at the wound that was healing and cursed under his breath wondering what he could say. Deciding to just play ignorant he replied.

"Sir, I kind of snuck out to meet Daphne under my cloak. When we were exploring we ran into the twins and we all saw Quirrell heading to the third floor. Long story short I never trusted him so after a while we decided to follow. Well when we got here we found Quirrell possessed by Voldemort. We duelled and when I thought he killed Daphne I got angry and fired a confringo at his wand arm. Voldemort left his body and he turned into that" Harry indicated the ash that was Quirrell. Harry noticed the look of relief that passed over the aged wizard's eyes when he heard how Quirrell died and either didn't register or didn't care of the spell Harry used to 'disarm' his opponent.

Dumbledore was in shock when he arrived back at the castle to find Fawkes squawking angrily. Confused at his old friend's behaviour he tried to calm the bird down but Fawkes flew to him and flamed them down to the twins on the third floor. After disabling the charms on the suits he revived them and questioned them. He sighed in relief when he heard Harry had guided them to that point and that they must have gone on. He was curious on their knowledge it was Tom Riddle possessing Quirrell but they didn't seem scared indicating they weren't aware that was Voldemort's real name.

Fawkes flamed the twins to the hospital wing just in case while he pressed on to the next few areas. He had honestly been expecting to find Harry in Severus's room but he was shocked to find he must have completed the task. He felt quite proud the young man had come so far with only the skills of a first year. He pulled out the spare potion for the fire he always kept on him and gulped it down before marching through to the final room.

Upon arrival he was shocked to see the destruction around the room as well as pieces of what was obviously flesh and bone near Harry and Daphne. Then the pile of ash nearby that would indicate Harry killed him. After the explanation he let out a obvious sigh of relief thinking Harry had murdered the man. "I'm glad to see you're both alright. Come we should get you to the-"

"We're fine I assure you headmaster, all I need is... " Daphne smacked him and sent him a glare and he let out a long sigh "Okay sir, let's go" Dumbledore chuckled in a grandfatherly way as he took note of the broken wand near the chunks of burnt flesh. He looked at his students again to see that they didn't appear too hurt. Harry shirt was ripped like a cutting curse was used on it but he only had a light 'gash' that would easily heal on its own in a week.

He then walked over to the mirror and was surprised Voldemort didn't try and use Harry to get the stone. But after looking at the room again maybe he did try but failed. Pocketing the stone he smiled at the images of James and Lily in the mirror before calling Fawkes and getting the first years to the hospital wing. Harry made sure to grab his cloak first of course.

When they arrived Harry let out a groan "I'm fine I don't need to be here Daphne" Daphne turned to yell but when she noticed his wound could hardly be called that anymore. It looked more like a light gash now. She had seen it when it first happened and it looked bad. She narrowed her eyes at him since she had never heard of someone's own magic healing a wound that quickly. "We're talking later Potter"

He grumbled for a while as Madam Pomfrey checked him over and gave him a fit bill of clean health. She had tried to heal the cut but Harry refused stating "My own magic can fix it up in a few days and I want it for stories" The matron looked ready to stun the boy if need be until Dumbledore chuckled and she reluctantly let him go after a talk with the old man.

Harry asked Fawkes to return Daphne to her room much to her protest but the bird did as requested. Dumbledore than asked Harry to follow him to his office but Harry declined and stated he would talk after the Quidditch game in the morning. The man let out a long sigh but agreed since it was late and the game was indeed the following day. Fawkes came back and took him back to the common room to get some rest for the game the following day.

The twins practically jumped on him as soon as he landed in the common room. With a sigh he altered the story of the confrontation saying he stunned Quirrell and the Riddle guy left his body as a shade killing the man. He also went into great detail that he wasn't going to try and defeat around 50 suits of armour just so they could have come along as well and they accepted that fact eventually. Unfortunately he realized he should have told them not to go and spread it around as the next day it was obvious people knew what he did from the whispered mutterings.

Daphne sought him out as soon as he walked into the great hall and practically dragged him out onto the grounds. Everyone looked on and wondered what was going on between the two while a certain brunette first year was laughing loudly "Daphne let me eat first" She didn't respond just kept walking with him before suddenly stopping and whirling around "Explain"

He merely raised an eyebrow in confusion before she started tapping the part of his chest where the curse was making him sigh and make sure they were alone. "Okay I might have an uh... regeneration ability" She blinked at him and frowned "What do you mean?"

Harry once more checked their surroundings before brought out his wand and he cut his palm with a spell. "Harry what are you doi-" Her eyes widened when he showed her the cut slowly but surely closing up, damaged skin healing further to look untouched moments later. "What are you Harry?"

"Warrior of fate. Boy who lived. Harry Potter" Was his response and she looked at him with a calculating gaze "What else can you do?" He looked away knowing if he looked her in the eye he might feel like telling her. She seemed to notice this as well and huffed in annoyance. "Will you ever tell me?" He grinned before pecking her on the cheek.

"Of course I will eventually. You already know far more than anyone else. But now isn't the time, maybe when you admit I smash all the potential husbands in Hogwarts" She smacked him in the chest before turning her back to him and he laughed before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her back to the castle. "I know you won't do it but don't reveal it was Voldemort possessing Professor stutter" She rolled her eyes at him while he just grinned brightly at her. "I told Tracey you stunned him and the shade came out. Seems that was right since it sounds that's what the twins spread around minus me. She won't spread me being there around. You on the other hand will likely be talked up"

She left to her table once they entered the table and he saw Tracey giving him the thumbs up gesture confusing him. His eyes travelled to the other first year Slytherins and he saw Blaise glaring heatedly at him. Draco had a curious look on his face looking between him and Daphne. Ignoring everyone else he began to make his way to the Gryffindor table when a redhead grabbed him and dragged him out again. "Really? I do need to eat Susan"

Susan ignored him and he again had to explain why he went after Quirrel. Granted this time he went into a bit more detail since now it was over he trusted her with the whole truth. The fiery redhead was practically screaming at him at the end. She eventually reluctantly forgave him for not confiding in her about the stone since she honestly was sure she would have told someone. He walked back inside and took a seat next to Katie and began to pile food onto his plate. "What was that about Harry?"

He swallowed what he was eating before shrugging "Just discussing what really happened last night since the story has been changed as it's gone around. And they needed to tell me off for taking on Quirrell alone" The twins burst into laughter at the response since they left out Daphne's involvement in the story in case it caused problems for her in her house. They were pranksters not idiots. The statement and laughter did cause questioning glances around the room.

Katie made a note to get the truth out of him later. She heard from the twins they were knocked out early on so they likely didn't even know the full story since Harry has a habit of altering it to suit his needs. Harry noticed Hermione had a shocked look on her face and he looked at the girl in confusion. "You alright Hermione?"

She looked up shocked that someone spoke to her and responded "Fine, was just wondering how no one realized it was Quirrell after the stone" Harry raised an eyebrow before he stated. "Don't you mean why you thought it was Snape the whole time Hermione." She looked at him with wide eyes that he knew the truth and Ron blurted out "Who would have suspected weak stuttering Quirrell when you have that evil git though. Hermione don't worry about it no one could have known"

Dumbledore stood up and stated "Before the game I have an announcement to make. You shall not be seeing Professor Quirrell again I'm afraid. He has gone on to his next great adventure and will not be returning to see you all off. Not to worry his records are stored so you will all still receive your marks. Thank you and enjoy the final Quidditch match"

Curious mutterings went around the room for the rest of the meal as they realized the rumours might be true after all. "So that really is why you didn't come back to the dorm last night Harry. We thought you got caught sneaking into Katie's room and were taken to the headmaster or something" Dean stated and Katie looked at Harry with narrowed eyes "Hey now Katie, me trying to get in your room or going after a professor at the forbidden corridor. What's more believable?" Harry stated reasonably and Katie snorted but turned back to her meal.

The match itself was good fun, Ravenclaw knew there was no chance of winning but they still put up a fight. Harry was flirting with Cho trying to distract the girl but she would flirt right back not bothered by his attempts. He did a few feints annoying her as well as interfering in a few plays much to both team's chaser's annoyance. The end result was Gryffindor winning after Harry caught the snitch and winning the cup.

McGonagall had tears in her eyes and the whole team was lifted by the Gryffindor's in the middle of the pitch after a photo was taken. As promised Harry made his way to the headmaster's office after the game to have a talk with him. The man wanted the memory of the encounter but Harry wasn't sure if he should give it or not. After reviewing it he really couldn't see much harm but removed the pieces of the conversation about Dumbledore. After the old wizard watched it in his pensive he was beaming proudly at how Harry handled himself if not a little disappointed that he used such force after 'Daphne's' death.

The party that night was far more exciting than all the others. It went on well into the night. Harry noticed Katie had tried some of whatever the older students tended to drink and she had dragged him to his room and demanded to know the truth. Of course people knew Katie was drinking some firewhiskey and they all thought she dragged him up there for another reason.

After explaining the entire situation she smacked him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room. He decided to just stay there instead of going back down. Ron came up later on and asked "Hey Harry if you knew I knew about the stone how come you didn't ask me to come along last night?"

Harry blinked innocently at him wondering what he could say that wouldn't upset the boy before he stated "Figured you would rather not go after it, that massive dog was hard enough to get past. But the Devil's snare, snitch like flying keys in the dark. A duel with 5 suits of armour, 2 massive trolls and a difficult potion to brew I thought you might not like it"

Ron paled at the explanation of what he might have had to face before he walked back to his bed in a daze. Harry nearly mentioned an army of acromantula but that would have probably pushed the boy too far. Harry laid down that night with a smile. The year had gone very well in his opinion. Tomorrow he would talk to the others and see about what to do during the summer. Harry wasn't planning on staying with his relatives all summer now he was exposed to the wizarding world.


	14. First summer part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

As he promised himself Harry did indeed go and talk to people and organised visiting them during the summer break the following day. If it all worked out the way he planned in his mind he would only spend around a week with the Dursleys in total. He had plans to get quite a few things sorted out. Such as heading into Knockturn alley and getting that second wand. Maybe see what else is in the alley, the fact it still runs shows that even though it's seen as 'Dark' it's obviously not that bad if the Ministry still allows it to run.

Both Draco and Ron had invited him to their respective houses but he wasn't sure whether he would go to either house. He did hold his own against Quirrell but the man wasn't exactly a duellist by any means. His attacks were slow and sloppy and something told Harry that Lucius and Narcissa weren't going to be like that if it was some sort of trick or trap. He promised Draco at the very least they would catch up some time during the break which appeased him.

Ron however was another story, he was practically stating Harry would be allowed all summer if he so wished. This confused Harry quite a bit as according to Lee Jordan he was only allowed for a few days if that during each summer break. Yet here they were offering him the entire break if he so desired it. Dumbledore also asked him to meet with him after Lunch so Harry headed up to the office to see what he wanted.

Entering the office he sat down taking note that Fawkes wasn't there. "Ah not to worry Harry, Fawkes is merely delivering a letter for me. Now I asked you here for three reasons actually my boy. First to discuss your summer plans, second is about what kind of reward you wish for protecting the stone with Miss Greengrass. With Gryffindor already in the lead for the house cup it would be pointless awarding points. Finally I wish to talk about your grades"

Harry tilted his head in confusion "I'm sorry sir but with all due respect. What do my plans for the summer have to do with you? Also as far as reward I do not wish to have any kind of reward. Let the masses believe what they wish. I know Daphne won't want her involvement released either, it's why the rumours don't include her. It could be troublesome in her house if the truth got out. And what do you mean discuss my grades? Is there a problem with one of my tests?"

Dumbledore decided to discuss the grades first since the boy likely wouldn't like the other news he had to give him. "Nothing my boy it's just you are top of every class. Not only this, you seem to discuss topics in a much more detailed way than a first year typically would. Miss Granger tried but some topics she discussed were irrelevant to the exam questions. Basically what I wish to discuss with you is bumping you up a year next year since you seem so advanced"

Harry thought about it for around two seconds before stating "No thanks sir. I'll prefer staying with my own age group" Dumbledore eyes began twinkling. Honestly he didn't want to even make the offer but just in case Harry spoke to someone at the ministry he had to do his duty as headmaster. Harry refusing was perfect as it kept him where he wanted the boy.

"Excellent now that is out of the way we need to discuss the other news. Harry, do you know why you were placed with your relatives as a toddler?" Harry shook his head as he honestly wondered about that quite a bit. Suddenly that simple question set off multiple memories and pieces began to fall together. Why did Dumbledore place him with magic hating relatives? What could be so important to have him grow up in such an environment?

"Well my boy. I decided you should live there for two main reasons. One was to keep you out of the magical world so you couldn't be manipulated and placed on a pedestal making you develop a big head. The second reason was because by placing you with your mother's sister. A blood ward could be made that would keep outside dangers from entering their home. I regret that I never once considered what could happen within the home and I am truly sorry for that Harry."

Harry fought off the rage he felt for headmaster since he did give a sincere apology. "So what does this have to do with this summer break sir?" Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes and stated sadly "For the blood wards to remain active you will need to stay at the property for the entire break."

Harry eyes widened in complete shock, something was telling him this was just like the headmaster telling him he couldn't take his titles until after Hogwarts. "What exactly do these wards prevent Headmaster?"

The headmaster looked confused by the question as he thought he had already answered it. "The blood prevents anyone who are not blood related wishing you harm from entering the property" Harry nodded before he added "And what powers the blood ward sir?"

Again the Headmaster was confused by the question "Love Harry. Why do you ask?" Harry looked at him blankly "Am I right in assuming you mean love from my relatives to me and vice versa" The aged wizard nodded unsure of where Harry was going with this.

"I have no love for my relatives and they have no love for me headmaster. How exactly does the blood ward stay functional then? Also I am only blood related to my Aunt and Cousin. If the ward truly does do as you say then my Uncle should be unable to enter his own home as he always wishes me harm. The same could be said for my cousin's friends who come over for the sole purpose of hurting me"

The old man's eyes widened in horror as realisation stuck him hard. Due to there being no love to begin with, the wards possibly never even lasted a few years without the love needed to fuel it. If what Harry says is true than the ward must have failed years ago. As he stated his Uncle should not have been able to enter the property and beat him since he wasn't a direct blood relative. He raked his brain trying to find some way to convince Harry to stay within the house as much as possible for the next 3 months. The more contact he had with the wizarding world the less dependent the boy would become of him. Not only that but the more knowledge he will gain and might discover too much too quickly.

Harry, knowing he had the old man backed into a corner stated "As for what my plans are since that was your original discussion sir. I plan to visit my friends at their homes, have a trip to Diagon Alley. I have no intention of staying with my relatives longer than necessary. Since your wards have obviously failed I am much more likely to be attacked there than at a wizarding home. Voldemort is also merely a shade unable to do anything. So why exactly are you trying to force me to remain with my abusive relatives now I have the option not to headmaster?"

Dumbledore's eyes were wide and the headmaster's in the portraits were whispering the cunning the young boy was showing. Albus couldn't believe how Slytherin Harry was acting at that moment. He was reminding him quite a bit of young Tom Riddle and it concerned him greatly. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. He should be rash and headstrong not seeing the subtle little things he obviously was. Albus let out a long sigh, he was losing control of the situation and he couldn't convince him otherwise.

Looking sadly at Harry he stated "Very well it seems I did not see all the facts even though they were right in front of me. I shall speak to some ward specialists and see if they can put up some protections for you. May I ask who you will be visiting Harry?"

Harry got a slight smirk realising he had won the argument "I plan to speak to the Goblin's about setting up some wards. So you don't need to worry about organising it. As for who I'm visiting, as I already stated, my friends. People I trust completely sir."

Dumbledore was getting annoyed that he couldn't get any direct answers from the boy. Usually he would happily divulge such information but now he was holding back. Also if he did get the Goblins to set up wards there would be no way to know what wards were placed there. He let out a sigh hoping Harry didn't visit any dark families during the break. The last thing he needed was another dark lord arising under his watch. With a resigned sigh "Very well Harry. I would recommend visiting the Weasleys until your wards are set up however. They are a kind family that you would no doubt feel at home at."

Harry just decided to incline his head at the suggestion. Now more than ever he was wondering what the Weasleys role in all this was. Shrugging he dismissed himself from the office in search of his friends. He picked up Daphne's scent as he was passing the entrance hall from outside. Following it he found her watching the lake with a pensive look. "You know pretty girls like yourself really shouldn't walk around without an escort young lady"

She didn't even indicate she heard him as she kept gazing at the water "So what did the headmaster want?" He chuckled at the answer. Naturally she noticed the Headmaster wanting to see him. With a resigned sigh he explained what he was told and she gave him a smirk "Explain again why you aren't in my house Harry?"

Harry sat down and pulled her into his lap bringing out a blush as he looked out at the lake. "Because I told the sorting hat it would be in everyone's best interest if I wasn't sorted there" She huffed and they just sat in silence for a while, each in their own thoughts. After a while a beaming Tracey came out and sat with them and they got into a discussion of what to do during the break.

Harry walked into the Great Hall that night to see it decorated completely in red and gold symbolising Gryffindors victory at winning the house cup. A look at the Slytherin table showed just how annoyed they were about the result since they had won the last 6 years straight. 'So much for lucky 7' Harry thought with a snicker.

The feast was again impressive since it was the last meal they would have at Hogwarts for 3 months. Everyone dug in with more enthusiasm than normal as they were all excited about returning to their families. Well almost everyone. Dumbledore stood once the meal finished and awarded the house cup to Professor McGonagall and three quarters of the hall burst into cheers. The roars from Gryffindor table were deafening and Harry had a sudden urge to turn into his Lion animagus form and show them all how it's done. Alas he held himself back and joined with the rest of his housemates.

As everyone returned to their common rooms for the last time Professor McGonagall came with them with a envelope. The older students knew what it was and dutifully followed after. "What's in that?" Harry asked out loud. Katie turned and sent him a sly smile "Oh something you don't know Harry? I'm shocked. Its exam results minus OWLS and NEWTS since that's marked by the ministry.

Once the results were handed out he naturally had the top score of the year. He actually had the best grade across the board that pleased him immensely. Seeing Outstanding after each subject would please anyone. No one could claim he didn't deserve this no matter what they said. He noted the top 10 students of the year were listed on his parchment and he had to roll his eyes at how competitive they made it.

Final exam results First year

Student: Harry James Potter (Gryffindor)

DADA: O – rank 1

Transfiguration: O – rank 1

Potions: O – rank 2

Astronomy: O – rank 3

History of Magic O – rank 1

Charms: O – rank 1

Herbology O – rank 2

Note: Grade O – Outstanding, E- Exceeds expectations, A – Acceptable, P - Poor, D – Dreadful, T – Troll. Rank following based on class standing, year level standing below.

Top Students First Year

1 – Harry James Potter

2 – Hermione Granger

3 – Daphne Greengrass

4 – Padma Patil

5 – Su Li

6 – Tracey Davis

7 – Susan Bones

8 - Lisa Turpin

9 – Hannah Abbott

10 – Draco Malfoy

"I passed everything" Neville exclaimed clearly shocked by making such an achievement. He was sure he would have surely got a P in Potions but he actually ended up with an A. He got an O in Herbology that brought his overall year ranking up. At that moment the timid boy realized Harry was right. All you need is to put the effort in and you'll get the right results.

Harry laughed and patted his friend on the back and he got a grateful smile back in return. Hermione huffed in annoyance and Harry had to tease "Come now Hermione. Did you honestly think you'd beat me?" She muttered something under her breath but didn't say it out loud.

The following morning Harry nearly laughed seeing his dorm mates rushing to try and get packed. He couldn't fathom why they didn't bother doing it ahead of time. Then again he did have a trunk that had three large compartments. Whereas he noticed his friends only had literally wooden trunks with no enchantments on them. He blinked when he realized he paid nearly 500 galleons for his trunk and considering they thought a broom was expensive at 80... Well it made sense that they only had those basic trunks.

Harry shrunk and pocketed his trunk and saw his dorm mates gob smacked expressions and he let out a sigh. Especially at Ron and Neville, surely their parents and Grandmother could have put the charm that allowed them to shrink their trunks. Of course Harry knew that the trunks would be taken by the house elves but he felt better when it was with him. He walked out of the room with his friends asking questions about his trunk in more detail and he tried to explain it to them.

Breakfast was an interesting affair. The noise level rivalled that during the first night back. Once Dumbledore gave them a goodbye speech they all made their way towards the carriages. Harry looked confused when he saw the winged skeleton horses now pulling along the carriages. He was sure that it was pulled by magic before not those creatures. Taking a look around he realized no one seemed to act any differently making him believe only he could see them.

"They are called Thestrals Harry" He turned around to see a smirking Daphne and a bright eyed Tracey looking at him. "Right that sounds familiar. They can only be seen by one who has witnessed death right? So since we watched Quirrell go we can now see them" She shrugged since she could see them before but Harry didn't need to know that.

Ron was screaming at him further along at a carriage and with a shrug he made his way there with the two Slytherins. Neville, Dean and Seamus were in it already and looked up curious at the two girls. Surprisingly Ron didn't put up much of a fuss about them being there. It made no sense to Harry until he realized they weren't in their robes. They were in muggle clothing. Surely Ron realized who they were though considering he had made a big deal of them all year.

Harry made idle chat with all his friends until they pulled up at the station. However he was secretly watching the winged horses pulling the carriage in fascination. Disembarking they gathered their trunks and made their way onto the train. Harry being the gentlemen he was levitated both girls trunks making them giggle. He let Hedwig fly back to Privet drive but he told her to wait a few hours so she didn't have to wait on him or face an angry Vernon Dursley. The snowy owl hooted and flew back up to the Hogwarts owlery to get a few more hours of sleep. He entered a compartment and put them in the racking.

It was a relaxing trip in the end. Susan and Hannah had dropped by for a bit. Draco and his bodyguards made an appearance. A few of the other first year Gryffindors joined them to chat and play a few games of Quidditch, exploding snap or chess. Eventually an announcement was that they would soon be arriving.

It took a while to get off the train when they pulled up at King's cross station due to everyone trying to leave at once. Harry was quite happy just to stick around and wait until it thinned out. Once it did he helped the girls with their trunks until he got them to their families. Harry made promises to stop by to the mother's while the father's gave him cold gazes. More so when he gave each girl a kiss on their cheeks, Astoria had come and launched herself at him. Confused at first he ruffled her hair playfully and greeted her with a kiss too.

They all headed to the apparation zone of the platform. Harry saw Hannah with her family and Susan with her Aunt and he went to greet them before they took off. He thanked Mrs Weasley for the jumper when Ron dragged him over to them and she seemed quite pleased with his kind words. Harry looked at Ginny curiously when she began blushing bright red and hiding behind her mother's form when he made eye contact with her. 'Great a fangirl, I was hoping she would at least be like Astoria somewhat' He walked through the barrier with the Weasleys since there were so many of them they had to take the Knight bus instead of apparating.

"Where is your family Harry dear?" Molly asked looked around once they passed through the barrier. Harry snorted "No way they would come out here to get me Mrs Weasley. Don't worry I was just going to get a taxi out to my house."

Molly looked at him in confusion. What family didn't pick up the children in their care? She shook her head "Nonsense young man. You will get the Knight bus with us. It is much faster and I can make sure you get home safely"

Harry let out a long slow sigh, honestly he would rather they didn't learn where he lived. Saying that, maybe they already did know considering what Dumbledore seemed to be doing. With a shrug he joined the Weasley family on the knight bus. To say Harry got a shock at the speed the bus went at was an understatement. However he rather enjoyed it just as he did with the Gringotts carts and thought it would be handy to get to the Leaky Cauldron in.

They arrived at Privet drive and he got off the Bus after promising he would seriously consider dropping by 'the Burrow' before summers end. He felt it was only fair he at least humour the idea they could be completely innocent and it is all Dumbledore. Plus they did seem like a genuinely nice family no matter how he looked at it.

Harry watched the knight bus vanish with a bang and he walked up to the door of his house. His cousin opened it and screamed when he saw who it was. His Aunt came running in and gasped when she saw her nephew as well. Then naturally his Uncle came into view and narrowed his beady little eyes "You"

Harry tilted his head as if in deep thought as he walked inside and shut the door. His cousin took off to hide behind his father. "Hmm, figured Dumbledore would have sent you a message the way he was talking. But yeah schools over so I'm back for 3 months. Don't worry the same deal stands, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours"

His Uncle suddenly turned red and got the grin that Harry remembered from his youth "Actually it just so happens we did get a message. So you're not allowed to use magic at all this summer. You will do what we say boy or face expulsion from that freak school of yours. You can start by mowing the grass out back and then remove all the weeds"

Harry blinked at the statement made and wondered whether Dumbledore thought this was some way to keep him 'grounded'. Instead of looking scared he snorted and then began laughing loudly. Vernon reared back in shock, if the freak couldn't use magic why would he be laughing. Getting irritated when his nephew kept going he walked over to backhand him.

Of course he got quite the shock when Harry caught the man's large arm with ease before pushing it back with force making the obese man stumble and fall on his back. Harry narrowed his eyes as they began to glow "I will warn you once Uncle. I do not need magic to protect myself now. Come at me like that again and you will regret it. As I said leave me be and I'll leave you be. I will feed myself. I will stay out of your way. All you have to do is not bother me and we will be fine. I will also be visiting friends during the break so you shouldn't have to see me too often. If you break the rules..."

To emphasise the point Harry turned into his lion form which was slightly bigger than the last time they saw it and let out a roar. He turned back before focusing and creating a ball of fire in his hand as his eyes glowed dangerously. "...Well I think you get the point. I'll be in my room if you desperately need me for something. I doubt you will though. Before you start crying about me using magic, animagus transformations can't be tracked which is why I can do it. Also the fire is a special trick that also cannot be tracked."

Harry then left his stunned family before heading upstairs to his room. He let out a sigh as he honestly wasn't entirely sure whether his fire manipulation could be tracked. But considering it would go off whenever a phoenix, veela or other fire affinity creature used their unique abilities he wasn't too worried about it. As he entered his room he saw that his 'relatives' must have taken his 9 months away to make the room more 'comfortable' for him. The mattress on the bed had springs poking out obviously meant to make sleeping very difficult. He noticed a frame had been put outside his window that looked to be in preparation of bars being installed.

Just as he opened the window Hedwig flew in and hooted softly, Harry scratched her briefly before he entered his trunk. She followed him in and settled herself on the perch. He put some owl treats and water for her to feast upon as he checked to see what he had in the fridge and absently began to make something light to eat. His mind began to wonder on what his relatives were told to do in that letter. Intimidate him to not leave? Actually keep him locked inside the room all summer without the use of magic to free himself? The metal frame on the outside of the window suggested that last fact.

There was something more going on that he wasn't aware of. Now he knew that Voldemort was alive, he tried to figure out why Dumbledore was acting the way he does. Before he truly believed he kept him out of the wizarding world so he stayed level headed and keep him safe from Voldemorts followers that would likely want his head. But he didn't seem surprised at hearing Voldemort possessed Quirrell. If the old wizard was aware of that fact, than the trials to reach the stone were more than just a test for him.

It would mean he for some reason wanted him to confront Quirrell/Voldemort. He let out an annoyed snort. Just because he somehow stopped Voldemort as a infant didn't mean he was the only one capable of facing the dark lord did it? Apparently Dumbledore didn't get that memo or for some odd reason he truly believed that only Harry was capable of facing Voldemort.

**Timeskip**

True to his own word Harry spent the next week of June doing all his Hogwarts assignments to get them out of the way. The Dursleys oddly enough had the guts to put the bars on the window while he was inside his trunk a few days after his return. Harry had actually been surprised they had the guts to do so after his demonstration. He did try to rip the bars off the wall but even with his strength it wasn't enough. The door had also received multiple locks and at closer inspection could only be unlocked from the outside. Again he tried to ram the door down but again it proved pointless.

Instead of trying to break it down he merely went back to his trunk and did his assignments. Once he completed them all he would look for a way out. Finally with the last of his homework completed he let out a groan as he began to think of what to do to get out of the room. He could try heating up the locks or trying to burn a hole through the door. In the end he decided to go with heating up the locks on the door and began slamming his foot into the door repeatedly.

"B-boy. W=what do you think you're d-doing?" He heard his Uncle try and demand on the other side of the door. "Oh right I forget to tell you. Turns out the ward on the house that keeps dark wizards out doesn't actually work. You see it needs love between you guys and me to power it. Since that never happened there is no protection here, so I'm going to go talk to some warders and get some other ones put in place. But there appear to be locks on the door that I can't open from this side. So I'm going to smash it down" Getting annoyed that the door was still not budging he stood back and gazed at it calmly. Then he took off at it full speed and did a full body slam into it. The force caused cracks to appear on the area around the door frame. Harry smirked when he noticed them and did it again.

"S-stop. You can't leave" Harry tilted his head but ignored his uncle as he slammed into the door again. He saw the damage he had caused and realized that it should only likely take another hit before coming off. Turning to his trunk he walked over and closed it after telling Hedwig she will be able to fly soon enough, he then shrunk it down and pocketed it. The next slam brought the door of its hinges with part of the wall where the locks were as well. Harry whistled at how many there actually were before calmly walking over the door.

"I'll get the Goblins to come install the wards later today and then I'll be gone most of the break. You likely won't know they are here though since you're, well muggles and all. I won't be back for more than a day or two at a time. But the last week of August before Hogwarts though I will be here, just so you know." His relatives were staring at him with wide fearful eyes. Harry simply shrugged before walking downstairs calmly and walking out the front door. Walking down the pavement he looked down the street curiously noticing the gossip queens of Privet drive looking over at him.

Harry waved before walking down the road with his hands in his pocket like he didn't have a care in the world. Once he was sure he didn't have anyone watching him he took out his trunk and enlarged it. He opened the third compartment and let Hedwig take off "Hey girl can you take this to Susan for me. If she agrees stay there and I'll come by later, if for whatever reason I'm not allowed over, come back with a response. I should be in Diagon Alley for some time. She hooted before taking to the skies.

He flicked his wrist and held out his wand. A bang later and the knight bus appeared "Hey Stan good to see you again. Just a ticket to the Leaky Cauldron thanks" The conductor's eyes widened at seeing the famous wizard again so soon before quickly nodding and stating the amount. Harry paid and got on noticing how empty it was.

A bang later and they were zooming through the streets heading towards the Leaky Cauldron in London. Harry made his way through the bar ignoring the gasps of those in the pub and gave a short wave to Tom. He took his time to get to the bank gazing around seeing if he could spot anyone he knew. Unfortunately there was no one, he did notice a new Nimbus model in the Quidditch Quality supplies window with a bunch of gawking kids just like the year before.

Entering the bank all Goblins spared a quick glance at him as he made his way to a free counter. "Greetings Shaknog. I'm Harry Potter and I was wondering about hiring a Goblin team to ward my muggle relative's property. It seems the so called protection that was set up for me as a child failed early, I would like more capable warders to put some up"

Shaknog's eyes widened in surprise at the request since nearly all wizards asked for a Goblin team with a wizard overseeing the process. "Of course Mr Potter. Come with me and we'll see the director. He has asked us to take you to him for such important matters." Harry blinked in surprise before nodding and following the Goblin.

Upon arrival Ragnok opened his arms in a welcome gesture "Mr Potter, so good to see you so soon after our last meeting. I assume you are here to see the property we discussed last time?" Harry had honestly forgotten about the house at Godric's Hollow, shaking his head "Actually now that you bring it up I would like to see it. First though I was hoping to organise some wards to be put in place at my current residence. I've since discovered that the so called protection my magical guardian left failed years ago and need some new ones put up. Is there a list of description of wards that can be used Ragnok?"

The Director's eyes widened before he shook his head and clicked his fingers. A moment later a stack appeared at the end of his desk "This is a list of common wards we set up for wizards. I've also included a few 'packages' that are for our special clients." Here he got a toothy grin that Harry smirked at. He began flicking through the sheets provided.

After a few minutes of memorizing all on the pages, many seemed very interesting to look up in more detail later. His eyes focused on one particular package that blocks the Ministry tracker "Hmm I think the most beneficial would be number 12. Notifies me of any magical user entering the ward perimeter as well as blocks the Ministry tracker for muggle raised students. That would prove very useful considering what I went through this morning. Although some of these others will be useful once I take my position as head of house and get another property. Ragnok I assume you can keep this a Goblin only project? I don't want any wizard notifying the Ministry or my magical guardian"

Ragnok looked obviously pleased with the outcome. It would save him much paperwork to keep the project under Gringotts only. "It shall be done Mr Potter. By the end of the day the wards will be up, I shall require some of your blood to key you into the ward." Harry nodded before placing some of his blood into the vial. "Excellent. Now this Portkey I had prepared for when you wished to see the property. Say 'activate' and it will take you within the ward there. Once you are finished say 'return activate' to bring you make here. I suggest you don't enter the village itself unless you have a means to disguise yourself or become invisible.

Harry nodded in understanding and he wouldn't have to worry about it since he had his cloak with him in the trunk. Taking hold of the portkey he muttered "Activate". A very strange pulling sensation that felt like someone yanked his head upwards, he saw blurred images all around him and felt like he was also spinning. Like floo travel it soon ended and he landed in front of a small cottage. His eyes travelled over the overgrown weeds and vines that had began to climb the walls of the property. Looking up he saw the blown section on the top floor where the killing curse must have been cast at him.

Harry slowly approached the door that was in pieces obviously from some sort of blasting curse from the damage done. He swore he suddenly heard a voice that sounded familiar 'There's my big man, have you been a good boy for mommy'

He shook his head before walking further into the house and saw a simple small living area with two couches and a fireplace. He again heard in his mind rather than his ears innocent childlike laughter. 'Hahaha, fas'er fas'er hahaha, lookie mommy'

Harry walked to the fireplace where there were pictures on the mantle. He picked one up of his father and three other boys. He felt a warm feeling of the man with scruffy wild black hair that had his arm around his father's shoulders. The lesser but similar feeling came from another man with brown hair and a scar on his face who looked tired and had old worn out robes. But the last shorter man with large teeth brought a strong feeling of distrust. Harry wondered what these feelings represented.

He put the picture back before turning and walking into the kitchen. The food was all still in the fridge and cupboards but the cutlery etc. Was very limited. Getting curious he went upstairs and entered the nursery. 'My beautiful baby boy. How I hope you will live a full life away from this war. Away from all the suffering' An angelic voice entered his mind. Harry gazed around the room taking note of the large hole in the wall. The various toys scattered around the room and a toy broom in the corner. A tear found its way down his cheek before he turned again and made his way to the master bedroom.

Harry entered slowly to see the amount of dust firstly. He opened the closest was curious at the limited number of clothes. He was told the wards were put up almost immediately so nothing should have been stolen. Actually now he thought about it everything he had seen seemed to be a temporary set up. More like a hideout from something or someone. Was this why Voldemort came for them, was he after something his parents had? He closed his eyes for a moment to try and calm his thoughts.

'No not Harry. Take me instead. Please just don't take away my Harry' His eyes snapped open and suddenly pieces began to fall together. Merlin's comments, Dumbledore's manipulations, Voldemort coming after them. The conversation they had a few weeks before. Voldemort wanted him dead as an infant for some reason. His parents died trying to protect him from the dark lord. Harry closed his eyes and fought down those self destructive thoughts. 'They wouldn't want me to beat myself up about it. I won't become some weak minded person hating myself for what I couldn't and can't control' Harry reasoned and soon got rid of the rest of the negative thoughts.

Harry was now contemplating where all their true belongings were. If he could claim his titles that meant he was the last living Potter. His Aunt wouldn't have gotten anything he was certain. That meant it was either in his family vault or at his family manor. Either way he couldn't gain access until he was 14. He took one last look around the house before deciding to take what he could from the house. He collected all his parent's clothes, his toys, crib and pictures.

With that done he pulled out his invisibility cloak and left the house. As soon as he left the gate outside the wards a sign popped up nearby. Walking over he saw a bunch of signatures, initials or various words on there. He smiled at the main message left behind and a few of the fan made messages before making his way into the heart of the village.

He froze a short walk later when he saw a large monument of what he assumed was a war monument. But as he approached it the statue morphed into his parents and his infant self. He couldn't believe they actually made them into a statue. Shaking his head in disbelief he wondered if there would have been one of him put into somewhere like the Ministry had he grown up in the magical world.

Harry saw a graveyard and remembering Ragnok's words knew his parents to be buried there. He kicked himself for not remembering to bring flowers, he knew where their graves were now so it didn't bother him too much. Walking through the graveyards he noted a few names that caught his attention, Abbott, Prewitt, Peverell, Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore. Wait the dates meant she was younger then the headmaster but only by a few years. A sister Harry quickly deduced and if that was the case why wouldn't the man come here with Harry, if not when he was younger now he was back in the world he was born in.

Clearing those thoughts he kept walking and finally found the gravesite he was looking for. Lily Potter and James Potter. Harry absently ran his hand across their names and lowered his head for a few minutes. After he gathered his thoughts and making sure he was completely alone he began to talk to them. He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this. For some reason he felt it made more sense than talking to a photograph. School, his life, his friends and his gift from Merlin were among the things he talked about.

A sad smile came upon his face when he noticed the sun's position and how much time must have passed. Leaving the graves with one last goodbye he made his way back to the house and used the portkey to return to Gringotts. "Uh Mr Potter, I hope you found it a worthy trip" Harry sent the Goblin a sincere smile and nodded. "It was, thank you for arranging it."

The Goblin chuckled lightly before waving it off "The honour was mine. The funds have been removed from your account. So I have arranged the wards to be set up and they are currently on their way there now. Is there anything else you needed Harry?" Harry shook his head before taking leave of the bank.


	15. First summer part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

**AN: Sorry about the delay in this chapters release. I've haven't had time to write but hey, better late than never. Okay just to make things flow easier underage magic is tracked through student's wands and magical signatures. Everyone's is unique like a fingerprint in this story, wands act like a beacon lighting up that signature, strong accidental magic same thing. Dobby is able to get them to blame Harry in canon by matching his magical signature (I already explained earlier briefly about elves being able to do this. Ie. Botty recognizing Daphne's). By Harry putting up a ward he is blocking the ministry from being able to pick up his magical signature.**

**This is Harry's main reason for wanting a second wand and putting in the wards. Also it will put pureblood students on a fairer scale with muggleborns, since most wouldn't be able to use their wands or blame accidental magic. However less than honest families would likely still get their children unregistered wands and put wards up in my opinion. **

**As far as him not coming through with his threat to his uncle after breaking down the door. Harry isn't sadistic or cruel as I previously stated (well I can see him getting like that if say Vernon punched one of the girls). He gave a threat to keep them off his back and he was genuinely surprised they still tried to trap him. Harry simply wants them to leave him be as being there gives him the freedom to do what he pleases in the summer. **

**Harry didn't use his lion form to break the door down for one main reason. What would frighten his relatives more: a lion that obviously is stronger than an almost 12 year old boy? No in my opinion that 12 year old boy breaking down the reinforced door would scare them more. Then again it could prove to be problematic since the more they fear him the greater lengths they will go to regain control... another reason I did it, just for future summers...**

**I know Harry hasn't really asked about Sirius or Remus but his questions during Hogwarts were based on his parents. The photos were of his parents, not of their friends (aside from Alice Longbottom, through Neville he believes her to be dead anyway) He's had no reason to really bother asking about his parents friends. My Harry is a logical thinker, he has had no one try and track him down since he re-entered the magical world. For him he simply thinks either these so called friends of his parents don't care about him or they died during the war. Unlike canon Harry who's stuck always thinking of what if scenarios. **

**This Harry is living in the here and now so he won't bother with the people in the photos (Sirius, Remus and Peter) he got from the house until later in the school year. As for asking to see his parent's will while at the bank, Harry simply hasn't thought about it. What's done is done, who got what is irrelevant to the here and now as far as he's concerned. Dumbledore has admitted to placing him with the Dursleys and even if he was to see his parents didn't want it with them. The fact remains that it did and he can't do anything until he takes his head of house positions. **

**I haven't decided on pairings in the story yet, I realize it may seem to be leaning towards Harry/Daphne right now. This is simply because Daphne has 31% of the vote with the closest person to her on 18% on the poll on my profile. I did say the vote would decide where my story would lean in terms of interactions. **

**Again this will be an epic length story and feel free to continue giving me feedback on how you think it's shaping up. I might put a poll up for it but I'll ask here anyway. Would you guys like Harry to learn Parselmagic after he accesses the chamber? I mean why would Slytherin go to so much trouble to put a secret chamber, with a basilisk guardian, if there wasn't such knowledge somewhere there? Harry in my opinion was always a bit of an idiot not to go in there in later years, I mean possessed Ginny got in and out fine. So there must have been another entrance or method to get in and out rather than a slimy pipe. Hope you like the newest chapter in playing with the timeline.**

**Bones Residence**

Harry came through the floo still standing and gazed around curiously. It was a very impressive living area but was simple in design. This clearly showed the young wizard that Amelia Bones didn't needlessly show off her power or wealth. A trait he respected and earned the woman a few notches on his trust scale. Turning to the fireplace he came through he noticed a crest above the mantle. His immediate assumption was that this was their house crest and he was curious as to what his family crest was.

"Harry" He heard followed by a squeal. Just as he turned to face Susan she was already upon him, he didn't have time to react as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "I wasn't expecting you until at least next month. Did you miss me that much?"

Harry chuckled before hugging her back "Course I did. Hope it's alright with your Aunt that I come over this early in the break. IF not I can easily get a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Of course not Mr Potter, I've been meaning to get a hold of you since Susan relayed an interesting story to me. I assume that's the reason for the early arrival since I've sent out three letters with no... You didn't even get them did you?" Amelia Bones stated as she walked out of the door on the far left side of the room. She quickly picked up the surprise on the young man's face at the mention of letters.

"No Ma'am, I haven't received letters from anybody since I left Hogwarts. I can have a few guesses on who it might be blocking them but I don't know for sure." Harry noticed the woman's eyes narrow at the information. "No I won't reveal who I believe it is even if I confirm it. I'll deal with it when the time comes. As for the story I don't mind talking about what happened. I can only guess you guys at the Ministry got a watered down version of events? Or the same ridiculous story spinning around Hogwarts from various students" The woman nodded before turning and leaving the room with a smirk. Her niece had sent her a glare for mentioning where she got the information.

Susan was indeed fuming. Now Harry was probably mad at her for revealing the true story. As such she didn't particularly want to move from the position she was currently in, a position that shielded her from his likely disappointed gaze. "Hah, I knew you would have done that if I mentioned something earlier. I don't mind Susan, really. I always planned to reveal the knowledge to your Aunt anyway considering her position in the ministry. But uh, how much detail did you go into?"

Harry blinked when the girl quickly released him and looked up in shock. It quickly passed before she replied "Uh just that you went to the third floor with the twins. Got to the last protection and duelled Quirrell. Then some shade came out of him turning his body into ash before fleeing the area. I didn't mention who you think it was."

Harry nodded "Not who I think, who it was Susan. But that's fine, I can work with that much". That was indeed easy to work with. He didn't want to reveal it was Voldemort since that would cause either mass panic or ruin his potential future political alliances. Just keeping it as the professor was possessed should work well to not only keep Voldemort or his followers from doing anything stupid. But also boost his political reach, especially if he already shows competence to someday become an auror.

Amelia's POV

Amelia was able to get him aside a few days later and have a talk about what Susan told her. She was very impressed when he spoke of some of the protections he was able to get past. The suits he duelled in particular when he stated how he took them out using the muggle way of fighting and simple spells. Fancy spellwork was useless in a life and death situation, a simple summoning of a brick from being the enemy could just as easily to the same effect with less risk. She was very curious when he mentioned disarming Quirrell and snapping his wand with a massive smile on his face. He put emphasis on 'disarming' but she let it go thinking it was just the fact he managed to do it to an adult wizard.

Unfortunately the head of the DMLE department knew full well how far the Auror training had dropped since the war. Now as long as they had the grades, average logic and magical power they were accepted. Even then, most of the forces under her were nothing to what she knew would have been around 10 years before. War does that, makes people serious about training and what the job means. Merlin the war produced men and woman like herself, the infamous Prewitt brothers and Alistair Moody. She could see that very same seriousness adorning the young man and he had natural leader abilities from what she heard. The makings of a great future leader of either the Auror forces or even Minister possibly.

It was frustrating to her how times of peace affected the wizarding community as a whole. The ministry becomes too focused on politics, corrupt dealings occur left and right under her nose daily. Known death eaters walking freely because high members of the ministry were paid off or they pleaded to the imperious curse. With no way to actually check for it, the fact Veritaserum was illegal except when the evidence is too big to simply ignore or there is vote of majority during a full wizengamut session. This simply meant many were able to walk free since many held allies within the court.

Decades pass, another dark lord arises and the wizarding community is stuck back at square one. Aurors who aren't prepared are killed with ease, usually because they underestimate their opponents. If someone fires dark curses at you with the intent to kill and you simply fire stunners back when they have friends to revive them. Well even a child would see who would win.

This is another factor that made the young man curious to her. He would hold quite a lot of power magically and politically in a few years, he always seemed so sincere and carefree. Those traits would lead people to take advantage of him but she was told by one of her employees of how he handled the minister, as well as the headmaster from her niece. Very cunning manoeuvres from someone supposedly living in the muggle world up until the school year, there is also the fact his friends would grow to be quite influential.

If she didn't see how he interacted with Susan she would assume he was trying to forge an alliance like all pureblood children do. But the friendship was real and she could see it clearly, there didn't seem to be any manipulations at all. Just two friends having fun together, she had access to the records and saw that Albus Dumbledore was his magical guardian.

Now she never joined the Order he created during the war but she had the pleasure of knowing James and Lily Potter during their final few years. They didn't seem the type to hand their only son off to him to decide what to do with. Sirius Black would have been the man they would have chosen, if that failed there would have been a number of candidates the Potters would have trusted. On that note Sirius Black didn't seem the type to betray them. It seemed more likely the old wizard forced himself into that position and chose not to defend the young man under his charge during the war. What Amelia couldn't work out was why. He was the most experienced, powerful wizard currently in wizarding Britain.

For what possible reason would a man of his calibre shield Harry Potter from the world. As magical guardian he has to right to filter out the boy's mail. With his political power he could have given Sirius Black Veritaserum to at the very least confirm his crimes. The man didn't even bear the mark of the dark lord for Merlin's sake. That alone should have sent warning signals but no, they up and shipped him to Azkaban without even giving a trial, if he was guilty then good riddance. But her trained mind couldn't help but wonder on what if there was a chance he was innocent. She was missing something crucial but she had no idea what it was. From the boys knowledge she almost thought Dumbledore had begun training him to be like the character the politicians created about him.

But she had heard from Susan of how they toyed with each other, feeding half truths and sometimes lies to each other. That showed no trust between them and Harry truly seemed clueless to some aspects of the wizarding world. Whatever Albus's goal was she would keep an eye on Harry, for it was clear to see her niece would stay by his side in the future if what she saw now was any indication.

Back to Harry

The next week allowed Harry to truly let down his guard for once while at the Bones manor. He wouldn't admit it to anybody but having people gawk at you wherever you walk. Cheer and watch you while you merely run around outside. Having people follow or try to talk to you constantly either to get an alliance, or somehow use you tends to get extremely annoying after a while. Thankfully due to his age he didn't have any of the older students trying to seduce him. Harry couldn't help the inward fear he felt realizing that's likely what he would expect when he got older.

Now it was just a bunch of fangirls squealing and blushing just from seeing or talking to him. He had no doubts they would become more... active in their methods in future years. Susan really helped him to relax, they simply talked and did generally had fun. He was shocked at just how little the girl actually did while at home. Muggles at least had TVs, music, sports, computers and games to keep them entertained. Susan seemed to prefer cooking which thanks to the Dursleys had become a form of relaxation. He would help her out and she was shocked to see how skilled he was at it.

She introduced him to the wizarding wireless and he looked at her in shock at some of the music that was playing over it. He vowed that would be his next Christmas present. Harry had heard of how electricity didn't work with magic, yet this radio did. It would take further investigations he decided.

As promised he did sit down with Amelia and told her the whole truth, he could practically see her processing and coming to conclusions. It was obvious how she got her position as head of magical law enforcement. Unlike Fudge who seemed to be just a greedy politician. Amelia had an air of authority and leadership. She was obviously very skilled at piecing together facts and information at a fast rate.

When he spoke of the suits of armour, he could literally see her eyes looking at him in approval. He had spoke briefly on the other tasks but spoke in some detail of the duel with the 5 suits. It was done on purpose since it showed he acted swiftly and with simple spells and physical contact. When he got to Quirrell he couldn't help the smile that came onto his face when he mentioned disarming him. This should sicken him he mused. As he had literally blown up the arm but for some reason he wasn't sure on, he didn't feel guilt or remorse for the action. Well until Daphne revealed she was fine anyway.

Could he become dark if say someone killed or hurt one of his girls? People who truly had come to care for him and him for them? Would he be able to hurt or even kill their murderers with ease or would he struggle with the decisions? Would he feel bad after the deed was done or not care, believing it to be justice? Could the Dursleys have unintentionally hardened him to take such an action if necessary in the future? Was it something else Merlin instilled into his mind without him knowing?

He knew his Occlumency shields were meant to be better than what any normal wizard's should be. Merlin also stated how the animagus forms can influence your base form in detail. The trauma, pain and remorse might be pushed aside for pure instincts in some situations. When he thought Daphne was hurt by Quirrell he just wanted to cause the man pain and suffering for hurting one of his friends. Even that thought, he saw them as his, like a leader of a pack protecting his own. When others look at them like those boys did Katie, he felt a rage prickling at the back of his mind wanting to attack and defend her. When Katie was hurt by Flint the pure rage and the need to see the older teen in pain come up.

Before his 11th birthday he couldn't imagine ever being able to think along those lines. He would likely feel sick just from the thought of seeing flaming bits of flesh scattered around, to intentionally want to see another suffer. To see a man reduced to nothing but ash, a face stuck out of the head of another man.

Harry shook his head of the thoughts as he lay there in one of the guest rooms the night he spoke with Madam Bones. It was likely just his lion instincts manifesting itself in his normal form, the feral instincts trying to influence him during extreme cases. Maybe even a vampire or werewolf trait he picked up during the process Merlin put him through.

Hannah came by and they even dragged him outside to teach them to fly. Harry simply scoffed when he heard the two girls whispering 'out of his hearing range'. Hannah was trying to convince the girl to get Harry to personally show her how to ride the broom correctly, as in on the same one. It did make him wonder what exactly the two talked about while in the Hufflepuff common room.

Harry however decided to turn their ploy on its head when he jumped onto the broom Hannah was on and took them to the air. The girl's cheeks were brighter then it was when she got sorted on that first day she was so embarrassed. Susan looked at her friend in shock at what had transpired. The look on Harry's face was like he was aware of what their plan was. Did he somehow hear them from so far away? Her thoughts were squashed when Harry took her for a flight as well.

Hannah stayed that night and the following day Harry decided to embrace his 'muggle side' and introduce them as well. He was up early and caught Amelia before she left for the Ministry. "Madam B-" "I Told you to call me Amelia Harry. Now what is it?"

Harry chuckled lightly "I wouldn't want to make Susan jealous" At the woman's harsh glare, she had put up with James Potter. This child was nothing on that man. Getting his thoughts back on track Harry relented "If you insist Amelia. I was wondering if I could take the girls out to Muggle London. I won't to introduce them to the movies. Well I assume Hannah might have been before but I'm not entirely sure on that"

The woman prided herself on knowing more than the average witch about the muggle world. With a stern look that did nothing to Harry's innocent expression she let out an annoyed sigh "You appear to be very skilled with that innocent look Harry. Oh very well. Stay out of Diagon Alley though. I don't want Susan walking around the streets unprotected. Save the bravado speech young man, you might be skilled but you're still only 11"

Harry grumbled a bit as he did indeed plan to give a dramatic speech with the snowball fight at Christmas as an example. "I also expect you back before dark, is that understood?" Harry nodded but Amelia held his gaze to make sure he did indeed understand. Once satisfied she left to floo out. As soon as the flames vanished Harry ran up the stairs to notify the girls who were bunking together of the plans.

Of course if he was thinking he would have thought to knock on the door first. Instead he barged in "Hannah what do you think of –" "Hey guys we" Harry froze at the same time Susan did as she slowly turned around mid sentence. She looked to have just gotten out of the shower if the wet hair was anything to go by and the fact she was only in her underwear. Neither said anything just both looked wide eyed at the other. Harry was able to regain his senses first "Well, I guess we're even huh"

This proved to be the wrong thing to say as the blush got more pronounced and a scowl began to form on the young girls face. As a growl started to appear Harry sensed the danger that was about to occur, He held up his hands as if it was the only thing that would keep him safe. "Harry James Potter"

"I'm taking you girls to Muggle London today. I was going to call others but I think I'll do that another day. It'll just be you two" She blinked at the fact he was talking as if she wasn't about to rip his head off, like she wasn't currently half naked. She noticed the look of concentration on his face and his eyes kept going from hers to her lips but never any lower. It seemed to be difficult for him. "Fine, out now"

Harry slowly began to back out of the room keeping eye contact with her as if she was a dangerous rapid animal. When he reached the door he looked at it thinking how much time he would have "By the way, black suits you, might have to rememe- oh shit" He slammed the door shut just as something hard hit the door causing a loud thud. Hannah took that moment to come down the corridor with a towel around her form and one wrapped around her hair. Harry took a look at her red face that appeared after his eyes roamed her form briefly.

He then whispered very loudly "Uh I think it's dangerous to be in there right now Hannah. She just tried to kill me" Two more thuds were heard and a loud growl. "You might want to announce your presence or she'll likely try to kill you too."

Hannah narrowed her eyes for a second "What did you do?" He looked at her innocently "Nothing, just told her I'm taking you two to muggle London. I've never been to the movies so why not go experience it with two of my favourite girls"

Hannah beamed since she was a halfblood and her mother was a halfblood too. Really it is stupid how blood is so important, her and her mother never get invited to the pureblood events. But her father does. How insulting can they get, invite him but not his wife and daughter. She had never been to the cinema before but her mother spoke of it during her youth, she had occasionally visited the muggle world to visit relatives. But never for something like this though, she might not have ever been the cinema but she did watch TV with some cousins though so knew sort of what to expect. "Uh Harry, why haven't you ever been? You grew up in the muggle world didn't you?" He shrugged and muttered "Saving my movie virginity for a good cause Hannah. Now put on some muggle clothes and we'll head out once I have a shower"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU HARRY" As another thud hit the door "I can't see through the door Susan" Hannah gave him a curious gaze wondering what got her friend so riled up. "I don't see what the big deal is? She's seen me in nothing but boxer shorts"

"IT IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, I'M A GIRL" Harry was about to retort but Hannah closed the gap and covered his mouth and sent him a warning glare. IF he was about to say what she thought he was about to say the wand would be out in a minute. Underage laws be damned with a pissed of Susan Bones on the loose.

Harry understood the warning completely but instead of keeping quiet he stated "I know you are Susan. Quite the girl indeed from what I saw" He heard heavy footsteps and panicking he took off down the hallway and got out of sight just as the door opened. Susan looked left and right with a dark look in her eyes, wand in hand but couldn't see the source of her current rage. Hannah took the wand out of the angry redheads hand before walking back inside with her to calm her down and get changed.

Harry took a look to see the coast was clear and let out a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort. After his shower he headed downstairs in loose cargo pants and a tight black shirt. He put a fair chunk of muggle money into a wallet he bought from Madam Malkins. Harry was sure it was all Jean, the young woman became a godsend for him to get simple muggle items, but better. He slowly entered the room to see a seething redhead glaring at him and an amused blonde. Susan was wearing blue jeans and a tight navy long sleeve shirt. Her lightning bolt necklace hung outside it. If she thought that would hide her form she was greatly mistaken. It fit her form perfectly and Harry cursed her mentally. She did it on purpose to punish him, he was sure of it.

He slowly approached them before stating "Alright ready to head out? I figure we'll grab a bite to eat either at the Leaky Cauldron or in muggle London. My treat" Susan scoffed as if stating 'of course your treat, so is the whole day'. Harry just grinned before wrapping his arms around both girls' shoulders. He leaned over to Hannah "Did you slay the beast fair maiden?"

Susan growled on his other side and he stated "I'll be good" Hannah burst into giggles when she heard Susan mutter "Not bloody likely" Harry simply kissed her on the cheek that she didn't even respond in any way too it. Letting them go he stated "Ladies first"

Susan didn't move an inch and Hannah let out a sigh and threw the powder in. Once she vanished he looked at Susan who now Hannah was gone stared right back at him. It was a battle of wills on who would be next to go through. "I think the better looking person should go next, that means you beautiful" Susan snorted at the attempt and kept her stubborn game running.

Harry ran his hand through his hair in thought of what to do to win this battle. The girl was just as stubborn as her Aunt and something told him she didn't want to lose this. "You going to leave Hannah there all alone?" She narrowed her eyes "Are you?"

He cursed the question. Stupid protective nature trying to break free of its shackles in his mind, Harry suddenly got an idea and a smirk made its way onto his face. This of course sent warning bells in Susan's mind. He threw floo powder into the fire before quickly turning around and pulling the girl into a tight hug and covering her mouth with one hand. He then entered the flame with her and called out "The Leaky Cauldron" Ignoring her wide eyes.

He felt his speed kick in as he wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt in any way and to keep a tight hold of her. He figured if someone as big as Hagrid can use the floo system. Then two 11-12 year olds can use it together. Harry was fascinated when he noticed the blur was even easier to see. He didn't activate the speed boost during his trip over as it didn't cross his mind. Now he noticed the blur had various shapes as they moved. Could 6 months have advanced his speed that much? Did that mean his strength and magical power had increased too?

His musings her cut short by their arrival and Hannah's joyful fit of giggles when Harry calmly stepped through with Susan in his arms with her mouth covered. She was squirming and Harry blinked before releasing her, she spun around and sent him the strongest glare she could muster. "I can't believe you did that Harry. There's a reason why only one person goes through the floo at once"

Harry just tilted his head to the side and put on a innocent face "But if someone as big as Hagrid can use it... why can't two people our size? Besides I had a strong grip on you" She huffed and turned her back on him but in doing so she faced the room full of people looking at her and Harry's arrival with mutters. "Oh great now the prophet will probably have me as your girlfriend"

Harry chuckled "I'm sure that wouldn't bother you too much Susan, but maybe this will mix the story up a bit" He walked over to Hannah and kissed her on the cheek before putting his arm around her waist. The girl sent him a mock glare for pulling her into it but he chuckled lightly at it. Susan huffed again before walking over. Harry's grin widened before he kissed her cheek and put his arm around her waist too.

Oh what will his many fans think of this little scenario, he had a brief concern over what Dumbledore might do. But he did state he wouldn't remain at the house so there wasn't much the man could do. Once the new school term started he'd just have to act the fool who doesn't know anything again. The ruse would end eventually but with any luck the hope that Dumbledore holds that Harry is clueless will keep him under the radar until he gets his head of house rings.

He walked out into the muggle side of the bar with all the curious wizards and witches cursing because they were wearing robes. Thus couldn't try and stalk the boy who lived and his companions. Harry gazed around curiously at the muggles who didn't pay the trio any mind at all. Muggle repelling charms did wonders for the wizarding community. He did make sure to time leaving the area when no one was watching though. Better to be cautious at all times.

Harry did his homework in preparation for the trip. The wizarding pub was only 5 minutes away from a main muggle shopping district. Hopefully near a cinema with any luck, once out of sight of the pub he released the girls from the holds he had and laughed. The girls looked at him strangely at the random outburst "Come on, that was hilarious. Did you see all their eyes light up like they just won a million galleons. Why I fascinate so many people I'll never understand."

Both looked at him in disbelieve but didn't comment. They began noticing more people began appearing and going about their business. All three were curious seeing them run around. Susan's eyes bugged out when they passed a electronic store that had multiple TVs playing various things. One even had the latest video game console. One Harry was certain his cousin had yet to get. A super Nintendo it was called.

"What is this Harry? How are they using magic like this? It's like photos but more advanced". The curious redhead stated in fascination forgetting about her little feud with the boy next to her. He chuckled and gazed around making sure no one heard the girl and once satisfied stated "Careful Miss Bones, don't want to be breaking any laws now. Anyway it isn't magic. It's something muggles developed. I haven't looked into specifics or anything but basically it's a recording. Think of it as the muggle version of a pensive and memory viewing but they act. Pretend to do things for entertainment for others. Say for example the memory of our average argument put on a pensive in front of the entire wizarding community. That's what that here is"

Hannah burst into a fit of giggles as Susan eyes lit up at recognition and shock quickly replaced it. "They are that advanced?" Harry then burst into laughter at the simple question and the girl pouted for a full minute after he stopped. "Hmm I think I might buy one, after seeing your radio I think it's possible to use magic instead of electricity to power it. Would be cool to use these things in our world" Harry stated thoughtfully.

Susan nodded seriously as she wanted to see more of this pensive like device. Harry pulled the girl away as they continued looking around "Hey Hannah how often do you visit this side of the world?" She pouted for a few moments "Not really. Mother doesn't bring me out often, only really to visit family or go shopping. We don't own anything from here at home. It's all from where we're from"

Harry nodded while Susan looked between them confused before she realized "Oh right can't use certain words, gotcha" Harry looked at the girl in disbelieve, suddenly he realized why most purebloods never entered the muggle world. Grown men and women probably acted much like Susan did with the TVs and other electronics. People would quickly become suspicious of them.

Harry and Hannah were giggling and at times laughing as Susan's eyes kept lighting up every few shops when she saw something new. Harry couldn't help but think it was very like how he felt when he first stepped into Diagon Alley. The urge to jump and see everything possible was strong when something so new and different is thrown your way.

Finally they found a cinema and entered. He looked at a big screen that was showing trailers for various films. Susan was slack jawed when she saw some of the things in it "Oh my gawd. How can that be real Harry. He just blew up a building" Harry began to laugh so hard he actually fell over. Standing up he ignored all the curious glances going his way before he muttered "It's not, I said it's like a recording of a memory but everything is fake. Well I don't know for sure that they didn't actually blow up a building in that scene but no one was hurt"

She looked very confused and he let out a sigh "I'll explain it after. Now what to see." He watched each trailer again and traded a glance with the blond girl who shrugged. Due to his little abilities he wanted to watch the Dracula movie, at the same time being a boy made him want to see the movie with stuff blowing up. However considering how the girl had just freaked out he thought something else would be better. Then he remembered a Dudley rant about that they need a parent to see an M 15+ movie. That meant the Dracula one was definitely out much to his annoyance.

Harry let out a sigh that narrowed down the choices drastically. There was a film about people in costumes called Batman Returns, some sort of animation that he refused to see even if the girls begged him. Then one about some sort of troublemaker, that one peaked his curiosity, Home alone 2.

"Okay I've decided, come on guys" Susan sent him a mock glare but it didn't hold as she was sure she would enjoy anything at the moment "I am not watching that one with explosions." Harry smiled and kissed her cheek "As you wish milady. Which movie would you like to see?"

She looked shocked at being given the option and he laughed lightly "Exactly, don't worry we can't see that one anyway. They have rules to stop young kids like us seeing influential movies like that. I figure we see the one with the kid that's lost in New York. Susan blinked and looked where he was pointing before she shrugged, turning to Hannah she simply smiled at him so he walked to the counter. A cute girl of roughly 14 eyed him curiously before eyeing the girls who looked curiously at the screen and began talking while pointing.

"How you going? Can I get three tickets to Home Alone 2?" She blinked at him before tilting her head curiously "Aww and here I was about to let you see an M movie just cause you look cute. Not my day today. Sure cutie, just the tickets or you want snacks and drinks too?" Harry blinked before noticing the multiple treats scattered around.

Harry tilted his head pondering what to get, after a minute he ordered extra large popcorn, three large drinks and an assortment of smaller snacks. The girl was eyeing him curiously at the amount he bought but didn't say anything. He called the girls over to help him with the load and paid for it all. She seemed even more surprised when she saw the amount in his wallet. But he paid the amount and told her to keep the change with a wink.

To say all three enjoyed the experience was an understatement. Harry wasn't sure what was better, some of the ideas the boy in the movie was giving him to try out or the popcorn. A discovery that put all wizarding treats to shame in his opinion. He couldn't figure out just what made them so addictive. Susan was demanding to see another one after the movie finished but Harry had to convince her to instead browse through some shops. The idea to see more things in the muggle world caused Susan to do a 180 and practically drag the two out of the cinema complex.

The rest of the afternoon had the three preteens browsing through the shops. They spend quite a bit of time in the video store and Harry was determined to figure out a way to set up a TV etc in his trunk. As such he bought some VHS movies for when the time came. He also bought the new super Nintendo console and a few games just so he can show it off to his cousin until he got a TV that would function with magic.

IF he worked it out he might even enjoy the summers staying at the Dursleys the following year. To think he had missed out on so much growing up with his loving relatives. When they returned back to Bones manor Susan went into great detail of her day. It reached the point Amelia actually silenced the girl to get some rest, the redhead wasn't too happy with this turn of events and stormed off angrily.

Hannah headed off back home a few hours later and Harry decided that he should do the same. After all without Hannah to act as a buffer the beast might return to strike him down. So that night he returned to Privet drive after promising to come by for a short time before they return to Hogwarts. He felt the wards as he entered and smiled, flicking his wrist he levitated a rock and smirked after a few minutes and no letter from the Ministry.

Harry noticed extra locks on the door and let out a sigh. A simple wandless alohamora charm and he walked in without a care in the world. A gasp was heard from inside as he shut the door and his Uncle came running into the opening. "How did you get inside freak?"

Harry smirked "Magic" A shrill voice called out "Impossible, Lily could never do magic while at home" Harry laughed "I'm not my mother Aunt Petunia, I found a loophole in the system. I can use magic whenever I wish now" His uncle paled as his wife had told him of what her sister could do after she graduated from the freak school and was legally allowed to use her freaky skills. If the boy could do it too he was practically untouchable. "I'll be in my room, I'll fix the door if you haven't yet. Easy enough with magic"

His Uncle was shaking with rage as the banned word was being repeatedly used and he was powerless to stop it. Harry calmly went upstairs without a care in the world before seeing that the door was inside the room and it looked his Uncle was in the middle of boarding it up with random planks of wood. A few mutters and the nails were turned to matches and he laughed before snapping them off. He put the door in place before repairing the damage to the wall and door. Reversing the lock so he could lock it from the inside instead.

Timeskip

Over the next few weeks Harry visited various friends. He was baffled at the lack of letters he still wasn't getting. It took him some time to convince Daphne he wasn't ignoring her but he wasn't sure how serious she was taking the lack of contact with him. Katie didn't bother writing him at all but Harry assumed that was so he would be more likely to visit in his opinion. After all if it was just her not writing him, he would probably go there to find out why.

Both Meredith Bell and Rosaline Greengrass confused him greatly. They were treating him like he was dating their respective daughters while their husbands would try to keep him away from them. The awkward feeling he would get is why he would only pay day visits, instead of actually staying with them at their homes like he did to Susan, much to Astoria and the mother's disappointment. On another note Harry had spoken with the Goblins, there was apparently no way to combine magic and electricity. No matter how many times he explained that he didn't want to combine them but replace electricity with magic they gave him the same answer.

It frustrated him to no end but he reluctantly accepted the narrow thinking was common when he mentioned the same thing to his friends. For some reason they couldn't fathom separating the two concepts and combining parts of each, unfortunately Harry didn't have the knowledge or ability to figure out a way to do what he wanted himself yet.

After being home one day he had finally discovered the source of his missing mail. He was very surprised when he sent Hedwig out with a letter only for her to return a few minutes later without it, he would have to try to calm the owl down and explain it wasn't her fault. That meant it wasn't Dumbledore like he had first assumed. Someone or something else was stealing his mail and he wanted to know who it was.

Two weeks before his birthday was when he discovered the culprit. He really had to hand it to the Goblins. The ward they set up would become very useful. He sensed a magical creature enter the ward. He pulled out his invisibility cloak from his trunk and snuck downstairs. His Uncle was having a heated discussion with his Aunt about his presence during some meeting with a client in a few weeks at the house.

Ignoring them for the moment he snuck outside to and following the odd yet familiar scent, he saw the creature's eyes widen from inside the bushes. "A house elf. That would explain a bit. Tell me, are you a Hogwarts elf?"

The odd elf didn't leave the bushes and kept staring wide eyed. Harry let out a sigh and pulled the elf out and put him under his cloak, it was then that he recognized the smell. "You're under an invisibility cloak. So you belong to the Malfoy family." The elf squeaked in a panic "How is the Great Harry Potter knowing Dobby's masters sir? IT not possible for wizards to see an elf bond to their master"

Harry shrugged and deciding to try something stated "Maybe not but the smell of my Cousin's family is easy enough to recognize." The elf looked with wider eyes and began to punch himself that baffled Harry completely. He grabbed the hand before grabbing the other one and lifting the elf slightly off the ground. "You will not punish yourself. You did nothing wrong, I made the connections"

The elf began bawling his eyes out "Harry Potter is a kind wizard as well as great. I is not knowing this. But Dobby is admitting to your assumptions, Dobby must be punished." Harry's eyes narrowed, what family would treat a living creature like this. But a roar from inside gave him the answer and he let out another sigh.

"You will not punish yourself Dobby" The elf continued to struggle for some time before finally realizing he would not get out and looking back at Harry. "Dobby will have to punish himself greatly just for being here sir. Dobby is here to warn the great Harry Potter sir. You is to stay away from Hogwarts this year sir"

Harry mulled over the statement, it sounds like somehow the Malfoys are going to do something that would cause him personal danger. The Malfoys have no qualm with him as far as he can tell. It could be possible Voldemort went to them but Harry doubted it. Only Voldemort's most faithful would help him in the weakened state he is in. Something told Harry the Malfoys looked out for their own, Voldemort was just a means to an end.

If that's the case then it's not something the Malfoys will directly cause, more something they would be likely to set into motion. Looking back to Dobby "Hmmm. Dobby I understand you're looking out for me and I appreciate it. But look at the bigger picture. If this dangerous situation still occurs and I'm not there what do you think would happen"

The elf shook his head violently "That doesn't matter Harry Potter sir. For you would be safe to sto-" He stopped himself and began trying to shake himself free to punish himself again. Harry didn't allow him the chance to do so. "It would make more sense to stop whatever it is before it grows in power don't you Dobby? IF I were to stay here and hide, I would not be able to practice magic and learn further. How can I defeat this unknown enemy if I don't have any knowledge to fight?"

Dobby shook his head his eyes wider. "No, no, no. You is the great wizard, you is defeating he-who-must-not-be-named at the height of his power. You is already ready to take care of this new foe" Harry let out an even louder sigh, he even had fans in the house elf community. What's next, Mermaids?

"Look Dobby, how do you know I defeated Voldemort-" The elf gasped at the name "-when I was only an infant? How do you know someone else didn't do it but fled before the scene could be found? All they found was his charred robes remember. Where was his wand or body?"

Dobby's eyes were even wider if possible "You is not thinking he is somewhere still?" Harry looked at him and shook his head sadly to put up a front "I simply don't believe the stupid stories about me. I will become a great wizard some day. I know that much for certain. Now Dobby I promise to be careful but I will still go to Hogwarts. I will also won't die, you can be guaranteed of that."

The elf was shaking his head even more and clicked the fingers on one hand. Harry felt a force slam into him but he didn't let go off the elf shocking him further "How is Harry Potter stopping Dobby's magic sir?" Harry wheezed out a response "Oh I felt it Dobby. What in Merlin's name? You know what never mind. N"

Dobby tilted his head and stared at Harry in awe. "Harry Potter must understand, Hogwarts is not safe" Harry almost thought it was like discussing Slytherins to Ron when talking to this elf. It was infuriating listening to him. Getting an idea he called out "BOTTY" The small elf popped nearby after around 30 seconds.

"Harry Potter is calling Botty, what is Botty doing for Harry Potter? Uh why is you invisible Harry Potter" Harry blinked in surprise, he didn't actually think it would work "Wow wasn't actually thinking you would come. Can you pop us to my bedroom it's by that window up there?" Botty nodded before closing the gap and doing as instructed.

"Thank you Botty, now Dobby here has been stealing my mail, can you get it from him somehow? He also wants me to stay away from Hogwarts. Can you tell him that the elves of Hogwarts will keep me safe?"

"Of course we will sir, you is very important to all of us sir" Dobby was staring at Botty in confusion for some time when she clicked her fingers and his mail appeared in front of them all. Harry looked at the elf in confusion. "You is following Harry Potter's orders, you is Potter elf? But Harry Potter is saying you is Hogwarts elf? Regardless Dobby cannot allow it sir. You is in danger, why is you not seeing that"

Harry felt like hitting his head against the wall like no doubt Dobby wanted to do right now to punish himself. "Dobby I can take care of myself, I have the elves at Hogwarts looking out for me. I also have my friends-"

"Friends cannot protect you from the danger sir. Why is you not listening to Dobby?" The elf began balling his eyes out again. Harry was groaning loudly "Botty can you try to explain to Dobby here that I can handle it"

The excitable elf did try just that but it fell on deaf ears, having enough Harry let him go and he popped away after shaking his head sadly at Harry like he failed him. Looking back to Botty he stated "So how are things at Hogwarts?" She gave a brief discussion before he wrote a quick letter to Neville. He asked her if she could take it to him, thankfully she had memorized the signatures of the people in his dorm at Hogwarts and she immediately popped away. It would come in handy being able to call her in the future.

Harry began to flick through the numerous letters, he noticed the many from the Weasley family to visit. A couple from Hermione asking him questions about the set homework. He quickly noted only Daphne's first came through that stated if he didn't reply she wouldn't send another. Of course he knew she was playing form the way she worded it but the fact there were no others from her made him suspicious. Amelia's were nowhere to be seen either.

Harry put his cloak back into his trunk and headed downstairs since he figured he would stop the future rages of his uncle now rather than later. "Boy what are you doing?" Harry looked at him coldly for a moment "Well with the amount of noise you're making and me being mentioned. I figured you wanted to say something"

The man grunted before stating "Yes I have a meeting on July 31st and I need you gone" Harry tilted his head and got a slight smirk "Well considering what day that is for me I think you need to add the magic word?" The large man eyes narrowed and he began to shake in rage.

Botty popped back "Letter from Mr Longbottom Harry, he was quite pleased to hear from you. He sent you an invite but apparently you didn't get it. Is Botty doing anything else for you?" She completely ignored the shriek of the woman behind Harry and the massive man.

"No Botty, thank you for doing all that" She bowed and popped away. "W-what the hell was that thing?" His Aunt asked/demanded.

Turning back to her he shrugged "House-elf" He opened his letter and read the invitation, seemed Neville wanted to hold a joint party on August 1st. He added a letter showing how pleased he was that Harry wasn't ignoring him. Harry chuckled at the shy boy's words before beginning to walk back upstairs. "No need to worry Uncle, I have a party to go to so I'll stay at a friend's place or the Leaky Cauldron the night before." The man grunted and death eyed the freak until he was out of sight.


	16. Upgrade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

**AN: Wow this is probably the longest delay you guys should have for a while. Sorry for the wait, I kind of bought the three Assassin's creed games. It's been a major distraction for the free time I've had lately. But it has given me an idea, Harry creating a hidden blade like in the AC games. Disillusioned and strapped like a wand holster around the opposite wrist? It would work well for robes and Harry's abilities as they grow. Yes people, once the war gets in full swing Harry will get involved. He won't be stun/distract/disarm and run like canon, especially if his girls are involved in the fights. And he won't defeat Voldemort with a disarming charm... or all Voldemort's followers just give up once the guy is dead. It's not like they'll be able to cry Imperius curse again.**

**For the Hermione bashing/bullying in early chapters, it's completely intentional. I have stated I don't want this to develop even a potential H/Hr pairing, there are way too many of that pairing around. Not only that, many writers force the pairing to match a dark/super/independent Harry or drastically alter her character, basically making an OC. Sure Hermione is a good match up for CANON Harry, much more then Ginny anyway. At the most i saw Harry/Ginny as a fling that would end. The way I approached Hermione in this story removed any sort of hero worship like feelings for Harry. **

**He lay out her insecurities in front of everyone in the common room. His approach altered her enough to prevent her being in the toilet Halloween. This prevented any sort of feelings to develop for Harry or Ron, let's face it, if someone saves you in a life and death situation. Feelings develop, even if it's just friendship or sibling like. She might play a role later in the story as a friend/sister figure. I honestly hadn't thought of her character that far down the road but due to the sheer number of people wanting Harry to at least get her more directly involved I'll put some of her in this chapter and in the future. Again no Pairing, at the most it will be a sibling relationship. **

**Oh I've also decided that I will have a wife for each title after a very good review I read that's motivated me to go down that road. However, at the most only 2 will go to other worlds at the end of the fic, the winner of the pairing poll when it closes and the other will be decided through another poll I'll put up when it's time. **

**I've had a few comments on the top 10 student's scores from chapter 14 surprisingly. People don't seem impressed that I put Daphne third, since she's not a big name in the book. Or why I didn't put Draco third. I don't see why it's so unbelievable though. Harry would have gone to quite the effort to aid his friends in studying. Daphne, Tracey, Padma, Susan and Hannah shouldn't be much of a shock for people. Su Li and Lisa are both Ravenclaw, in other words both in the studious house. Draco likely got tutored before school and he's got a massive ego, so he wouldn't have gone for help to Harry. The books show he's better then Harry and Ron at least in my opinion which is why I put him in the top 10. Just because Lucius states 'the mudblood beat him' in book 2, doesn't mean he was the second best student of the year. Anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy the new chapter.**

Over the next few days Harry made an effort to appear around the neighbourhood and be friendly with everyone he met. Personally he found it amusing hearing the shocked mutterings of how well mannered he was, compared to the delinquent his relatives spread word about. He had also got a letter to Neville saying he would like to have a joint party and if he should come over to discuss the setup and suggest people to invite and who not to. Neville agreed promptly, the reply was so messy that Harry could just imagine the excitement on the boy's face as he rushed the short letter.

Harry realized the young Gryffindor and possibly his only potential true male friend might not have invited anyone if Harry hadn't responded in time. It was a sad thought to think since Harry knew without Merlin's interference the previous year. He would likely be celebrating birthdays alone too just as he had done all the years previous. Harry was snapped from his current thoughts when he noticed a group of girls that looked 13 to 15 enter the cafe he was in. Flashing them a grin he mentally laughed at the giggles and hushed whispers coming from the group once they noticed him.

Harry was very curious of how old he must actually look, growing up he always looked younger than everyone else due to his small malnourished frame. Now though he was sure he must look at least 13 or 14. He could see just how much it was angering both his Aunt and Uncle, they were now seen as liars by the community, all that hard work to make him a pitiful boy ruined and they couldn't do anything to him. He honestly had been thinking of getting some payback on his relatives, or more specifically his Uncle. His cousin was groomed to become what he was growing up and Harry was sure now he wasn't the alpha, Dudley might actually learn how to be... well normal. Well maybe that might be too much for his dim witted cousin, but one can hope can't they?

Harry found it amusing that the very thing the Dursleys tried so hard to be, is exactly what they aren't. The primal instincts wanted to rip beat down his Uncle and prove he is better, at the same time he had to play smart. His Uncle might not do anything due to his pride at the possibility of Harry knocking him down like what he did to the door. There was also the fact Harry felt if he did attack his uncle... he might not be able to stop himself from doing something regrettable, at least this early. Years of pain and suffering would come to the surface if he went too far.

His Aunt was another story, she just felt fear and Harry was sure jealously was hidden there too. Would that cause her to be the one to take a stupid step in the wrong direction? It would make sense to Harry, he saw the photos of his mother in her youth, better looking, had magic, likely praised by their parents and married a rich handsome man.

His Aunt Petunia grew bitter and well, not so good looking in Harry's opinion. Had no magic, probably got shunned unintentionally whenever his mother would come home from Hogwarts. Married a very obese, single minded man who had an average job, her child with the man is unintelligent, going to be bigger than his father at the rate he's going and have an even worse job more than likely. Harry, who she had groomed to be the total opposite of her sister, suddenly becomes handsome, rich, smart and highly magical, even more than her sister.

Harry actually felt pity for the woman briefly before remembering all the pain he suffered from her too. It might not be physical like his Uncle but the psychological damage was severe as he had slowly come to realize from his time with Merlin.

The ancient being was quite annoyed at just how deep his pain ran. Harry had no idea how long it took to make him what he was now, but he was sure it must have been years in the magical realm. None the less Harry knew he needed his relatives where they were until at least his 14th birthday. He just hoped the fact they knew he could use magic. Plus his obvious increased strength would keep them from doing anything drastic until that time came.

If his Uncle came at him with the intent to kill, Harry wouldn't stop himself from retaliating. It took most of his willpower not to strike back when his Uncle came at him when he returned for the summer. Whether that thought was his creature like senses or just his own repressed emotions from his youth, he wasn't completely sure. He was just thankful he was able to keep a cool head during it.

Noticing the girls watching him from their table he flashed them another smile and gave a generous tip to the waitress, he discreetly also gave her an additional amount, enough to cover for whatever the group of girls wanted. He waited until she went over and saw the shocked looks on their faces as he stood to leave. A cheeky grin came onto his face and he waved at them before walking out of the diner. Somehow he got the feeling he would be seeing them there again in the future.

Harry wasn't one to intentionally flaunt his money about before, but it was ingrained into him by Merlin that money is power in the world. To carelessly do such things showed he was an important person wherever he goes, it was behind his buying his teams the brooms. It showed not only did he have a big name but money to back that up. It proved he could make bribes and powerful allies to all the pureblood students and they shouldn't cross him. Before his extensive training to essentially become a pureblood he was sure he wouldn't have touched the money for fear it would up and disappear on him. That and just not knowing what to do with it all, Harry was well aware of how arrogant he had become but according to Merlin, every person with power must show arrogance or be seen as weak.

That side is only shown when needed though. Susan, Katie and Daphne have seen his playful side constantly. Even the other students to a certain degree by his public displays, but in an instant he can become 'pureblood' as he did during the Christmas party or with his dealings with Dumbledore. He made his way back to the Privet Drive and entered as usual. His Aunt froze but didn't acknowledge him in any way other than that. Harry wished he could use legilmency just so he could see her struggling not to see her surface thoughts screaming 'BOY, where have you been?' Unfortunately Merlin did something that wouldn't allow him to learn it, that's why his Occlumency shields are so strong, a trade off in a sense. Apparently Legilmency would make his journey too easy.

Timeskip – Longbottom manor, Joint party

Harry had indeed dropped by to Neville's place to organise the party. His Grandmother was very surprised that he had actually come by, that simple shocked look on the woman's face lifted Harry's friendship with Neville a few notches. Neville was truly raised in a very similar manner to him minus living in a cupboard, not getting fed, wearing rags and beatings. Well the latter he wasn't actually sure on considering the flinching he had noticed Neville does when certain things happen, plus the story Neville told of his relative throwing him off the balcony to 'force the magic out of him' when they thought he was a squib.

At his Gran's suggestion Neville took him for a tour around the massive property. Harry was very surprised at the sheer size of it, if Potter manor was even half the size he was sure he would have a hard time maintaining it. Apparently his Gran took care of it all since she retired during the war. Arriving back at the extremely large dining area with the side room of equal size they sat down to have a talk.

"Wow, Neville, this place is impressive. Makes me hopeful for what my family home might be like one day" The grin plastered on his face brought one to Harry's own. "So how we going to do the invites? It might be short notice but one thing I've noticed, is that these magical kids don't seem to actually do much. Floo call so they have to say no to our faces? Letters or maybe mass howlers?"

Neville turned red from embarrassment at the thought of the last idea. "Well I work in the Greenhouses when I can. It does take up quite a bit of time. But that's just me though. Hopefully people will still come even though it's short notice. I was thinking just sending out letters"

Harry waved off the concern, unfortunately he knew if they put up a public notice of the boy who lived throwing a party, everyone in the wizarding world would probably turn up. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, since it's going to be here though. Who do you want and who don't you want to be here?"

Neville seemed surprised at being asked the question and Harry let out a mental sigh but waitied patiently for an answer"Well I think it should be kept with people our age, maybe some of the other first years from Gryffindor? Hmm, maybe a certain chaser too?" Neville suggested with the last statement having a nervous, yet cheeky tint to it. Almost like he wasn't sure how it would be taken.

Harry blinked once, twice, before he burst out laughing. He patted Neville on the back earning a surprised squeak "Well played Longbottom, there's hope for you yet. Yeah I was thinking Katie, the twins, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Parvati's twin Padma, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis as well. I know the last two are Slytherin, but trust me, they are good value."

Harry then got a thoughtful look since Neville didn't state who he didn't want there. "Uh Neville, anyone you really don't want there?" The boy looked nervous and worried all of a sudden and wouldn't meet Harry's eye. It sent warning signals off in Harry's mind. He knew that look. That look had been seen in the mirror on his own face many times before. It was the look you get when something happened but you are scared of revealing the truth, afraid of what the consequences might be if you did.

"Who was it?" Neville looked up at the simple question in shock. "Uh, um, I don't know what you mean Harry?"

Harry kept his gaze on the boy trying to read anything at all that might suggest who it might have been. Feeling he probably won't get much out of him from direct questioning, Harry decided on a different approach. Making sure Madam Longbottom was not nearby by extending his senses. He spoke of a few mild incidents in his youth, specifically his cousin's favourite game Harry hunting. He continued to go on and explain why he thought something was wrong.

To say Neville was shocked was an understatement. Harry always seemed confident and proud all the time. After a very long time searching Harry's eyes for any kind of deceit or trick he couldn't see any. It didn't seem possible that he could have been through such events. But the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable as he spoke of his past. Then it vanished once he finished his tale "Uh, I don't want any of the other Slytherins around. Especially Malfoy and his goons. When there's no one around, I become their favourite target to tease and pick on. The Longbottoms are considered blood traitors to some of pureblood community. The Malfoys are one of the families that are quite vocal on this point"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the information, sure Draco seemed egotistical and arrogant. But to him he had seen nothing to suggest he was a bully. Then again Harry released Draco was a pureblood form a old family. Draco likely saw Harry as a very powerful ally, just as Harry saw Draco as a potential very annoying enemy if he didn't act neutral towards him. Harry thought he was preventing Draco from damaging his 'power base' at Hogwarts, having someone useful on the 'darker' side of the wizarding world and keeping him from harassing the girls. But it's very possible Draco might think he's using Harry for his own ends too.

After all if Draco publically appears to be allied with Harry, he could very well gain just as many allies and connections through him. Meaning once he gains his lordship he would have a powerful ally and through Harry power. But the Malfoys likely already have a strong base on the 'dark' side of the wizarding society, through Harry they access both the neutral parties and the light families if the Draco plays his cards right. There was also the fact with their house elf Dobby and his warning. Was whatever happening at Hogwarts this coming term, have something to do with a test, to see where Harry stands in his beliefs?

Shaking off his little theories, Harry vowed to keep an eye on Neville from now on, Draco wouldn't do anything if it would damage his position with Harry. "Well I don't blame you Neville. I'll have a word with him, don't worry I won't mention you told me anything. I'll just tell Draco to watch himself around my friends. He'll get the message to back off I'm sure. As for the other Slytherins, maybe I should publically humiliate them or something..." Harry finished with a smile

Neville looked sceptical of the idea but the confident smile was quickly pushing aside the fears the young boy had. They wrote down one invite with both of their names and signatures. Another sheet with all the guest's names was next to it. Harry was intrigued when a tap of Neville's wand later there were duplicates of the invite, each with a separate name. "It's an automated Geminio charm on the paper. So don't think I'm using magic outside of school. They last for around 7 hours but it should be long enough to reach them wherever they are"

A few hours later everyone had sent back short acceptance letters to attend the party with a few additions. Daphne, reluctantly Harry noticed, requested if her sister can attend. He quickly scribbled a reply after questioning Neville saying it was fine, but to make sure Astoria try to dress as beautifully as her older sister, especially if she plans to snatch any attention away from her from any male at Hogwarts in a year. Hermione wrote what appeared to be an essay asking many questions. How to get there, who else is going, if her parents would be allowed, why he hadn't responded to her questions on homework, easiest way to get to Neville's among many more.

Harry sighed before writing back a response answering only the important questions. Explaining that parents usually didn't attend pureblood parties with their children, as it was proof of independence and forming their own alliances. If they were younger than 11 and didn't have an older sibling was the only time a parent would attend as well. He suggested getting dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron and using the floo travel. He went into great detail about what it was and how to do it just to prevent her raiding her books. He even offered to meet her there beforehand as he was planning on heading there himself before the party. Harry left a final note stating he would explain anything else when they met face to face but there was a good reason for his not writing back.

Ron's response was also quite long having a big talk about what he had been up to. Asking what Harry had been doing all summer, that after the party he should stay over at their place. Then saying he, the twins, would be there. As a final note he reluctantly asked if his sister could come. Obviously he was hoping Harry and Neville would say no from the way it was worded.

Harry didn't really care as long as she didn't follow him around everywhere like a fangirl. But the fact she would be starting her first year made him want to help her out by making a few friends early. The fact there was a person from each house at the party, guaranteed someone would be able to be friendly to her if she didn't end up in Gryffindor. He blinked in thought, why was he concerned so much about her welfare?

Timeskip – 31st July – Day of the party

Harry walked down the stairs after shrinking down his trunk, pocketing it and letting Hedwig fly to Neville's in advance as was his usual method leaving Privet drive. It was currently the morning of the party and he could already smell the effort his Aunt was going to, in an attempt to somehow try and impress their guests enough to get her husband a promotion. Harry shook his head at the attempt as he walked down the stairs.

His Uncle walked into the hallway and glared at Harry as he made his way down. "You are leaving? Good, I don't need you ruining my chances"

Reaching the bottom step, Harry turned to his Uncle. The naive statement caused a chuckle to escape Harry's lips. "Wow. Sorry Uncle, but that statement is just stupid. I can use magic here. I could have influenced these people to want to help you if I wanted. That is what magic can do. But whatever, I'm leaving"

He turned around and froze when a big hand gripped his shoulder hard "What the hell did I say about using that word in this house boy? I've had it up to here listening to your empty threats, you can't do anything to us or the magic police will get you won't they. That's it isn't it boy, from now on you will do as I say or there will be consequences"

Harry turned his head slowly to look at the hand on his shoulder, he felt his Uncle try and force him to turn around but he remained in the position he was in. "Remove your hand now" Harry spoke in a dark voice but the stupid man didn't react to it. He threw up a quick wandless silencing charm, the strongest he knew when the hand wasn't removed.

"We will lock up your things as they should have been at the start of summer, you will return to the house after the guests have left or you will not see them again. You will – AHHH" Harry grabbed his hand and twisted it painfully and turned slowly to glare at his Uncle. The pent up rage surfacing causing his eyes to glow brightly.

"You dare lay your hand on me again you ugly fat bastard. You dare try to threaten me after all I've said? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Harry roared before he twisted the wrist more and heard a snap. His Aunt and Cousin came running into the room and she gasped at her whimpering husband trying to pry his hand out of Harry's death grip.

"LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT FREAK" Harry's eyes snapped to hers and she backed up a few steps in fear at the pure rage she saw in his eyes. A major change from the simple angry look he had used so far this summer.

"And you, you miserable harpy. SO jealous of my mother that you treated me, HER ONLY SON, worse than a slave. SO jealous of my mother you take all your pitiful life choices AND PUT THEM ON ME. If you had died instead of my mother, HOW DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD HAVE TREATED YOUR SON?"

Harry was livid with rage, how dare these, pathetic excuses for relatives dare try to control him again. He saw he shock on her face and she was eyeing the windows nervously. But she would gain no pity from him "How does it feel Aunt Petunia? To feel powerless, to be scared all the time? Knowing that there is NOTHING you can do? What you've felt this summer, I'VE FELT THAT FEELING AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER"

He let go of his Uncle's wrist but immediately grabbed the arm of that wrist and squeezed, his Uncle cried out in pain. "How does that feel Uncle? Does it hurt, having your ARM BROKEN?" He squeezed even harder and a sickening crunch was heard and Vernon cried out loud again, tears streaming down his eyes.

"How many times have you broken my bones?" Harry backhanded him just like the man cowering in front of him had done so many times before. He forced himself to hold back his strength "Don't cry Uncle, YOU NEVER LET ME. How many times have you beat me, when something happened I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH? You think the magical version of police would arrest me for hurting you? THEY WOULD KILL YOU FOR SOME OF THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO ME, YOU STUPID FAT ARSEHOLE. No, that's not true. They would send you to a hell worse than hell"

Harry let go of the man's arm and he wriggled back a metre and his wife went to him immediately and hugged him tight. Dudley just stood staring at Harry in pure shock, Harry looked over at him and he squeaked before trying to hide behind his parents. Harry snorted in disbelief and took a few calming breaths and his eyes slowly lost their glow. It was extremely difficult trying to not set all three of them on fire.

"If you dare threaten or try shit like that again. I don't care of my future plans, I will notify the head of the magical police. They will lock you up in a place with creatures that suck the very happiness out of you. You will be left with nothing but your darkest memories and your worst depressive emotions flowing through your minds all day, everyday, for the rest of your lives. You're pathetic Uncle, you even more Aunt Petunia. I won't kill you, you're not worth such a merciful punishment. I won't return until the last week of August and I EXPECT TO BE LEFT ALONE WHEN I DO"

Just for added effect Harry said "Alohamora" while waving his hand towards his old cupboard causing the door to open. He then bellowed "BOMBARDA" a strong blasting curse into it causing it to explode. Harry ignored their screams as a few stairs came down too. With an inward sigh as he only meant to destroy the cupboard he used reparo to fix the stairs. "The Harry Potter you taunted, shaped into a pitiful excuse of a boy is dead. Oh don't look like that Aunt Petunia. The neighbours heard nothing so you have no proof of what I did. What would you say to the police anyway? My Nephew used magic to destroy our cupboard, a 12 year old broke his Uncle's arm with his bare hand. Please do so, if they don't lock you up, the mentioning of magic to the officers would alert the magical authorities"

With that he cancelled the silencing charm and left the house calmly, closing the door gently and walking down the path. Waving cheerfully at a few of the people who looked out curiously, getting waves in return. That felt better than he had expected, he supposed locking up all those emotions would cause some sort of effect. Merlin had warned him of that outburst possibly happening at some point. His other self apparently had done something to a similar effect at some point.

Once a decent distance away he summoned the Knight bus and headed to Diagon Alley, while on there he tried to organise his emotions the best he could. This wasn't just for him, it was for Neville too, he would not give his relatives the satisfaction of causing him being in a bad mood. When Stan tapped him on the shoulder he had managed to get in a much better mood, he did this by thinking of seeing the girls that night.

Walking off the bus after thanking the conductor he walked into the pub. "Harry, you're early!" Turning to the voice he saw an incoming Hermione hug him, startling him slightly. Mainly because he thought he had a purely neutral relationship with the girl like so many others. "Uh, hi Hermione, I wasn't expecting you until later."

She pulled back with a light blush in embarrassment, a chuckle pulled his attention away to see a tall broad shouldered man with short dark hair, a neat full beard with glasses covering Brown eyes like Hermione. Next to him was obviously Hermione's mother, she looked very much like her but with paler skin, curly but not bushy light brown hair that was only shoulder length, with hazel coloured eyes. Mr Granger spoke "Well you must be Mr Potter. We have heard a lot about you"

Harry tilted his head curiously and his eyes went back to Hermione who sent her father a glare. "You seem to have become her academic rival of sorts Harry. Forgive me, I'm Louise Granger and this is my husband David" Mrs Granger stated with a kind smile.

Harry nodded and shook both their hands. "It's nice to meet you, as you obviously already know I'm Harry Potter" David looked at the entrance in confusion and Harry noticed this before letting out a sigh. "My relatives aren't with me, have you guys eaten, we can get something to eat so we can get to know each other better if you want."

Harry felt some sort of familiarity when talking to the Grangers. He realized that if his mother and grandparents had been alive, they might be kind like this couple were. They agreed to eat as they had only arrived a few minutes before him.

Harry asked Tom for a private room that the man was more than happy to provide after a generous tip. The tip was also to keep out anyone from spying on the conversation. Harry put up a wandless silencing charm disguising it as a gesture to sit for the girls.

Louise pointed out the fact he called his family, relatives and not family. So Harry told his story, a very child friendly version of course but the gist of what he was trying to get across was obvious to all three Grangers. He didn't like his relatives and they didn't like him.

Some talk of Hogwarts, why he wasn't responding to messages, the party and second year shopping came up for discussion. He stated they could easily stay at the Cauldron that night as he was planning to as well, it would also allow them to make sure Hermione arrived safely. Then show them around the Alley the following morning, Hermione went with McGonagall the year before apparently.

Time flew by and soon enough they were in front of the fireplace, after seeing the Grangers off Harry and Hermione went back inside "Thank you for being so patient with my parents Harry" Hermione stated with a light smile.

Harry simply sent her a smile back, Tom refused to accept Harry's tip again. Walking up to the fireplace he asked "Okay Hermione, I'm sure you've practically burned the procedure I wrote you in your mind, but would you like me to go first?"

She shook her head with a determined look that he couldn't help but smile at. Somehow he felt like he needed to protect and keep her safe, unlike his girls, it was more like a family like feeling he felt though. If he was right in his assumptions earlier he might have been very close to her, somehow a leak effect of those feeling reaching him here. It would also explain Ginny, Draco cautiousness, Neville feeling of a true friend.

Harry watched Hermione throw the powder into the flames turning it green, confidently she walked into it "Longbottom Manor" and vanished. Harry followed after her, upon entering the flames instead of seeing a blur as usual he found himself in a very familiar setting of...nothing.

"Harry my boy, I am very impressed so far" The white nothingness turned into a cosy lounge room with a burning fireplace, snacks and a beaming old wizard with emerald eyes.

"Uh thanks I guess, let me guess, you will visit me every year?" The old man chuckled merrily but did not answer, instead he looked around the room before looking pointedly back at Harry. With a sigh knowing how the man worked he looked around the room and saw a familiarity to it. His eyes lingering on the crest above the fireplace "Where is this, it feels familiar yet I'm sure I've never seen it before"

Merlin clapped his hands happily "Ahh so it worked, I wasn't sure if it would. Oh, from that look it would seem that you have a theory on what I have done"

Harry let out a soft groan "Damnit, I thought I was imagining things. You've somehow leaked the feelings of original Harry to me haven't you? It's why I feel strongly opinionated to certain people right?"

Merlin chuckled in such a childish manner. Despite looking older then Dumbledore, instead of acting like a wise old man, Merlin was... a child. "Correct young man on all accounts. This place happens to be the living area of the house you bought after you married. You spent many nights here thinking deeply on things. Well that's not true, not you, a possible you. Ahhh never mind that, you are doing very well Harry. Very well indeed. I never expected to see such subtle changes that could become such major changes in the long run from you. And the young ladies you chose –"

Merlin clapped him on the back with a massive smile "- my, I don't think I could do better myself back in the day. My young Daphne reminds me so much of Morgana. It's a shame she lost herself to the dark magics" The wise old being then turned serious "Watch out for the magical creatures Harry, especially those very old and in tune with magic, they will sense the change about you as the Goblins and Centaurs did. But they will see you as a threat, not an ally."

Harry was surprised at the revelation but it did make sense. "Ugh, why do I get the feeling you will tell me that they will probably join Voldemort at some point."

Merlin laughed loudly "Why would I tell you that my boy, I don't know the future of your world, It's why I made it remember. But if you want my honest opinion... yes its likely some sort of team up will occur, but they won't join, he will likely join them."

Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes at the way it was worded. He got the feeling he really wasn't the first Harry to go through this. After all, if Harry screwed up the timeline, Merlin would just erase it and start from scratch surely. If that's the case, were these hints an attempt to stop certain events happening?

"Oh and just a hint, I think all three girls would be suitable to aid you in this world..." Merlin started with an innocent look on his face.

Harry eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the statement "You said I could only choose one" Merlin stroked his chin.

After a few moments that felt like hours to Harry, possibly were, Merlin stated "And that is true Harry. Only one YOU choose may come with you to another world. I never said anything on your own world though. If you wanted you can turn every female like you if you wished, they would not be able to do the same to others of course. But I wouldn't recommend turning any until when I told you too"

Merlin shuddered suddenly and Harry managed to hear him mutter "Or he'll have to deal with a little bitch like her" Harry briefly wondered who this slut was. Over his training when Harry would try to question of his other life Merlin would state nothing useful, but would mutter about a slut and bitch quietly. Who this was unknown to the boy, he wanted to know badly. Was it someone from other Harry's life or someone from Merlin's past?

"Anyway I brought you here for more than just a friendly chat, as you know I'm sure, Vampires and werewolves get stronger and faster at the same rate over the years. What I set up with you was every time I bring you here, I have essentially made you able to absorb those years in a short amount of time. Now you will be four times as strong and fast as the strongest and fastest muggle men. Your senses should allow you to cover longer distances. Your regeneration will be far faster. Your magical power should be on just below Dumbledore right now, next year, you will be better than the man in his prime."

Harry looked at the being that had helped him so much already "Why do I feel like all this is for more than just your amusement, like you told me before?" Merlin merely closed his eyes and smiled as Harry vanished from his sight. "Because my descendent, it is my duty to guide you, as my ancestor Merlin did for me so long ago. She is getting more power and I need you to stop her as Merlin needed me back then"

Harry found himself in the floo suddenly and scowled as he slowed down time, Merlin kicked him out before he got an answer and he wasn't pleased. He was shocked when he now could see much more than just a blur. Soon it ended though and he arrived at his destination. Shutting off the ability he looked ahead to see Neville beaming at him, somehow it unnerved him. "HARRY POTTER" That voice caused him to pale.


	17. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. **

**AN: Ginny won't play any significant role in the story, I don't even plan on her having the diary. Harry won't be greatly influenced by any feelings that carried over to him from original Harry. Saying that, she won't be bashed either. As for this bitch/slut I spoke of in the previous chapter, no it is not Ginny. As to who it is, you'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter of playing with the timeline. Harry will go to Knockturn alley this chapter or the next, I'm not sure how detailed I'm going to go, he has left it for so long because he hasn't needed a second wand. With his wandless skills and the wards there has been no need to go and get it. **

Harry turned dramatically slowly with a guilty look on his face in the direction of the voice. In a group standing there was red faced Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass, the latter with a deep scowl making her much cuter. It was obvious that it was Susan who had shouted, not that he didn't already know from the tone of voice, the beast was about to make its appearance again.

Katie stood with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips, oddly enough that made Harry very uneasy, but he didn't outwardly show it. Everyone around the girls was trying hard not to snicker, laugh or scowl at Harry. Naturally Seamus, Dean, Tracey and Astoria had no qualms about it and were laughing loudly. Harry noticed the Patil twins, the Weasleys, Hermione, Lavender and the other two chasers had various emotions flickering over their faces, the most prominent being amused, confused to annoyed. "Huh guess I'm late, was hoping to see your reactions when you first arrived"

Harry beamed as his eyes left the three to the source of their rage. He noticed the others now looking where he was, a few curses were heard along with his name. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by him. Now he understood Neville's smile, the boy probably pinned it all on him. Well it was all his doing, so he couldn't blame him. He had gone to Jean and asked where he could get a number of banners made. The beautiful woman had offered to do so herself with her time off. Harry insisted on paying her a decent amount for it and she reluctantly agreed, after he promised to try and visit her more during the coming school year.

He gave her some memories of each person he wanted on the banner and gave her a very detailed description of what he wanted. The banners weren't an average birthday one by any means. Harry and Neville stood side by side, arms around each other's shoulders beaming proudly, wearing shirts with the number 12, nothing suspicious about it at all, unless you looked behind the birthday boys of course.

Behind stood all the guests confirmed to be attending smiling too, again not too suspicious. Unless you looked closely at what certain girls were wearing. Susan, Daphne and Katie had shirts with Harry's smiling face, with words underneath 'Husband material'. All other girls he did purely for fun, but some of the reactions like Hannah's made him curious. He had paired certain girls to the right of certain guys. The shirts had 'You can have Potter, I have someone better'. Her image was to the right of Neville, Angelina right of George, Alicia to Fred, Lavender to Seamus and Parvarti to Dean. He would have done Hermione to Ron... but for some reason he didn't want to, mainly because he couldn't fathom that being anything but an insult to Hermione.

"Calm down ladies, you know it's only the truth" He said this while looking at Hannah, her eyes widened and looked away quickly. Oh, the boy who lived never saw that one coming, sure he thought Hannah and Neville were alike. Looking to Neville who looked at Hannah with a blush he realized, to find out they like each other literally.

Suddenly the truth hit Harry making him let out an audible groan, those feelings of other Harry obviously are more then he gives them credit for. He had linked the two together since he met them, who does that? Actually, now that he thought about it, did all of those he paired off end up together in the other Harry's life? He teased Hermione and Ron about dating, had seen subtle flirting between the chasers and beaters. He never would have seen the last two pairings, but who knows what the future holds.

Thinking quickly to justify his groan, Harry said "Astoria I thought I asked you to try and be as beautiful as your sister, I see you aren't quite at her level yet" Astoria stuck her tongue out at him, turning to Daphne he saw her face was still red but her scowl had deepened.

With a sigh he walked over and gave all the girls hugs and shook the guys hands, Susan tried to avoid the kiss he went to give her, all that did was provoke a kiss attack from Harry that had her squealing, eventually causing him to stop. Daphne didn't respond to him kissing her cheek, he tried again and nothing. Giving her the same treatment as Susan, she eventually snapped at him to get him to stop, which he did after another minute and her trying to break free. Katie shocked him by kissing his cheek before he had the chance, something that had her smiling quite proudly afterwards. She also whispered in a seductive tone "So, am I actually getting one of those shirts Harry?" That actually had a blush form on him.

The party ended up being a very fun time for the freshly turned 12 year old. Although the fact he had never been to a party before might have played a part in it. It was very much like the Quidditch parties at Hogwarts, but the food was better, the girls were in clothing that weren't robes that Harry couldn't help but appreciate. The fact his favourite Slytherins and Hufflepuffs pleased him too. The dancing was okay, he made an effort to dance with all the girls. Even the fangirl, uh Ginny managed to keep her hands to herself. He would have to see about the more, better looking witches, to start wearing, tighter, muggle clothing as much as possible at Hogwarts. He wondered if he should have a muggle clothing day or something, get the house elves to remove all clothing but tight muggle style. With the number of fangirls around he was sure it would be possible to do with a few hints, so maybe a direct approach would be better. After all, everyone in school robes, on days without classes... why?

However Merlin's words kept coming up to the forefront of his mind. He had thought very carefully on what Merlin told him. Harry was certain now that other Harrys had been used before, if Merlin couldn't see the future of this world, how could he have predicted what would happen later on. The identify of the mystery person also made Harry curious, was the enemy from this world or from another? Was it linked to him or to Merlin? Did he know this person now or would it be some time until she was met?

On that note was Merlin really who he said he was, or someone else entirely? Maybe just using the ancient wizard's persona and image? If the being was as old as he claimed, knowing what has been, is and will be, makes it not that far of a stretch to take on someone's image and persona. He was told he couldn't turn more than one girl, now he essentially could make an army. Why did Merlin lie to him at the beginning, did another Harry turn many girls straight away and get killed or something? The way he worded any Harry turns, not being able to turn others made him curious, like one of the girls would make their own army if given the option.

Harry knew his training would have to take a drastic change to account for Merlin's warning. Maybe get some training for the girls. IF he had to be honest with himself, he had strong feelings for all three of them, even Tracey stirred the fun side in him, she would be good fun, in certain aspects. Slowly he was seeing how loyal they were becoming to him as well, Daphne might be the most trustworthy but the others also were rising the ranks quickly. Even Neville Harry believed to be a strong worthy ally if trained up and had more confidence. The fact most happened to be heir's to their families was also a major plus for him.

Something that really confused him was Ron and Hermione, why would the original Harry become so close to the possibly lowest influential people he could ally himself too. Surely others would have extended their hand of friendship too him. Even the other muggleborn students had a lot of influence in the muggle world. But the Grangers were merely well off financially but didn't hold any real power. The Weasleys were, well simply put, the lowest influential family in the wizarding world.

They both also had their families, whereas there were many students, like Harry, Susan and Neville being prime examples. That had lost their parents and family during the war, yet other Harry, if the hints Merlin had given during his training. 'See through lies and deception Harry', 'Be wary of those you first meet in the wizarding world', 'If you don't trust or like someone, keep them neutral rather then make them an enemy. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' These feelings he got, hinted at who he might have gotten close too.

Harry had caught Ginny looking at him with a blush throughout the party. She was literally a tomato when he danced with her. If his assumptions on the other Harry were correct, he would have been drawn to Ginny at some point, she did look somewhat like his mother from the photos. If other Harry remained as isolated as his theory seemed to insinuate. Then it would be likely Harry would have married someone safe that he was familiar with. Being as socially retarded as he was before Merlin's training, the only two that would have fit this description, was Hermione, being disliked for how she was and her muggleborn status, or Ginny, his first friend's little sister. Given that Harry felt Ron would be drawn together somehow, made him realize he would have not interfered. Thus they would end up together, hinting other Harry married Ginny.

Sure she appeared to be cute now, he could see she would probably be a stunner in a few years. Not as beautiful as Daphne, but with Hagrid's statement of Slytherin, Ron's opinions on the snake house, other Harry probably thought all Slytherin's were evil and ugly hags. Daphne and Tracey included despite Harry not being ever able to see them like that. Actually with Ron's views on all other houses, he wouldn't have been close to any of the other girls from the other houses. But what was odd, was the feelings towards Ginny from other Harry. It was like an attraction to a good looking girl, not one of love. If he was married, likely for years, why would other Harry simply be attracted to his wife? Wouldn't a deep love be the emotion he should have? For someone deprived of love, wouldn't Harry want that feeling to the woman he would spend the rest of his life with?

It completely confused Harry, was there something he was missing, a piece of the puzzle he didn't have that would make everything make sense? Harry had only known the girls for a year, yet he could see the vast difference he felt for say Susan, in comparison to Hannah. A massive difference in how he felt for the two, platonic love for Hannah to a far more personal one in Susan. Why would other Harry give up a chance at true love, to settle for Ginny?

"You seem lost Harry" The voice brought a smile to his face, if anyone had learned to read him easily despite his neutral looks was the queen of masks. Thinking of what he should tell the curious blonde he looked at the banner again.

"Just thinking of my role in the future Daphne, as you are the heir to your house you probably understand. As I'm sure you've figured out, I'm the last of the Potter line, you know of the Gryffindor title too. I'm also the heir to house Black"

Daphne's eyes didn't show surprise and he had to laugh "Yeah I figured that would have gotten around the pureblood community quickly, once Narcissa found out. Anyway, since the public knows Potter held two titles, that means they know I hold three now. Hell maybe even the boy who lived will be a title in itself. To claim each title would mean eventually –"

Daphne interrupted him "We were raised as the heirs to our houses Harry, your situation isn't the first in our world, nor will it be the last. To gain the power of all those titles will require you to marry a girl for each title to produce an heir for you. Do you really think we would allow each other the freedoms with you if we wanted you to ourselves?"

Harry looked up to see Katie smiling at him from across the room. He saw Susan laughing about something with Hannah and the Gryffindor first year girls, they were eyeing the first year Gryffindor males while doing so. Harry just realized he had created fangirls for the guys unintentionally if those looks he was seeing were any suggestion. "If we were bothered, as you said at the ball, we would have gotten quite angry or pleased at some of your... antics. Vice versa, we have tested you. Our society is patriarchal, we aren't just looking for a powerful partner, but due to our statuses as heirs to our own houses, we also need to find someone who will treat us as equals. With me, Susan and Katie I assume not having siblings. Basically means whoever we marry, our family money and power will essentially combine with our husbands. My sister can marry whomever she wishes, I have to choose very carefully. We would have each been raised to not just become a trophy or heir maker to our husbands"

Daphne perked up and smacked him playfully in the chest "I need a man worthy of taking on my families future, my first born son will not only carry my husband's titles, but Greengrass too"

Daphne sent him a cheeky grin "You told us you tested us with your little antics. Well Mr Potter we have tried to take control of certain actions you take too. Discipline you which would not be tolerated by an average pureblood male. My demands for information for example, if I attempted that with a normal pureblood boy, he would try and put me in my place. Telling you off for doing something annoying, instead Harry, you take it like a challenge or game rather than an insult. I may not have talked to those two, but they would know your role in the future if you take your titles. Like me they are the heirs to their families. I sometimes forget you were raised as a muggle, multiple wives aren't frowned upon, they are uncommon yes, as usually a Lord has mitresses on the side. With the fact we can produce powerful contraceptive charms and potions, there are no children born from such unions. Very rare is it to see a powerful Lord with multiple women by his side treated equally."

Harry was genuinely surprised by the words he was hearing, sure the idea had crossed his mind, but to hear it directly from Daphne's mouth. He was about to speak and she put a finger to his mouth. The intimate action caused a blush to appear at the same time a smirk formed on Daphne's face. "I will say this, if someday you wished to seriously consider pursuing me or one of them. Don't expect us to just submit to you, but don't expect any of us three to be insulted, angry or upset at the idea of having to share you. We were raised with that possibility in mind, especially as we are heirs. As that shirt said, keep it up and you might just be husband material to us. But don't go thinking you have a chance with me yet Potter"

She said with a wider smile, she then kissed him on the cheek startling him "Oh something has been making me curious for some time. Those little tricks of yours, can they be taught? If you were to teach me, you just might rise up to that position that's in your fantasy" Her eyes went to the banner with a innocent look on her face, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Harry had been expecting such a question long ago and had set up a story long ago to state he could not. But Merlin's recent revelations had drastically altered that answer. Should he turn her and the other two, but if magical creatures could sense him, they would likely sense her and the others too. Wouldn't that put them in unnecessary danger? But wouldn't they be in more danger associating with him, these enemies, if they appear would surely target those close to him, as a means to control or hurt him.

Harry was seriously troubled, he wanted to keep them safe, but how could he be around them all the time now knowing they could be in danger for being with him. Turning them would plant a bigger target on their backs. There was also the method of turning them that he now mysteriously knew. Harry was sure Merlin never told him, but the memory of the conversation was at the forefront of his mind.

He didn't think either him or the girls were ready for that. Then he suddenly wondered whether Merlin was being truthful of that being the only way to turn them. It could be why the old being wanted him to stick to one woman at the end of the day. Having your partner drink your blood, have sex to connect mind (the blood) and body (sex being a main role in soul magic). Marriage bonds are activated only after the ceremony, when the happy couple must consummate their love to connect the body part of the spell.

It is also why Magical marriages don't have a divorce option, there is no way to break the spell other then death. Marriage to another truly is til death do us part once they have had sex, the last time to back out is before this. As such unhappy couples get other partners on the side, with magic protecting them from diseases and contraception's preventing pregnancy. The other issue is they can't cheat on their partner, they can only have sex with another if their partner approves. Unfortunately rape is against their choice, so they survive with the pain of the event if it ever happened, also if someone tried to force a marriage bond, it wouldn't work as the unwilling participant's magic wouldn't allow for the union. Harry figured his immortality would prevent his death if he were to cheat but he wouldn't do so anyway.

There is little risk involved and gives the couple a sense of happiness, it was actually quite common from what Merlin had told him. Since many marriages are to create alliances between houses, get favour from a powerful lord or similar, it means many marry out of duty of their house, not out of love. Was this the part of the puzzle that he was missing, was Ginny pregnant with other Harry's child? With the naivety of Harry and the fangirl he was currently seeing, he could see himself falling for that trap once.

"Harry I was just joking, don't go so serious" Harry snapped out of his thoughts to see a concerned Daphne looking at him.

With a sigh he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Sorry Daphne, it's not that I can't. It's that I'm not sure if it's wise to teach you, especially at our ages. Magical creatures like the Goblins, house elves, Fawkes, Norbert, those Centaurs in the forest. They all can sense a difference in me to other wizards. What if other races aren't neutral or potential allies to me? What if they wish me harm, if I taught you and the others, I'd basically be putting you in harm's way."

Harry suddenly blushed and Daphne raised her eyebrow, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Also to teach you requires a soul ritual to be performed. Nothing serious, it's just to link you to me in a sense, my abilities become yours. Not all, but I won't explain that until the time is right"

Daphne turned bright red after her brows furrowed together in concentration for a moment. It was obvious she suddenly remembered what exactly is involved for a soul ritual to be successful. "Yes, that time won't be for a long long time, if ever Potter. Don't get any ideas"

Harry held up his hands in a surrender manner. "Just in my dreams Daphne, what I can't help it" Her eyes practically bugged out at the bold statement with a deep blush. After all, what boy admits you are in their dreams after stating what they just did, in such a blunt manner?

"Oh my gawd, he just asked you out didn't he" Astoria exclaimed loudly from across the room. All noise suddenly stopped and they snapped to attention in his direction. Daphne turned redder with either rage or embarrassment, he was thinking the former from the glare that Astoria was suddenly getting.

Harry saw the surprise on Susan and Katie's faces, knowing what was possibly going through their heads Harry stated "No I did not ask her out, I just made the simple statement I dream, certain things happening between us. Not just her either" He winked at Katie and Susan each and they blushed at the insinuation, also the fact Harry winked at them in front of everyone there.

Daphne smacked him lightly in the chest for revealing that to the room, she didn't seem that upset by it though. At least her sister's statement was currently all on her mind. She stood, feeling suddenly bolder after their little talk, he retaliated, by smacking her ass lightly. At least he thought it was light but the noise made was louder than expected. He looked at his hand realizing his increase in strength would take a while to get used to like the first time. Mouths dropped open all around at the bold move. Daphne slowly towards him and Harry chuckled nervously "Uh, I didn't mean to do it that hard I swear, it is a very nice bum though"

Her eyes were icy cold that made him suddenly nervous. "It is better than my dreams" Harry attempted, her eyes unnerving him. They somehow grew colder and he realized it was probably the wrong thing to say. Instead of digging himself a further hole he slowly stood, inching away from her.

She didn't move just kept glaring at him, curious he starting inching towards her again. The glare intensified the closer he got to her. Everyone watched with wide eyes when he was within an arm's reach, he moved his finger slowly towards her. All eyes followed the finger as it slowly inched closer to Daphne and poked her, in a breast. "Holy shit he's got a death wish" Neville shouted.

Everyone, even Daphne, temporarily forgetting Harry just sort of touched one of her breasts slightly, turned towards the boy in surprise. Neville blushed at the sudden attention, but impressively did not crawl into a self made hole like Harry had seen before. He stood up confidently, he then calmly walked over to Hannah, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Wow, I think I know why Harry does it" Then reality set in at what he had just done, his knees felt weak, he felt the eyes of everyone looking at him, it proved to be too much for the poor boy, he fainted with a smile on his face, missing the deep blush now adorning Hannah's face from the action he took.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name did you do to him?" Daphne stated, turning towards him with a look of pure shock on her face. Everyone else also turned to him as well. Ron looking like the only one confused and sent Neville an odd look. Harry noticed Ginny currently glaring at Daphne when she thought no one could see her.

Harry let out a simple shrug "I became his friend, all Neville needed was confidence, I honestly can't believe he just did that." Harry then turned to the still shell shocked Hannah and he whispered loudly "I think he likes you Hannah, I can give him that memory of that time when the beast was after me"

Now everyone looked curious at the odd statement, wondering what this beast was. But the look of shock on Hannah's face that was even redder and the look of rage now making its way onto Susan's face at the beast comment, stopped Harry from doing something stupid. With Neville gone he had no back up after scanning the crowd. Well he might be able to hide behind Katie, but she would probably take the girls side on this.

"You're all barmy" Everyone now turned to Ron who was shaking his head in disbelief. The boy smartly did not continue to rant thankfully. Just turned and went back to his spot, slowly the others did too.

Daphne turned to him and whispered quietly "That one I'll let go Potter, since you did seem genuinely surprised at how hard it was. But touch either area again, there will be payback" Harry got a cheeky grin at the way it was worded, it sounded like an empty threat. Daphne saw the grin he was sure but she didn't react to it. It was almost like she wanted him to do it again... but why was she so angry before if that was the case? Was it another test or something?

Neville awoke a short time later, looked around and saw the beet red Hannah over him. Before the blush came back to his own face, remembering what he did. He tried stuttering out something but she simply kissed his cheek, muttered "Now we're even" before running off. Neville touched his cheek with a deep red blush and a dumb look on his face.

Harry noticing the boy was again awake walked over and clapped him on the back, holding back much more and was satisfied by the strength involved. "I am so proud of you Neville, it brought tears to my eyes." Harry stated dramatically, before he whispered "Thanks too bro, Daphne looked close to sending a Diffindo to my manhood, if you get my meaning" Harry really thought she might too, considering she would think it would regenerate back.

The boy paled and nodded showing he did indeed understand completely, why he took the risk he did in the first place, he still couldn't believe he had kissed Hannah. If he didn't have her kiss him back he would be sure it was all a dream.

The rest of the party passed by quickly, the guys praising the two boys moves. The twins actually asked Harry for some tips to how to approach their crushes, in response he had shouted "Hey chaser 2 and 3, beaters like you" Both girls had looked wide eyed at the twins, looked at the banner before getting blushes and looking away.

The twins looked livid until Katie went to them and there was a furious quiet debate going on. Angelina dragged Alicia with her before she stated "Prove it, you're taking us to Hogsmeade this term" Before they went walking off again with a deep blush on their faces.

The twins looked at the walking forms before staring at Harry in shook "How did –" "You know that would work?" Fred started before George finished.

Harry looked at them before pointing to Daphne and Tracey, then to Susan and Hannah, finally to Katie and the chasers. "You've seen how I work, it has yet to fail me. Act, don't think boys. I've seen the light flirting, if you just asked them out it would have been fine. But you two decided to think too much" Looking around as if a secret was about to be told he whispered "If you're worried about money, it's on me, let me know how much you need"

Fred and George couldn't believe their luck. They saw the pure sincerity in Harry's eyes and couldn't help but believe every word he stated. They both looped an arm around him praising the young wizard loudly. Getting curious glances from the rest of the guests.

Soon enough it was time for people to start leaving, Angelina and Alicia were the first to leave. Thanked Harry and Neville with a kiss to each cheek simultaneously. The Weasleys left next, Ginny and Ron looked like they wanted to linger. But one by one they entered the flames to return home after he promised he would visit the Weasley home. Harry couldn't see himself staying over though, he would drop by closer to September first, he had the feeling he wouldn't get the booklist until he went there.

One by one the rest left, leaving only the Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Harry counted Astoria in this group, he was certain she would be there, the cunning little 10 year old, Hermione, Katie and Neville. Thinking briefly Harry stated "Guys, come into Diagon in the morning, I'm going to help show Hermione and her parents around. Maybe even go and see Muggle London after, say 8am?"

Neville agreed a little too quickly, causing everyone to eye him curiously. But they all agreed to meet him and Hermione in the morning. Especially when Susan stated "Can we go to the movies again Harry?" Then she got extremely excited when he nodded and started ranting about some of the things she saw the last time Harry took her out there, both Daphne and Katie eyed Harry briefly when that was mentioned but said nothing.

PWTT

Early the following morning Harry headed down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron to see the Grangers already up and talking. Walking over he stated "Well I see now where Hermione gets it from, Not too many people are up the same time as me on a normal day"

David laughed at the comment "It should be us who say that about you Harry. Hermione tells us we are expecting a few people, all born in the wizarding world?" Harry nodded, after all he was supposed to be muggle raised too, the others would know much more than him. It would make more sense to have them showing the group around.

Susan was the first to arrive, surprisingly with Amelia in tow "Amelia, curious of the muggle world too?"

The stern woman narrowed her eyes at the grin on Harry's face. That grin she had seen so many times on James's face just before something embarrassing would happen. But maybe her paranoia was starting to get the better of her. Ignoring his statement she turned to the muggle parents "Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. I just thought I should warn you of my nieces and likely the other pureblood children's, excitement, about your world once they enter it. I hope she or the others won't be an embarrassment today. I have notified the obliviator team and they will be on standby while the group is in muggle London."

The parents were very intimidated realizing they were speaking to the boss of the law enforcers of the magical world. David was the first to recover "Uh yes Ma'am. David Granger and this is my wife Lousie."

Louise took over after letting out a sigh at the serious tone in her husband's voice "I'm sure they will be fine but uh, what are Obliviators?"

Before Amelia could reply Hermione perked up and went into textbook mode "The magical world is kept hidden away from the muggle world. As such, if evidence of magic is performed in the muggle world, a team of trained specialists called Obliviators are sent out, to provide damage control. Think of it like a bomb squad mum, stopping the knowledge of the magical world from spreading out. Don't worry no one is hurt"

Harry snorted at the description and got a mild glare from Hermione. Amelia nodded at the statement, it was a little simplified but it was basically what they need to do. She didn't need to scare the muggleborn parents. Turning to her niece Amelia stated "No scenes dear" Susan rolled her eyes before pulling Harry aside and wanting to know what they were going to do. Amelia nodded to the Grangers once more before vanishing back through the floo.

Harry was glad Hermione had the sense not to go into how Obliviators did the damage control. He could see the backlash of such knowledge to a muggle. After all, what if a magical committed a crime in the muggle world? They could just wipe any witnesses memories clean and no one would know what they did. It would add a major uproar if evidence of magic was revealed to the magical world, knowing people are out there that can alter, control or destroy your mind. It would pretty much guarantee a war between the worlds with that knowledge alone, or another action taken like the old days, Witch hunts.

The others started to appear one after the other and soon the entire group had arrived. All but Astoria "Mother said Astoria would stand in the way of fate..." Daphne stated with narrowed eyes. Harry got the hint and laughed, after all Rosaline Greengrass pretty much named him her son in law already.

Tracey walked up and ran her hand under his shirt over Harry's bare toned chest "What about me Miss Greengrass" The brunette stated with a cheeky smile adorning her face. Daphne snorted while David, Louise and Hermione looked at the brunette girl wide eyed. The older two had never heard of such behaviour from children. David thought they were acting more like 15-16 year olds, if it was caused by magic, why wasn't his daughter like them?

Harry noticed the reaction and calmly replied "Purebloods are raised like old nobility David. Think of it like a princess finding a suitable husband that would bring honour and pride to the family, but multiply the importance many times as they are all the heir's to their houses. The girls are trained from young to form alliances, search for potential husbands and as Tracey is attempting, seduction of powerful lords. I am one such candidate, these lovely young ladies around me also happen to be the heirs to their houses. As such you will see flirting and actions that you will likely only expect to see from your daughter, uh say age 16 -18"

Both parents eyes widened and looked at all the innocent looking girls in an entirely new light. David said incredulously, misreading Harry's explanation "You mean you are courting all these women?" Harry burst into laughter at the simple question while all the girls blushed.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady him Harry responded "Merlin no, I said potential partners, just being friends gives each of us a powerful ally to the future. For example, our society is patriarchal in how its run. Your daughter is not only female, but also muggleborn, think of that term like a commoner to the eyes of nobility in the muggle world. Opportunities for her without a powerful lord backing her will be hard to find, even if she proves she is smarter than every pureblood at Hogwarts."

All three Grangers were wide eyed at this new information. Harry could see Hermione's mind racing through the information to try and think up something to counter his statement. Harry actually wondered whether someone notified her of this in other Harry's life. It would explain why she became so close to the naive young Heir. "What about your Aunt Susan?"

Susan, who was ignoring most of the conversation perked up at hearing her name. "Auntie is a pureblood so her status in our world is already high. She also proved herself in the war, she earned her place in the government. Even for her it was difficult, many powerful men insisted she take on the role when the war ended"

"War?" Louise gasped. Too much information was being shared so Harry decided to cut the conversation short. "Yes there was a war that ended 11 years ago. This world is no different from any your own in that regard. Selfish/greedy/power hungry individuals fighting for more power but we're getting off track, let's check out Diagon and head into Muggle London"

The Grangers seemed to want to know more, Harry could see where Hermione got it from. However they wisely kept silent to mull over the information that they were given. The group walked through various shops, explaining some of the magical objects they passed by, the fascination on the elder Grangers brought a smile to Harry's face. Hannah being Half blood helped Harry explain muggle equivalents to certain items. They got ice cream that Harry shouted the group, well Neville insisted on getting one himself, that he gave to Hannah. Making him flustered from the teasing Harry gave him for the little gesture.

As the day wore on, the Grangers were starting to feel out of place, especially with some of the discussions taking place. Some of the topics made no sense to them, so when the time came to venture into muggle London. David and Louise stated they were leaving, curious Harry looked over to Hermione who seemed torn. Having a feeling what was going through her head he went up and whispered "I would suggest you go home and think over what you've learnt, learn more about the wizarding world."

The girl nodded, gave Harry a hug, once more startling him to the point he forgot to hug back, then caught up with her parents to head back home. "You know that she will probably think you will be the one to aid her you know" Katie stated walking up to his side.

Harry shook his head "Maybe to help her name a bit in the future. But she knows she can't get to the same level as you girls. But she will likely ask for help in finding a worthy person that might be able to help her out." Katie eyed him when he stated worthy, for a muggleborn, surely any halfblood or pureblood would be worthy to a degree.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the girls and Neville's faces as they ventured through various shops. Unlike Susan they weren't loudly exclaiming things embarrassing. But he could see the utter fascination passing through Daphne's mask. The shock when Neville walked past a camcorder hooked up to a TV. Tracey staring dumbly at a cartoon currently playing, obviously trying to work out what magic it was. Susan looking through VHS tapes with passion in her eyes.

After a while the novelty wore off though, especially when people starting paying attention to the group. So Harry gathered them one by one and left to the cinema. Unfortunately he was outnumbered and he and Neville had to sit through the animation movie Aladdin. Harry saw that Neville's curiosity overwrote his boyhood instincts, instincts that should have hated it in his opinion. That or it might have been the fact Hannah sat next to him that had the smile on his face throughout most of the movie.

Realizing the time they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry agreed to come by the Greengrass residence for the night. It seemed that was Rosaline's goal from Daphne's tone. After watching the others leave Harry stopped Daphne from going through. "Not yet, let's go somewhere else first"

The fact Harry waited until the rest were gone peaked the young blonde's curiosity, flickering her hair over her shoulder she stated "Fine, where to Harry?"

He guided her outside and through the archway to a corner away from the many eyes. Pulled out his invisibility cloak and through it over the two, wrapping it around the two of them, putting his arm around her waist, he began to steer her. Right towards the entrance to Knockturn alley "Why exactly are we heading where I think we are?"

Harry looked at her and his eyes glowed in annoyance as he pondered her question. He had been meaning to do this for a while. But the Dursleys and his friends had distracted him enough to forget it. Just the thought of those bastards caused his rage to grow "Harry, eyes glowing means you're pretty upset. Talk to me please"

He didn't say anything for a minute before guiding her to an alcove, giving him a good vantage point to stop being overheard. Extending his senses he winced, the noises were louder and in greater numbers. Focusing carefully he cut each excess noise out until he felt it was covering the area around him. Opening his eyes he saw the concern on Daphne's face. "Don't look at me like that beautiful, you'll make me feel bad. I came here to get a second wand, more suited to me and without that pesky Ministry tracker. Since we uh, can't give you some of my gifts due to uh, you know. I want to get every advantage we can. Starting with a wand perfectly matched to you"

Daphne watched him very carefully before stating "Okay, I can see whatever is bothering you is bad. I am here if you want to talk about it Harry. As for the wand, fine, Father said he was going to take me and Blaise later in the month, only if I invite him. I had no intention too so this could work out well." She chose not to comment on the part of the abilities.

Harry felt something stir inside him at the thought of the boy continuing to make advances on the girl his arm was currently around. She felt his arm tighten around her and she muttered "Oh calm down, I can handle that little fool. Don't you go trying to be my personal knight Potter. You aren't at that level yet."

The yet part made him grin despite trying not to. "My relatives tried to attack me yesterday. I retaliated" Harry suddenly stated, unsure as to why exactly he told her.

She gasped and seemed to check him over for a moment "Are you alright, did they hurt you?" Harry laughed and she blushed, realizing her mistake. "No of course not, I hope you at least put them in their place"

He let out a deep sigh "Its hard Daphne. They have made me feel worthless and pathetic my whole life. These abilities then came to me, changing me to be able to fight back. I have the urge to want them to suffer for every minute I suffered from them. That would mean me killing them. The thing I'm scared of though, is I don't care if they die. What does that make me? When I thought Quirrell killed you, I wanted to make him suffer before I killed him. Why?"

Daphne cupped his cheek startling him with her sudden bout of affection. Her mask gone completely and looking at him with a look that caused an odd feeling to course through his very being, calming down the feeling trying to rush to the surface and overwhelm him with the past. "Don't you dare consider yourself dark or evil for thinking such thoughts Harry. You might not have told me exactly what your childhood was. But I understand the general gist of it, your statement right then makes me realize it was far worse than I thought. You wanted to kill your relatives and Quirrell in revenge, but you didn't Harry, you are better than that. Don't think of what ifs, if someone killed you I would want to do the same"

She blushed at the admittance and let go of his cheek looking away shyly. Harry inwardly began berating himself, how could he burden her with his problems? He never should have said anything, now she will feel pity for him. "I'm sorry Daphne. Come on let's get those wands hey?"

Her eyes snapped back to him, blush forgotten as she looked at him curiously "Idiot" She muttered under her breath as he began to lead them out of the alcove. Harry glanced around trying to figure out where the second wand shop was.

Harry was expecting to see something big and fancy, somewhat like Diagon Alley's shops. But Knockturn alley shops simply looked barren of friendliness and life itself. Old ugly hags were trying to sell random objects and possessions on the street. Hooded figures scattered throughout the alley hiding their faces from view. Harry had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching him but he shrugged it aside.

Gazing at all the shops he finally saw the shop he was hoping to find, at least he hoped it was. At the front on display was a wand. "Guess this is it" Harry muttered guiding the two to the door. If either had been paying attention they would have seen no one else could see the shop. They walked past like it didn't exist. Entering the shop they quickly realized they couldn't see, it was pitch black "Welcome Mr Potter, oh a much better choice in companion then last time too."

Harry tensed at the simple comment trying to locate the voice in the darkness while Daphne just looked confused. "I've never been here before Ma'am"

A harsh cackle echoed throughout the small store "No I guess you haven't. No matter, you are here now and are after a new wand I assume. Perhaps I can interest you in a few more options as well." The lights came on to see a very young looking woman with wavy black hair, olive skin with emerald green eyes gazing at the two of them. Harry's instincts were screaming that this woman was dangerous and to be extremely careful.

"Oh, a brain on you too, very interesting. Yes Mr Potter, I could kill you if I wished. However you are far more interesting than the others. I think I might stick around and keep an eye on you for longer." The woman smiled showing her fangs and her eyes darkened to pitch black.

"You're her?" The woman cackled again in glee "You know of her Harry? Oh this is indeed lovely, No I am not the one you seem to suggest. I don't care for life and death, the future or the past. I have immunity to magic's decisions, I travel freely where I choose. Lately the same place has been appearing. Others have disappointed me greatly, oh but I see potential in you. The darkness is there, ready to be unleashed, but you have something to fight for, will you be able to balance the two?"

The woman vanished but Harry saw her move extremely fast to Daphne and pry her from his grip. "Would the darkness unleash if I killed her like she did to another?" Harry snarled like an animal, his eyes glowed dangerously and the shop began to shake. The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise before letting Daphne go and gasping for breath. Harry moved quickly and checked her over.

"Odd, you seem to have some control already. Not only that but you did so to protect the girl. You are very interesting. I will keep a close eye on you. Now to the reason you are here. Come Mr Potter, let us get you your wand" Harry didn't move, held Daphne protectively in his arms, his eyes still glowing and tensed as if ready for a battle. The woman let out a sigh before growling "Listen child, I could kill you anytime I wish. I am not her. You think those others ceasing to exist were his doing. No they are her doing, she saw the threat and removed it. My interest in you is keeping her blind to you. DO as I say and I will continue to keep her in the dark, at the most until your foe goes to her and tells her of your, let's say threat level.

Harry was feeling very odd. It was like a feral, primal instinct had taken over him "Harry listen to her. She is obviously dangerous and doesn't seem to want to harm us, or I would be dead" Harry heard her voice but it seemed distant. But he listened to each word and felt himself returning to normal.

"Daphne are you alright?" Harry said, finally tearing his eyes from the odd woman. Daphne nodded seriously before looking back to the woman, mask forgotten and fear showing through.

"Oh I really like you, much more than any other. Now come Harry, I don't have all day. My collections are from many places, I'm sure we can find a suitable wand here" Harry checked Daphne over again and she cupped his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes. He sighed as he saw the fear in those normally fearless blue eyes and did as the woman instructed.

"So, who are you?" The woman cackled again. "Hmm I wonder, I have long ago given up my true name. Hmm perhaps something familiar to you Harry considering who aids you, you may call me Morgana" Harry's eyes widened in shock at the information.


	18. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. **

**AN: Wasn't sure how well received that last chapter would be, the way I see it, if Merlin can do it. Why can't someone else join in the game? He said he was not the first, nor will he be the last to use the magical realm to travel between worlds. I honestly wasn't going to use Morgana until year four (OC (year 4) on the poll) when Voldemort has his body back. But I couldn't help myself with introducing her now.**

**I know its Harry/Daphne building and not so much the other two. They will get their interactions eventually. Even though Daphne pretty much stated, all three would likely be up for sharing him. Doesn't mean he will jump for joy and get that close to all three immediately. They are only 12 remember despite the maturity they show. There is also another 6 years of Hogwarts to go. IT will still take time to develop such strong bonds with each girl, Daphne simply has a head start on the others, you can thank the 327 votes she holds, compared to the next closest girl on 182 on the poll (which isn't even Susan or Katie). As I have previously stated, the votes influence my interactions that occur in the story.**

**Harry doesn't turn any girl just by having sex, so there won't be an army of superior females flocking around him. He willingly must give the girl his blood, go through the spell, draw the appropriate runic symbols on them, than finish the ritual with sex. This is so I don't limit him being able to just sleep with some random to gain experience for example, or being weary of who he has sex with. I think I've set Harry up to be a bit of player, through their pureblood origins, the girls might actually encourage him to.**

**I got a few PMs wanting to know if Harry could turn guys too. Yes it's fanfiction, anything has the potential to be possible in fanfiction. But no, in this Harry will only ever be with girls. It is a het story. There are plenty of slash stories available if that's what you want to read, this story won't have any though, sorry to those hoping to eventually see some. There may be M/F/F at the most, I can already see a Harry/Daphne/Tracey scene from how I've set them up. But that's as far as I'll go in that sense. I started this story as there are so few interesting, long het stories out there that isn't Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione. Or those annoying fics where it's Harry/other female character suddenly having Hermione added into the mix after may chapters building the relationship up. Worse still, harem fics that have Hermione as the alpha female, geez people, any female could knock her off her high horse easily.**

**It's also the reason why I refuse to have them paired with Harry in the story. My Harry is politically smart, so would go for girls that would help him rise up the ranks. A muggleborn or a Weasley would be unable to aid him here. He is intelligent in ways of spells and thirst for knowledge, no need for Hermione spewing facts he already knows. There won't be that little chamber rescue of Ginny, let's face it, that is where the Harry/Ginny pairing started. Anyway sorry for the rambling, enjoy chapter 18.**

"What did you just say?" Harry stated staring wide eyed. Daphne had also gasped next to him at the coincidence of the name.

"You heard me, you may call me Morgana." Morgana stated with a playful smile that seemed to want you to lower your guard. Harry didn't listen to the odd voice in the back of his mind and kept his guard up. Her laugh once more filled the shop. "What has changed in you Harry? Able to fend off even my allure, very intriguing, you truly have the potential to be the warrior of fate and stop her influence don't you?"

Harry blinked, he got cocky and he got careless. He took for granted the abilities and knowledge he was given. Honestly he had begun to believe that he got his abilities just to make his life easier, but why was he aided? Some of Merlin's first words were that his destiny was far greater then he realized, that he would be required to travel to other worlds when he was done here. But what was the threat that would require him to be so superior to other wizards and witches.

It was obvious the original Harry defeated, he assumed, Voldemort. So it likely wasn't to aid him there, he still highly doubted Merlin did it because he was bored. Yet he just took his abilities, kept just ahead of others skill levels at Hogwarts and flirted all the time. He hadn't even bothered to truly think why Merlin was really helping him out. "I admit, that title never did cross my mind after the centaurs told me. As well as why they would call me it. Why are you helping me though? If you are immune to her influence too, since you are blocking her from noticing me"

The woman gave him an annoyed look "Questions, questions, why should I answer? Perhaps a trade, a kiss on the lips and I will answer any question you have"

Harry gave her an incredulous look that caused Morgana to smile as if in victory. "Do it Harry" Both turned to the voice to see Daphne looking right at Harry. "Don't look at me like that, we need information and if only a kiss will get us it, then do it."

Harry gave her a searching look but before he could reply Morgana burst into a fit of giggles. Harry couldn't help but notice a similar personality switch to Merlin, serious to playful at a moments notice. "You young lady, are far better than those other companions. Very well, you have yet to anger me and have even made me give a genuine laugh. I will answer your last question."

She waved her hand and three comfy chairs appeared suddenly. She waved her hand again and when Daphne sat, the young blonde fell asleep. Harry looked at Daphne and let out a low growl, the bitch caused him to let his guard down. Now Daphne was... his train of thought stopped when Morgana laughed gently. "You must truly care for that one. Do not worry, I have merely put her to sleep, what I have to tell is for you, not her. Now, let me explain so you will understand why I help you. Do not concern yourself on time, time does not play a role here like that realm. When you leave here, you will find no time that has passed. Tell me, you were promised you could choose one to take with you correct?"

Harry nodded curious as to where she was going with the statement while checking to make sure Daphne was truly unharmed. "You were not the first nor will you be the last. He seems to be making you in a way to succeed where he failed. There was another before him in that magical realm, my love was offered a chance like you."

Morgana smiled with a look of longing that caused Harry was curious of. Whoever this love was, he was very special to her. "For the sake of argument I'll call him who you know him by, Merlin." Harry's eyes widened as his assumptions were confirmed. "No he doesn't really look that old, he started doing that when he met you. But that's another story. Merlin was offered power, in exchange, he had to defeat that higher being's enemy as the being could not defeat her himself, fate would intervene"

Harry blinked in surprise at the information. But did not dare ask or say anything that might stop her from finishing her story. After all from the sound of it, it might explain more on Merlin's reasoning. That and Morgana briefly dropped her mask in a way that reminded him of Daphne when he got her to drop her mask, it only lasted a moment but what he saw made him want to trust her. "Merlin did as instructed, chose worthy companions, trained warriors in magic, sword fighting and many different arts, all the art of killing. He got close to two women, I was one of them."

Morgana suddenly looked just as dangerous as she did before, Harry felt like a prey to some dangerous creature, in other words she obviously despised whatever she was about to say. "The one you thought I was, she was the other woman. Our army grew in numbers and strength and after many years we were able to defeat the one Merlin was tasked to kill. Well kill is not the right word, she was immortal. We had to actually force her to cease to exist. You will face the same challenge against that bitch Harry. Anyway, Merlin, the aforementioned immortal whore and I were brought before the higher being. He said it was time for Merlin to choose, but it could only be one."

Here Morgana looked sad for but a moment, her true feelings showing through. Just as quickly as it came it vanished with a cold indifferent look "To help Merlin I had learnt some very dark magic. Merlin thought I was turning dark, even though he loved me, he felt that if I was chosen, I would continue to grow more evil and cause pain and suffering to others. So he chose her, the woman he kept with him for her loyalty and strength, her ability to control most men and the woman he never truly loved."

Her eyes turned black and she snarled out, showing fangs once more "That foolishness cost him too." Taking a few deep breaths she calmed down, her eyes returning to green before talking normally again "The being gave Merlin all power of the realm and ceased to exist. Not before he took me somewhere else, he told me he was not pleased with the person Merlin chose, that she would one day become like the enemy I fought. But magic bound him to follow through with his promise. I was given a gift, Immunity to the changes Merlin or she makes, immunity to magic's changes itself. In exchange, I would be invisible to Merlin for all of time. I could stand before him but he would not be able to see me or touch me."

She looked away sadly "I agreed because at the time, I felt anger and a deep betrayal for Merlin choosing that, that slut over me. So I became a wanderer, watching my love from afar but never able to touch him, comfort him every time she would betray him. I had taken many lovers and undertaken many hobbies during that time to try and remove the pain of being near him, unable to touch, but nothing ever helped."

Looking at Harry coldly, her eyes glowing slightly, Harry had to wonder if she was an elemental too "One of the big rules of ruling that dimension is you cannot alter the timeline, fate will find a way to balance everything out. As Merlin ruled the dimension, he could not directly stop her, every world that she entered created a parallel world, the original continued as normal while the one she was on changed as she saw fit. There are rules to follow when you ascend to his position. Yes he could leave the realm for a time, lock it up in a sense to stop her or others from taking control. Travel the various worlds. Learn new things and to try and train others to stop her."

"But even on these duplicate worlds fate would always work against him though. Eventually he returned to the realm and remained there permanently, trying to aid those that his chosen woman hurt another way. Somehow I was able to follow him there. I don't know how or why, no matter. Merlin picked out many from the various worlds like he was selected, upgrade them in a sense and let them try to do it themselves without his direct influence. He figured it was the only way, which is why the previous being did it. I always was confused at why he even bothered. They were fake worlds, duplicates, different from the mainstream timeline. So why bother trying to save the people on them when he could just wipe the world from existence?"

Morgana let out a long sigh as she began to remember times long since past "Unfortunately all failed, what I would do to beat her down and have her beg for mercy. But I am just as unable to hurt her as she is me. She seemed to be able to sense Merlin's warriors and stop them before they were ready. Watching him fail to defeat her time after time had me finally realize his goal. They might be duplicates but they were just as real as the original world, every choice, every decision that any one person, creature, organism makes can make a new parallel world differing from the mainstream world. The possibilities are infinite, but it doesn't make any new world any less real. He was bound not to interfere directly as the new worlds were just as real as the 'original'"

She got a playful smile "Eventually I found my immunity could protect the chosen warrior from her, ironic in a sense. When Merlin would change them, I would add my own essence to them, kind of like a child being born between us. I went deep into the dark arts, so dark thoughts, no, darkness itself entered their souls with my essence. After the next few failed regardless, Merlin seemed to deflate, he saw each world she manipulated and ruled as his duty to fix. But he forced himself to look away for years, she did not seemed pleased by the lack of 'entertainment' that the warriors brought her, realizing this Merlin and I made many warriors on many worlds to act as a distraction."

Harry couldn't believe all of the story, it did sound very farfetched, then again he couldn't really say that after what he had seen. "My love returned his attention back to our homeworld, this world. I followed Merlin as I always did, I saw him looking carefully through the past present and future events of this world. Trying to find a warrior that could do as so many could not, a warrior like him."

Morgana gave Harry a piercing gaze "He picked a few out but they were not good enough or fell to the darkness in their hearts. Merlin could not select anyone from before his own ascension or risk never ascending at all, very complicated. Finally he found you and began playing with various points in your life. It took me some time, but I finally understand why only you have the potential to succeed where so many have failed. That is a story for another day however."

Harry felt a deep pity for the woman in front of him, forced to live eternity able to see your love, but never again be able to touch them, to comfort them, to love them. Hearing about this other woman worried him, if she truly was as old as Merlin, if Merlin received gifts like his own, turned these two girls like him, there was no way even after years, could he match her strength surely. There was also his recent meeting with the man, he stated a few comments of Morgana in a way that showed he failed her. Did Merlin know Morgana would seek him out, was he hinting to trust her? She gave him a cool gaze that unnerved him, making him think she could read his mind.

"She is not almighty Harry, she was given the chance to freely travel across the worlds. She did not get the power of the realm Merlin did, she is powerful magically yes, fast and strong from immortality and being so old. But she did not get stronger at the rate you do, she is not tied to the magical realm like you, speeding up the aging process magically anyway, her core has just grown bigger over the millennia. She does not have all the abilities you were granted. She is merely a very ancient witch, a few millennia of knowledge, stronger and faster from being as old as she is and having regeneration. I could take her on if I could, but my immunity prevents me from doing so, just as Merlin can't defeat her himself."

Once satisfied he understood what she was saying, Morgana eyes softened, instead of lowering his guard, Harry's went up a few notches. This seemed to please Morgana and she continued "Remember Merlin cannot directly influence you or fate will intervene. He could not give you knowledge of the future for example, nor his vast knowledge of skills and spells. But it seems he was able to make you less stupid this time somehow though. Which is why I was surprised you figured out some things. Giving you abilities might seem unfair so why didn't fate intervene, in a way it does, powerful magical creatures that would have ignored you originally, now will be deeply interested or see you as an enemy."

Her eyes darkened and her voice got an odd echo to it when she spoke next "I'm sorry to say at any point after age 12, you were naive and stupid. You lacked common sense in all aspects of your life. Manipulated like a puppet and despite Merlin's gifts to you, all others still walked over you. You refused to listen to his advice, refusing to believe those you trusted were unsuitable to aid you."

A thoughtful look came on her face and her eyes and voice went back to normal. Harry was thinking carefully on what he was getting out of her. She completely confirmed there have been other Harrys. While he thought that they were all killed or the worlds wiped clean and reset in a sense. It seemed other Harrys still existed. Those Merlin aided at any point after he started at Hogwarts had him dancing on Dumbledore's strings. Ron and Hermione he refused to see as unsuitable allies. Despite whatever knowledge Merlin gave him.

"There were a few times where everything seemed to be going well despite your idiocy, so I actually met with you like now. Unfortunately you failed to impress me in the least, somehow you tamed the darkness in one case, but your naivety was just plain stupid. I think that's why Merlin began giving you werewolf and vampire traits as well as their abilities from then on, kill of be killed instincts. Not stunning a person who has raped, murdered and tortured probably hundreds of innocents, in essence allowing them to return to those crimes as soon as they were enervated."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, would he have refused to fight back against Voldemort and his other enemies. Stunning, which was just plain dumb, all his enemies, how the hell did he beat Voldemort, disarm him of his wand? Morgana's laughter suddenly made him consider that as a possibility

"Regardless I refused to aid you after speaking to you shortly and seeing into your mind. Yes Harry, I know how to bypass your Occlumency shields, I am very old despite how good I look. It's quite interesting, you don't seem different at all compared to the other Harrys. Your mind is very much the same, it seems making you realize your worth, teaching you how to fit into the wizarding world, plus how to actually talk to a girl who wasn't one of those companions from the others was all you needed. Oh I see you appreciate my body too Harry, perhaps when you're older you might get to see more of it hmmm."

Morgana showed her fangs when she smiled and undid a few buttons of the tight black top she was suddenly wearing. He was certain she just had a standard robe on before, not something that showed off her curves that well. His eyes went to her chest as if he had no control over them and he let out a gulp as another button popped, showing more of her cleavage. Suddenly he was looking at a black robe again. His eyes went back to her face and she sent him a playful smirk. "Anyway, the same three companions in various arrangements were always with you when I brought you here. It had irritated me to no end."

Harry let out a snort at the statements, he had already figured out as much. "Well of course I appreciate your body. How can I not? Especially after that" He added out loud. "As for the companions, let me guess, Ron, Hermione or maybe Ginny?"

The woman sent him an odd look before her eyes widened in understanding "Interesting, he has done something more this time on top of the usual. Is that why he got away with giving you all that pureblood knowledge, did he find a way to give you memories of original Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head, that would annoy him far more then the feelings he was sure, although he could have wiped them with his superior Occlumency possibly, unlike the subtle feelings that pop up from time to time. "No, just like feelings for certain people."

Morgana eyed him once more, she could see the value in such a thing, at the same time it could be extremely troublesome when dealing with certain people. "Hmm I can't fault the logic. It makes you less stupid but with the link there, fate is still seeing you viewing the world as you were meant to see it originally, in a way you can get away with more without something balancing things out. Very clever Merlin, anyway I must say you have impressed me already. You speak as if you have no interest in either of those, females, even though these feelings are present. Perhaps you really are the warrior of fate Harry Potter"

Harry scoffed as that title was once more thrown at him. Warrior of fate might be better than the boy who lived. However the title was still annoying, he liked just being Harry. "So why are you helping me Morgana?"

The woman blinked, she had honesty not meant to reveal so much to him. She just couldn't help herself around him, she felt so comfortable, she felt like she was around him again. The other Harrys never made her want to play, this one was very interesting though. "Yes you have a point Harry, I have gone off track. I aid you because, as I said, you are likely the one to kill that bitch, the one who took my place and caused my love so much suffering. Besides that, do I really need an excuse to help such a handsome young man?" She finished with a flash of cheeky glint in her eyes shining through for a moment.

Harry thought about it, it made perfect sense considering what he had discovered. He sent a playful wink her way at the question "I guess not, beautiful women tend to have good instincts after all" Unfortunately he was used to any girl to blush or at least get a twitch in annoyance or in their lips. Morgana just gazed calmly at him, seemingly unaffected, surprising him quite a bit before she laughed again "Please, I've been at this for a very very long time Harry. You will have to do much more than just wink and call me beautiful. Perhaps if you join me here, we can explore what does work on me"

She waved her hand and Daphne stirred, Harry's eyes were staring at the ancient woman giving him a sultry smile in a very seductive pose on a bed. So he didn't notice the young blonde open her blue eyes to see Harry looking somewhere with a big blush. Suddenly Morgana was sitting on the couch with a raised eyebrow. "Harry? What happened?"

Not knowing what to really say to her that wouldn't make her angry he simply pointed at Morgana. "I put you to sleep young lady. What I spoke were for his ears only, you should really consider turning her Harry. I do like this one. Perhaps I can join you?"

Harry let out a sigh at how it was worded, the blush on Daphne's face meant despite the situation, he realized she knew what the woman had meant too. "Whatever, Morgana, you said you were going to get me a second wand, oh and I want one for Daphne too"

Morgana sent him a playful smile and wink that caused him to blush "Oh how demanding Harry. I do like to feel dominated. Careful now, if you get me too excited, I might just do exactly what you secretly want" Harry's blush intensified at the insinuation. Daphne noticed this and sent a calculating gaze at both of them. Morgana caught her eyes and burst into laughter "Oh no child, he is still pure I assure you. Follow me"

Both 12 year olds blushed, the blonde at realizing the woman could read her mind, Harry at realizing Daphne thought he had done, something, while she was out cold. Yet didn't appear to be angry or irritated at the slightest, just curious. As, uh, commanded, the duo followed the woman to the back of the shop, to see many various trinkets, armour and weaponry of all sorts. Along one side were many planks of various coloured wood, next to it many different objects within jars, gems, flesh, fangs, hearts, eyes, feathers and all sorts.

After looking in much more detail he realized that there were no completed wands "Of course not, premade wands are truthfully stupid. Ollivander does so for a reason though, he is a businessman, the wand cores he uses are compatible with all wizards and witches to a degree. So no matter how little the wand connects with you, as long as it does, spells can be performed. There is also the fact he works with the ministry to put all those pesky beacon charms, gives him quite the competitive advantage with the extra funds he receives. Enough of that, I will be making your wands, you learn quite a bit when you are as old as me."

Morgana gestured to the swords and armour laying to the side. "Those weapons were used a long time ago in place of wands. The materials to make them have long since been used up, you can get similar effects in modern armour though, like Dragonhide. But weapons like these swords stopped being made around 500 years ago, some relics can be found, but wizards and witches are far too arrogant to actually see their true value and worth."

She turned to face them to see them watching her intently, listening to every word with rapt attention. Morgana couldn't deny it did make her feel good, something good might come out of her long torturous life after all. She motioned towards the wood "These are a collection of many woods that are excellent conductors for magic. The older the better connected they are to the realm, so I'm sure you realize this is some of the oldest and most potent on this world."

She then indicated the shelves full of various objects "That is a collection of many cores, I have everything you can think off. Many of these are even considered unobtainable, wandmakers would kill just for the chance to work with some of them"

Morgana turned back to the duo and watched them gaze over the various wood and cores curiously. Her focus was mainly on Harry though, sensing her eyes on him, he turned towards her and sent her a grin. Morgana actually blinked as he almost caught her offguard, she would definitely watch him in the future. "The process of selection is simple, more so for you Harry I'm sure, channel your magic through your hand. Run it over the wood, pick the two strongest feelings, trust me you will know what I mean when you feel it."

Harry went first and ran his hand over the wood, he felt tingles from the first one run up his arm. He kept his moving and the feeling increased and decreased as he went along. Suddenly his whole arm felt on fire, it was an intense feeling running through him, he stared down at the wood which was white like his holly wand. Continuing on he gasped when his whole body felt that tingly feeling, a feeling of excitement coursing through his veins. "This one is going through my whole body, that one over there went through my arm."

The wood in front of him that caused that intense feeling was pitch black, a complete contrast to the white wood, he found it slightly curious and wondered whether it had to do with Morgana's darkness and Merlin's light. Morgana cackled in glee causing him to turn towards her curiously

"That Harry, is an interesting two choices. The first is from the oldest Holly tree in the world, it carries the semblance of light and pure. The second is from the last darkwisp tree, the sole weakness for an original vampire, the oldest of their kind they are unable to be killed by any means other than tearing them limb from limb and scattering the pieces away from each other and sealing them in powerful wards. This wood can paralyse them permanently as long as the wood is embedded in their hearts. The wood would only work for around a thousand years though before the vampire would adapt enough to be able to free themselves. I wasn't sure if it could be used as in a wand but apparently so, no I am not a vampire Harry, nice guess though. Now for you child"

Harry cursed at once more being read like a book, getting a cheeky thought he pictured a very intimate scene between himself and Morgana in his mind. She made eye contact with him and instead of blushing, glaring or any reaction he expected she smirked and chuckled. "Maybe later if you're a good little warrior Harry"

Daphne narrowed her eyes for a moment before the excitement of getting a wand that would match her perfectly overwhelmed her. She went to the planks and tried to focus her magic, it was very difficult to get the tingling in her hand and she wondered why Harry had it so easy. None the less she felt a very strong tingling sensation throughout her body when she reached one plank of wood and blushed bright crimson.

"Oh, your young friend certainly has experienced that feeling before, I wonder when that was" Morgana teased with a knowing glint in her eye. Harry looked confused and glanced between the two. Daphne thought a string of curses in her mind after she thought of when she had, experienced that feeling before. That resulted in Morgana laughing loudly

"My, my, such crude thoughts from the young lady, she will be fun in a few years Harry. So will that other girl, I do hope I can meet those others I've seen Harry. Now that wood you chose is also interesting. A tree that blossoms only in the coldest climates, due to where it is from I will not say its name, but it is home to some rare and powerful magical creatures. Creatures that care nothing for anything outside their territory, they kill for fun, they have sex for fun, they die out of boredom. The tree is home to creatures that although intelligent, do not have morals, life and death is merely a game to them. The fact it chose you as a suitable user, shows you know you must do what you need to do to survive, your instincts are strong."

Daphne gazed at the silvery wood in fascination, the only creatures she could think of that acted the way Morgana explained was the fae. But that were myths weren't they? The woman's laughter rang throughout the room again "Yes and no to those thoughts Daphne. Now Harry do the same to the cores"

With a wave of her hand all the cores spun in the air, a table appeared and the cores aligned themselves on the table. Harry as before did the same. He got three cores that got a strong reaction and got one of each. Daphne went next and got two cores that got a good reaction.

"Hmm unexpected, Harry you got three cores, Griffin heartstring from the Griffin pack leader, he lived for 548 years, long even for their kind, after seeing my power he willingly gave his life to give me what I wanted. A rare dragon heartstring from an elder dragon, he willingly gave it to me as I knew him long ago. He guarded a sacred item for me when I went to war with Merlin, loyal to the end, a shame he was the last of his kind. They are good allies. Finally the blood of the very first werewolf William, who was permanently stuck in his transformed state, I do believe William still lives, be extremely careful if you come across him, he's very cunning Harry. It was quite the effort to get this from him, the old bastard is quick for his age."

Harry stood stunned at hearing what his cores were, Griffin he assumed were in reference to his animagus forms, now he wondered whether he might even be able to combine them into a Griffin. Dragon might pay homage to his fire manipulation possibly. The werewolf blood through him for a loop, sure he had their senses but how was he like a werewolf? "Think logically Harry, you think of those close to you as a werewolf thinks of his pack. Vampires are independent, do their own thing and only work together if it's a common enemy."

Harry listened to Morgana's words and couldn't help but notice the truth behind them, it had bothered him quite a bit. With his darkness in his heart as Morgana put it, it made even more sense. That and considering Vampires didn't rely on magic, kind of hinted he would be leaning more on his werewolf traits.

"Now as for you Daphne, hmmm, Sphinx heartstring and Dementer Bones, oh the sphinx was easy enough to kill but the dementer, that could some power let me tell you. Especially since it was the Dementor king, might be why they now serve wizards. They never used to after all. Sphinx's are very loyal, very cunning and very manipulative. You are a very good ally to have if the core chose you, the Dementer shows you have what it takes to rule the darkness, to drive it away. Perhaps it might explain how you were able to calm down Harry with a simple statement earlier."

Morgana gathered the ingredients and both 12 year olds watched in shock and awe as she moved at superspeed. Daphne saw nothing of course but a slight blur if she really concentrated, Harry could just barely follow her movements. Morgana believed herself to be stronger then this unknown enemy, if he could barely see her, how could he fight that woman.

Harry and Daphne got to talking, well more like an interrogation, Harry told Daphne some of the truth. That a person named Merlin gave him his abilities, she seemed in shock until he thought about it. It took a while to convince the poor blonde girl that Merlin did not have sex with him, that it was manipulating his magical structure to access the abilities. When she asked him why he didn't just do that with her, it became a matter of admitting he had no idea, after all Merlin wiped such knowledge from his mind so he couldn't do just that. Harry personally thought it was so he had to have sex with the girls, maybe the other Harrys turned Ron and Merlin wanted a way that would never happen. Sex was certainly a good way to achieve that goal, kill two birds with one stone in a sense.

Daphne seemed relieved to hear that little information and then angry that Merlin was in a way forcing Harry to take a certain direction in life. Harry tried to pacify her and she calmed down after a while. He described in more detail what he could do, she was shocked to learn all he had at his disposal. More so when she discovered he could give her quite a few of them, strength, speed, regeneration so immortality. Finally, what felt like hours Morgana appeared suddenly in front of them "Oh here I was hoping she would be turned by now, Harry you disappoint me."

The young man sent her a glare that she ignored to look at Daphne "Daphne agrees" The girl looked up in shock and snarled "Don't do that again"

Morgana simply raised an eyebrow before turning her eyes black, Daphne kept glaring without so much as a flinch. Impressed, Morgana patted her on the head "Oh you are so much better than the others, thank Merlin, I don't mean literally Harry. Anyway here are your new wands, yes I know you told her more than I would have, but I like her so I won't wipe her memory"

She passed Harry a pitch black wand with a white handle. It looked to be around 12 inches at least and as soon as his hand grasped it he felt pure power radiating from him, it actually caused a bright glow and the room shook as if magic itself was excited. Daphne's was silver and seemed to shimmer like the surface of water, hers merely glowed brightly and she shuddered with a blush again. Morgana couldn't help but laugh once more at the reaction to the power she felt, she knew that feeling all too well. She handed both wand holsters.

"You really should turn her Harry, I can show you how if that's the problem. Merlin knows it was with the others" Both sent her a glare and she grinned in triumph at the blushes on their faces. She didn't know why, perhaps Merlin did something, she had read Harry's thoughts on the matter. Merlin seemed aware of her presence lately, figures. But she felt so drawn to Harry, even more so then to her love. "Now, how about we get you some other weaponry Harry?"

The boy though shook his head surprising her "Not yet, if the hints I've gotten so far and what I've seen. Voldemort will gain power once more and a war will begin again. Only then will I get all that, I will train in the use of swords and the like though. Morgana, how will we contact you in the future?"

She blinked in surprise "Oh want to see me anytime, huh Harry. I don't mind, we have all the time in the world here" She knew that wasn't true, she could feel her magic leaving her from the amount of time they had already spent there, she wasn't Merlin who had a realm of pure magic at his disposal.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow and she sighed "Fine, just say 'I want to be deep inside of Morgana' and you will be brought here"

Both 12 year olds blushed and stared at her in shock, Daphne exclaimed "You can't seriously expect him to say that Morgana"

The woman licked her lips before stating "You're right, it's too early for that. Say 'I want to be deep inside of Daphne, make her feel better then when she touched that other wand'"

"Morgana" Daphne exclaimed, her face turned away from Harry as it was far brighter than before. Harry too was staring at Daphne wondering if that statement had any truth to it. "Oh calm down. It's a lot of power to bring you here, Diagon or Knockturn alley is very powerful, which is why I brought you from there to remain unnoticed. Hogwarts is too though, if you really need me. You must be careful when you call for me, just call my name three times in a secure place and say 'Why aren't witches like they used to be'"

The last statement seemed easy enough to say, at least in Harry's opinion. Daphne still looked disgruntled but didn't state her annoyance of it though. "Good, now back to knockturn with you, I expect you will be back to get the others wands."

The place was filled with darkness and they found themselves at a wall where they saw the wand when light reappeared. They were under the invisibility cloak. Harry checked his left wrist to see the second wand and let out a sigh "I'm guessing I didn't imagine that then"

Blue eyes met his green and he let out another sigh "Yeah thought so, oh well. To the Greengrass manor I guess."

Daphne snorted "What hoping to see me naked?"

Harry gave her a grin "Does that mean you will be?" She sent him a glare and he rolled his eyes, they carefully made their way through the crowd back to the Cauldron, Harry wasn't sure why but he was holding her tighter every time a shady character would walk near them. She too noticed this and was looking at him oddly the trip back. Taking the cloak off when they were outside. Walking in he checked the time and was truly surprised to see no time had indeed passed. They entered the fireplace one after the other to Greengrass manor.


	19. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, hmm I guess Merlin and Morgana and 'she' might be mine, since they aren't actually Merlin and Morgana...**

**AN: I'm sorry, I've had some busy weeks lately, but the big stint is over so should have some more time now. Morgana was always to be in the story and I'm glad to see she's liked already. I've tweaked my idea of her so she will be included in other worlds later, compared to the original idea I had for her. She is to be many things to Harry in the future after all.**

**If anyone wants a hint as to who 'she' is. I am throwing minor facts from Merlin mythology into the story, why I had my Ocs use those names. So a woman Merlin chose to give power to in those old stories. That betrays him for her own agendas once she gets what she wants. That probably gave it away but I couldn't help state it if you want a name to give her, it probably won't be stated for awhile yet in the story though. As to who the three actually are, well you won't find that out until much later in the story, hints have been and will be thrown in as the story continues.**

**I was going to jump ahead to Hogwarts but I just can't help but show a bit more of the summer. Some canon will be shown though, he'll visit the Weasleys like around the same time as canon. I know it's dragging on, but I like to think it is all important to the story and building of relationships. I'm sure everyone noticed I love to write in detail, rather than glossing over what's going on. **

**Like me maybe readers would love to know how Hermione could possibly ever fall for Ron in canon when all we see is him being a dick to her. I'm tossing up whether to even pair them together, Ron could possibly be subtly changed to a somewhat decent guy I think, the movies did alright in that sense. I'm trying to do the step by step approach for Harry and the girls so we see it gradually building. I hope I've somehow managed to do that somewhat so far. No, there won't be actual relationships between Harry and any of the girls anytime soon. However there might be some experimenting for Harry and a girl (not necessarily one of the girls) during year 2...**

**Now I realize Blaise should have been raised by his mother alone if canon is to be believed. I decided to make it so the father has primary custody of him. Seriously, in a patriarchal society, a woman who marries multiple times or a man from an old family should have the right to raise their child. I'm sorry but he would win hands down, yes he might have died in the war, yes he might be in Azkaban in canon. In this, he wasn't either of those but was fair and allows her to see him. If he wished it, she would not be able to see him at all. His background probably won't make a big impact on the story but felt like stating it to those interested at the canon change. **

**Now not all of one race will see him as an enemy, a threat yes, but some might see him worthy of leading them. For example, some Goblins might want him dead, others will see following him will lead them to greater heights. Some old vampires/werewolves might respect him or fear him enough to not interfere, others will want him dead. Sorry if last few chapters were confusing in that regard, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

"HARRY" A black haired girl, looking much like Daphne but with grey eyes, moved slowly towards him. He had noticed that he instinctively activated his speed, almost as if it acted like a habit when he entered the fireplace. Knowing it would be odd for him to dodge, he let the 10 year old collide into him. However he slowed her down when she hit by taking a few steps back so he was at the edge of the fireplace, while returning her hug.

"See, why can't you greet me like this Daphne?" The girl simply looked at her little sister, then back at Harry but didn't even bother to respond. Harry raised an eyebrow, she raised one back. He sent her a cheeky smile and she did one back, that caused his eyes to widen and she smiled in victory before turning away.

Astoria was watching the exchange curiously, before her eyes widened and she shouted out "Mother, they are here and I think something happened"

A loud squeal could be heard somewhere in the distance. Daphne spun around to glare hard at her little sister. Harry looked at each girl before letting out a sigh. "Astoria must you do this every time"

Daphne blinked before looking at Harry, she was used to Harry going along or using Astoria's statements in order to get a rise out of her. So why was he now stating what he was to her infuriating little sister. "Yes, I have to, until you and Daphne are together Harry."

Harry let out a snort at the statement, she had indeed nagged him constantly every time he would come over. None the less, he didn't respond, merely ruffled the girl's hair as per usual once she let him go. The girl pouted before perking up suddenly "What was the muggle world like Daphne?"

Daphne began to describe to Astoria what they did as they walked further into the house. Harry trailing after them at a leisurely pace, normally he wouldn't agree to stay at either Daphne or Katie's homes. Purely because he didn't like how their fathers would glare at him in a similar manner to the Dursleys would, as if he wasn't good enough to be around them. That and the fact that the girls mothers would make a big deal of him unnerved him somewhat.

They walked into the dining room, Harry's eyes immediately went to Rosaline who was smiling brightly at him. Her mouth opened as if to speak, Daphne groaned, but before he could turn to her another voice cut in before the Matriarch could speak "Potter".

Harry turned to see Blaise looking at him coldly, he blinked in confusion and it showed clearly on his face too. "Zabini, wasn't expecting to see you"

"I could say the same" Damien Greengrass stated as he entered the room, eyeing Harry for a mere moment before turning to his wife with a raised eyebrow. She simply ignored him causing his eyes to narrow, Harry saw this and did the same. It seemed obvious that Rosaline had invited him without the man's knowledge, the fact Blaise was there, the comments Daphne made earlier. These facts caused the young wizard to believe that her father was trying to force a bonding session between Daphne and Blaise. Probably by taking the two to get new wands, something that he was not pleased in the least about. Also Rosaline could be punished severely for going behind her lord's back the way she must have, he hadn't seen enough of them to know how far they took tradition. They seemed nice enough now, but Daphne was raised a strict pureblood, that much was obvious. So how far would her parents take other matters?

"Hi Daphne, where were you today? I've been waiting all day for you" Blaise stated, still not taking his eyes off Harry. It must have been pretty obvious where she had been, he obviously wanted the young heiress to admit to her... crime.

Damien looked to his daughter wanting to hear for himself. He would have a talk to his wife later. Potter might be powerful, but surely he was not a good enough match for his daughter then Blaise, the son of his family's closest ally. Choosing Potter was like publically stating the Greengrass family followed the light now. It would sever the neutral standing completely. Obviously Rosaline thought differently if he sent Daphne to the famous wizard and he wanted to know why. Rosaline was in Ravenclaw and could always read between the lines in situations, he was missing something about the famous boy.

Daphne looked back at Harry, almost as if to ask for permission on what to reveal. It actually surprised Harry slightly, he was used to Daphne just speaking her mind. The reaction surprised all watching too, Daphne was known to be independent, yet here she was, submitting to another in a way. Following her lead he decided to just go with the flow "I took Daphne on a trip through the muggle world. One thing I've noticed since my return to the magical world, is the lack of knowledge of muggles and modern culture. I also had a feeling we should get second wands"

To demonstrate he flicked his left wrist and his new wand came out, as soon as it came into his hand, he felt the power coursing through his body. Harry didn't notice much before but the wand seemed to amplify his magic, not just channel it. Harry noted Damien eyed the wand in surprise. That confirmed his theory right there about what the man had planned. Earn Blaise some favour with any luck. He saw Daphne's father look at just how impressive the wand appeared to be, the wood was different, as well as the design. Nothing like the dodgy collection of wands he was sure were at the Knockturn alley shop.

Daphne looked wide eyed that Harry had revealed the trip to get the wands to the group, Harry smiled calmly at her. Due to his status in the wizarding world, no purebloods would state anything about him getting a second wand or risk him making his own inquires into their families. Most pureblood parents in the government did so with their children after all, usually after the first year at Hogwarts of course. The boy who lived should surely have that right. Now if he got one for Hermione, he could see a massive political blowout from doing so. But he got the second wand for an heir to an old pureblood family.

"You got that from Ollivanders? No child would be foolish enough to go to Knockturn at your age unattended." Harry smirked at the question and statement as he put the wand back in his holster.

"From what I saw, I doubt Ollivander could produce a wand as good as this. Besides, the man uses only basic cores, this wand has very unique properties. He also places the ministry beacon on the wands that can't be removed easily. At least without damaging the wand anyway, the wand you just saw was a gift from one who is interested in me, it was not from a shop in Knockturn or Diagon alley though"

Damien was even more speechless at how much the boy knew. Looking at his daughter's shocked face he gathered it was not her that revealed so much to him. He didn't however know who could have made the wands, he only knew of three wandmakers in wizarding Britain. Ollivander, Kiddell and Mulcanbar, he highly doubted the latter would even make one for Harry Potter, as he was a strong supporter of Voldemort if rumours were to be believed. Kiddel didn't have the skill to produce such a fine wand, that left Ollivander, but Harry denied that fact. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked "How can we find this person?"

Harry looked back at him and purposefully made his eyes glow "You can't, she summons those she feels are worthy of her skills. You can't find her, she finds you."

Everyone gasped at Harry's glowing eyes and he held back the smirk trying to form on his face. Lord Greengrass looked shocked for seeing the show of controlled power and hearing this wandmaker was female. Calming himself the glow faded. "That was cool, can you teach me Harry?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful look on Astoria's face.

"Did you get a wand like that too Daphne?" Damien asked turning towards his eldest daughter. The girl nodded before revealing her own shimmering silvery wand. This got a stronger reaction from Astoria and Rosaline then to Harry's wand. Many females would probably go insane to get such a fine wand. Harry could tell Damien was even more shocked at seeing his daughters new wand now.

Harry turned his attention to Blaise, the boy looked positively furious and hadn't stated a word since Harry stated where he had been that day. Upset the young heir was. With the girl he liked of all things, not only that but he got her a new personal wand, something more personal than any trinket for a witch. It was why his father and Lord Greengrass wished to aid him in catching Daphne's interest, by buying her a new wand better suited to her.

PWTT

A few days passed, Damien had finally realized Blaise may have lost the race for Daphne's interest for now and wisely backed off, he actually seemed to watch Harry in a more calculating way then before. The Lord of the house didn't send Blaise home however, every time Damien did look like he was about to speak something of Daphne and Blaise in the same sentence, Rosaline would send him a glare causing the Lord to pale. Harry couldn't help but wonder what discussion had gone down between the elder Greengraases. He also noticed Rosaline seemed even brighter than usual since Daphne revealed her wand to the group.

Harry thought he would be the bigger man and try to gain a neutral standing with Blaise, he didn't particularly want a pissed off Slytherin spreading lies about him after all. He wasn't too worried about the impact at Hogwarts, but some of the older students might spread such lies to the greater pureblood community, that he could do without. That talk didn't exactly go down well, Blaise practically accused him of using love potions or dark spells on Daphne. Due to how Harry could bring down the mask that he had tried and failed to do since they were young.

Naturally this had the result of an angry, eyes glowing Harry, a scared Blaise that wisely realized to keep his jealous statements in check from then on. Harry somehow managed not to attack the boy in any way, he didn't even threaten him, just glared until the boy left the room. The dark skinned heir wasn't going to give up on Daphne though, his attempts only happened when Harry wasn't in the room or others were present. Harry struggled not to state anything or forcefully remove the nuisance from his friend's side. He reluctantly remembered Daphne telling him she would handle him as always. Something Daphne seemed grateful for, during those moments he would talk to Astoria, she had been nagging him to take her to get a wand like Daphne's since she saw it.

Harry would always basically state "If you're a good girl from now on I'll think about it" The statements would always cause Astoria to pout and whine about it being an impossible task. That was Harry's intent after all.

Harry had been hoping to get Daphne alone so they could discuss about the visit to or from Morgana. Unfortunately they were unable to get any alone time in the Greengrass manor. Harry decided to just wait until they returned to Hogwarts, it was less than a month away after all. He felt more comfortable talking there as well, he also planned to take Tracey, Susan, Hannah, Katie and maybe even Neville to get new wands from Morgana. At the very least, due to how close he appeared to be to them, he wanted to take at least that precaution.

Something that confused him quite a bit was the new wand. If Morgana was being truthful, technically Merlin wouldn't have seen the interaction at all. But Harry suddenly having a new wand would surely be reason enough to summon him to the realm to talk. Yet the old being seemed to not care or saw no reason to step in and interfere. Morgana hinted that she never actually aided any other Harry, she likely wiped their minds clean and returned them to wherever they were from. So something new and unexpected should raise the beings curiosity, he did mention Morgana at their last meeting though.

Harry announced that night that he would be leaving after dinner, the three females looked saddened by the statement while the males looked pleased. Astoria made a teary show of him leaving, much to his amusement, especially when he pictured her with blonde hair and blue eyes. After saying goodbye to them all, even Blaise much to everyone's surprise. He whispered to Daphne to contact the others to meet them to get their supplies in a few days. He would send Hedwig to her to confirm it, Dumbledore surely couldn't stop his own owl from coming and going surely. It would be far too obvious and stupid. He still hadn't received his booklist and had a feeling he wouldn't until he went to the Weasleys. It seemed like Dumbledore's style after all. Daphne nodded in understanding and kissed his cheek back. Getting looks exchanged between the elder Greengrass members.

PWTT

Staying true to his word Harry went to the Weasleys after a night at the Cauldron after owling them. He did need his booklist after all, Hedwig seemed reluctant to go there but Harry promised her special treats and she was out the window faster than he thought she could fly. He wanted to see what role they might play in Dumbledore's game after all, it was obvious they were the centre of original Harry's world. Best friend in Ron, brothers in the twins, mother figure in Molly, lover in Ginny. But would it benefit him to have them help him, or keep them at a distance in his own life? The trip should answer the question Harry hoped.

So once he got an excited response back the next morning from Ron, leaving later than he normally would so to not intrude or anything. He entered the floo and stated clearly "The Burrow". Seriously, the burrow was the best name they could come up with, it sounded more like a nest or something rather than a respectable name as all other pureblood families have for their homes.

Once more the fireplaces flew by in much more than a blur it once was before he reached the destination specified. When he appeared on the other side he instantly caught sight of Ginny, why this happened he wasn't sure, perhaps the fact she ducked behind Fred instantly, the sudden movement suddenly catching his attention. He felt himself getting paranoid over those feelings that leaked over, surely they wouldn't affect him in such a small way.

"Harry dear, welcome to our home" The warm voice brought his attention away from the youngest Weasley and he smiled back.

"Thank you Ma'am, I hope I won't be a burden on your family" She laughed loudly causing his eyebrows to raise before she stated "Nonsense dear, after hearing you looking after my boys, how could I possibly refuse"

Looking after her boys? Sure he stopped Ron from doing stupid things on occasion, the Quidditch matches where the twins protected him, not the other way around. He also seriously doubted the twins revealed all they faced in the corridor. Then he remembered telling a more detailed version of events to Ron, it almost made him think Ron was more cunning then he gave the Redhead credit for. Was the stupidity all an act to get Harry to lower his guard around him, than reveal the truth to his mother?

He quickly fought that idea away, not believing for a second Ron was that smart. More likely Molly or her husband knew Legilmency, he had a feeling the twins learnt occlumency because of the Professors knowing what they were up to, when they did their pranks. His thoughts were broken by, naturally, Ron who finally let loose his thoughts that must have been stirring all summer long.

"Finally Harry, I don't know what you've been doing all summer, you could have stayed here the entire time you know. What was with the joint party with Neville? That place was too big for him don't you think? We didn't really get to talk much at the party, but we can discuss everything now, Merlin, I haven't done much though. You should see the muggle car Dad has, it's awesome though. The cannons still haven't won a match, they will though, they are clearly better than last year. Oh did you do any of the summer work yet? I haven't touched it yet, don't see why they set homework, it's completely barmy. Speaking of barmy..."

Harry was looking at Ron oddly, he was talking at a rate that was putting Hermione to shame. The twins saw the dumbfounded look on their seeker's face and laughed before bonking Ron on the head once each, leaving the youngest male scowling at them. "Boys, behave now, Ginny dear, come help me prepare breakfast. Fred, George, go degnome the garden. Harry you will be staying in Ron's room, Ron, show Harry to your room dear. Harry dear, where are your bags?"

Groans came from the twins and Ginny, who instantly blushed when Harry's eyes briefly flashed back to her when his fangirl sense went off. He then processed what Mrs Weasley had said and he was confused, Ron had spoken of two older brothers, surely they didn't share with Ron and Ginny, that left at least one spare room, so why not put him in that?

None the less, he was the guest of the house and he wasn't going to argue with the woman who was showing him what felt like genuine kindness. "Uh, in my trunk which I always have on me Mrs Weasley. It's shrunken down in my pocket right now" She looked truly shocked at hearing that but her face quickly returned to the previous warm look.

"Oh, of course dear. Well once you're settled in, come back down and we can get you some food. I had heard you were skinny, but I see some rumours are wrong. My you look very healthy young man and I'm sure you need plenty of food none the less. Off you go all of you, Ginny come along dear"

Harry was curious all of a sudden. He was skinny and malnourished before his gifts were given, obviously this was the description given to her. He suddenly remembered clearly her voice when he passed the barrier the previous year. She stated muggles, a word only one magical would use and would have caught his attention.

Still, he hadn't seen anything that would make the family seem bad in any way. More than likely they were part of Dumbledore's game without their knowledge. He followed after Ron up the stairs, the construction baffled him completely. Harry was certain without magic, the entire structure would collapse. It almost looked like a lego set and the strange structures his cousin would make when he was younger.

He snapped out of his musings when he heard "Harry" from the redhead next to him. "Sorry Ron, my mind is elsewhere, what did you say?"

His ears turned pink and looked down for a moment, he seemed to gather up his courage and stated "Sorry, I know it's not much. But it's still home"

Harry looked at him curiously before he stated "Ron I was raised in the muggle world. This house is brilliant compared to that place"

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief but Harry's gaze was hard and unwavering, a smile formed on Ron's face and he seemed to brighten up significantly. As he began naming every room they passed, he picked up Ginny's scent from the first floor room immediately so he knew that one before Ron stated it. Harry focused to shut out the many scents when he passed the second floor, he didn't even want to know what the twins had in their room. Percy he had no desire to smell anything of his either.

Harry thought he had a handle on his increased senses over the past few days. But with so many noises and scents scattered around the burrow, he was finding it even more difficult than his time walking around populated areas. He could hear the twins muttering outside, Ginny talking animatedly about...him, even the chickens and some odd squeaky voices outside. Whereas before the upgrade he would have to focus to get a scent or hear from a longer distance, now it seemed to activate on a thought and he had to focus to turn them off. Hopefully it was just the senses, he didn't need massive fires erupting if he got upset, going for his morning run and moving at a vampires speed. He couldn't help but wonder if his feelings were affecting his abilities, subconsciously activating them in certain places. It could come in handy when at Hogwarts. Tell the girls to call for him if they needed help, he might hear the call instinctively.

Finally they reached Ron's room and the first thing Harry noticed was the peeling paint and skewed plate on the door reading 'Ronald's room'. Orange, orange was what Harry noticed upon entering the room, orange on everything, the walls, the sheets on the bed, the curtains, even he ceiling. Now Harry understood having redhead pride, but this was surely taking it too far.

Upon closer inspection, the animated posters of the Chudley Cannons were also all over the room. The same players in different poses, all the members wearing orange, again taking a Quidditch fandom to a whole new level, Harry now was worried that if he entered Ginny's room it would be something like, all emerald green with posters of him scattered on all the walls. Harry shuddered as the picture came to the forefront of his mind.

Although he was now curious of what the twins room looked like, assuming this was a Weasley trait and not just Ron. It was then that Harry noticed another smaller picture on the wall near the bed. Walking up to it, it was an animated picture of the 5 first year Gryffindors smiling and laughing, it was taken in the dorms when exams ended. Harry realized that Ron, even with his, obsessions, did value the friendships he had made, at least a bit. Walking over to the window he saw a vast acre, a swamp nearby, a chicken pen. It seemed like the Weasleys seemed to live somewhat like muggle farmers in a way, plenty of land, not much money but happy with what they had. He noticed strange small creatures marching in a line towards the house. He realized that was the strange squeaking voices he heard. "What do you think then Harry?"

Harry turned back to Ron and gave him a genuine smile "Honestly Ron, you are a lucky guy. I wish I grew up in a place like this"

Once more Ron looked at him in disbelief but couldn't find any deceit in Harry's eyes. Ron couldn't understand it, Harry had money, why would he want to live at the burrow? It was then that he remembered Harry's attention span to girls, causing him to blush. When the four Weasleys returned after the party a few days before, his dad had sat him down and gave him a long overdue pureblood discussion on sex. It was still fresh in his mind and he now realized all the things Harry did during the last term, were for furthering those goals his dad spoke of.

Harry noticed the blushing redhead, but mistook the darker shade as embarrassment from his statement. Shrugging it off Harry briefly commented on what he did during the break, a very simple version anyway. Surprisingly Ron didn't seem bitter or annoyed at Harry being with the others. Harry simply deduced it was because he was there now so it wasn't bothering him at the time. He heard Mrs Weasley's call for them and they headed down the stairs as requested earlier.

"Ahh there you are dears. I was about to send Ginerva to go and fetch you" Mrs Weasley stated calmly as she immediately began dishing breakfast for the boys.

"Mum, I told you not to call me that in front of others." Ginny snapped redfaced, she squeaked as it registered she had done so in front of Harry. Her head slowly turned to him, Harry simply cocked his head to the side and gave her a cheeky grin.

Fred and George came in looking quite dirty and Mrs Weasley shook her head "Are all the gnomes gone boys?" They looked at each other and looked back guiltily and she sighed "You will go out there after breakfast, Ronald you can help them"

"What, but mum - " Molly only had to send him a glare and he closed his mouth again before muttering quietly. Harry realized those creatures marching must have been gnomes "I've never seen gnomes, I'll give you guys a hand"

Everyone at the table stopped eating to look at him in surprise at the question for a few moments, thinking it might have been a failed attempt at a joke. Seeing he was serious Mrs Weasley stated "Don't be silly dear, you are a guest, the boys will be done in no time"

Harry glanced at the Matriarch before replying "I don't mind, really. So Fred, George, how are my other two favourite chasers?" Both boys choked on the food they were currently shovelling down their throats at the question. The blushes peaked Harry's curiosity, he hadn't seen either twin look embarrassed before.

Fred recovered first before sending Harry a glare "How is Daphne Greengrass? Or should we say Katie Bell? Maybe Susan Bones today Harrikens" George followed through with another addition "Or has our young seeker added more to his little harem"

Molly then choked on her food at that point and looked at Harry in shock. He saw this before laughing, for one, the fact the woman was a pureblood, it shouldn't be such a shock for her. Perhaps it was who the girls were, powerful heirs to old families, if there was some plan to hook him up with Ginny. She would be extremely hard pressed to win against them "You should know your sons by now Ma'am, they are just joking, at least I think they are"

The matching grins were hard to decipher so Harry just shrugged, he noticed the daggers Ginny was sending her brothers and he inwardly sighed. "By the way Ma'am, where is your husband? It's a weekend after all."

The change of topic seemed to be just what Molly needed. She seemed to collect herself quickly before answering the question. "He was called in to work late last night. I'm hoping he will be back soon. Usually it doesn't take as long as this"

Harry was curious, getting called out in the middle of the night. Was the Patriarch of the Weasley family an Auror, all he got out of Ron was that he worked at the ministry. Thinking it over, Harry didn't think it was the case, curiosity getting the better of him he asked "Getting called out so late, is that usual Mrs Weasley? What does your husband do?"

Molly once more was surprised by the young man who her youngest son proclaimed his best friend. Truth be told, unlike her daughter and youngest son. She didn't believe in those fairy tale books on the boy who lived. But the confident boy sitting there seemed to match those descriptions the books stated. Still, the young man was not Gilderoy Lockhart, there's a real hero.

She went on to explain how Arthur worked in the misuse of muggle artefacts. Again surprised when Harry seemed genuinely interested in her husband's choice in career, she dismissed his questions by stating it would be best to discuss it in more detail with her husband.

Harry actually was intrigued by what Arthur did for a living, it was obvious the magical world looked down on the muggle, so to actually work in a muggle oriented field as a career was a brave choice. Harry thought Mr Weasley would be the perfect person to speak to about his ideas for integrating muggle electronics and magic. If Harry was right, the man had seen many combinations of the two worlds integrating together.

Soon enough breakfast ended and the four boys headed out back to get rid of the gnomes. Harry couldn't believe what they looked like when he pulled one out, nothing at all like the muggle gnomes. These creatures were hideous things with a potato like head. He was wondering why his wasn't squealing out like the ones in the others hands. Whenever he grabbed a gnome it would freeze and look at him with wide eyes, he assumed even lesser magical creatures might react to him. None the less he had fun throwing them out of the garden, especially when he beat the other threes throws so easily.

He met Arthur Weasley soon after they finished up with the gnomes. The man was just as intrigued in Harry's ideas as Harry was, the twins got involved soon enough and were completely fascinated by the idea of a magical TV. Mrs Weasley yelled at the poor man about the car, Harry was able to silence her by stating muggles could already fly with machines. This was a main point he was trying to explain to Mr Weasley, if a car or plane can pass through a magical barrier unfazed, then why can't other electronics work. Magicals even had radios in their houses, what was powering them? Apparently magic itself according to the Weasleys.

Harry saw the older man's mind going wild "Merlin Harry. You might be right on the galleons here. The only thing I can think of is the portable power sources that power single items like that car I have been tinkering with. Do you have any idea how these power sources work?"

Harry did think on it, he had no clue on how batteries worked really. Or what they were made of, perhaps pure electricity couldn't maintain itself with magical energy in strong concentrations. But small pulses channelled through these batteries obviously can, maybe a magical battery could be created if the function is figured out. "No sir, has anyone ever tried to store pure magic in an object before?"

Harry saw the confusion written on the man's face "Whatever for though, that's what runes are for, they store energy with the max amount preset in the design. I'm no master at it by any means but many are quite skilled in the art. So why would we ever need to –"

Harry interrupted him when he heard the statement "Wait, runes, you mean like symbols?" The memory of drawing the symbols subconsciously before meeting Merlin came to mind as he asked the question. At Mr Weasleys nod Harry looked up with a massive smile "That's it, runes are the key. They can channel the magic to power the electronic devices like electricity. Mr Weasley you're a genius."

The man had the decency to flush red at the praise being given to him, Harry dismissed it, he would get some galleons transferred to the Weasleys account for the idea. Harry had no intention of spreading the idea around but the man deserved some sort of payment for his help in the plan. Mr Weasley was quick to recover though, as he began asking many questions on muggle objects. Harry was happy to speak of them much to the rest of the family's annoyance.

Harry had honestly expected to feel slightly awkward around the family of redheads, but he was feeling the complete opposite, they seemed very nice if quite naive to the 'real world'. At least that was the vibe Harry was getting anyway, it was like besides Arthur, they only new life at the burrow and Hogwarts. When the eldest children Bill and Charlie were mentioned, Harry completely understood why they actually got jobs overseas. Perhaps a slightly Slytherin tactic was used by the parents, give their children the motivation to aim higher and bigger.

The following morning, as expected, an owl arrived with a stack of sealed parchments with the Hogwarts insignia. Arthur, as Harry reluctantly agreed to call him by, passed each child their letters. "Wonder why they took so long this year, usually we get them at the start of summer" Fred mused aloud and Harry caught the parents give each other curious gazes. Harry quickly realized they either knew he was suspicious and were playing their part, or they genuinely didn't understand why either.

"Open them after breakfast dears. Really, I don't know why they sent out the letters so late this year, maybe it was a good thing though" Molly stated sharing a significant look with her husband. Harry realized they might have been short lately and the overtime work Arthur had obviously been doing was needed.

Once breakfast passed, Ginny managing to embarrass herself once again somehow, they all read through their letters. "Who is this Gilderoy Lockhart, why would we need this many of his books?" Harry stated incredulously.

Molly was about to speak when George passed him the book near his mother. Harry gazed at the grinning picture winking mischievously at him and stated "Fraud"

Molly gasped as if it was someone called Merlin himself a fake and Harry looked across at her curiously "What? That's my opinion, he looks to have talked himself up like I've been talked up in those books. Seriously look at this booklist, titles that basically state he has done all of these things. Do you know of any wizard that can hang out with banshees, trolls, vampires, werewolves, yetis and hags? Because I don't think even Dumbledore himself has enough respect with those races to walk freely amongst them. I'm sorry, in my opinion this man is a Fraud, I doubt meeting him in person will change that for me"

Molly looked positively furious that her idol was being belittled by another famous wizard with logic of all things. "Of course he has done all of those things, why would he lie?"

Harry sighed before letting some anger seep through and causing his eyes to glow earning gasps from all around. "Power is the only thing these races would respect as a whole. If this man did all these things truly, has he proven it by showcasing that power to the public? If he has such power and is gloating about it, why hide it?"

Everyone was watching Harry with wide eyes at the statement, obviously still in shock and he coughed, Molly shook her head at the question "Exactly, if he proves his claims I will acknowledge him, otherwise he is a fraud."

Harry saw the daggers being sent at him as well as that feeling you were getting leered at. The combination was slightly annoying him but he didn't outwardly show it. The males were looking at him in awe at speaking back to the redheaded woman, obviously it didn't happen very often. Conversation slowly picked back up, oddly no one commented on the glowing eyes. Harry realized no one ever commented on them, it was as if they related it to Dumbledore's twinkling eyes but to a higher degree or something.

Harry played a game of Quidditch with the others, Ron and George on one team, he on Fred on the other. Oddly enough Fred and George had left their brooms at Hogwarts, Harry didn't know why though. Well it couldn't exactly be called Quidditch since they were only using the Quaffle but they had set up three rings on either side of the swamp to score though. Harry wondered how many they had lost to the murky water before he sighed, remembering a simply summoning charm would bring it back and a quick scourgify would clean it. Naturally Harry and Fred completely humiliated the others.

Harry noticed Ginny watching during the little match, but she wasn't watching him, more the plays with a critical eye. It made him curious and he flew down to her after the match "You seem to have an eye for Quidditch, do you normally play in my place?"

She blushed brightly and he let out a soft sigh "Ginny, the fangirl thing isn't going to win you any contests with anyone. You're a pretty girl, but not talking and blushing every time you see me, really?"

Ginny looked down and looked like tears might come out "Now now, no need for that, I'm just asking for you to be yourself around me, not the blushing fangirl I have met repeatedly"

She kept her head down and he inwardly sighed louder, why do cute girls and sad faces do this to him. He lifted her chin and felt her try to resist the movement but she gave up and let him lift her chin. "Now, you didn't answer my question young lady" He stated with a cheeky grin.

Ginny blushed but smiled lightly "They don't let me, they think I can't because I'm a girl"

Ron took that moment to fly down wondering what Harry was doing with his sister "Harry come on, let's play another round, you and me can team up this time. Leave Ginny, she's never even been on a broom before"

"I have so Ronald" Ginny stated defiantly to her older brother and Harry laughed "Oh I can tell there is a story behind that one. Let me guess, you broke in and borrowed one of the brooms when they were at Hogwarts?"

Ginny whole face flushed in embarrassment while Ron gaped at his innocent little sister in disbelief. "Here, I want to see you play"

Harry stated getting off the broom and handing it to her, she shook her head and he raised an eyebrow. Shrugging he stated "That's a shame, hmm I know" He took out his trunk and expanded it before entering it, ignoring the curious looks when he placed his hand on the lock to open it. He came out a moment later and Ginny gasped "Now there's enough brooms, you can use this one"

"I- I can't, it's yours" Ginny stuttered out staring at the broom with needy eyes, the girl obviously wanted to ride his broom badly. "Yes it is, and I'm letting you borrow it"

"Harry, are you barmy. She might break it man" Ron stated, it seemed that was the motivation Ginny needed as she took the broom with confidence and mounted it before launching into the sky. Ron stared after her gaping like a fish at the skill he was seeing and Harry laughed before following after her.

They played another game, Harry and Ginny verse the rest, the boys were shocked speechless at the skill their little sister displayed. Harry considered mentioning to Wood about setting up reserve players, Alicia stated she was on reserve but for some reason the team didn't have one the previous year.

After playing the rest of the afternoon and changing the teams around they finally called it quits and Harry congratulated Ginny on showing up her brothers. She blushed but managed a weak "Thank you" to him that he assumed was a decent start. He put his broom back in the trunk before heading back inside.

PWTT

Harry sat on the rented bed at the Leaky Cauldron pondering on the Weasleys that night. He agreed to meet them at the Cauldron on Wednesday to get the school things, what he didn't tell them was his friends would be there too. Was there really a plot to use him, they seemed far too honest for such a tactic, they also seemed to be happy with what they had. Well Ron he had seen wasn't, he seemed jealous of everything everyone else had.

His thoughts trailed back to Dumbledore, Merlin, Morgana had both given him hints that other Harrys were his little pawn in a game. Leading him to be ready to take out Voldemort, however if that was the case, wouldn't the man want him to get smarter faster. Get more skilled to be able to face off anyone. Instead it almost seemed like the headmaster wanted to stunt Harry's growth, but Harry couldn't fathom what reason there would be to do that.

The man didn't seem evil in any way, but Harry hardly saw him as a saint. A true protector would kill a person who would go on to murder hundreds of innocents, one life to save many. It became obvious this wasn't the way Dumbledore seemed to view the world, he saw it as black and white, no shades of grey. Harry believed himself to be in the grey area, willing to do what is necessary to keep his friends safe.

Killing innocents, hurting people for fun, these things are what make a person bad. Not taking a life and preventing the deaths of others. If Voldemort feared Dumbledore as the records state, if Dumbledore was indeed stronger than the dark lord. Why on earth would he not just kill the man himself? Why duel to a standstill and let Riddle escape every single time? Perhaps the wise old wizard just wasn't capable of taking a life, despite how dark that life might be. Perhaps he feared he would like the taste of it, want to do it again and become dark himself.

It was kind of sad in a way, the wizarding world would have turned to this man for guidance during the war. No wonder Voldemort gained as much power as he did, no wonder so many families chose to remain neutral and not get involved.

Harry sighed at Morgana's words floated in his mind, all Harrys according to her used the stun and run method. He couldn't understand why he was different though, why was he fine with doing what was necessary to protect those he cared for? His companions, somehow his choice of friends must have changed him. Daphne's words passed by him, he couldn't see either Ron or Hermione killing to protect him. Even if they were his closest friends, Daphne would do what was necessary, he was sure Katie and Susan would do the same. Saying that even Neville, Tracey and Hannah might do so, if not for him then for others, they were not naive to the world.


	20. Year 2: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**AN: Probably sick of excuses so I won't bother with stating any more than life got in the way. I've rewritten this chapter a few times as it just didn't seem to flow right. Hopefully this one is the winner, I know, last chapter was boring with no real progress, but I tried to put some more character development in there. Again the diary but the diary will play a role, not as big as canon though. **

**As for Harry letting Blaise get away with the accusation against him and Daphne, he did tell her that he'd let her handle it. Otherwise the reaction might have been similar to the Dursleys. By holding himself back, he has earned a few points in Daphne's book. To point out to a recent reviewer, I realize I have talked of rape in certain parts of the story. There won't be any explicit scenes or anything like that included, there might be mention of it happening to a non main character or attempts on one of the girls once the war is underway at the most. With the imperius and obliviate, it seems likely dark wizards or death eaters would do this. **

**I've had a few comments on the Quirrell fight and the fight against the suits. Harry was holding back against the suits as stated, as for Quirrell, he had Voldemort attached to him. Harry wouldn't go all out without getting more information. Besides, why go all out on Quirrell, I don't see him being that skilled a fighter or wizard in my opinion. As for battle transfiguration, war magic and parselmagic, yeah I will have Harry learn them. This chapter will start his real training, not learn first year spells ahead of the rest only that he was doing. **

**Okay, I know choosing of wood and cores might get repetitive and boring, but it gives good insight into characters that won't be a main focus in the story. So if say I have Morgana make Neville or Tracey a wand, I'm doing it so you can get a better understanding of them. That and for some reason I like the process of wand selection, it really should have been a bigger part of canon in my opinion. **

**I'm tossing up whether to make Harry build a knights of the round table like scenario, with his women as generals, other loyal followers as soldiers, to battle that 'bitch' and Voldemort's forces in later years. I'm also debating whether to have Harry able to upgrade others, but obviously not via sex or upgrade to the degree of those he turns, using runes to give them some of his magic or something since I've stated runes can act as a battery. In my mind Voldemort leeches off his followers magic through their dark marks, to make himself stronger. Harry will give magic to his followers through a mark, making them stronger. Anyway hope you like the next instalment in playing with the timeline. Again sorry for the delay, I'll try not to be so slack and get distracted by games in the free time I do have.**

"Morgana, Morgana, Morgana, they just don't make witches like they used to" Harry stated the following morning, he realized it was about time he began real training. If the threat was as real as Morgana made it out to be, he needed to be ready. The problem was simply where to start, Hogwarts materials weren't sufficient. Despite being the boy who lived, he doubted there was anyone trustworthy enough to train him without word getting around.

Sure Galleons could get someone to train him, but galleons could also get that trainer to talk to others, he wanted no one to be aware of his skill until the time was right. He considered a magical vow, but a skilled legilmens could still get the information, assuming that could bypass the trainer's barriers, assuming a skilled hit wizard actually had some. Either way, a simple oblivate afterwards, Harry would have no clue that his trainer was compromised. That and to be honest, he would much rather earn skills himself, then being tutored by another.

He highly doubted war or battle magic was sold at simple book stores and he didn't have the time to go in search for them. Harry had a feeling there would be some in the vaults he would claim in fourth year, but that was still 2 years away at least. It was then that he pondered whether Hogwarts might have rooms hidden from the general populace. Knowledge kept for one of the Founders heirs, an archive that only an heir can access. Considering the castle also served as the Founders home, it could be highly likely that was the case.

It was at this realization, that he might be able to get the necessary tools from Merlin, however the man wasn't answering him. Granted the man didn't actually give him a way to contact him, he just summons him to that realm. There was a possibility Merlin limited his visits to once a year, who knew how fate worked against the man. Harry actually wondered whether he even watched him all the time as he stated. He was supposedly a being that had to keep an eye on all worlds, all realities, at all times. So maybe he was just preoccupied, or perhaps he already knew what Harry wanted, or he was creating warriors to keep 'her' away for longer. Morgana stated the powerful being couldn't give him the knowledge or skills to get stronger anyway, just the tools to give him the potential.

Then he realized, Morgana was able to help him, she made him a wand, she stated all she had was immunity to Merlin's changes. In reality, she was just an ancient witch like 'her', perhaps she was the one who might be able to give him a hand. So he called her name three times as instructed and stated the phrase. Nothing happened for a moment before he was wrapped in darkness.

"Back again so soon young man? My, my, without a companion too. Don't tell me you want to take me up on my earlier offer?" The darkness faded to show Morgana smiling seductively at Harry. Her dark locks clinging to her skin over her right shoulder. Seemingly just from the shower, Harry's eyes followed the long hair to small towel wrapped around her. A towel so small it immediately caught Harry's attention. Barely covering two of her obviously impressive assets, it also ended just short of revealing her most important asset. Harry couldn't help but let out an audible gulp at the thought of the towel being gone at that moment. He wouldn't deny he really wanted to see underneath it, the girls he had made friends with were still developing, but in front of him now, was a woman, of mind boggling beauty.

Laughter snapped him out of his daze, or maybe the black robe that had suddenly materialized over her form. He also suddenly realized he was subconsciously leaning to try to get a better look and blushed in embarrassment. "Harry, to what do I owe this pleasure? Advice? Sex? No, you want knowledge, you want to get stronger without anyone noticing. Interesting that you did not want this a few days ago, what has changed? Hmm, everything has a price Harry. What is yours?"

Harry blinked in surprise at the question, of course he wouldn't get trained by her for nothing. He racked his brain to try and come up with something worthwhile to give her. She was ancient, sex was meaningless, that and he knew he lacked the skills in that department anyway. Her smile showed she was obviously reading him like a book, making him realize he was on the right track. Money was useless to her too, she had power and needed no protection. Suddenly a suggestion seemed to pop up at the far reaches of his mind, confusing him but he decided to try it out. "I could be your friend"

Morgana's smile faded and her face formed a scary looking scowl, her eyes blackened and fangs appeared "Friendship. I have no need for a friend" She snarled and she suddenly moved, Harry barely saw it before she appeared in front of him and held him by the throat with one hand. Pulling him closer so their faces were inches apart, she spoke in such an icy tone, it sent a shiver down his spine "You know nothing, I was wrong. You are just like all the others"

She threw him with great force and he smashed into the wall on the far side of the room. Harry let out a grunt of pain when he heard and felt multiple bones break from the impact. When he hit the ground he turned to see the cracks along the wall, he was shocked to find the pain was already leaving him as his regeneration obviously kicked in. "Why are you so angry?" Harry stated giving her a concerned gaze.

That seemed to infuriate her more as she once more charged him and slammed her fist into his gut much harder than before. "Don't look at me like that. You should fear me, I could snap you like a twig" She once more lifted him by the throat and rammed her free fist into his face, three times, each punch adding more force. The fourth hit she let go of his neck and he once more impacted the wall, this time, she hit him with such force that he was actually stuck in the wall.

Harry was sure the punches had broken his cheekbone, jaw and nose. His senses were dulled and memories of his youth popped to mind, to be so outclassed and helpless. He tasted the coppery taste in his mouth and the wet feeling showed she must have broken through the skin on his face. Harry knew he should feel angry at this point, but something was holding him back, again the pain was already fading slowly and he kept up his concerned gaze at Morgana. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT" Power seemed to explode from her, her hair reacting as if a fierce wind was spinning around her. If it was anyone else Harry was sure he would at this point be completely shitting himself. For some reason he was not however.

"I see" Harry realized something at that moment, Morgana was immortal yes, but she was also altered by that other being she spoke of. Changed in a way that meant she likely couldn't bear any children or have many people running around with immunity to magic. Merlin's last mention of 'her' and Morgana's self told story, hinted that the girls Merlin turned could create their own warriors too. Morgana likely lost this ability too. Not only that, but any friend or lover she took, would grow old and die eventually, possibly even leaving her when no heir was produced. Something told Harry it was Morgana who left them though, she was meant to be by Merlin's side, to live forever together, instead she was forced to live without an immortal by her side, or more like watching the only immortal she desired but unable to have him.

The black tear that began to trail down her face indicated he was spot on, he ignored her warning and pulled himself out of the wall. Wincing at the sudden movements, he ignored the pain as he had done so much growing up, with the regeneration too, the pain was already lessening.

Harry began to approach her slowly. She snarled in warning to get him to back off, an animalistic, like that of a predator to its prey was on her face. But he didn't back off, call it stupidity, call it bravery. In his opinion it was survival, if he showed fear, like a predator she would attack him. Once within her personal zone of space he heard the low growl she was emitting, Harry briefly wondered if this was what he was acting like, protecting Daphne from her. He slowly lifted his hand, even though her entire eyes were pitch black he noticed them twitch, making him believe she was following it.

His hand touched her cheek and it felt warm, he half expected it to be as cold as her current mood. He wiped the black tear away before stating "My statement stands, my friendship for some advice in training" He tried to smile but winced when he felt the stinging sensation in his cheek and chest. She really must have done some damage there.

Now her tears were black, and he was curious. Removing his hand be rubbed the liquid together, but when he looked down to his hand, he was surprised to see it was clear like an ordinary tear. Looking back up to Morgana he saw her watching him with a calculative gaze, but the fangs and eyes were back to normal. "Cool trick" Harry stated again wincing at the sharp pain when he tried to smirk.

Morgana scoffed "I haven't even stated I'd help you. I see your regeneration is better than expected too, I wonder why the need for the upgrade?" Harry had to laugh at the complete turnaround, he shouldn't have been surprised though. The woman was ancient, it shouldn't take her long to get her emotions in check. He actually wouldn't be surprised if it was some messed up test. "As I said I have no need for friendship. However perhaps your company on occasion might be nice"

She didn't smile but Harry noticed her eyes held plenty of mischief. Smiling back he stated "So will you train me or should I find another ancient goddess for help?"

Morgana snorted as she looked at him, and kissed him on the forehead, causing him to tense. He could feel her lips widen into a smile against his skin at the reaction "No, you are not ready to learn from me even if I wanted to train you, which I don't. Get stronger, learn more magic and skills, than perhaps I will take you up on your offer. I still require something from you though to trade" Her eyes flickered low to a certain area on his robes and he once more gulped "Only when you are ready mentally, magically and physically. With adequate skills in all three areas will I train you Harry, you might have the potential for all three, but you have hardly even gotten close to even partially mastering them"

Harry stood watching her curiously and she raised an eyebrow. She pretty much went berserk at him, before returning to her, well childish like demeanour. "Alright, I understand, I'll learn as much as I can. Oh I'm bringing some of my friends to see you soon too. You did say you would make them wands"

Her eyes narrowed for a moment and her eyes focussed on his, he knew she was reading his mind for a moment. "Hmm yes I did say I want to meet them, I don't recall saying I would make them wands. I did so for Daphne, since I liked her. Very well, I will make them some wands if I like what I see, for a price of course"

Harry sighed and had déjà vu for a moment, his face had stopped aching he realized when he sent her a smirk. An instinctive feeling stirred deep within him, without so much as a thought Harry activated his speed and slammed her into the wall behind her, pinning her arms above her head, earning a gasp of surprise from the woman. Harry himself was just as surprised at his action, he let out the primal feelings he usually kept locked up and realized his face was level with hers.

The pain from the quick action was ignored for the moment. Harry guessed it was adrenaline maybe. He realized that he was the same height as her. He believed her surprise to be fake though as she had moved far faster before. Certain she could break free if she wished, he didn't hesitate and locked his lips to hers. Her eyes this time seemed to hold genuine surprise and widened before returning the kiss.

Pulling back Harry let her go and she raised an eyebrow "Is that all? A little too short for my usual taste, hmm we will have to work on that. Perhaps you should practice before you try to bribe me with such tactics again."

Suddenly Harry found himself pinned in the same manner he just held her. He hadn't even seen her move, he had no idea she was that fast. "But as you have given me your first kiss, I will make the wands for your friends. I hope you realize you will have to do much more to get another favour off me Harry. Oh and I've left you a surprise" She cackled in glee as Harry's eyes widened at the realization, before he was once more wrapped in darkness and her laughter fading away.

PWTT

Harry muttered curses when he found himself naked outside of his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He barely made it back into his room before a door opened to inspect the noises he was making. On the bed inside the room was a book, Harry picked it up and couldn't see a title anywhere on the black hardcover. Opening it, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, a magical picture of Morgana doing a strip tease. Harry managed to snap it shut finally, when she was about to take off her bra.

The next few hours Harry sat down and entered his mind, he reviewed his meeting with Morgana over and over. He made the excuse to learn how fast she was, how she moved, the way she seemed to not even be trying as she punched him repeatedly. He wouldn't admit he simply wanted to replay that towel memory again. He just happened to start the memory at that point each time, even though he didn't need to. One thing he noticed after a few replays was she didn't really appear to be angry with him, it seemed more and more like she was indeed testing him. Each punch packed more power, if her eyes weren't pure black he would be certain he would see a curious gaze in them.

The darkness she seemed to harness intrigued him, the eyes and fangs that should have scared him, had the opposite effect of fascinating him. Merlin, he had felt the effect it had on a certain part of him, now that he didn't have the pain of broken bones and injuries incurred by the ancient beauty.

But he wanted to know what secrets she held, he knew he wouldn't get any of her vast knowledge without earning the right to it. He had no doubt she had skills not available in the modern world. Lost arts, techniques and general skills, that and he could see more of her. He had to become stronger, to do all that she suggested, earn her knowledge.

Harry looked back at the book he hadn't opened since he closed it before. He picked it up again and opened it, his eyes widened when he did not see Morgana this time. It was blank until writing began to appear on it.

'_Suggestion 1 for one unworthy of my time: Get a trunk that can handle your power and to have a suitable place to train unseen by unwanted eyes' _Harry blinked when he read it, before closing it and deciding it had a good point. With his larger core he wouldn't be able to do some of the fancier spells that likely would appear this term with learning to control the output he put in. After all, he had already proven his strength, senses and speed would need practice, of course his magic would too. There were also higher level spells he would start to learn hopefully, spells he would not want spread around the school, in other words the professors and Dumbledore.

So Harry got changed and made his way into Diagon Alley. The first stop was the trunk shop he got his school trunk from. "Welcome to – Mr Potter, I wasn't expecting on seeing you so soon. What can I do for you?"

Harry nodded respectively to the man "I'm actually looking for a trunk to practice spellwork while at Hogwarts. Being who I am, anywhere I go in the castle tends to get a lot of, uh, spectators, I'd rather not have screaming from casting a lumos charm every time. Have you got a trunk that has a lot of space, perhaps training equipment to practice on, with decent protections to prevent excess damage to the trunk itself?"

The man's eyes widened at the description and he looked at Harry very curiously for a full minute. Harry waited patiently for the man to finish his little observation. Finally he gave Harry an answer "We stock all trunks for many occupations in the wizarding world Mr Potter. What you're asking for is usually only requested by Aurors, or people from very specific occupations. Occasionally by wealthy older students, I don't think I've ever sold one to one so young. However, being who you are, such a trunk would likely prove invaluable when you are older. We do stock all of what you requested of course."

The man ducked behind the counter a few moments before pulling out a sheet and gesturing Harry forward. Harry looked at the parchment to see a sheet with many trunks with the enchantments, some extras that can be added. "Wow, I had no idea you could do so much to a trunk sir"

The man laughed loudly "Please, call me Igor. As for what we can do, it is limitless if you have the power. That is what makes magic so useful. I chose this career since my magical core is quite large compared to the average wizard. I didn't want to become an auror or anything. Theoretically you could put a mansion or even something as large as Hogwarts into a trunk, assuming you had the power and material resistant enough of course. Dragonhide usually works brilliantly, although last time I tried I ended up at St Mungos for magical exhaustion, the stuff is so resistant you have to use at least three times the usual amount to get the same results. But oh that was a masterpiece since ti was also just as difficult to break into"

Harry chuckled wondering how big he could make inside a trunk if he knew all the necessary spells in a few years. Looking back at the parchment, he got the most expensive trunk on the list. A Hebridean Black dragon and a Ukrainian Ironbelly were crossbred to give the materials to make the trunk, it was pitch black. Igor wouldn't state where from where he got the materials to make the trunk. Unfortunately he stated the enchantments weren't actually done due to the materials being even more resistant than usual, due to the rare dragonhide, he also left it undone so something might choose what they want.

Harry asked for a magical vow for the purchase and to keep it secret, with an offer of 100 galleons on top of whatever he charges, Igor agreed. Harry then explained that he would help provide the power to do the enchantments. Naturally Harry got a look of disbelief but with that sort of money coming regardless, Igor closed shop and took Harry to the back. Igor touched some runes on the wall and a shimmer was barely seen surrounding the area. Harry assumed this was to stop the ministry picking up his magic.

Needless to say Igor was speechless at the raw power Harry was consistently able to maintain, the trunk warder and enchanter merely directed Harry's magic with his own. After a 30 mins the process was complete but Igor was staring at Harry wide eyed "Merlin boy, so much power in one so young, I would say it's even more than m, no it's easily more than me since you don't even look that worn out. Plus you're only bloody 12! You will be a bloody monster if you keep getting stronger, maybe those crackpot stories have some truth to them."

Harry was honestly only breathing a little heavier, thanks to the regeneration he didn't look so bad, but honestly he felt like shit, at least 70% of his magic was used, but it began replenishing itself fairly quickly once the process ended. He was sure Igor used more power than necessary, but if it made the trunk better, then who cares? "Nah, all lies, I am powerful though. Why I asked for the vow, I don't need people knowing I got this much power behind me"

Igor surprisingly nodded seriously "Smart lad. Anyway, I'm sure you realized I used more power than necessary. I thought you might want some extra features, with you supplying the magic, it was much easier to do. The room is 40m long by 40m wide and 50m high. I have given it four appearances, a rocky terrain, a forest with a lake, a simple large room with marble pillars throughout or simply a flat terrain with the floor being any of the above three spanning the entire area. Now as for target practice, over here"

Igor walked to another trunk and opened it before pulling out an armour suit that looked very familiar. "This is a masterpiece that the Germans developed. Surprisingly Hogwarts commissioned quite a few of them from my contacts, no idea why though. Basically these clever little things fight in relation to your skill. They are programmed to just stun and disable you, but it can be made to be more lethal. An excellent training tool for upcoming Aurors. You charge them up through runes on the inside of the helm. It produces a wand to actually battle, the more power you put into it, the more powerful they are, in terms of spells. Ahh I see you might be interested in them"

Harry was indeed smiling broadly at the possibilities, it would not only help him to train, it could help the girls out too. Not only that, in later years he might be able to position them around the castle once he learnt more of runes, it would keep the students safe from each other as well as outside forces. "How many do you have and how much are they?" Harry asked after getting over his excitement.

Igor stroked his chin thoughfully "I have 18 here right now. I can order more if you require it though, they cost 40 Galleons each. It might seem pricey but these things aren't easy to make."

Harry nodded with a serious look, in reality he was thinking how cheap they were. With a minute of looking like he was deep in thought he stated "Alright, I'll take them all for 700"

Igor eyes widened dramatically and he stuttered "A-all?" Harry nodded seriously and ran a hand through his messy black hair "Oh and can I get some more ordered for next year, these things could come in handy. And I'm not sure how long they will last"

Needless to say Igor did the transaction as quickly as possible, Harry figured it was so he didn't get a chance to change his mind. Now the base feature of the trunk was completed, Igor began to add additional features that Harry decided he wanted. The basic shrinking feature, a ward that draws upon the magic in the surrounding area, Harry could let out some of his pure power and the trunk could absorb it. Not only that, but areas like Diagon alley, another wizarding community or area, even Hogwarts could also keep the trunk decently warded so he can practice.

Password and blood locks were added, he was shown how to program the suits before they were all transferred into the trunk. A few more features were added, such as lighting, easy terrain switches added so he could change it within the trunk as well. After all, if someone he was fighting got him and apparated somewhere else, problems could arise, he needed to be prepared for random events occurring, change of scenery during a fight would be perfect for that..

The total came to 1765 Galleons, Harry had to smile at the beaming face on Igor's face. For the sake of it, Harry rounded the amount to 1800 and pulled out his bag to pay the man. Harry shrunk the trunk, pocketed and left the shop, the first part of his plan complete. He flicked open the book again to see the now familiar scrawl appear.

'_Suggestion 2 for one who is now less unworthy of my time: Get books for subjects and spells not taught at Hogwarts' _Harry cocked his head to the side when he read it, snapped the book shut and put it back into his robes. He didn't see the harm in getting a bigger library, he was planning to check out Hogwarts for secret stashes later. But he might as well see if there was anything worthwhile in the Diagon Alley shops.

Harry gathered any book that interested him that wasn't linked to Hogwarts, a couple of animagus books since the possibility of combining his forms was on his mind, a few novice warding books and detailed books on previous wizarding wars. He was shocked to find a book titled The Fall of True Magic, opening it he discovered it was a detailed description of battle magic compared to modern duelling spells. It didn't have any details on battle magic since apparently such knowledge was banned from the general populace. But it did go to describe in detail just how much more powerful old spells were, that other languages can hold more power, it also made Harry realize Pasceltongue might have its own league of spells.

Harry also gathered some more advanced books on each subject he was studying, as well as a few on runes, after all he had a plan to make electronics work as well as figure out how to play with the suits designs. The owner was shocked to see none of the Hogwarts books included "I'm coming with friends in a few days, these are for myself" The man eyes widened again when reading some of the titles, his eyes flickering to Harry's forehead but saying nothing and processing the total.

Leaving the store Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he heard the owner tell an assistant "Blimey, I thought them bloody books were dragon dung. Did you see them books Marls, maybe he is what they say, my cousin's daughter says he trains everyday for Merlin's sake"

PWTT

Harry began the training immediately, without much need for sleep he entered his new trunk and began practicing spells he knew with his new wand. The sheer difference in power was plainly obvious when he compared a wandless spell to his new wand. For example he fired a full power stunner at a pillar, it actually cracked. A stupefy with so much raw magic it actually damaged the target when he used his wand, using the same power he used to do it wandlessly.

It didn't take long to figure out a level that was similar to what he had already shown the previous year, strong compared to others, but not outrageously so. It was actually difficult to use so little power for simple spells, but he practiced non-stop at that level until it came to him naturally. His next test was charging up a few suits to practice with.

Harry pumped two with about 25% his total magic pool each into them, before making sure it was only going to try and stun him, not brutally attack with bone crushers or anything. It took him a while to figure out how to understand the runes, after reading the notes Igor gave him, as well as flicking through a few rune books.

Turns out the spells the suits use aren't actually spells programmed into it, it is a rune designed to send out the magic in a specific way, so it isn't actually a stupefy, just a magical burst designed to be as close to the spell as possible. Harry could see some real advantages of runes if designed well, perhaps make some transfigured warriors to do far more.

Once completed he did a mock battle, he was shocked at how aggressive the suits were, as soon as he stated the command to activate them "Training battle, begin" They sprang into action, moving far faster than the ones he fought at Hogwarts. But still slow compared to an average person, two stunners came at him but instead of dodging, he bellowed "Protego" The spells were easily absorbed by the shield.

As Igor stated, the suits were designed based on the opponent, one sent a few spells his way, while the other moved to flank him. Harry actually laughed loudly at the thought of activating many and getting into a battle with them. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry let the next spells hit him.

Harry stood surprised when he felt drowsy, but did not actually pass out as expected, slowly that passed too. A few more spells were sent his way, his was bound by ropes that he easily broke out of, he wondered whether it was his strength or magic that aided him here, perhaps a mixture of both.

Harry suddenly went on the offensive, a bombarda at one suit and he fired off a overpowered stupify, followed by an expelliarmus, knowing the suit might shield against his initial spell. The first didn't get a chance to block and blew up with a loud noise, the second fell to pieces as expected. Harry suddenly realized how annoying it would be to constantly replace the parts, he made a note to find a way to prolong their lifespan or destruction.

PWTT

Harry was in the main area of the leaky cauldron early on Wednesday morning, ignoring the many people present, he couldn't help but notice the increase in the average number around. For some reason, he didn't think they were here for him though as they glanced at him surprised when he made his appearance for breakfast.

Susan and Hannah were the first to appear, Harry couldn't help state the obvious "Susan, are you afraid to come on your own? I swear the lovely Miss Abbott is near you everytime you come to see me. I'd almost think you're concerned to be alone with me"

Susan snorted, a very unladylike version too, Harry was certain she made it just for him. "Merlin, she's my best friend and you invited us both, if you want me alone Harry. Maybe you should actually ask me to come alone"

Harry smirked as if he had won the battle already and responded "Are you asking me to ask you out alone in the future Miss Bones?"

Susan froze in place as she realized the implications of her statement and Harry's response, she looked at Hannah, who happened to be grinning victoriously, Susan raised her head in defiance and stated "Like I would want to be alone with you Harry. Maybe you should invite Katie or Daphne if you want alone time with someone"

Harry saw the game she was attempting and silently applauded her, his desire to get the upper hand overcame him however so he had to reply with "But Susan, why would I invite them over you when you provide me with entertainment, like what I saw the last time I was at your house"

Hannah let out a loud cough in an attempt to cover up the giggle that came out when Susan sent her a glare. Harry was disappointed though, Susan just sent Harry a smirk before she sat down to await the others. Harry had other plans though when he realized Amelia hadn't come with them, taking each of the girls hands and ignoring the questioning glances Harry stated quietly. "Morgana, Morgana, Morgana, they just don't make witches like they used to"

The familiar darkness wrapped around them and he heard the startled gasps from his friends. "Good, I see you can follow advice after all. Why do these two know so little? That wasn't the case with the other young lady Harry"

Morgana appeared with the familiar room gazing curiously at the two girls, Susan immediately eyed her suspiciously at the tone of voice she used to speak to Harry. Hannah though was looking around confused "Harry, where are we?"

Harry let out a loud sigh, deciding to tell them some of his abilities "This woman is going to make you two new wands, wands that are made to work just for you. This is her home, that phrase is a method to bring us here. I've also, uh, got some things to tell you both."

Harry then began to explain his regeneratioin, strength and speed with demonstrations. Needless to say the girls were completely shocked to see it, Harry had no doubts they wouldn't believe it unless they themselves saw it. Susan was the first to recover "So you're pretty much, what? A vampire with the strengths and none of the weaknesses?"

Harry blinked and laughed loudly "Uh sort of, anyway, I impressed Morgana here and she made me a new wand. I thought I'd do it for each of you too, if nothing else it will keep you safer"

Susan looked back at Morgana who had a smirk as if expecting something. She looked back at Harry and muttered "Still a prat, just a more powerful prat"

Hannah laughed before asking the question that was on her mind "Who else are you planning on bringing here and telling a few of your secrets? Everyone that's going to be coming here today?"

Harry couldn't help the broad grin that made it's way onto his face at how it was worded, a 'few' secrets. "Actually, no. As well as you guys, I'm going to bring Neville, Katie and Tracey next"

Hannah's eyes in suspicion when she heard he paired up Neville and the playful Slytherin/Gryffindor duo. Harry explained "Don't worry Hannah, he's all yours. Yes Susan, I brought Daphne here a few days ago. Or should I say Morgana brought us here"

All eyes turned to Morgana who seemed to be floating fast asleep. Harry was wide eyed as he felt she was doing this on purpose, as if stating he might be capable of the feet somehow, someday. Feeling the eyes on her she yawned dramatically and returned to the floor. "Ahh, finally done Harry. I approve of both, so I'll make the wands, this way."

As they began to follow the girls fell into step with Harry. "What in Merlin's name, who is she and how can she float?" Susan demanded, watching the woman in front swaying her hips that seemed to have captivated Harry's current attention.

Harry shook his head before turning to Susan "Uh, well as I said before, that's Morgana. I don't think she's the real one of course, but she seems extremely powerful, also seems to have the same abilities as me, plus a few more. So I have no idea how old she is"

Susan went back over what she was told recently and her eyes went wide "She's immortal like you?"

Harry scratched his chin while ignoring Hannah's gasp as the realization hit her of what the woman in front of her was, as well as Harry's revelation "Nah, I can still be killed, it would just be effort for anyone who tries to kill me. My regeneration will continue to improve too. But I guess you could call me immortal as without someone killing me, I probably won't age beyond mid twenties or something, probably why she looks like that, that's probably the max age an immortal ages too. I can make others immortal too, but uh, a soul ritual is required"

Susan looked at Harry's embarrassed look curiously, it was plain to see she couldn't figure out why a soul ritual was required. Harry had no intention of explaining it, unfortunately Morgana had no qualms about it. "A soul ritual requires sex dear. Basically he can turn people by doing a ritual similar to marriage, minus the binding of souls to each other for all their lives. He is basically stating if you ever want to become immortal, you must have sex with him"

Harry sent the woman a harsh glare that she simply smiled broadly at, as both girls had deep blushes at the implications. Suddenly Susan seemed to come to a conclusion "You had sex with her Harry, at 11? Really, I don't think –"

Joint laughter was heard as both Morgana and Harry let loose at the statement "Merlin no child, he is years to inexperienced to hope to get me to do such a thing. I cannot turn another anyway. He was made what he was by another force, much older and wiser than I and sex was not involved in the process"

Susan immediately deflated at the statement and blushed brighter as the embarrassment of her outburst came forth. Harry couldn't believe the woman had shut him down so completely with that statement though. Shrugging off the broody feeling that was trying to come up Harry put arms around each girl.

"Don't think about such things anyway ladies, I have no intention of following such a route anytime soon. We are here for wands, oh I guess I should have asked before. Do you even want new wands?"

"is there even a difference, why does her wands matter much, besides that underage beacon?" Susan asked, genuinely curious of why Harry deemed getting new wands so important.

Harry merely explained by flicking both of his wrists, his phoenix holly wand and his new combination wand, he really didn't want to think of the many components in it though. He fired off a light incendio with his holly, before doing the same with his black wand. The burst of flame that shot forth was far more powerful. "I used the exact same amount of power on each wand just then, Ollivander's wand channels your own magic, Morgana's wands amplify them."

Susan got an odd gleam in her eye, as Hannah looked back at Morgana and she asked. "Something tells me, that she doesn't do this for just anyone, why us?"

The other two turned in her direction too to see Morgana gazing at the two girls in turn with great intensity. "Simple, you will help Harry, not hold him back. So I deem you each worthy of getting a true wand, not those pathetic sticks Ollivander calls quality. Don't worry, if I don't like someone, I won't make them a wand, no matter how much he begs me"

"Help Harry with what exactly?" Susan inquired, now curious of why the woman stated what she did.

Morgana laughed lightly "You shall see in time dear, for now you might what to teach him, some techniques so he might one day be able to catch my attention in another way"

Harry sighed at the insinuation again before noticing the cores were already on the table ready to be selected. He also noticed all the suits of armour and weaponry were missing from the area. Something that made him curious, did she think it would scare the girls or something?

Susan went first to select the right wood, she was unsure of what to expect when Morgana said feeling, but what she felt was unexpected. "What the fuck" The redhead exclaimed when she felt the wave of warmth spread across her body.

The direction of the laughter drew her attention immediately "Maybe now you know why seedy old men like Ollivander, don't use true cores and wood anymore, If every young witch felt that when they got a wand, well you get the point"

Susan nodded but didn't find any other wood that hit her so powerfully, she went back to it and Morgana explained "Interesting, heartwood. It is wood that is actually from a sentient tree, able to actually move around if necessary, and bring animals of all kinds with the safe feelings its spores bring forth to all that make contact with it. This wood was used in ages past to create magical staffs, deemed to be in tune with nature itself so be a much more powerful conductor for magic. They were right, meaning the tree is now extinct. A shame really. Now for you dear"

Hannah was curious of Susan's reaction and was eager to see what it was, she went to the woods and focussed to get the magical feeling flowing through her hands. The tingly sensation was interesting but she hardly saw it as that great. Her expectation dropped enough that when she reached her compatible wood, she dropped to the floor in shock as her body shuddered under the foreign jolt of warmth spread across her.

"Oh, first time dear" Morgana stated with a string of laughter, Susan was glaring at the woman for making it more embarrassing for her best friend. "Wait no, just caught off guard, my mistake" The statement confused Susan that Harry took notice and explained how she seemed to read minds.

"Hmm based on your personality, yes, this wood is a good match. Your magic knows you well dear, alright this here is known as Soulbark in our tongue. Similar to the heartwood, it releases spores to calm and seemingly cleanse anyone who is near it. The spores were so potent that the local creatures sent their criminals to it. The tree was seen as a gift from their higher entity they each believed in, able to see into your heart and erase the uncertainties, doubt, fear and darkness from your heart. The wood from such trees were used to make bow and arrows mainly, they were also the last sure known method to kill a dementor. There are of course others but it is not my place to say. Now for the cores"

Each girl only got one core that got a significant reaction, it confused Harry slightly as he got three, while Daphne got two. "The number matters not Harry, just because you got two wood and three cores doesn't make your wand better, it just makes it more tuned to your personal magic. Now Susan, the eternal rage hmm. This stone here contains the very essence of a magical spirit born from the anger and fear of a powerful group of magical creatures. I won't state what they were, but this spirit could warm the hearts of many, and drive them to insanity when angry, the spirit did not approve of many of their, certain methods. As a last resort the spirits asked an outsider to seal away the spirit. This core will amplify based on your heart's desire, meaning if you wish to protect, a spell designed to do so will get a significant burst, if you wish to hurt, you get the point dear"

Morgana gazed curiously after her explanation, honestly she hadn't expected such a core would select the girl. But like Daphne, perhaps she knew she would someday have to do what she needed to, to survive certain trials, an admirable trait. Turning her gaze to Hannah's core she nodded approvingly "A simple core but significant none the less. Tail feather of the royal phoenix, the oldest phoenix alive, supposedly born the moment magic came into this world. Being born of magic rather than through magical means, this tail feather amplifies not channels magic, so like the others, you will notice a difference to your previous wand. It also will work well with Soulbark, since phoenixes are empathic creatures by nature."

Harry actually laughed when the seeing the girls reactions to Morgana's speed. Especially since she clearly made Harry look slow in comparison. Susan seemed very interested to hear about what Harry's wand was made of, as well as Daphne's. Harry didn't bother thinking over it too much and explained them both in detail to them, he even turned into a lion when asked why he thought a Griffin was significant. Earning squeals from the girls, even after he roared at them, the insane look in Susan's eyes caused him to revert back to human and she pouted for the rest of the wait, since Harry refused to turn back into it.

Naturally they both asked if he could help them become animagi, Harry considered it, technically anyone is capable of it, as long as you have the willpower and open mind to become the animal your magic chooses. Both Hannah and Susan were strong minded girls, as were his other friends, even Neville as long as Hannah was near anyway. He agreed making Susan so happy she pecked him on the lips, stunning the boy in place.

Before anyone could comment on it Morgana appeared clapping loudly "About time some progress was made. Although, you weren't the first Miss Bones. Anyway, here are your wands ladies, until next time"

As soon as the girls grabbed the wands, they gasped at the same time they were wrapped in darkness. They reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron as if nothing had happened, the girls pointing their new wands at Harry. Their faces were both flushed that a few people turned to them with grins thinking the famous wizard had stated something inappropriate. A few keener eyes looked at the wands more than the scene.

Susan looked at the clock in the cauldron in confusion "Don't worry, you're not imagining it, it's still 8am." He sent her a wink, before using his finger to move the wand away from his face, the result was Susan blushing and putting it inside her robe. Harry suddenly paid more attention to it however, it seemed tighter than the usual robes witches wear. He saw the smirk appear on her face and figured that was intentional on her part.

"Well, that was interesting. Can't wait to try it out later, what time are the others getting here?" Hannah asked after feeling slightly awkward, sitting with the two preteens who obviously wanted each other. Harry now that he got a peck on the lips, even with his constant flirting, it was pretty obvious he seemed to act naive to the girls feelings. He was lucky he chose pureblood girls too, since they expect other women in their relationships.

Harry tore his eyes from the smirking redhead to answer the blonde "Well Neville shouldn't be long, I mean the others" The smirk widened to a full blown smile when he got a glare for the, mishap. But no sooner had he finished the statement, did the fireplace burst into green flames.

But instead of who Harry was hoping for, Fred came through, noticing Harry with two girls he got a broad grin as he came over. "I knew it, you couldn't resist getting some ladies here early Harrikens"

George came through next and noticed the girls too and sighed dramatically "Damnit Harry, you were meant to wait until we all got here before the girls start arriving." He then proceeded to pass his brother a few sickles.

Ron came through next and sent Susan a light glare briefly, Harry had noticed he only seemed to glare at Susan usually, was it because she was a redhead too? "Harry mate, I thought it was just going to be us?"

Harry blinked before shrugging "Figured I'd make it a group trip, besides, need good views on a busy day like today. It's packed already as you can see"

Harry ignored the light glares he felt from across the table, as well as the grins on the twins faces, he could see in the corner of his eye. "I feel the need to –"

"I would suggest, not finishing that sentence" Harry suddenly noticed Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley had arrived during the discussion. But it wasn't Mrs Weasley who caused George to pale.

"Ahh my favourite chasers, were you hoping to surprise me. Coming from the muggle entrance?" Harry stated before standing and giving the elder two hugs, a lingering one with Katie as per usual. "I feel more of Katie than usual"

The twins burst into laughter at the statement, a couple of chuckles were heard around and Harry felt glares on him seemingly coming from behind. Katie sighed before pecking him on the cheek but before she could speak, they were wrapped in darkness.

"I thought you said I needed to be in a secure place" Harry asked as the darkness faded, Katie had unconsciously buried herself somehow, deeper into Harry's embrace when the darkness appeared.

"Please, that's if you want to summon me. I can bring you here whenever I feel like it, well as long as I have the power to do so anyway. Now you must be the last one, my my, you have chosen well Harry, such good looking young ladies. I am Morgana, due to an agreement with the man holding you, I brought you here to make you a wand among something else I have in mind."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the something else part, why would Morgana bring only him and Katie, his plan was to bring Neville and Tracey too. The only answer he got was a broad smile on the woman's face, a smile that happened to unnerve him slightly.


	21. Year 2: Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

**AN: Has it really been that long since my last update... sorry to you all. I just haven't had the time to write lately, I've had to work a lot more to play catch up on my bills. I know there are many clichés in this story, but seriously, some are fun to write about while others just make the story more interesting. I didn't want to do a time travel scenario, since if you had the knowledge to change things, wouldn't you do just that? Many of those fics just have Harry following along canon, revenge against another main character or using it as a method for Harry to get Hermione. **

**This idea made more sense for the length I was trying to do as well as allowing for more canon in the story that actually makes sense, other than the cliché, not wanting to change anything so he knows what to expect. In this, he doesn't know what will happen, but is better prepared for what is to come. I know this break is lasting a very long time, but much of the background I didn't want to hint at over time, this story will get complex as it keeps going. But I don't want to just drop everyone at once. That and if you're like me, you'll be like, why would Harry seriously sit on his arse each summer when he could at least do something. Go to London, meet some nice muggles, maybe go to the Leaky Cauldron on occasion, etc. But it's always just being the Dursleys little slave each summer. **

**Next chapter is Hogwarts, don't worry. Anyway sorry again for the long wait, hopefully you'll enjoy the latest chapter in playing with the timeline**

Morgana sent Harry a hard glare "What did I state about stupidity, I even stated it bluntly to you when we first met. Yet it appears my words did not penetrate that mind of yours." Harry simply blinked and looked back at her innocently, he had gone over the memories with Morgana countless times. Then it hit him suddenly, stupidity, she hated the stupid actions every other version of himself took in the past, so refused to help them. So why did she still choose to aid him, even now?

Morgana had a very puzzled expression matching his own he noticed "I've been wondering that myself. Why does such a foolish boy, intrigue me, your mind is no different and I only you ever caught my attention. Anyway, telling such secrets with no thought of the consequences was a stupid decision. Are you sure the previous two girls are sufficiently trained to fend off the Headmaster's or his pet's mind probes? Daphne was well trained, but enough to stop truth serum Harry? Is her mind secure enough to hold off a prolonged attack? I know for a fact neither recent girls are sufficiently trained. Don't worry, I took precautions to keep the knowledge of myself, your skills and the wands locked away in their minds. They won't be able to speak of it to anyone, not even each other, I also did not put such blocks on you, since usually he does that, for some reason he did not, or you would not have been able to tell the Greengrasses. This place is similar in a sense to his, with the same protections, yet you were able to speak of it."

Morgana narrowed her eyes "Any who probe for the information will get nothing, truth serum will provide nothing. No I will not teach you how to do this. You were extremely stupid to tell the elder Greengrasses, young Astoria and Blaise. What makes you think a death eater won't one day capture one, get the information and then obliviate their encounter? My assumption was wrong and Merlin did not do as I expected, he buffered your Occlumency shields, but left you the right to tell whoever you wish clearly. For some reason he holds much more faith in you than any of the others, perhaps it's the freedom of choice that makes you different too, or has another taken an interest in you too..."

Harry suddenly gained a very guilty look on his face, he was getting too relaxed around people, revealing such things with no thought of the consequences. He knew he had to be careful from now on, he also suddenly realized that he probably shouldn't bring Tracey of Neville into the fold yet. Neville wasn't ready to stand on his own two feet, let alone hold his secrets, while Tracey, it was hard to tell where her allegiances lay. Sure she saw Daphne as a close friend, she seemed to like him from her actions thus far, but Harry knew that he might be nothing more than a means to an end. There was also the fact he got nothing from that annoying little feelings that pop up in his mind to certain people, truthfully only Neville and Katie got any reaction in that sense. Meaning the original Harry knew nothing of her or the others. He would have to get to know her much better the coming term, maybe get her a wand for Christmas if she proves herself.

"Good, at least you understand your mistake. No matter, those you told won't be able to speak of it, more than likely they think it was your glowing eyes that have caused it. Some advanced mind magic at work, the dark lord can make his eyes glow red, it would cause many to believe it is dark magic at work. It will only further your cause by making them believe you are not Dumbledore's pet. It was why Damien watched you as he did, when he found he was unable to speak of Daphne's wand to his wife. Likely why Blaise also said as he did, one so skilled in the mind arts, tricking Daphne into liking you would be easy.I will not allow you to fail based on your arrogance and faith in others. I always wondered why Merlin chooses male soldiers to be his chosen, someone like Miss Bell here would be a much better warrior, sexist bastard"

Harry found the words Morgana was speaking odd. It was as if she thought Merlin could not create a Harry exactly like him now, it didn't make sense though. Surely doing exactly as he did would reap the same results. "Foolish child, do you think fate works in such ways, one changed word. One different step by you, a different smell in a certain place, a suggestion at the back of your mind to do something differently, many things could alter you or lead you down a different path. I have seen fate intervene in the same setting before."

Harry gave an incredulous look "Uh, why do you speak of fate as if it were alive?"

Morgana stared blankly for a moment before laughing loudly, well more like cackling but less controlled. "Because fate is more than an invisible force, it can learn, adapt, it is a force that makes events go in a certain direction. Corrections are made each lifetime, thus no two things go the exact same way if it doesn't lead to where fate wishes it to be. It might not have a form like you or I, but it does learn from its past mistakes. If it were as easy as you believe, would there be any need for him to repeat the procedure multiple times? Don't be stupid Harry, you are smarter than that, I told you to think before you speak."

Harry sent a glare her way, that she simply ignored, turning her gaze onto Katie who stood straighter "And now for you dear"

Katie surprisingly didn't react when Morgana was suddenly in front of her, eyes black and fangs bared. Reverting to normal, Morgana simply nodded "So I was right to choose you. I am known as Morgana, think what you will. I have lived for ages past and no I am not a vampire. As for why you are here, you will be the mediator-" She waved her hand and everything went dark for Harry. His last conscious thought, was Katie calling his name in slight panic.

Harry began to stir and heard Katie's voice, it sounded distant yet held a sad tone to it "- pect me to attack -?" Harry tried to focus to hear more of the conversation, what did she mean? What was she talking about? Was she speaking of him? Attack, why would she be talking of attacking? Harry was confused when she suddenly stopped but he heard Morgana "He stirs, unexpected? Perhaps my previous test wasn't as accurate as I thought, although it was physical rather than magical"

"What do you mean Physical?" He heard Katie retort with an agitated tone, he didn't hear the response as he once more fell unconscious.

When he began to wake once more he heard a soft voice in the distance, which seemed to be singing, words that he didn't recognize but seemed to soothe him and fill him with warmth, yet cold, happiness, yet sadness, a joyful voice, filled with pain. Opening his eyes he saw a figure surrounded by a bright light, making it impossible to see any features. Inside his mind he heard the words echo in a tone that was not male or female. 'Warrior of fate, or fate's warrior, you must see the truth'

Harry found he could not speak, he could not do much of anything but listen to the soft voice that seemed to echo throughout his very soul. Every word was comforting and yet threatening, but he tried to understand. In his mind he began trying to send a message out "Who are you? What do you mean?"

'Warrior of fate, or fate's warrior' The light faded and Harry awoke again groggily, his senses quickly returned and he muttered "Merlin, why me? Can't I just be Harry, warrior of fate... Why does everyone keep calling me that? The weaker populace think I'm some Merlin like figure called the boy who lived, to the powerful, I'm the warrior of fate. Can't someone look at me and go, oh look there, it's just Harry" Harry let out a long sigh to see Katie standing over him with a curious expression on her face. After a sigh, forgetting his rant for the moment he muttered "Hmm so how much did she tell you?"

Katie tilted her head to the side, thinking carefully on how to explain. Something that was not lost on Harry, did Morgana tell her things he didn't know "Very interesting topics, such as fancy abilities you apparently have that seem impossible until she showed me herself. By stabbing you with a sword"

Harry saw her look behind him with narrowed eyes at the last statement. "She also wants me to be the middle girl in your little arrangement, I eventually agreed, once she calmed me down. Apparently you are coming to her too often, asking too many questions and acting stupidly. If she really is as powerful as I think, never mind, she doesn't want you just bringing people here to see her like you have been. So she has changed the rules, I am the only person that can summon others here now. So if you want to bring someone to her, I have to agree they are ready or worthy. While I don't mind the other three coming here first, I would like to know why I'm last Harry?" She got an innocent looking pout on her face.

Harry groaned as he sat up, he looked down to see that indeed there was a red scar like mark that was fading slowly. Obviously it was a recent wound, so he wasn't unconscious for long. Looking around he realized he was in the backroom and Morgana was zipping around, obviously making a wand for Katie. "Honestly Katie, Daphne was first because she already figured out a lot about me, that and Morgana brought us here, we didn't seek her out. Susan and Hannah I brought here just before you arrived, they came first because they got to the cauldron first, maybe I should have waited to reveal the truth, but at least you all know now. What else did the old hag tell you?"

"Who are you calling hag pretty boy?" Harry found himself held by the throat in the air, he gave Morgana the most innocent look he could muster considering the position he was currently in. She let loose an unladylike snort before letting him drop to the floor. "So I take it you understand? Good." Then she gave Harry a very searching look, as if looking right into his soul. "It seems another has taken an interest after all, but who could have the power to do so? No matter, as long as they don't stand in the way of your progress, here you are young lady."

Katie quirked an eyebrow in Morgana's direction when she held her new wand, she was wondering why the power was so much greater than her first wand from Ollivander. The warmth was as if it was bonding with her very soul and body, whereas Ollivander was just a glow when her old wand chose her. Gazing at it with a critical eye, Katie truly liked what she saw. It was almost like flames were in the wood itself, travelling along the orange like texture, itching to break free. "Fire Elm with an abraxan core, the wood speaks for itself as it gives the impression of a raging inferno when gazed upon. The creatures your core comes from are extremely physical in nature to their mates and family, yet very aggressive against those not worthy to touch them. As to their magical nature, you might want to look at healing and warding, this wand is perfect for such things. Interesting choices, but then again, no wand maker has access to as many cores. Not many wizards or witches have wands made solely for their use, this wand cannot be used by another wizard or witch. You have your role Katie, I expect you to carry it out."

Harry was about to retort when the familiar darkness wrapped around him and he found Katie once more in his arms, a moment later the Leaky Cauldron returned to his vision. "Harry, you might want to remove your hand" Harry blinked at the command, before he squeezed whatever his hand was on out of curiosity. The twins laughter made him even more curious, as well as the looks he was getting from the others.

Looking down to see where his hand was, he blinked realizing he was holding Katie's right butt cheek, he wondered how in Merlin's name Morgana was doing these things. But he simply removed his hand and put the girl down. Running his hand through his hair, he looked around again, and stated "What? Look at what she's wearing"

Chuckles were made from many of the males in the pub while a few giggles were also heard from the women. Harry looked around again before motioning everyone to the large table he had convinced Tom earlier to hold for him and his group. The bartender was more than pleased as it was Harry. Originally Harry was going to just get a private room again, but he didn't need people getting the wrong idea, that and he wanted to show off some of his power. What better way to do so, than a large crowd.

Soon enough everyone had arrived, Daphne was surprisingly the last to arrive, with her younger sister in tow, she sort him out immediately looking quite agitated. Harry suddenly realized another reason for Morgana's actions, in preventing the girls from talking. They would all think it was his fault, not hers, since Astoria, Blaise and her parents weren't brought to Morgana. She didn't say a word however, slammed her palms into the table and simply sent him a heated glare that made everyone present chuckle nervously. Neville started laughing genuinely as it was a very familiar scene to their flying lesson, but the roles reversed. He quickly stopped when he suddenly became the centre of attention. "What's wrong dear, you look upset with young Harry?" Molly stated with a slight frown at the odd behaviour.

Blinking, Daphne tore her eyes from Harry to actually notice the other people at the table, she sent Harry another quick glare "Wasn't me" Harry stated, she looked at him again and looked confused for a moment before Harry tapped his wrist where his new wand was. Her eyes widened and she nodded before walking to sit in the middle of Tracey and her sister. Who began whispering furiously to each other, Susan and Hannah were doing the same further down and both narrowed their eyes in Harry's direction. He sighed again before gesturing to his wand wrist again, they looked confused and he decided he would talk to them later. It was then that he noticed both parties had a note in their hands.

Harry chose to ignore them all and not listen in, possibly due to Katie having her wand in her lap pointed in his direction. He doubted she would notice if he did so, but didn't need a girl putting him down in such a public place. He ordered a large breakfast from Tom, for the entire 'Potter Party', the Weasley boys didn't need to be told twice and dug in, it seemed away from Hogwarts Percy had a stomach like Ron's, he just ate at a slower pace. Ron obviously didn't lose his appetite or skills at eating over the break.

Katie, Susan and Hannah helped themselves only after Harry encouraged them to do so. The other two chasers, the Grangers and the elder Weasleys tried to give him money. That he blatantly refused to accept, the Grangers eventually agreed and began to eat, seemingly looking at the food as if it would suddenly up and attack them. Harry was very tempted to make the food do just that with a bit of transfiguration. Just as the grin came on his face, as if reading his mind, Katie muttered "No" from next to him. Causing him to pout and sigh before he too began to eat.

Looking back at the elder Weasleys he sighed as they still looked reluctant "Think of it as part of the payback for your help with my ideas Arthur" That brought a grin to the redhead patriarchs face and he too joined his sons, in devouring the breakfast feast, Molly and Ginny eating at a much more civilized fashion.

Turning to his favourite blonde, he saw the wicked grin on Astoria's face, he suddenly realized she was likely working with Rosaline to get him and Daphne together somehow, or it had something to do with the note. With him getting the girl a wand, the matriarch of the Greengrass family likely thought Harry was close to reaching the goal she had set up. Harry than looked around the pub and took notice of everyone there, many Hogwarts students and their families pointing him out. Fangirls attempting to bait him with their smiles, but none had yet to bother him or the group. Something that confused him, the year before they had swarmed him, but the last few trips, they just acknowledged him respectfully "Actually, I'm feeling generous, Tom, give anyone here for Hogwarts, whatever meal or drinks they want. Put it on my tab"

Cheers were almost deafening and the Weasleys all looked shell shocked at the simple way Harry offered such a thing. Molly voiced everybody's inner voices though "Harry dear, that is too many galleons surely." Harry waved off her concern with a smile and just continued to eat, the confident move saying more than any words could.

Looking to see everyone's reactions, Daphne for the first time that morning had a small smirk adorning her face, as did the other purebloods at the table. They obviously thought it was a smart power play by Harry, to do such a thing in public. Arthur seemed to recognize the reason behind it too, if the calculating look in his eyes was anything to go by. Percy and Ron both looked furious, Harry felt both had different reasons but it all came down to jealousy.

Once he was sure everyone was finished, he stood to cheers around once more and ignoring them all, took Katie's hand, as she was the closest, and walked out of the pub. He heard a camera and saw the flash and inwardly sighed. He hadn't followed the media's articles on him, since he felt it would either anger or distract him too much, now more than ever he couldn't get that distracted. The curiosity was strong though, just what were they saying about him, a playboy, slandering his name, talking him up possibly, having the heirs of Greengrass, Abbott, Bones, Bell, Longbottom, Davis as his close friends. Then again he was now shopping with a Muggleborn and her muggle parents, he was also seen entering a private room at the Cauldron with them. Harry laughed thinking of what the headlines must say "What's so funny Potter?"

Knowing it was Daphne who spoke, having an idea of why she was using that tone, he had just showed the public he had money, thus power. The girls could be seen as gold diggers by the majority of the public, they needed to earn their place. Granted most were old and powerful in their own right, there were more powerful girls from other families, they would need to earn their place by his side. Morgana attacked him as a test, it possibly was a hint to what she had planned for the girls. To show his skill in the magical and physical fields too, so he decided to play along. "I'm thinking maybe we should switch places, I'd much prefer that view to these crowds"

Gasps were heard at the volume Harry stated it, from all around. As Harry began to turn his eyes widened when he felt like he just got belted by a brick to the gut, everything slowed and he followed the point of impact to the approximate source, to see Susan holding her new wand out at him with a smirk. His eyes darted to Katie who moved away quickly with a smirk, and felt a much stronger force slam into him. This one had enough force to carry him 10 metres, he slammed into the ground and bounced a few times. Clearly, since they all knew he wouldn't die from basically anything they do, they were planning to go a little harder than they would normally, not that he didn't mind. The suits were predictable after a few rounds, but witches were another story.

One look at their faces, told him all he needed to know, that must have been on the notes. He now had to prove himself powerful in all aspects, or people would target him to get to his funds. If he showed he was clearly more powerful than any other wizard his age though, capable of holding his own against skilled witches their age in their own right, it would hold off many as well as show their own power and skill. Looking at Katie again he could just imagine what Morgana must have asked her to do. 'Fight him, show your skill levels as well as his by holding you off. I did just stab him repeatedly, now he is fine, you won't end up killing him, don't worry. He didn't heed my warning, so now I must compensate for his idiocy, he must be seen as powerful or be used like a puppet'

His senses saved him from getting burned from the side, that and he heard the quiet "Incendio" Daphne stood with a broad grin as he dodged the flame by rolling out of its path. A crowd had started to gather, Molly was shrieking loudly and Harry took the moment to glance over there, seeing the woman frozen in place and now her face was conveying she was shouting, with her husband trying to calm her down. Harry gave the man a grateful nod which he returned.

Hermione stated loudly "What is going on? Why are they attacking Harry? Why isn't anyone helping him?"

Hannah sighed loudly "Hermione, quiet, you need to understand this isn't the muggle world. This for you is like medieval times for you muggles. Harry just showed he is obviously very rich with what he did back there, money is power. Unlike most heirs to rich families, they have powerful parents to protect them, Harry is on his own, sure he has Dumbledore watching his back. But still, that might not be enough for some people. Heirs with only money and no skill, can be easily manipulated by those with more raw power. How do you think you know who got so much power in the first place, he had the skill and power to back it up, by getting those with money through fear and raw magical power and skill. Dumbledore was the same, but through different means."

Neville took over the lecture towards the self proclaimed know it all. "Not only that, if you have been following the Prophet, than you should know that Katie, Susan, Daphne and Tracey are basically being called Potter's whores already. I'm not sure why Hannah here isn't"

Hannah interrupted with "I'm a half-blood remember, why would they care about me. It's also why you aren't in any papers yet, they would much rather talk about the pureblood girls around Harry, not the muggleborn. Anyway, right now the public think those girls are just fangirls like them about to charge into the fray, giving themselves to Harry to get his money. Uh we should probably stop them, they look murderous"

Hermione looked appalled but even more confused than before and Hannah sighed loudly before explaining further "They are heirs to their houses, they have to show the boy or man they choose is worthy of their time. Hermione, you are like a peasant girl compared to a princess to a nation to our world, as princesses, they must choose a worthy heir. Oh my god, did she just..."

Hermione turned back in the middle of Hannah's statement to see Harry dodge something that blasted a hole where he was standing. Cheers and abusive comments starting to appear in the crowd that was quickly becoming larger. "Anyway, Harry is the boy who lived, but no one truly knows what happened to you know who. The adults won't believe the truth, even if all the children think he's the next Merlin from the stories we've heard of him. The girls are not only showing they are capable of protecting themselves, but prove that Harry is powerful too. Two pixies with one hex"

David looked intrigued suddenly and turned to Arthur who was watching the famous wizard intently "Why is none of the older generation interfering?"

Looking away from the battle Arthur said his own piece "They won't unless necessary, they are likely curious of what he is capable of. Not only that, I recognize a few of them as Aurors, likely patrolling to make sure no unpleasant occurrences happen during such a busy time. They have their wands out in case a dangerous spell goes too close to the crowd. Also like me and everyone else here, we are all curious to see the power the boy who defeated the darkest wizard of the last century has in his possession. Also they are only about to start their second year, what harm could they do"

Ron looked to be trying to attack Daphne from the glare in his eyes, Harry felt his blood boil for a moment until he saw Tracey had him in a body bind of some kind. He noticed some of the older men in the crowd had their wands out as if to stop anything from getting out of hand. But none actually interfered, maybe because of the spells being shown by their age group had them in shock or they too wished to see what their so called saviour was capable of. Astoria was simply cheering for her sister to kick the spoiled brats arse, assuming the girl was referring to him he vowed to get the young girl back for the comments.

"Now girls, is this really necessary, I was just stating you have good assets" He actually wanted to see what they were capable of, they obviously already planned to test him out, from the fact they were working well together. But he wanted to see how they would react when upset or angry. "Maybe a session of viewing my gifts on you perhaps? Or a repeat view Susan?"

Susan roared "Depulso" and Hannah shouted out "I am not stepping in this time Harry, I hope you know what you're doing"

Harry once more avoided the spell and glanced at the blonde girl, who with Neville, the twins, the other two chasers, Draco, plus a few other students he vaguely recognized, held back the fanatic fangirls, who were trying to get to Susan now. Many others looked torn between watching the boy who lived or help the students holding back the girls. He saw Lucius eyeing him intently, in a very similar manner to many others in the crowd. But there was something else there, a hungry like look he couldn't quite place. 'Obviously wants to see what I can do'

"Diffindo" Harry's eyes widened at the same spell name spoken at the same time, he merely danced around their stunners and light jinxes, with exception the banishing charm, but it was a simple spell that anyone could block against. The speed and power could do some real damage however, plus they shouldn't even know the bloody spell. If he dodged, he didn't trust the bystanders to react in time. So instead of merely dodging he pulled his new wand and stated "Protego duo"

Shocked silence came from the crowd and the Aurors off duty were about to step in "Hold your positions" One of the senior members bellowed as he continued to watch Harry assess the situation quickly, when the wand appeared more gasps were heard and got louder when Harry waved his wand in two mirrored patterns and dual shields came from each point. Absorbing the cutting spells with ease, Harry didn't look winded at all from producing such a clearly strong spell, the shielding charm wasn't learnt until fourth year, but the duo variation was a fifth year spell. The spell, that few even learnt and that shouldn't be possible for any 12 year old to learn due to the sheer power output.

"Bombarda" "Reducto" "Confringo" Susan, Katie and Daphne bellowed in sync, the three destructive curses moving with more power than girls their age should be capable of. It was enough that the Aurors didn't react in time and they slammed into the shield, exploding upon contact, the crowd stood silent as the shield easily held against them.

"Susan, you're not still angry that I walked in on you half naked? That almost made me break a sweat" Harry stated, showing that he was fine and in good spirits, sighs of relief were heard from all around.

Susan looked to be shaking with rage, she looked like she genuinely wanted to hurt Harry now, no more testing. Just as Harry wanted, he remembered Morgana's words on her core for her new wand and was curious to see what it was like. Wind seemed to pick up around her and a surge of power seemed to burst forth "Potter" She roared, a faint aura seemed to flow from the wand and around her, making him extremely curious.

Harry saw Susan point her wand at him and he saw her whisper, he wasn't expecting it to be so quiet though and didn't hear it, but a thin stream of fire launched at him, his eyes widened in surprise at the speed and he bellowed "DO NOTHING" Letting his shields drop, his eyes glowed brightly as he had wanted to try something for a while, if he could create fire, maybe he could also control other fires. Focusing on the incoming flame he held out his hand, with his new wand, willing them to stop.

He really hoped it worked, as he didn't want to be burnt, only for the burns to fade after a few mintues. The stream slammed into what appeared to be an invisible wall of some kind, at the tip of his wand. But instead of dispersing upon contact, the fire seemed to increase in size constantly. Harry saw Susan fall to her knees and pant, seemingly tired from the last spell, he quickly noticed Hannah, who ran towards her best friend. Neville, who Harry noticed arm was in a vice grip form said girl, was pulled along too to check on the girl.

Harry focused on the large flame and he ignored all the shouts of panic, since the spiralling ball of flame was 10 feet in diameter and growing. Harry's focused on compressing the fire, all else fading from his line of sight, all he saw was the flame of the fire. He imagined the flame growing smaller, to everyone else his eyes got brighter, giving him a very intimidating posture. As a scowl had formed on his face too, as his frustration at how long it was taking came out, it was the key through, the rage, as the ball shrank faster, before dispersing altogether.

Harry stood there silently, everyone else was too, his eyes still glowing eerily, he cocked his head to the side and felt like roaring in victory. Somehow he thought that wouldn't be a good idea to act so childishly. He closed his eyes and calmed his emotions down, feeling that the rage had dissipated, he was about to call the little test before he heard a voice exclaim "Very impressive, such skills for ones so young." Turning to the voice he saw the man who ordered the people not to step in before "I am curious just how powerful you are young man"

"That's enough Rufus, stand down" Amelia start after she arrived after a pop with a few more shortly following, all dressed in official looking robes. Wands were out and looking around for danger, Harry was honestly surprised at the speed that they arrived, for some reason he thought it would take them some time to even realize anything had happened. Or it might be because the Ministry's precious, boy who lived was involved.

"Amelia, what's with the entourage?" Amelia turned her gaze to Harry and narrowed her eyes, turned to her niece for a moment. Susan for her part, had the guiltiest look on her face at the moment, Amelia's eyes falling on the wand in Susan's hand, returning her gaze to Harry she simply raised an eyebrow.

Shrugging he simply stated "A gift, sorry about the mess, I can pay for any damages, I did provoke them"

Amelia and the Aurors simply waved their wands a few times and the cracked and damaged pavement was instantly repaired. "Oh, explain?" Was all Amelia stated in response once they were done, she looked at the crowd who now, over their shocked silence were talking excitedly about what happened, she quickly got the general idea.

"Uh, can't tell you about the wands, it's a secret. As for why they are pissed at me, I kind of asked for a private show, from your niece and uh those two with their wands pointing at me" Amelia's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, at the blunt statement.

Harry's cheeky grin at her scowl also annoyed her to no end, she knew that look all too well from the few years of James Potter and Sirius Black. "Why did I even bother to ask? Due to my officers not stopping it immediately, or the Goblins stepping in since it was so close to the bank, I take it you provided a good show and as I expected, none were in any immediate danger"

Harry blinked before turning to see that around 10 armoured Goblins had indeed left the bank but were staring at Harry in awe. This caused even more mutterings to occur between some members in the crowd, now Harry was curious enough and picked up a few of the conversations "Goblins can sense the size of a magical core" "Of course idiot, didn't you see what he did" "Merlin, are the stories true" "Perhaps I should align myself with him after all"

Focusing on the immediate area, he missed Amelia's statement "What was that?" She ignored him, signalled to the man she called Rufus and vanished in a pop. Her entourage and a few random people in the crowd following her lead, including the man she called Rufus, after he sent Harry another curious glance.

Harry stretched dramatically before making his way over to Susan, he saw Katie walk over to Daphne and speak quietly "What was that last one? Could be useful to know, maybe we should pool our knowledge of spells, have some training sessions, show me a good show"

Susan was about to respond before a loud "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Harry actually cringed at the volume of the voice, he made the mistake of trying to listen in on the other two girls. So Molly's voice was like having his ear next to a speaker, on full blast. Everyone noticed Harry's reaction and he picked up a few odd comments on it. "Attacking the poor boy out of the blue, don't think I forgot you allowing it Arthur, they are children! What is wrong with you, all of you? Allowing such a thing to happen in the first place, I recognize some of you from the Ministry –"

Her eyes widened when she once more couldn't speak, her eyes looking at the wand in her husband's hand once more, looking completely furious. "Molly, it was their choice, they were proving a point. No one was going to get hurt or they would have stepped in, he is the boy who lived"

"I agree, it would appear Mr Potter had the situation completely under control, even the Goblins are impressed, surely you know what they can do. Or has your knowledge of our culture fallen so far by spending so much time with muggles" Lucius Malfoy stated walking up to the group, inclining his head to Harry, who saw the angry expression on Arthur's face before returning the gesture.

"Now Lord Malfoy, there is no need for hostility. Due to Arthur's knowledge of the muggle world, I might have discovered something that will prove very useful for me in the future." Both looked at him in shock for multiple reasons, Lucius's mask falling completely for but a moment. "Where is my cousin by the way, surely you didn't bring Draco on your own?"

"Mother is trying to get an autograph from that git in the bookstore" Draco stated walking up to the group. "Harry, why didn't you come and visit us?" He eyed Ron darkly who did the same.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he sniffed the air once and turned to the Goblins "I've had a lot of things to try and sort out. Oh that reminds me, HEY RIPTOOK, THAT YOU"

One of the goblins came running over after a loud gasp "Y-yes sir, how did you know it was me?" Harry simply raised an eyebrow and the Goblin got a toothy grin under the helm he was wearing "Of course, I take it you wish to have a meeting with the director? He will want to see you after that display I believe"

Harry nodded, honestly he had nothing to discuss with the goblin, but showing that he was on a first name basis with the director of Gringotts Britain would get all the public's view of him grow even more. That would show the Goblins trust him, trusting a wizard so thoroughly hadn't been seen since Godric Gryffindor after all, over a thousand years ago. "Yes, let Ragnok know I'll be by to see him later today, also could I get you to place 100 galleons to the Weasleys main account for their help recently" The Goblin bowed before marching back to the others and ordering them back to the bank.

Harry slowed time and held back the urge to burst into laughter at the looks on everyone's faces, he burned them into memory. When he reached Daphne he winced, as she was regarding him with a look that he hadn't seen on her before, a look he had seen on fangirls though, it lasted but a moment even with the slowed time. He knew she believed he had missed it, he would let her keep thinking that. He saw Molly was about to state something "I told you already Molly, your husband has aided me with something that no money could buy, trust me I've looked around. This is but a small payment for the help, if it proves successful, your family will get a percentage of the profits. It will happen, you can not refuse it, unless you plan to literally throw out the galleons from your vault"

Stunned silence reigned once more. Harry truly did so, since the one thing Dumbledore might have used the Weasleys for, is money, or the promise of it, if they followed through with his plans. With only Arthur working, in a position not very high, obviously they had made a deal with the headmaster to get all their children to attend Hogwarts. Harry thought this might be a way to see their true colours in a sense "Merlin's balls, you know the director on a first name basis?" Draco stated, rather untactfully in reality, which he quickly realized, straightened up and stated "Uh, I mean, so how did you and the Director meet Harry?"

Everyone looked at the now thoroughly embarrassed boy in surprise or shock. Only one person had the gall to start laughing though, one young brunette girl. Draco turned to yell at the insolent female, who dared embarrass him further when he froze once he caught sight of her.

Harry gazed at Draco's reaction to Astoria's outburst and burst into laughter himself, that caused everyone else to do the same, only Daphne seemed to realize the true source of Harry's laughter though.

"What has captivated everyone's attention then, I am still signing books everyone" Everyone turned to the loud, arrogant voice, to see Gilderoy Lockhart walking towards the large crowd in the centre of the street. Squeals were heard, confusing Harry immensely as he somehow knew they were not directed at him. When he heard Hermione squeal and excited statement of "Oh my gawd, he wrote most of the booklist" He knew who it was, the person he felt was a fraud.

"Well, well, what has happened to get such a crowd rivalling my own?" When he caught sight of Harry, he made a beeline right for him. "It can't be, Harry Potter"

Harry was about to dive behind his girls but stopped and stared when he heard the statement. Did the man he believed to be a fraud, just call him just Harry Potter, not the boy who lived. His shock quickly wore off when the man got closer and the crowd starting cheering "Oh my gawd, two of the greatest wizards together" "I wish I could take either of them home right now, oh the things I could do" "Back off hussies, they are mine" "Maybe they will duel too, it will be like Dumbledore and Grindelward, a legendary duel"

Harry sighed at the more ridiculous claims and avoided the arm trying to grab at him, he saw the camera and let out another sigh, when the man finally realized he couldn't catch the elusive boy who lived. He stated "Harry, come to the shop, I have an announcement to make"

Harry eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before reluctantly nodding and walking towards the shop, making sure to keep his distance from the man. Lockhart made an announcement about giving all the textbooks to Harry for free, than gave a speech about becoming the new DADA professor at Hogwarts. Harry let out an audible groan that had the cheering crowd looking at him oddly.

Once a few pictures were taken, he left the shop and gave his books to Ron, it would keep him quiet hopefully. The self proclaimed, best friend of the boy who lived, looked like a fangirl that had been given a lock of his hair. Harry knew all about Polyjuice potion, so knew exactly why a fangirl would treasure it so much.

The group than collected their own books and went to pay, Harry noticed a few Hogwarts students were eyeing him hopefully, he wasn't about to buy them all the overpriced books though. When he paid for his own though, he noticed a book in the pile that he didn't pick out, the owner had never seen it either, flicking through it, he quickly noticed it was blank. Checking it more thoroughly, he saw the name of the last owner and he narrowed his eyes "T.M Riddle"

He looked around the room, trying to figure out who put it in his pile, he trusted, well, trusted enough, everyone with him. Then he remembered the frantic elf earlier in the summer at Privet drive. Turning to Lucius he saw the man turn away as soon as their eyes met, almost as if he thought Harry might read his mind. Shrugging, he took the book with him, it might help him figure out what was keeping Riddle alive, if that was the case, Lucius might have just proven himself a worthy ally after all.


	22. Year 2: New start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**AN: I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for taking so long on updates. In my defence, had no computer the last couple months, it decided to end its life warranty early. Anyway got a new one now so back in the game, yes I could have used phone... but that would have taken far too much time, sorry to those that were waiting for new chapter. **

**As to clichés in the last few chapters, I did state I would be taking ideas I liked that I've seen from random stories and changing it to the way I wanted them to go, plus look at how many fics are around, clichés are basically more used than canon, for obvious reasons if you've read my previous rants... If there is certain clichés people would like to see in this story, send a pm or review with your suggestion, I might consider adding it, ditto to things you really don't want included. I like to think one major change in my story is Hermione and Ginny aren't in the main character pairing.**

**The Goblin power play might seem stupid, but the Goblins will play a significant role when the war starts up. It also makes everybody nervous about doing anything to Harry even more so, killing him might provoke another Goblin rebellion, since the insinuation that Harry is close to the nation was clearly evident. It also shows the sheer amount of influence he holds in their world, for someone who has been missing for 11 years, to suddenly have such influence. More than respected members of their community, surely it would make certain people rethink their allegiances, make moves against him earlier or back off completely.**

**As for Lucius, like Draco, Harry isn't sure where his loyalties lie. But he didn't slip the diary in to some random, blood traitor or mudblood, he gave the diary to Harry after that display of power. Harry has initially taken this as some form of allegiance, when we all know the old snake thinks the diary might give his master a powerful host. No, I won't have Harry being influenced by it as other fics have done, he's not that stupid or weak minded, plus his mind is heavily shielded by Merlin, it is doubtful Riddle in the diary will even be able to breach his mind unless Harry lets it, considering the mind in the diary is only 16... Saying that, he won't just destroy it out of the blue... **

**Now I'm sure some of you wanted to see what happened after the Dursley incident, I didn't see much point in showing what happened as we can all imagine it well enough. If you guys really want it though, I might put it as a separate outtake upload. Anyway, I've set up what I wanted for the new year, so now we continue with the actually story, enjoy the new chapter... hopefully.**

Harry saw the curious looks coming his way as he approached his relatives home in Privet Drive two days before returning to Hogwarts. Shock, curiosity and the single mother from number 8, giving him a look he decided to put to the back of his mind... permanently. It was clear that whatever lies his Aunt had said about him during his recent absence had gotten the neighbours in gossip mode. He highly doubted either she or his Uncle would have gone bragging that he had broken his Uncle's arm, let alone magically blown up the cupboard under the stairs, somehow without any neighbours hearing a sound.

Not even bothering to knock, he dug in his pocket as if searching for a key, than wandlessly unlocked the door. Truth be told, after his display in Diagon Alley, he was genuinely surprised that Dumbledore had not made an appearance at either his relatives house or confronted him at the Leaky Cauldron. Surely someone would have notified the man of where he was, or the old manipulator had eyes on him at all times. Yet he had not made any attempt other than perhaps being the one responsible for blocking his mail still.

Closing the door behind him he put up the sound charms as he knew what would likely happen in a few moments. "Vernon dear, I thought you were working late" His Aunt came into the hallway and froze upon seeing him, Harry just smirked and gave her a wave. He started towards her and she began backpedalling. "You, what are you doing here? After what you did freak"

Harry sent her a glare as the word freak left her mouth and she squeaked immediately after. For some reason it made him very satisfied seeing the pure fear from seeing him, it wasn't just fear of what he was and could do, it was deeper than that. The kind of fear they put into him over the many years living in their house. "Whatever do you mean Aunt Petunia, I did state I would be back I believe, granted I did say 5 days ago I'll be back, but I thought it best to put it off a little while. You really should start listening, oh and just a reminder -"

His eyes began to glow eerily, he knew he was using it that too much, but for some reason it made whoever he did it too nervous, it was perfect in intimidating people, as they say, what you don't understand, you fear. Since for whatever reason, Dumbledore hadn't made an appearance, he didn't have to worry about word getting back to him. He briefly wondered if he could turn the colour of his eyes with a wandless charm, making them black like Morgana's or maybe even red, which would get a even stronger reaction from people. Gathering his thoughts again he snarled out "Like you stopped me from saying anything to do with Magic growing up, if I hear boy or freak again in my presence, what happened earlier this summer will seem pleasant in comparison"

After seeing his Aunt's frantic nod he let his eyes fade and smiled in a carefree manner as if he hadn't just made a deadly threat. "So, did Uncle Vernon get the promotion?"

He nearly lost control and burst into laughter at seeing the struggling self control, it was clear that his Uncle didn't get it. It was also highly likely from the look in her eyes that he had been the blame for it the entire time he was gone, thus nothing unusual in that reaction. "Hmm, such a shame, perhaps he should work on his people skills. Now the arrangement stands, leave me be and I'll leave you be. By the way, has there been anyone looking for me while I was gone?"

Harry was fully aware that it was unlikely anyone magical could get past the goblin wards undetected. But Dumbledore was very old and skilled, for all he knew, the old wizard could have studied to be a professional cursebreaker in his youth, or have some means to bypass the wards as if they didn't exist. Knowing this, even if the man had got past the wards, his relatives likely wouldn't know because they would have been obliviated, well assuming Dumbledore would do such a thing to a muggle. Although after the headmaster's reaction from seeing his memories, Harry had a feeling the man would have no qualms of doing it to them.

"Only that batty Mrs Figg, lord knows why she cares about you, just because she took you in when we were out of the house, I do not see–" Harry tuned her out, there was always something odd about Mrs Figg, now that he thought about it. The odd woman seemed almost in awe of him whenever he would go visit her. She would be nervous and giddy whenever he asked her a question, it made him so uncomfortable that usually he would just sit and daydream, while she would prattle on about her many cats.

Then something suddenly clicked in his head, on the mantelpiece was powder, she lived with many cats, she dressed and acted as if she lived in poverty, when she clearly didn't. A thought of the caretaker Argus Filch popped into his mind and his cat Mrs Norris, even though he lived in the castle, had food and shelter, the man still dressed like he lived on the streets, thus the pieces fell into place. Dumbledore had been watching him all this time, not just recently, but since he was small. He used someone that neither muggle nor magical worlds would bother with, a squib, the woman was a squib.

"That sneaky bastard" Harry groaned out realizing the answer was in front of his face the entire time. Ignoring his Aunt who seemed to have found her zone in ranting about Mrs Figg, he went upstairs to his room, not bothering to lock or silence the door, entered his trunk and opened up a butterbeer. Suddenly he realized Dumbledore truly might have been unaware of his upbringing, truthfully Harry thought that the man was fully aware and wanted him weak for some reason.

But if it was a squib watching him, likely being paid for it too, by a very famous wizard, to keep an eye on another famous wizard, why would the woman ever want to reveal Harry was being mistreated? Assuming Dumbledore was the caring old man he appeared to be, he would have removed Harry from the Dursleys and placed him with someone allied with his cause, like the Weasleys.

Not only that, but why would Figg tell him that Harry was not where he was supposed to be, what use would the squib be then? Clearly Mrs Figg was playing the only card she was dealt. The anger at knowing he could have been taken away from this hellhole made him quite angry though, even if his mind would have been warped to practically worship Dumbledore and the light, so he entered into his training trunk to burn off some magic.

What angle was Dumbledore playing? "REDUCTO" Was he really the manipulator he appeared to be? "LUMOS" Pausing when the spell failed, he stopped his train of thought and repeated "LUMOS MAXIMA" With the exact same amount of magic, this time smiling at the bright ball of light that formed. Considering he had left Harry alone all summer, regardless of the fact he went against the man's wishes by not staying at Privet drive. "STUPIFY" The spell lit up red as he expected but fizzled out before firing, he let out a sigh before lowering his magic output and trying again, this time the spell leaving the wand and performing as expected. The only thing the headmaster seemed to have done was send out his Hogwarts letter only when he went to the Weasleys.

"PROTEGO" Again he frowned when the spell didn't work as expected, he decided to attempt a more advanced protego spell with the same amount of power, to test it as a measure "Protego Totalum" Blinking when a bubble like shimmer launched from him and travelled to the walls of the room. "Well that could come in handy, like a second barrier"

Getting back to his thoughts, he figured the headmaster could be possibly blocking his friends mail, but that could also be the ministry. After all, some higher officials might not want him mingling with Amelia due to her beliefs being uncommon in the wizarding world. Daphne's blocked mail, possibly because fools like the minister thinking the Greengrasses are a 'dark family' or at least not willing to pay them money to do as they please.

Harry kept this up for quite some time until he actually felt tired from the effort, sweat dripped off him like he had just worked out continuously in the sun. After the first few failed attempted at spells not working, he ended up just firing off random spells repeatedly, adding more power to it each time, interestingly, the more power he added to low level spells, would cause many to work incorrectly or fail completely, regardless of the intent behind it. It was obviously why spell incantations added maxima or similar when more power was needed, at least with wands anyway. It was used to strengthen low level spells. Closing his eyes he thought back over the last few weeks.

After the little meeting with Morgana and Katie, he had made the decision not to hide his power in the magical world. The earlier he made a strong presence, the easier he would be accepted when he claimed his titles. After the battle with the girls, he knew he had shown he was more skilled then he let on, but didn't exactly show what he could really do at all. The Hogwarts staff will be pressuring him to move up, as well as the girls, maybe. On the other hand, it will benefit him, in keeping some of the more power hungry individuals away from him, or show who would become his enemy early on, so he could take them out before they got support to take him down.

Not to mention Ragnok lectured him on putting the Goblin nation in a difficult position, he was now on good terms with the Minister and the Ministry in general. But if something were to happen in that relationship, the Goblins would be caught in the middle, the problem being, many of the older generation would be siding with the Ministry. Possibly leading to a new Goblin war, Harry assured the Goblin that it wouldn't come to that, unfortunately the director was not so easily convinced.

But still acknowledged Harry's words at the very least, if a war did break out, many of the younger generation would follow the boy who lived, in a way the ministry had set Harry up to overthrow them. Probably expecting him to be weak and easily manipulated when the time came for his return. Many adults wouldn't strike down their own heirs so it might not happen as Ragnok said. The director also stated he was undergoing clan discussions to see if Harry could visit the Goblin king, if that succeeded, perhaps through the king, the dwarfen nation. Who Harry was shocked to hear still existed, just kept to themselves in deep underground cities made of stone.

According to the books Harry read, the dwarves were believed to have left with the original elves, when he voiced that thought, Ragnok simply stated "There is magic far greater than you realize Harry, also some creatures don't see wizards as superior but do see them as a threat to be avoided". That wouldn't happen until he claimed his titles however, as the king would want a guarantee Harry had the power to back up any requests the leader might have. He was fascinated now though and vowed to look up more on Dwarves and elves, if the dwarves remained, perhaps true elves did too.

There was something extremely odd about that Diary Malfoy gave him, he had not opened it, or tried to write in it, something told him he wasn't ready for it. The fact Morgana's Diary was practically identical to it, made him cautious too. It couldn't be a coincidence, surely, knowing the woman as well as he thought he did, it was a means to make him lower his guard. When he had not received any tips in her diary for some time, he had tried to write in it. The young wizard was shocked when he got back a response. From there he began a question and answer session with the diary, it would ask a question and he would respond as best he could. Not only that, but the diary had pulled him into some sort of memory too. He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape to watch the memory again.

_Flashback_

_Harry had just spent the last hour answering questions in Morgana's diary and he was beginning to get annoyed at some of them. A question like 'Two opponents, one has a hostage, the second is the greater threat and leader of the army. You only have time to get one of them, target the second, the first will kill the hostage, save the hostage and the second escapes. What would you do?'. _

_Harry would like to think he would save them both, but if he was facing an opponent that could move as quickly as he could, it might not be an option, it would also depend on who the hostage was as well. Sacrifices are sometimes needed to reach the greater goal, however if it was say Susan as the hostage, he had no doubt on what he would do, consequences be damned. He answered the question as such. Another question was 'A choice to get information, you can get one by seducing a lord's wife, the second by torturing said lord. What would you do?'_

_Harry found this question interesting, if she was referring to a magical marriage, he couldn't get the woman without killing her, unless he killed the lord first due to the bond. So in that case, the only option would be either getting the lord's favour to allow him to bed the wife, through her, getting the information, torturing the lord and getting the information, or if that failed, killing the lord and taking the woman after regardless. _

_After some time of this continual process, he got a question that peaked his curiosity after many more situation like questions the diary gave 'You read what you may face, but do you truly believe you are ready to face any such situation? If you believe so, state it and I shall show you a scenario I have faced'_

_Pondering the question briefly, he decided to see what he would get out of it and wrote 'Alright show me' Suddenly he was wrapped in darkness and he assumed he had been summoned by Morgana. When it faded he was confused when she didn't answer him. She was looking intently at a large map, it was like she didn't know he was there, she was also wearing what looked like battle armour. It quickly became apparent that he was in some kind of memory when his hand passed right through her._

"_Milady, word from the capital, we have our orders. We are to charge a large force before they get any closer to the city, it isn't the main horde, but it is still a large force" A man stated running into the tent she was in, Harry watched Morgana eye the man that entered the tent like she eyed him many times before, looking into his heart, but the look in her eyes a moment later sent shivers down his spine. _

_Morgana let out a scoff "So who sent this word, my lord would not send us on such a mission, even if he knows I would be fine, he hates losing his men, regardless. No, this is her doing, she is trying to get me killed, stupid bitch, she underestimates me once again. Very well, then charge we shall, if they serve our enemy, then they are already dead as fate has decreed. Gather our warriors, we leave immediately, those mindless creatures will die this night"_

_The scene shifted to show Morgana's in the middle of a fierce battle, slicing down her opponents like they were lambs to the slaughter. They might as well have been, considering they didn't even appear to be completely human, they were humanoid at least. They had rotting flesh and came in assorted shapes and sizes, their skin was dark and their blood was pitch black. Harry thought he should have felt sick, seeing these creatures having their guts spilling out of their wounds, crushed skulls, dismembered bodies scattered around. Black blood dripping from Morgana's blade, blotches of the dark liquid, over her armour and skin. The look of satisfaction on her face as she cut down each creature that foolishly charged, for some strange reason however, he felt a rush, almost as if he subconsciously wanted to join Morgana in her attack. That or he wanted to ravage Morgana herself, he shook that thought away as soon as it came though._

_Another odd thing he noticed, was some of the enemy appeared to be throwing spells, others fighting like muggles would with swords, bows and arrows. He honestly thought they might have been inferni, but if that was the case, magic should be impossible for them, even if they are difficult to kill. These creatures died though, albeit with a bit more effort than it would take to strike down a human. Yet Morgana and her soldiers did not use magic, only blocked the spells with manmade shields, with interesting symbols 'Runes, I guess'. Then they got up close and personal, taking out each creature physically, not magically. He knew this was a lesson, clearly more direct then Merlin's. Harry knew wizards relied on their magic too much, that their physical prowess, well, was pathetic to say the least. _

_Despite being greatly outnumbered, Morgana's company tore through the enemy in a short time. Once it was over, the warriors gathered the bodies of the dead human like creatures and piled them up. Morgana raised her hand and a staff appeared, she then waved it in an odd pattern once they were done and a raging inferno of flame surrounded the bodies, the flames rose far into the sky and her men began yelling and celebrating. A large pop instantly put them all on guard, Harry turned to see a large group of armed wizards, clearly reinforcements when Morgana ordered no attack. "Already finished, now what will I do? I was delayed so I could collect your corpses... HAH, foolish.. Cleary the old lion is too worried about you, my presence was not needed, though here I was hoping to test my skill at least" _

_Harry took in the features of the man who spoke, he looked like a noble from the way he was dressed, his long dark hair blowing in the wind, goatee trimmed and dark brown eyes gazing around the remains of the army with a hungry like demeanour. Almost as if he wished he had slayed the creatures. His build clearly showing he trained physically, leading the men who arrived, he was clearly strong magically as well. The sword on his right side and what looked like small knives on a belt wrapped along his torso. Harry took note that he wore green and black, his attention shifted back to Morgana's when she spoke. "Now now, you almost sound jealous all these men got to see my talents and you did not. I can always show you personally young one, although you have shown a talent for my arts already" She turned to the flames once more and clicked her fingers, the flames dying away immediately._

_The memory ended and Harry was once more looking down upon the book again, he couldn't help but wonder why it ended when it did, it could have ended after the battle, but it continued to show the man. He would have to check the history books, something about the man bothered him. Also the creatures, were they even from this world? Or was it from one of Morgana's many adventures elsewhere. Clearly the memory was shown to him for a reason. Harry just couldn't figure out what it was. _

_End flashback_

Who was that man? What were those creatures? Were they of another world? Why would Morgana show him? He was also furious that she didn't listen to his calls, clearly she literally would only come if Katie agreed. The problem with that is he didn't want to ask Katie to take him to harass the ancient witch for answers. Katie was probably chosen since she could see through his bullshit, he had done many things to her after all, she could read him like a book, as could Daphne, and Susan to a degree. However they would be drawn to find out the answers to their own questions, Katie would just wait it out.

Harry let out a loud groan and cursed the woman under his breath, he could have sworn he heard her chuckle barely in the distance. His sensitive hearing picked up something else however. "NO, I am sick of this love, that, that freak needs to learn his place. Look at my arm, he did it with ease, the little shit is too dangerous, now where is he."

Curiosity getting the better of him he began to walk to the stairs to get out of the trunk as he heard his Aunt exclaim "What if what he said is true, if you do anything, the freak police might come for us Vernon"

"Nonsense, those protections that stop them knowing he's doing his freakish talents, will stop them knowing this. I'm sure of it love"

"But Ve –" She stopped when the trunk lid suddenly opened and Harry began to walk out of it.

He made a show of yawning with his eyes closed as if they had just woken him up as he stepped out of his trunk and asked "What's with all the noise, I thought we had an agreement" Harry heard the whizzing of something and his eyes darted open to see his Uncle swinging a metal bat towards him. Narrowing his eyes as the bat neared him, he acted instinctively and caught it, he saw the shock in his Uncle's eyes and he snarled "Bad move fatty"

Moving quickly he yanked the bat out of his Uncle's hand, noticing the other was in a cast and then held his healthy arm in his grip. The fat bastard yelled out "NO, please, don't do it"

Harry cocked his head to the side and gestured the bat in his other hand "Exactly what were you planning to do with this Uncle Vernon, it's only fair that you get the same treatment" Raising the bat, he smirked when he saw the man pale and heard his Aunt's scream and sobs, the recent memory of the bloody battle was still fresh in his mind, he wanted badly just to punish his Uncle for his foolishness, but he fought back the urge. His blood was still boiling but he knew that he still needed them where they were for a while longer after all.

Squeezing the metal as hard as he could, the pressure caused it to make an odd noise like a compactor, he then dropped the bat in front of his Aunt and Uncle. Their eyes went to the bat that now had an imprint of a hand and both paled considerably, not bothering to loosen his grip. Harry focused his eyes to glow and told the now quivering duo "You stupid FAT SHIT, are you really so thick that you don't get it yet. I AM NOT that pathetic BOY you tormented over the years, either you learn YOUR place or the next time YOU do something like this-" Harry threw a wandless diffindo into the wall, causing it to go straight through. "-That might be you I throw that at"

Harry threw his uncle so he landed a metre away, sent the stupid man a glare, sent another to his Aunt for not controlling the fat bastard, and went back into his trunk, maybe he should have set an example, but it took all his self control not to kill his uncle last time. He didn't know whether he could manage it this time, he had a feeling when he returned from Hogwarts in 9 months that his Uncle's attempts might be more deadly. It was a bat this time, next time it might be a gun. Which meant his reactions would be harder to contain as well, he hoped that he was wrong.

A few hours later Harry repaired the wall, noticing that the spell had carried to his Cousins room, luckily for the fat shit, he was terrorizing the neighbourhood so wasn't in the spells way. That might have messed up Harry's plans greatly, as who knows what his Uncle would have resorted too. He didn't bother to fix the damage to Dudley's door or the desk that caused his new computer to fall to the ground, breaking the monitor.

September 1st 1992

The following two days passed quickly, Harry didn't even bother to leave his trunk during the time, except to let Hedwig out for a few hours. He had the food and materials in the trunk, not to mention it was probably bigger than the Dursley's house anyway. The beautiful owl didn't seem to mind the trunk much due to the size she had to fly around, but she still preferred open flight in the night sky, compared to the boring white ceiling. Harry made a note to somehow get the roof of the trunk apartment enchanted to look like the great hall at Hogwarts, reflecting the current state of the sky nearby.

Dressed in black jeans and a tight dark green T-shirt with the words 'Want to see my magic' on the front and a lightning bolt on the back, he got it from a Harry Potter shop during his stay at the Cauldron. He couldn't believe that they actually had a shop full of Harry Potter items, anyway, he bought it specially to wear in front of his 'family'. He made his way downstairs, after shrinking and pocketing his trunk, letting Hedwig fly to Hogwarts instead of enduring the train ride. The reaction was worth the wait, as all talk suddenly stopped when he entered the room. They all looked at the words on his shirt, his cousin paled, Uncle turned red and oddly his Aunt frowned, but she wasn't looking at the words.

Confusion hitting him, he looked down to where she was looking to see the shirt was tight enough that it showed his toned muscles underneath, realizing that caused her reaction he laughed loudly. "I'm off, see you in 9 months." Just to freak them out a little more, he activated his speed and left the living area in style, he heard his cousin gasp when he saw it making him grin broadly.

Harry walked down Privet drive and took notice that people were appearing at every window he passed, he realized just how sad these people were, housewives who are so eager for anything out of the ordinary to happen, yet cling onto normality for dear life. As he passed number 13, his ears caught onto yelling coming from within, he stopped when he heard it was a man's voice yelling at what sounded like a girl, he took a look and tried to remember who lived there.

Unfortunately, number 13 was too far away for him to really notice when he was forced to weed the gardens over the years, plus school was in the other direction. The front door opened and a girl around 13-14 stomped out, yelling followed her abrupt exit, her response was to slam the door loudly and scream at it. "I DON'T CARE IF THEY SEE ARSEHOLE, I'M NOT A CHILD ANYWAY"

She turned and spotted Harry and snapped "What the fuck are you looking at huh?" Harry blinked at the feisty attitude, not really expecting it from such a petite looking girl, she had dyed her hair a dark red, was wearing a mini skirt and a sleeveless top, very revealing and he made a note of the design, a present for his friends perhaps.

"Just admiring the view" Harry stated with a smirk, purposefully eying her chest before walking off again. He didn't slow his pace at all when he heard her shout insults after him. He also heard her say his name, but he ignored her, briefly wondering how the muggle knew him, possibly from primary school or knowing his fat cousin. Once he made it to a secluded area, he flicked his wrist and held out his wand, the familiar bang of the Knight bus preceded its arrival as usual.

He sighed immediately noticing all talk cease when he walked on and he couldn't help himself. "What, is there something on me?"

Everyone just kept staring at him and he was about to yell when a girl stated "They must be worried about all the Heliopaths around you. They are very difficult to control you know, you should really be careful or someone might get burned"

Everyone's attention shifted to the girl who spoke, most in confusion, a few in disgust after looking her over. She was a small petite girl with waist length dirty blonde hair and grey eyes that seemed to be focused on something in the distance. Even though she was looking at Harry, he felt that she was looking through him, in a way similar to how Morgana did when reading his mind. She had a very unique appearance, in that she wore a necklace made of what looked like butterbeer corks, pentagram earrings and very bright green robes, if he didn't hear what she said, he would have pinned her as a fangirl.

More than her odd appearance, was the words she spoke, he had no idea what a heliopath was, but clearly she somehow picked up on his affinity to fire. "Whatever Loony, why don't you sit with us Harry?" A particularly confident witch Harry vaguely recognized from Gryffindor stated with a bright smile.

Harry however wanted to find out more on what this girl meant from what she said. The fact she didn't react to the insult in any way surprised him too, it was like she didn't even hear it, or she just didn't care. He had been bullied all through his childhood, so to see no reaction either showed a strong person, or complacent, someone who was so used to it, they didn't know any better. "Hmm, nah that's okay" He saw Seamus and Dean and didn't want to make this girl a target before she started Hogwarts from the fangirls, since he couldn't pull her face from his memories. Also the fact she was on her own, so she didn't come to see a sibling off either, meaning she would be a first year more than likely.

He sat next to the two dorm mates as they began a conversation, Harry was only paying slight attention, he was racking his brain trying to figure out the odd feeling the odd girl was bringing forth. "-mam couldn't believe ya went en did that in public Harry. Says you're a no good show off and told me to stay away from ya, I don't care though, that was cool. I 'ad no idea you were that good, two wands too"

Harry turned and gave his mate a smile at the statement, Dean asked what likely everyone was thinking "So how come you're getting on here anyway Harry? Wouldn't your family take you to the station?"

Harry laughed loudly at the thought that they would even consider getting in the car with him in it. "Nah, I don't exactly get along with my relatives, figured I'd come like most people do, besides, I'm a regular here"

"TOO RIGHT, Mr Potter here as bin using our services all summer. Quite a privilege its been, right Ern" Stan the conductor stated, this got the girls all whispering and Harry cursed himself and Stan mentally, now fangirls would be on the bus all the time next summer. He would have to find a new means to get around.

Many questions later, about what the fight was about in the alley, which Harry naturally shrugged and avoided answering, a few more pick ups and the bus finally arrived at King's Cross station.

Harry couldn't believe how the magical world got away with what they did every year, he was certain that the stations had security cameras installed for safety reasons. So surely the muggle security would be curious why so many odd people entered the station, but simply vanished before getting on the train. The only thing that made sense was obliviate teams worked constantly on days like today.

Wanting to get away from the excited muttering and the fangirls, Harry took off to the barrier straight away while the rest were getting their luggage. Another thing that baffled him, why the hell didn't they use shrinking charms, or at least their parents or get an adult to do it. Shrugging his shoulders, he ran towards the barrier at a speed that wouldn't gather too much attention and turned to look over his shoulder, he saw the blonde girl humming and skipping towards the barrier, but suddenly stopped and said "You best look out Harry".

BAM! Harry had run straight into the wall, not passing through it as he expected, He cursed to himself and glared at the wall as if it had wronged him. "What you think you're doing then?"

Startled by the random voice, Harry turned to see a security guard looking at him suspiciously, it confused him though, since the barrier has a muggle repelling charm on it. So why would he react to him hitting the barrier, unless something was affecting the charm too. With a sigh he responded "Sorry, sir, I wasn't watching where I was going"

The guard scoffed but moved on, not seeing any reason to bother with him anymore than necessary. The girl caught up to him and stated "Seems the Noglopiths don't like you either, they usually aid house elfs. I don't know why they don't like you though, are you hurt?"

Harry just looked at the girl oddly for a few moments before his brain caught up to him "Uh, hi, you clearly know who I am, but who are you?"

The girl looked around the area in fascination before turning back to Harry with the same distant look, "I'm Loony" Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes, instantly believing the name was given to her like boy and freak were given to him. She seemed to pick up on his hidden rage and stated "But I don't like that name much, my real name is Luna Lovegood, you're not what I expected Harry Potter"

Harry ignored the statement, now he had a name to a face, he thought about what she said. "Dobby" He muttered under his breath and glared at the wall, taking a random shot before the crowd caught up he stated. "Remove whatever spells you put on, or I'll tell a certain blonde male what you are doing Dobby"

Waiting a few moments, he put his hand to the barrier and his eyes widened when it went though 'SO perhaps he isn't an ally after all' Harry thought before looking to Luna and offering his hand. "Shall me Madam?"

Luna looked at him with confusion clearly in her eyes "Why are you being nice to me?"

The question threw Harry's smile right off his face, he considered abusing whoever made Luna as she was, but instead said "Because you don't treat me like everyone else" Yes, he knew that it sounded very corny, but the bright smile that made its way on her face, pushed away those thoughts instantly. She closed the distance and kissed him on the cheek, took his hand and pulled him through the barrier.

"HARRY, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME TOOK SO LONG?" Harry cringed at the voice, as Luna seemed to try to pull away to sink into the background. Naturally Harry wouldn't have it and kept her hand in his, despite the confusion on her face.

"I don't know what you mean Daphne, the train hasn't left yet"

The blonde beauty scoffed before responding "They-" While pointing at her family, Damien at least looked embarrassed "-convinced me to come an hour early. Merlin knows why though"

Astoria looked like she was about to speak but a glare from her loving sister surprisingly made her hold her tongue. "Mr Potter, I expect you to look after my heir"

All three of the Greengrass girls sent the man a glare, to his credit he didn't flinch, just kept his gaze on Harry. Harry for his part, also didn't flinch. "With my life if need be"

Two squeals later and a mutter of "Why so fucking dramatic" from a pretty blonde had the three Greengrasses apparate the area. With them out of the way Daphne inspected the girl trying to fade into the background next to him. She was failing miserably, considering what she was wearing though. "Uh, who's this Harry?"

Harry looked at Luna, who looked back to him, this time with a shy gaze. A gaze he recognized from the mirror. It was obvious that the girl expected him to ditch her to the side as he had happen to him many times before, to her obvious surprise, from the widening of her eyes he said "This is Luna, something tells me she will be important down the road"

The meaningful look wasn't lost on Daphne and she sent the odd girl a very intense look. Before Harry intercepted it however a body impacted him from behind and rubbed against him, Daphne didn't look annoyed so Harry realized who it must be. "Tracey, you're bigger than I remember"

A giggle later and she let go and seemed to apparate in front of him, but he knew it was because he was watching Daphne intently. "You noticed they grew! I knew it, mother wouldn't believe me. Daphne my-"

"DAVIS" Daphne hissed harshly, Tracey had a mischievous look though, than noticed Luna next to me. She opened her mouth to speak but the Weasleys made that moment to come through the barrier. We all turned to them wondering why they looked so flustered and out of breath. Granted he had come an hour early, but why would they look like that.

Ron suddenly, like a sixth sense seemed to locate Harry and run over "Harry, what you doing with Loony Lovegood, whatever. You should have told us you were getting the knight bus, we took Dad's you know what car"

Harry looked at Luna as soon as he said loony, the reaction was minor but he saw it, the Weasleys clearly gave it to her. More so, the young wizard wanted to know why Ron knew he was with her, as if they were notified. Harry gave her hand a slight squeeze and she looked up at him in surprise "Don't call Luna that Ron, she's my friend" Ron looked at him like a gaping fish as his family approached. Ginny sent Daphne, who had moved to his right side, Tracey and especially Luna, who Harry had his hand still attached a hard glare.

Harry noticed Luna trying to slip out of his hand again and he looked at her, she looked him in the eye, but this time she did not have the distant look. She just looked like a girl who wanted to get away, a girl who feared the attention, however, for some reason, Harry ignored his feelings and kept his hold, sending her an encouraging smile.

The train horn sounded so Harry made his way to the train, Luna, Daphne and Tracey with him. Ron made to follow but his mother held him up. They walked through the train looking for a compartment, as expected, Harry was offered a seat in practically ever door he passed.

Not interested however he ignored them all, even if they were from his year, until of course he heard a bold voice state "Here now" Harry stopped his march and turned to see Susan, Hannah and Neville. The compartments were built for 6 people average, but Harry figured he'd just sit one of the girls on his lap so entered. That and they weren't exactly too big.

Luna was still trying to get away, until he practically pushed her into the seat next to Hannah, the girl sent him what he assumed was her version of a glare, but it quickly passed. The three in the compartment sent her a curious gaze before one to Harry so he decided to introduce her. "Guys this is Luna Lovegood, Luna, the pretty redhead is Susan Bones, next to her is the sexy Hannah Abbott with her crush Neville Longbottom next to her. Daphne Greengrass is the blonde from the station likely glaring at me right now because she wants me, the other looking like she might rape me is Tracey Davis"

Luna somehow managed to take the information in a stride and nod seriously before pulling out a magazine out of nowhere. Harry was hoping for some sort of reaction though, to get his statements from getting any rage on him, so when he realized that wouldn't happen he looked around and chuckled nervously.

Luna started humming a dark tune to herself while reading her magazine, Harry noticed the small smile on her face though, for some reason it made him pleased until he realized the situation he put himself in.

Hannah and Neville were both red in embarrassment and glaring at him, Susan just looked like she might curse him. Tracey had a smug look about her, as if she was pleased Harry described her as he did, while Daphne had her wand out and was glaring daggers, noticing it was her new wand, though he shouldn't be surprised considering how much better the wands were.

Harry held up his hands and said "You're beautiful too Daphne" She kept glaring at him as if trying to see if it was a lie, an over the top dramatic reaction had her slowly sit down next to him and smile way to sweetly. She kept her wand on him for a few moments longer before it vanished, presumably back into her holster.

The train began to move and not so surprisingly no one looked out the window since none had family to wave too. Luna looked shocked momentarily from this before the airy like mask reappeared, Harry realized that it must be a defence mechanism and vowed to break her out of it. Harry suddenly realized who he had targeted as true friends, detached pureblood children, children who's parents were killed like his during the war, a halfblood who also didn't seem to care for her parents and now an odd girl who seemed to be alone. Was this all part of Merlin's plan too?


	23. Year 2: Superhero?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**AN: As you all know by now, skip the bold too get to the actual chapter. First off, I don't think any number of apologies will justify such a long delay in the release of this chapter. I've had a lot of shit going downhill lately, then the fact that so many good new games are out... yeah I am a heavy gamer as I'm sure many of you have noticed... Anyway, the point is I haven't had much inspiration to actually write but due to some persuasion and mild threats... I have returned, the feedback, hits and views has been really good even though I've been gone for ages which is great to see, cheers guys.**

**Now to the comments on some of those, I haven't gone through them all just so you know, after this chapter is up I will though. I'm glad mostly everyone liked my introduction of Luna, I didn't like the thought of just having Harry noticing her at Hogwarts as many Authors do. Canon Harry never cared about anyone not in his vicinity, like his year mates or quidditch players, even then it was limited, did we ever hear of the other two gyrffindor girls, the quidditch players when it wasn't a training day or a match? Hell the guy shared classes with many different people for 6 years... Although my Harry is clearly different, interacting with those from different houses (some might say he acts like an arrogant pureblood I'm sure) he still only seems to notice those he can use or could entertain him, some random girl in Ravenclaw a year below him probably wouldn't catch his notice despite his little feelings. Having him meet her before made way more sense in my mind. **

**I've noticed people aren't too fond of the personalities the girls have so far, as each in their own way, are independent, strong willed, opinionated and controlling or in other words strong women. Apparently mild Hermione's to some, I hope they each have their own qualities as that's what I did try to do and will continue to do. I don't think they are like Hermione either, but if that's what you believe, fair enough. If I didn't have them as that, instead having each being completely submissive to him, shutting up when he said, listening to every word he said like he was god among men. **

**Well, the girls would be no better than the fangirls in the story. It's an issue I've seen with many Harry/multi fanfics, they just cave to his whim, whether it be power, some bullshit veela like charm, a marriage contract or Harry with an imperio fetish, those messed up stories were he's dark and takes (in other words rapes) whoever he desires and they fall for him or something similar. In this, he will earn each of the women over time, at the same time they will prove themselves worthy of his interest in them. He won't just go, I am more powerful, you are now mine... kinda like a confessor from the sword of truth series, like a super veela if you guys don't know it, one touch and the opposite sex is putty in their hands. Got so depressed when legend of the seeker (tv show based on that series) ended, I mean seriously, so much potential... anyway..,**

**Harry could take any girl he wanted from how he's set himself up, I like to think that's how I've portrayed the skanks, I mean fangirls. But the girls he does want, are a challenge, they are strong girls, who will become the strong women to put him back in line if he steps out and take the lead of whatever he needs if he is out of the picture. Seriously, look at Narcissa Malfoy as an example (Pffft Molly clearly doesn't count here, as much as I like her character, she is not meant for the wizarding world, that would make sense though, Arthur is muggle obsessed, why not choose a muggle like witch...), she is level headed, does what needs to be done and doesn't break down if her husband isn't in the picture. **

**You also have to remember each girl is the heir to their family. They have been raised to be strong, to be viewed as powerful to the male population. Show they won't bow down and just become their baby maker. They are the base for continuing their respective lines, in this sense, they would normally look for a powerful wizard that could be easily manipulated, whether by using their body or making more money. The girls I've dubbed as fangirls in the story, are those that want the easy way, so want to marry a powerful wizard, to have a privileged life with plenty of money, even if that means an abusive physical or emotional marriage. **

**On to Morgana and her manipulating Harry and the others so easily, I've stated and shown that he has overkill Occlumency shields, that should be noted Morgana seems able to bypass easily. So who is too say she can't add slight suggestions to nudge Harry in a certain direction... Both Morgana and Merlin have stated that there have been many Harry failures after all...**

**I find it amusing that those we know had no siblings and were heirs, never made any move on Harry in canon. With his clearly weak personality, they could easily dominate with the right moves, get his money and power since he wouldn't know what to do with it when the time came (I'm sorry Ginny fans, but I never saw Harry falling for her, when i read a fic where a love potion was used, it made so much sense, hell JK Rowling threw that in book 6 where they hooked up out of nowhere, hint hint to the readers). Cho sort of did that in Book 5, but many could have done better. Anyway on with the story...**

Harry subtlety cast a few wandless spells at the door, mainly to lightly ward it so they wouldn't have to deal with any intruders. The odd look he caught on Luna's face made him question just what it was she could see, she must have somehow picked up on his ability to use fire. Now she seemed to have noticed his wandless abilities. Or maybe she just wondered why a group seemed to look into their compartment but not look at any of them.

Shrugging his shoulders he pulled out the Morgana's diary as a type of test, Luna's eyes widened before she quickly noticed Harry gazing at her. Her eyes quickly returned to her distant, uninterested look. It was almost as if she could see the power within the book, ignoring it he opened the page to read 'Aura sensor: Although a rare trait in this age, Aura Sensors are able to see the magical energy around them as various colours. With training, they are even able to determine what spells are cast by judging the magical energy around the user that flows through their wands, thus they were wiped to near extinction centuries ago. Those that remain keep their talents closely hidden to the outside world, avoid friendships in their younger years to protect both themselves and others from harm. Many even keep it from their lovers in later life, only confiding and teaching their children later without their lovers notice'.

Harry was deep in thought at this information but after running it through his mind a few times he scoffed at the explanation, people and their fear of things they don't understand, frankly he found it pathetic. Both Daphne and Tracey, who he now noticed were leaned in to read were looking at the Diary in confusion. "Uh, why are you looking at a blank Diary Harry?" Tracey voiced out loud.

Harry hadn't actually shown anyone the diary so hadn't actually thought that perhaps he was the only one who could read it. It did make sense that Morgana would do something like that though, considering all that she had done so far. With a guilty like chuckle he responded "There are words here, you just can't see them, I do like my privacy"

The brunette looked at him in disbelief for a moment, shrugged and gave him a cheeky grin. "So what are you reading then, something about me?" Harry chuckled before noticing Daphne look at Harry curiously, Tracey and then the book, making a point of reading a few lines. Clearly she had read what Tracey couldn't and Harry cursed Morgana mentally, of course she would allow her favourite too be able to read the book, if nothing else but to give him more grief in the coming year at Hogwarts.

Looking back at the book he read the new words that appeared. 'Advice to Harry's future wife 1: Don't be so obvious in your actions, I need to learn how to earn what I want' Harry blinked in confusion, looked back at Daphne to see her with a scowl in the making, her narrowed eyes snapping to his clearly making him realize Morgana's ploy. He just stated it was his diary, so Daphne would have no idea it was Morgana's... and the diary just called her his future wife.

"Well, what are you reading then Harry?" Harry shook his head to clear any inappropriate thoughts that were trying to form of what he might be able to earn from Daphne, or the curses she would no doubt unleash upon him later.

"As I said Tracy, it's private, but if you must know it's my thoughts of people and ideas on what to do in the future, what skills I should learn etc. Of course you're in it, just like all you ladies" Harry finished smoothly with a wink at Luna and a light grin. Tracy giggled happily at the answer, Daphne let out a loud unladylike snort and looked away from him. He gazed at her curiously, then looked at each person in turn, he noticed despite Luna no longer looking at him, she was failing remarkably at trying to hide her blush behind her magazine. "Oh and you too Nev"

Rolling his eyes at Harry's late addition, Neville felt a distraction would be needed as Daphne looked upset, for some reason her reaction set off Susan, the redhead too looked angry about something. He really didn't want to look at Hannah or provoke some sort of comment from Harry, so instead decided to focus on the newcomer, he saw the magazine in Luna's hand "What's that you're reading Luna?" Neville asked. The girl seemed to not hear him however and it caused the others to look at her too. Neville mentally chuckled at how easily the distraction worked, he caught Harry wink at him in thanks.

This sudden attention seemed to snap her out of her little absence though and she muttered "Sorry, I was thinking about something" She flashed her eyes at Harry briefly causing him to give her a cheeky grin before she turned to Neville. "I'm reading my father's magazine, the Quibbler"

She looked back to it quickly expecting the sudden laughter and taunts of how stupid the Quibbler was, she was shocked however when it never came. Neville spoke up first, "You know, although there are many unfounded articles in your dad's magazine Luna, I have to say they are all fascinating and have logical thoughts to justify why they might exist. I actually have a subscription because it had some interesting theories on healing and plants, among other things..."

The boy suddenly looked quite flustered, his cheeks turning pink from his trailing thoughts, when he looked at Hannah though, all thoughts seemed to vanish and he blushed even brighter. The girl just looked at him curiously before giggling. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Nargles would it Nev?" Harry cheekily asked, he saw the looks of confusion throughout the compartment, well everyone minus Luna and Neville who was now looking more like a tomato. Then Harry blinked, he just felt the need to say that for some reason, what in Merlin's name were nargles?

"Well of course it has, the nargles around them are clearly trying to..." Luna suddenly stopped with a blush and went back to her magazine without saying another word. The others all looked confused at the sudden halt in conversation but Harry could practically see the girl was inwardly annoyed at herself.

Harry thought on what the diary said and realized this might be one of her abilities, if she can see the energies of magicals, so in theory she could see what energies are compatible too each other. Perhaps her parents used random names for each combination of colours to explain the aura's she could see, it would make sense, what magical being would take in talk of 'nargles' or the like. He now also new soulmates were quite literal in the magical world if their magic and energy is compatible enough. As well as the fact her father seemed to run a magazine of made up objects, scenarios and animals, making it the perfect cover up for her ability.

As the rest of the group were stifling their laughs at Hannah and Neville's red faces, who somehow had seemed to figure out Harry's jibe was referring to her and Neville from his reaction. Harry decided to try and discover the truth "What was that Luna? What are the nargles trying to do?"

The girl looked at him so sharply and with such hard eyes, if he was anyone else he was sure he would have flinched, the others in the cabin tensed when they felt an odd feeling envelope them. Very similar to the feeling in their classes when everyone is casting spells, the feeling when they entered Hogwarts, a feeling of magic in the very air. Harry seemed too have found his answer and nodded simply before sending two wandless, silent stupefies at Tracey and Neville from each hand. "I have no problem with any abilities you might have, as you can see, I have my own too" Harry decided while he would ignore the annoying urges he got from time to time, he felt a kindred spirit in the girl from his life before Merlin helped him out

"Well, dunno about these guys but I'll be your friend?" Harry verbally nudged, the girl merely kept staring blankly back at him, seemingly in shock at seeing him perform wandless magic, maybe the fact it was silent, or that he offered to be her friend, if his guess was correct she might not have many. Harry sighed. The other girls angry noises and the wands out glaring at him, told him they noticed though. "They are just unconscious, don't forget they don't know it all... Oh, I may have forgot to mention that" Harry chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair, their gazes hardened "Alright, the one you guys met decided it was too early for them, she brought me and Katie alone, why do you think I was in that... certain position when we got back? Also why Nev and Tracey seemed to be as confused as you guys"

Daphne hit him on the arm, not that he noticed the hit but was surprised that she didn't react to his hard muscles as usual. Then again, there was no Tracey making a lewd comment so maybe that was the feeling of loss he felt. "That is not the point, besides she can be trusted, why didn't she get what the rest of us did? Although it would explain why every time I thought of even showing my new –" She was confused when she couldn't continue and realized it was because of Luna.

Suddenly an odd chime was heard and the diary in his hand began to glow, Harry panicked for a moment causing the girls to gasp, realizing this wasn't his doing. Harry reacted that way as he thought Morgana was going to summon him. The pages began turning quickly before suddenly stropping, then a figure began to form, more gasps were heard when they saw a miniature Harry dressed in some sort of battle armour. "Miladies, it would appear the duchess placed more precautions than you first realized after our courageous battle in the alley. Minds have been altered, your gifts look just as the old. No one will tell the difference unless I or at least two of the group agree it is necessary. This is to prevent any unpleasantness from dark lords, foolish leaders or greasy gits."

Harry sighed once more, seriously, the woman just kept ruining every choice he made, he made that for a reason. Although now thinking about it, she didn't say she erased the battle, just the memories of the wands. That could work in his favour so his second wand is kept secret. He did act kind of brashly, he felt it was necessary, but even though he was how old mentally, he was still a hormonal teenager, moreso considering his abilities. It also explained a very important fact, Morgana likely intervened to keep Dumbledore away, Harry had been quite panicky for a few days after the battle, believing the old man come and demanding answers. Yet not only did he not appear, he didn't even inspect privet drive (Himself anyway, Harry was confident in his Mrs Figg theory)

Getting back to the matter at hand, Harry knew the questions were coming but didn't know when Daphne would snap "Daphne, no offense, as much as I like both Nev and Tracey, at this point in time I'm not sure if they can be trusted completely."

Daphne threw an obvious look at Hannah and Susan looked ready to jump in too to counter whatever the Slytherin would say, but Harry cut her off quickly "Okay, there's something you guys don't know alright, it puts me slightly against Slytherins by nature, the only reason Daphne isn't..." He muttered something quietly that no one there could decipher, or so he thought as Daphne was right next to him and had suddenly gained wide eyes and seemed to be having a facial twitch of some sort, clearly trying to fight of the blush that was trying to make its way onto her face.

"As for Nev, well let's face it, the boy is timid, easily intimidated, there is no way he is ready to hold a secret as big as mine and you all know that. I have no doubt he has the potential to be a trusted ally and already has shown himself to be a good friend and a great one in the future, but that time isn't now" He finished in a firm tone, no one responded at first, letting the words digest fully.

"I want a full explanation later Potter. Wait! Why didn't you put her asleep too? Also why did you show her your wandless skills?" Daphne asked. She shook her head though as he didn't put Luna out for a reason clearly.

"And what in Merlin's name is the reason your diary has made you into some sort of wannabe knight? How did you do it anyway, it kind of reminds me of those pensive thingies" Everyone turned too Susan when she stated wannabe, Daphne and Luna in confusion, while Hannah giggled and Harry laughed loudly. "S-shut up, so I might have gone back to London with Auntie. Those fancy pensive things-"

"TVs Suzy" Susan sent him a sharp glare at the new nickname and he chuckled again, believing it too be a new tool to rile her up. She huffed with a red face and turned her head slightly, feeling cheeky, Harry began poking her with his shoeless foot. They began playing a miniature game between themselves for some time before Daphne slapped his thigh, a little too close that caused the boy (despite his many abilities) to pale.

With a sigh Harry after calming down his nerves, he decided to explain "It might be strange too hear, but I get a gut feeling when I feel someone can be completely trusted, I got that vibe from Luna. Besides, she somehow managed to figure out my little fire affinity from just looking at me when I got on the knight bus" This got wide eyed looks from all three girls, they immediately had their suspicions on what she could be. Luna's eyes went wide in panic as she too realized that they most likely knew what she was.

Harry quickly assured her she was safe, after the quick talk and promises from the girls, he instructed the others to act like they were waking up, when they looked at him oddly he gave them a pointed look so they pretended to be asleep. Feeling cheeky Harry stunned them all before casting some spells at the sleeping preteens. He quickly entered his trunk and did the same to himself in the mirror, he didn't trust him too make it convincing doing it blindly. Once his work was complete he lifted the stunners and the wards.

"Ugh, what happened? What was that weird feeling before I fainted?" Tracy muttered, she looked at the others in the compartment and burst into laughter, they were all dressed up oddly, in colours common in the wizarding world but so unlike the styles from the muggle world, she slowly rummaged in her bag and gasped at her reflection. "WHO DID THIS?" Tracey roared loudly, everyone else glared immediately at Harry who was trying his best too look innocent. Somehow Tracey didn't seem to catch onto this hint as she had gone from angry too thoughtful, as she began looking at herself in detail.

"Maybe Draco or Ron was feeling cheeky? I mean it must have taken effort to get you in those tight outfits" Harry offered, earning indignant replies from a few, a slight blush from the newest member of his group that caught his attention, and glares from the rest. They easily managed to figure it was definitely the boy in front of them that had done it, a particularly ferocious look came from Neville which made Harry actually laugh loudly once it didn't fade "Still who the hell did this to us?" Harry muttered with a finger thoughtfully.

He mentally laughed at his little prank, he had dressed them all up as characters from the comics he had bought during one of his trips to muggle London, the owner looked too be in shock when he saw the sheer amount Harry wanted to buy. The fact he was paying in cash made the man estatic, not even bothering asking for ID. Harry made himself as Superman, cape and underwear outside the suit and all, since from what he had read, the alien was a symbol for the world, somewhat what Harry was planning on being someday. He had bought many other comic book series, but he only focused on this one at the time, so only used characters from that.

Neville on the other hand, Harry had made Bizarro, an odd looking clone of superman, with blue-grey skin and all, even though Neville didn't know who he was supposed to be, the fact that he appeared to be some sort of copy of who Harry was annoyed him greatly. He was no follower! Harry honestly wasn't sure why he made Neville Bizarro, he just felt it appropriate for some reason, being equal to himself and yet nowhere near, reversed fates or something. (Both had the potential to be the boy who lived, yeah, made sense when I was writing it, when I reread it, I kept it...)

Hannah he dressed up as a Black Canery, Harry had no doubt she would be the voice of reason for many, and Black Canery powers focus on her voice. Harry, Susan, Daphne, Katie, even Neville and Tracey, they were strong, confident and in your face types, whereas Hannah was more the friend, support role that had far more charisma and could encourage the masses as much as Harry's own fame and power could. She would have a similar role to play in the future in his mind. Harry nearly burst into laughter at look on Neville's face at the skimpy black clad blonde who

Susan he made Maxima, her tight green outfit caused him to blush despite his control, the girl noticed this and smirked even with her face beet red from embarrassment. Maxima seemed like a good choice for his fiery tempered friend, she was in search of a mate to give her an heir in the comics, Susan in a way was doing the same, exploring the muggle world was like seeing an entirely new world for a pureblood. Feeling confident Susan pushed her chest out causing Harry to quickly turn to the next which was Luna, who seemed to be looking at herself in complete confusion, Harry thought she would take it the easiest but this didn't seem to be the case. Looking back to Susan as he pondered Luna he was again faced with her easily noticeable cleavage.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes before opening them again at Luna, who he made Raven, simply because she seemed to be emotionally cut off in a way. Not only that but her ability to see magical aura's could almost be stated as empathy, as magic comes off magical in waves when highly emotional, it was part of the reason purebloods are trained in such strict control. As intent is a large part of not only spellcasting but simple tact if dark magic waves poor off you when angry or soft comforting magic when calming down your child. After thinking it over Harry deduced she was shocked over the fact she was in a dark coloured robe instead of the bright ones he was sure she would wear, or perhaps she saw something odd with the charm he cast on her. None the less, Raven was an isolated individual with gifts focusing on emotions, Luna seemed to fit, plus seeing her in darker colours, Harry noticed she looked sort of cute in her own unique way.

A smirk made its way onto his face before he even turned to Daphne, who looked positively furious, he had made her Power girl, simply for the costume more than anything else, he knew it would rile her up, a perfect opening showing her cleavage, a short red skirt that left little to the imagination, not to mention the top was white, perfect for a simple water spell to entertain him further. It was almost like she could read his thoughts cause her eyes were practically screaming at him too reverse it, her body was beginning to shake and Harry's senses picked up a very slight vibration in the air, almost as if... his eyes widened and hers quickly followed realizing her slip. They sat their eying each other until Tracey said "Hey, so who am I supposed to be anyway, I like it"

Tracey he made Wonder Woman, as he knew she would like the costume even though she couldn't really relate to the character. He even conjured up a whip as well, that Harry noticed as he turned to her was in the girls hand, with a massive grin plastered on her face, stroking it like it was her favourite new toy. He was about to answer when a plan formed in his mind when he heard two boys talking about a muggle cartoon. From the sound of it they were also likely first years as well, probably went exploring, from the tones in their voices they must have somehow escaped pureblood scrutiny or had a way with words.

Even though Harry was fully aware they all, well all but Tracey seemed to realize that he had done. "Hey boobs" All the girls turned to him with glares, except Luna, Tracey just had a cheeky grin, he groaned "Ugh, need new nicknames, okay future potential partners, levitate me!" He stated enthusiastically and stood up facing the door. "Oh hang on, Ventus Pulsus" He muttered while pointing his wand at the conjured cape, it began to flow gently as if a small breeze was hitting it.

He could hear they were a few compartments away and he gave Susan a pleading look, causing her to sigh and raise her wand. Turning to Daphne, she just glared at him and also took out her wand, a small smirk was on her face. Then they all heard someone about to pass by the compartment.

Colin Creevey was shocked when he had discovered he was a wizard, he thought the kids at school were just trying to play a prank on him. But it was all real, magic was real, he might even become famous like Merlin, or that famous Harry Potter he had heard about since he entered the wizarding world. As luck would have it, he had made friends with another boy who was what he called, a half blood, someone who had a muggle parent and a magical one, Matthew Devon. The two became fast friends and Colin was glad that he had someone who could help him adjust, well that is if they ended up in the same house, which hopefully they did! If the professor he met was telling the truth, there would be many students who unlike them, thought the muggle world was the strange, fascinating place or some that hated it with a passion.

Both he and half the people on the train, many of them girls, he discovered, were desperately trying to find Harry Potter. After all, from what Colin understood, the boy was almost as famous as Merlin, fighting off a dark lord as only a baby! Colin even brought his old fashioned muggle camera with him, because apparently electronics didn't work in the muggle world, it didn't really make sense to him, if magic was real, surely they could find a way to make them work together. If he could just get a picture of Harry Potter and an Autograph!

Unfortunately neither of the boys or the frantic search parties had found him yet. Considering how famous he was, maybe he had a special way to get to the train, his dad always said celebrities did that, maybe Harry did too. They had given up and as they were walking back Colin had brought up a show he likes to watch, unfortunately Matt didn't know what it was but the boy was nice and asked him to describe it. So their trip back was full of Colin's excited explanation of his show, getting odd looks from all onlookers, wondering what the boy was talking about.

Then he happened to look into a compartment and gasped loudly "OH MY GOD, SUPERMAN IS REAL TOO" The boy shouted loudly, getting attention of all the fangirls, some heads popping out of cabins, some half dressed in shock as they spotted the boy pointing into a cabin they swore wasn't there before. As there, standing in front of Colin was the man of steel, floating with a confident grin, his hair slicked back, eyes literally glowing with power and muscles budging impressively with his arms folded just like in the comics.

Looking at the people surrounding Superman, Colin couldn't help but gasp even further, recognizing them all as well, then he saw Superman's smirk fade and pale slightly, confusing the boy greatly "OH MY GOD, I FOUND HARRY" Colin couldn't believe his ears, Harry Potter was also Superman, was there anything this icon couldn't do. Colin decided then and there, he had found his idol in life and snapped a picture before walking off in a daze, leaving the squealing fangirls trying to open the door.

"D-daphne, that was not necessary" Harry stated fearfully, as he noticed some muggleborns he recognized that weren't his fangirls the previous year, looking at him hungrily too. His own prank backfired completely, since as soon as Daphne had shouted her line, she had casted finite too cancel the spells on herself and the others, leaving only Harry, floating there in all his glory for the fangirls too see.

Harry turned back to the others to see them stifling their laughs, he raised his wand (The good one) and muttered out a loud "FINITE" the spells he cast vanished immediately. Including the spells the girls were using too keeping him afloat, causing him to land on his back.

Muttering curses under his breath that caused the others to laugh loudly, Tracey jumped on top of him, straddling his waist startling him greatly. "HE'S MINE BITCHES"

The roar of denial and rage was deafening and a loud bang shut everyone up immediately "EVERYONE RETURN TO YOUR CABINS IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL ALL SERVE DETENTIONS EVERY NIGHT FOR THE REST OF TERM" Someone, Harry assumed was a prefect yelled out to the quickly dispersing crowd. Many sending sly smiles too Harry or glares too each of the girls, a few stragglers looked like they were willing to take the risk but were dragged away by friends.

Hogsmeade station

The students were filing out in masses, Harry for the first time realized that for the size of the castle, that there were still so few students. It almost made him wonder if Riddle's ultimate goal wasn't too promote pureblood ideals but muggleborn, since his so called reign, there were so many muggleborn and halfblood students attending Hogwarts in comparison to purebloods compared to his days according to the books he read.

He barely paid attention to the silent war going on between the girls over who gets to get in the carriage with him, he had passed Luna on to Hagrid with a whisper of keep an eye on her, making the large man look at him with a twinkle in his eye. Something about it made him nervous but he ignored the feeling and followed the others to the carriages. In the end Daphne, Tracey and Susan went with him. Naturally this made Harry call out of the carriage "Don't do anything I would do Neville, she's only 12" He laughed loudly at the indignant 'Fuck you Potter' from two voices and swore a flash of light passed where his head was previously, he might have been imagining it though.

Hogwarts

Thankfully the girls seemed to want to talk to him either individually or just had nothing to ask as they sat silently during the ride up to the castle. He caught them eying him a few times but he took no notice of it, he didn't mind their eyes on him after all.

Once he walked through the great hall doors he mentally sighed as talk gradually ceased as they all noticed his presence. Just too put on a show for them all he gave Daphne, Tracey and Susan kisses on their cheeks, it seemed Tracey wasn't satisfied though. Catching him off guard, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her, catching her lips with his own, causing gasps and roars of rage to sweep throughout the hall "That was for the idea of the whip, we should try it out sometime" She slapped him on the arse before dragging the shell shocked Daphne too the SLytherin table. Hannah stood up and ran over to Susan who had produced her wand and was dragging the fuming redhead to their table.

Harry was also stunned not expecting that at all and literally stood stock still in the same position. A loud bang snapped him out of his stupor, as it was followed by a loud "SILENCE" After the voices calmed down, he continued much more gently "As exciting as your entrance was Mr Potter, could you take your seat"

With a sigh he knew he'd have to deal with it later, and he would rather do it later, much later if possible. So he ignored them all and walked confidently too his table, the talks all started at once but much quieter too not invoke the leader of the light's wrath again.

"HARRY" The boy in question let out a groan, he still couldn't figure Ron Weasley out. He was a nice enough boy, definitely friend material, but why was he so damn persistent about it. Thankfully he saw his other dorm mates with him so he wouldn't have to suffer completely "Mate, where were you, Seamus and Dean reckon they lost you once you got to the station. I spent ages trying to find you on the train. Then that bastard snake prefect wouldn't let me go near your compartment and -"

Harry naturally sent the pair questioning looks and they held their hands up as if to say 'Mate, the guys worse than your fangirls, what did you expect?'. Looking at Ron who was oblivious to the quick interaction between the boys and was still droning on he cut Ron off "Daphne's dad put a temporary glamour charm on us, you probably couldn't even recognize us Ron" He said it so sarcastically that everyone in earshot seemed to get it and Harry heard the sniggers, but Ron seemed completely convinced and had a massive smile on his face. Soon enough he began a detailed description of his trip to Hogwarts from the Burrow.

Soon enough, with much ignoring certain people, one third year brunette in detail as his hearing at perked up a conversation about who Tracey was. He heard multiple footsteps becoming louder, he looked too the great hall doors and inwardly sighed as he was clearly being watched as silence quickly followed. A few moments later the great hall doors opened loudly, allowing Professor McGonagall and the soon to be first years into the room. Harry spotted Luna quickly, he tried to catch her eye but when she didn't seem to look at him, he pulsed a bit of his magic and her eyes snapped to him. Sending her a cheeky smirk he winked at her, she blushed lightly and then looked towards the head table with a furrowed brow.

Following her gaze he saw Dumbledore looking intently at the first years, surely he didn't probe all their untrained minds, if Luna could see Aura's that meant he was doing something magical, legilmency was a good guess. Frowning deeply he tuned out all conversation around him and tried to focus his hearing on Dumbledore to hear him mutter "- have her mother's gift after all, it is untrained though. Hmmm, must keep her away from him, she could disrupt –"

"HARRY, LOOK IT'S MY SISTER" Harry felt like punching Ron at that moment as the voice was so loud it actually hurt his eardrums. Looking at the first years again he saw Ginny looking shyly in his direction, he sent her a smile and she beamed back, seeming to become extremely confident as Harry Potter smiled at her.

Focussing on Dumbledore again he heard "=loyal to me, perfect choice-" Anything further was broken by the voice of the sorting hat. He tired ignoring the song it was singing too focus on the headmasters still continuous mutters but he got nothing at all. Cursing mentally he was startled when the hat yelled "HARRY POTTER" once the song ended, silencing the cheers that had erupted once more.

Everyone, including the teachers and headmaster looked at the hat in shock. "YOU HEARD ME, HERE CHILD... I WILL NOT SORT ONE STUDENT UNTIL YOU COME HERE... NOW" The hat bellowed, the murmurs became yells amongst the students, many believing it too be some sort of prank. Snape was the leader in this regard and was quite openly cursing Harry for such an attention seeking attempt.

Harry cursed his luck, of course nothing would go perfectly, he couldn't figure out what the hat might want. Yes it did ask him to visit him, that he didn't actually do but still he got up and sheepishly walked up to the stool, sending an apologetic smile to Professor McGonagall "Only you Mr Potter" She muttered with a smirk of her own, she too believing it was a prank.

'Was that really necessary?' Harry thought with annoyance. Mental chuckling soon followed, Harry knowing the drill, allowed the hat access to his mind.

'**Hmmm, so she has taken an interest in you, a great one at that' **The hat murmured and Harry's eyes were wide, this hat knew Morgana too. '**Of course boy, I am far older than this school despite rumours surrounding my creation, this site may be where I was made, but that does not include this structure that rests here. Interesting, as you wish milady'**

Harry was about too retort he was no lady when he heard the hat yell "YES YOU ARE DEFINETLY WORTHY MR POTTER"

Harry felt something hit his head and he muttered out "What the f-" As he raised the hat and felt the grip of something. Removing the hat completely he pulled out a fancy looking sword, it's handle made of what appeared to be silver, with large rubies, at closer inspection runes were scattered all over the hilt. Near that, the inscription caught his attention, for in celtic writing was the name 'Gryffindor' "Merlin's balls, it's Gryffindor's sword" Harry exclaimed loudly.

As soon as he stated the name the runes light up brightly, so brightly that no one could look at the light. Harry felt a case of déjà vu as he suddenly heard a voice "So you were the one she predicted would come one day, the runes have accepted you, the hat has accepted you, clearly she has accepted you too. Yes you are definitely the one, you are even from my own line, an honour if there ever was one. Yes I accept you as well, Harry Potter, warrior of fate. With this, my task is done, good luck"

Like his trips too Merlin and Morgana, this felt somewhat similar, yet different at the same time. The light died down and the glow on the sword slowly faded too. He turned to see the entire hall watching him in surprise "Uh, hey there, please ignore me and the sword. Continue with the sorting" Harry was trying to figure out how to make the sword go somewhere else, it would be annoying lugging it around. As soon as he thought it the sword vanished from sight. Blinking a few times in surprise, Harry thought of the sword in his hand and it reappeared "Fancy" He willed it away again before casually walking back and taking his seat again. "What? Am I naked?"

**AN: I know, shorter chapter than I was hoping for, but I thought it best to end it here. **


	24. AN update notice

**AN: First off I'll let you guys know I'm going back to edit the chapters again, since the summer was basically as long as year 1. Yeah I know my grammar is shit. I edited those chapters early on and mistakes are everywhere still, I obviously needed to go back and fix them. If you've followed the story from the start, you know how bad my English was when this story first started, I like to think it has improved somewhat, at least as the story has progressed. Going back over earlier chapters will let me reacquaint myself with the little hints I tend to put in the story, so I don't end up saying or doing something I said I would or wouldn't do. **

**Yeah bad grammar is annoying, I know that, I myself have quit stories because of terrible grammar. Plus my pet peeve of pairing Harry with Hermione or Ginny (So many fics have stopped using Hermione or Ginny from canon I've noticed lately, they use other fanfic authors likable versions of those characters...). So many quality ideas and concepts, ruined by the need to translate every second sentence... While I know my way of writing isn't 'slam my head against the wall' bad, it can still drive some of the more detailed readers insane. The editing will help me sort fix what I can for newcomers, to make it easier on the eyes.**

**I've also done half of the new chapter as well, but I won't finish it until I have finished editing the old chapters. If all goes to plan, I should be done by Fri 15/06, it got pushed back due to life distractions interrupting me. I know waiting for new chapters is annoying, my updating for the last 6-8 months has been very random and spread apart due to multiple distractions that is life. But I'll try to be good once this process is finished. Sorry to all those hoping for the next chapter, but it will be up soon, I promise. - Mirabilis**


End file.
